Intertwined Destinies
by Mitsukaii
Summary: This time, we'll all fight.
1. PR0L0GUE: memoria

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts at all. :(

**Intertwined Destinies**

**× P R 0 L 0 G U E -- »**

The water lapped gracefully at the sand. The waves whispered gently, in synch with the slight sound of palm tree leaves swaying in the cool breeze of dawn. The sun was not up yet. The sky was an array of moony colors: black, light gray, lavender, and streaks of a sugary-like, light blue color wiped itself across the horizon. The bountiful amounts of lush green plants that dotted all around the island seemed to be shadowed with grayscale shades, saving its emerald beauty for the break of day. There were plenty of miniature waterfalls, purring lusciously as they cascaded over a slope and down into a quaint pond. Everything was tranquil.

Destiny Islands seemed to be a reliquary, a sanctuary, and a sacred shrine to all of Mother Nature's wonders. The island was a grand place, whether it was dawn, morning, afternoon, evening, or night.

It was not quite night, and it was not quite morning. The Islanders were most likely asleep, although one person was wide-awake, wistfully gazing out of her bedroom window.

_I'll come back to you, I promise!_

Those words were said to her over a year ago. The promise had not come true, at least not yet. But the girl was confident; she knew that he would return to her sooner or later. There were important things to be done before the two could truly be together. But if only…

She sighed. It was hard not to think about him. Especially at school, where one often daydreams when one is bored, and she was bored all the time—therefore she daydreamed a lot… and when she daydreamed, she thought about _him_ almost every time. Although, daydreaming whilst at school wouldn't be the brightest idea, for when one does not pay attention during a lesson, one's grades go down the drain.

Which was happening exactly to Kairi.

Turning away from the window and picking up her history textbook, Kairi opened it up to the current chapter she was learning, more so _trying_ to learn. Kairi was accustomed to being a good student, with hardly any grades lower than an A-. The problem was that most of her grades were already A-'s, so she understood that it was time to buckle down before her 4.0 GPA slipped away.

Studying history was a bore, one gigantic yawn not worth trying to hide. But Kairi still concentrated on learning it, her grades were important to her. She sat down at her desk and started to read. The chapter was about Destiny Islands, where Kairi lived, and how it came to be. She came to a paragraph where she learned that the origin of Destiny Islands was _still_ unknown, even though it was a pretty old island. Also, how it became populated was still a mystery, though there were countless, ancient tales explaining how Destiny Islands formed and how there came to be people. The tales ranged from absolutely ridiculous to some things that seemed possible, something that was worth thinking about.

Kairi picked up her pencil and drummed the blunt, eraser end of it against the pages. The constant tapping of the pencil severed the silence of Kairi's bedroom, though she hardly cared.

_Whoa! Give me a break, Kairi._

_Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here._

Slamming her pencil down on her desk, Kairi let out another sigh.

_No, this huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't_—_OW!_

_Are you still dreaming?_

Kairi's head began to ache terribly. Her textbook slipped from her lap to her soft carpet with a thump.

_It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre_.

_Yeah, sure._

She brought her hands to her throbbing head, wishing that whatever was happening would stop.

_Say, Kairi. What was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up._

_I've told you before, I don't remember._

_Nothing at all?_

_Nothing._

_You ever want to go back?_

_Well, I'm happy here._

_Really_…

_But you know_…_ I wouldn't mind going to see it._

_I'd like to see it, too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!_

Kairi shook her head violently, rubbing her forehead. She inhaled deeply. Holding her breath for a few seconds, everything that had happened nearly two years ago whirled in her mind at an extreme speed. Kairi even felt what she had felt on that fateful day where her life took a drastic turn, creating a crevice in her heart… the pain, the longing, the loneliness, the confusion, the mistakes, the exhilaration, the battles, the quarrels, the lies, the betrayal, the calamity, and the truth…

When she finally exhaled, her headache was gone. Kairi struggled to keep the tears back, the hot tears that threatened to fall. Her words were only a mere whisper.

"Well, you got what you wanted, Sora."

**end of prologue.**


	2. xx chapter 01

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts...

**A/N:** Hello, again! Wow, people actually reviewed! It's nice to see that this fanfic of mine is actually being read. Now I have a purpose to keep on writing chapters. ;D Well, I've got Chapter One ready for you all to read. Enjoy!

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter One.**

The sun was high in the sky, bestowing its shining rays upon the island beneath it. Kairi lay on the curved figure of the paopu fruit tree that swooped over the crystal clear water. She turned to her side and stared at the other girl before her. Kairi's companion was a brunette, her hair sleek and flipped upwards at the ends. Her green eyes twinkled happily, and she was not wearing the same thing she had always worn over a year ago. Instead of a bright yellow dress, her attire was a peach tank top, a pair of khaki shorts, and brown sandals.

"Kairi!" exclaimed the other girl. "How's it going?" Her smile was genuine, and she had her old jump rope that she rarely parted with twined into her fingers. Her mood was bouncy and cheery—she was obviously having a good morning.

"Not so well, Selphie," answered Kairi, watching with a glazed expression as Selphie took the two handles of her jump rope and began swinging it over her head and under her feet as she hopped.

Selphie rolled her eyes and replied, "Well! Would some good, old fashioned jokes cheer you up?"

Kairi opened her mouth to say, 'I doubt it,' only Selphie exploded with an amplitude amount of jokes, that apparently were not funny at all. With each pathetic joke, Selphie's jump roping increased in speed, and she was soon rapidly swinging her jump rope around her as fast as she could. Selphie was trying so hard, probably _too_ hard, to brighten Kairi's mood, and Kairi did not show signs of even the slightest start of a smile.

Kairi thought all of this was rather sad. "I appreciate it, Selphie, but your jokes won't cheer me up. It's all right. Give me a day or two..."

Almost in an instant, Selphie dropped her jump rope at her feet and doubled over, clearly out of breath. Selphie said something to herself that sounded like, "Hmmph, _I_ thought the jokes were funny..." then she straightened her pose and, breathlessly, announced, "I _think_ I know what you're all sad about."

Kairi folded her arms over her chest, looking defiant. "Oh, really?"

"You know, Kairi... it's been one year, ten months, two weeks and," Selphie wiped the perspiration off her forehead, "six days."

Kairi gave her a puzzled look. "What in the name of Destiny Islands are you talking about?" but then Kairi thought about it more and her blue eyes widened in realization.

"Selphie!" she snapped, "You're _counting_ the time it takes for Sora to come back to me?"

Selphie laughed, she did not need to answer that. The two girls both knew it was true. Selphie was a romantic; she believed in the Legend of the Paopu Fruit more than anyone else on the island. Clasping her hands together, Selphie tilted her head to the side, sang at the top of her lungs and very out of tune, "_Simple and clean is the waaaay that you're making me feeeel tonight_—"

"Shut up!" Kairi had leaped up from the trunk of the tree and threw a paopu fruit at Selphie. "Whatever you're doing, it's not working."

Selphie settled down a bit, though she was grinning as wide as the Cheshire cat. She caught the paopu fruit and cradled it in her arms. "Oh, Kairi. Treat the paopu fruit with _respect_." Keeping the paopu fruit balanced in her arms, Selphie used her left hand to wag a finger at Kairi, as if signaling that she was being naughty.

Kairi decided not to reply to that. She cast her eyes downward and sighed.

Selphie frowned. "Don't be like that, all right? Just don't. I'm having a good day, an almost perfect day, but it won't be perfect unless my friend Kairi is happy. Now, strike that Kairi-pose of yours and give me that well-known Kairi-giggle!"

Kairi looked up. Her face was pinched with sadness. "I can't. Trust me Selphie, I really want to... but I feel as if something is holding me back."

Selphie looked as though she were about to give up, and the two friends just stared each other emptily in silence—except for the sound of rushing water, rustling leaves, and the occasional seagull squawking. Soon enough, both of their heads were bowed down.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps was heard, not too far away from the two girls. Their heads both jerked up, and Selphie spun around to face the other direction. She took a few steps back so that she was shoulder-to-shoulder with Kairi.

The sight of the newcomer made both of them hold their breath, for they saw a boy approaching them that looked frightfully familiar. His jagged hair was chestnut-brown and his gleaming eyes were a dark shade of blue. His lips formed an odd smile, more like a smirk, and he casually slid his hands into the pockets of his pants. He spoke in a voice that made Kairi shiver, even in the ninety-nine degree heat.

"Hey," he said. His voice sounded _too_ past pricking.

Kairi's eyes widened for the second time that day. "Sora?" Her voice was strained.

Before her was someone who looked exactly like Sora, the hair, the eyes... and, generally, his demeanor. The only thing was that he was not wearing the same clothes, and Kairi could sense something that was... different.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

"I've given you _my_ explanation. Now, who the heck is Sora?"

Kairi sat with the newcomer at the docks, listening to the quiet song of the waves. Selphie had gone home for lunch, and she left Kairi with the strange stranger.

After an awkward silence, Kairi and the boy she mistook for Sora had decided to clear all the confusion by sitting at the wooden dock and giving each other their explanations.

"My name is Toshi." He had said, and Kairi questioned where he was from. When she asked that, Toshi turned away and said that he disliked talking about his origins and his past. He said, though, that he came to Destiny Islands, alone, hoping for a fresh start. Also, Kairi asked him his type of transportation to the island, but he shook his head and would not give Kairi that answer, either. Kairi did get to find out that Toshi was her age, fifteen years old. Kairi dared to ask when his birthday was, and when he actually answered almost automatically, she realized that his birthday fell upon the same day as Sora's.

Toshi had given his "sort-of" reasoning, for he was quite kept to himself, and it was now time for Kairi to tell him what he needed to know. But, in order for Toshi to completely understand the whole, 'I'll come back to you, I promise,' ordeal, she had to start from the beginning, when she was separated from her two best friends over a year ago. She told him about her adventure and how she saw different worlds. She told him the pain of parting with Sora and how she tries so hard to be patient while waiting for him to return. It took a while for Kairi to finish her story, and Toshi looked "amazed" as Kairi's clarification was exhausted, though Kairi sort of felt as if Toshi was only being mock-amazed.

"That. Was. So. Touching." Toshi said, putting a hand over his heart. Kairi sensed that he was being completely sarcastic, and she frowned at him, but Toshi went on. "That last part—where you saw that he added something to that picture you guys drew on the wall when you were younger... what was that he drew himself giving to you? A pucker melon?" Toshi broke into gales of laughter.

Kairi did not find that amusing. Toshi was testing her patience and she was beginning to believe what she thought about Toshi having Sora's demeanor was utterly incorrect.

"No, it was a _paopu fruit_." Kairi fumed, clenching her teeth and refraining herself from strangling him to death. When she was explaining to Toshi about her past, she purposely neglected the part where she found out that she was one of the Princesses of Heart. She never told anyone when she had returned to the island, not even her parents or friends like Selphie. Now she wished to reveal her so-called "royalty" and make him grovel at her feet. Even if it was a good idea, Kairi maintained her composure.

Toshi shook his head disapprovingly. "So, about that Sora guy..."

Kairi could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat. The way Toshi said Sora's name... it just didn't sound right.

"... Was he good looking?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kairi was overcome with puzzlement and shock. "What kind of question is _that_?"

Toshi seemed to ignore her, and quite frankly, he did it well. He put a hand to his chin and looked up thoughtfully. "Hmm, I _suppose_ he is good looking, y'know, considering that you mistook me for _him_. And we both know that I am seriously one _sexy_—"

Kairi couldn't help but elbowing him sharply in the side to shut him up. "I don't care about looks. I don't know if your non-existent brain can comprehend this, but even if you do look just like Sora... deep down, he's so much more enthralling than you."

Toshi laughed. "Mmm, big words, Kairi. Big words. But see if I care."

Kairi didn't even bother watching Toshi get up and desert her. She looked down at her reflection in the rippling water and breathed deeply. A fish caught her eye, and suddenly it flipped its tail upwards, splashing Kairi in the face.

Sputtering, Kairi stood up and wiped her face with her hands. A pleasant breeze picked up, slightly tousling Kairi's auburn hair to the side. Sighing as the wind gently caressed her face, Kairi gradually clasped her hands behind her back and slightly parted her feet, doing what Selphie would call a "Kairi-pose."

Kairi was thinking. Thinking about the one she usually thought about. Her face was softened, though. Her negative feelings began to fade away as the island surroundings soothed her heart. Kairi gazed up at the periwinkle blue sky, the place where she last saw Sora.

_Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too._

**How was that for the first chapter? Anyway, Chapter Two is well on its way, so please review!**


	3. xx chapter 02

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. :(

**A/N: **Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry I hadn't gotten to add a chapter faster, I had finals at school so I was pretty busy... but, now, I'm promoting to high school on Friday so whoop-dee-doo for me (I'm not all that excited...) and now I can focus more on my dear little fanfic. I'm going to follow Princess Kairi's advice by adding a "review reply" at the end of my chapters, responding to readers' previous reviews. Well, anyway, on with the chapter!

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Two.**

Sora tossed and turned.

_Sora, remember your promise? I've been waiting..._

Waking up in a cold sweat, Sora sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes.

"That dream again..."

He yawned groggily and stretched his arms overhead, staring up at the pale sky. It was dawn. Sora shuffled out of his sleeping bag and stood up, stretching lazily once more. His arms folded behind his head, Sora paused to look at his surroundings. Miles and miles of grassland and a bubbling pond, which Sora slept only a few feet away from, was all that could be seen.

Sora dropped his arms to his sides and walked over to the refreshing, crystalline pond. Stepping into the water, he closed his eyes and stood there in silence, except for the sounds of Goofy snoring lightly and the occasional quack from Donald. His two companions were still deep in slumber.

The cool water at his feet reminded him of a place dear to him... that beautiful island, where day after day you felt the warm sand between your toes. Where you bathed in the sunlight and attempted to catch the silvery fish. Where you struggled to climb tall trees to reach for a coconut, and when you finally succeed, you crack it open against a rock and sip at the satisfying, sweet milk—and after, you would finger out the meat-like substance attached to the insides and devour its delectable texture.

It was when Sora's stomach suddenly gave a grumble that his eyes blinked open and he realized how very hungry he was. For a split second, he felt something smooth slip across his ankles. Looking down, he saw a fish darting away from him. Scanning the water with his eyes, Sora saw a school of silver fish swimming closely together, weaving their way around the pond. His stomach growled again and he licked his lips.

Sora smoothed back his dark brown hair, readied himself, and slunk into the shallow water.

Donald and Goofy woke up to the sounds of splashing and anguished shouts. Their eyes traveled from each other's faces to Sora's empty sleeping bag, then to the sight of Sora desperately and unsuccessfully splashing around to catch a fish, and then back to each other's faces.

"Sora has always been a simple-minded boy."

"Gawrsh, Donald. He's tryin' the best he can. Don't be so hard on him."

Donald let out a curt quack, rubbing his bright yellow bill. "No, no. I mean that it's not a big surprise to me that the idea of casting Stopga on the fishes to make it easier to catch 'em didn't even cross his mind."

Goofy tugged at one of his floppy, jet-black ears. "A-hyuck! I reckon that that wouldn't even have crossed _my_ mind either."

Donald stood on his two large, webbed feet and flapped his wings, a few white feathers billowing to the ground. He stated coldly, "I reckon that you're right for once."

Goofy didn't mind Donald's sly remarks. He had gotten used to his "wise-quacks" over the years he had been working with him at the Castle. Ignoring what his ducky companion said, Goofy's eyes averted towards their young friend. "I think he's got one! Oh, ne'ermind. Ah! Right there, there, there! He caught a fish—ahh, false alarm. Gawrsh."

Donald crossed his arms and tapped a rubbery foot on the ground impatiently. "He ain't gonna give up?" he quacked unhappily and waddled over to the pond's edge. "SORA!"

"Wha...?" Sora stopped his splashing about and whisked around to face Donald. But in the process, he slipped on the glossy pebbles at his feet and fell rear-end first into the water.

"A-hyuck-hyuck-hyuck!" guffawed Goofy, who was now at Donald's side.

Donald shook his head and put a feathered hand to his temple. He stared intently at Sora, who was looking quite embarrassed as he sat there in the middle of the pond, a drenched and soggy mess. Sora's cheeks turned a bright crimson as Donald gestured to the Keyblade that lay next to his sleeping bag.

Rubbing the back of his head with a hand, Sora flashed a refulgent smile at his two friends. "I'd starve without you, Donald."

* * *

In his natural pose—arms casually folded behind his head—Sora grinned to himself in satisfaction, for he was rather bloated. He lay listlessly on a grassy patch, his head propped up by his rolled-up sleeping bag. A white dandelion was near his face; its little wisps swaying gently to and fro in the calm breeze. The wind picked up and the fluffs detached from the head of the flower and swirled away, some hovering towards Sora and tickling him on his face—especially his nose.

Sora sneezed and waved the dandelion puffs away from his face. Staring upwards, a few large clouds were taking residence in the bright blue sky. The sun had been up for quite a while now, probably about a few hours.

"I don't know about you guys, but breakfast was _great_. All that fish..."

Donald snorted. "All that fish you ate would still be in the pond along with _you_ if I hadn't reminded you about your Keyblade!"

"A-hyuck. No matter, Sora would've figured it out sooner or later."

"Yeah, Goofy's right! I would have. But you, Donald, beat me to it."

"I thought you wanted fish for breakfast, not for a midnight snack, am I right?" snapped Donald, his dark eyes narrowing.

Before Sora could even think of a comeback, something completely strange happened. All of a sudden, the breeze picked up and the sky overhead darkened. The blazing sun seemed to vanish mysteriously behind bloodcurdling shadows. At this, Sora, Donald, and Goofy scrambled up from their sprawled positions and whipped out their weapons—the charm on Sora's Keyblade jingling as he raised it defensively. The three companions felt an odd feeling deep down inside. This wasn't right at all.

The breeze that seemed so obliging only a few short minutes ago turned into a raging, vicious windstorm. The three shielded their eyes from the dirt and blades of grass that rose from the ground, which began to swirl uncontrollably around them. They all struggled to maintain their balance and firmly planted their feet on the ground beneath them, also gripping tighter and tighter still to their weapons as it was very possible that their only ways of fighting could be whisked out of their hands by the treacherous winds with ease.

At the top of his lungs, Sora shouted out, "What's going on, guys?"

Goofy was too dumbfounded to speak a single word, but Donald answered in an ear-splitting screech, "I dunno! But by the looks of things—we're going to have to prepare ourselves for the worst!"

* * *

**Now time for some... REVIEW REPLIES! Since I have only started this now, I will be replying to the reviews from both the Prologue and Chapter One.**

Elynor: Yaaay, you were my first ever reviewer for my first ever fanfic. You get a pat on the back! And, yes, I will keep writing and I'm glad you're enjoying this.

remixd: Hey! It's Jen! Wheee, my dear friend, thanks for peeking at my fanfic. Love lots!

BattleAngelKurumi: Good to hear that you like this little fanfic of mine. I'm writing chapters as rapidly as possible. (:

Princess Kairi: Thanks for the e-mail! It's nice to know that you're loving this fanfic... and... Sora/Yuffie stories? Where'd people get _that_ idea from? xD Well, of course we have no control whatsoever in how people pair these wonderful characters up in their own fanfics, so I suppose we must just step aside and let them do their own little thing. I am AMAZED at those _twelve_ times you wrote quite repetitively over and over again how much you love this fanfic... thanks much!

Maiakins: Thank you! And, although I have never read the 'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' book, I _have_ watched the movie. It was rather odd, but quite funny, in fact!

harvestmoonfan24: I am sorry that you had to wait a while, but I do hope you like the chapter I just added!

Dragongirl920: Well, Chapter Two is up and goin'! You get to see how Sora's doing. ;D And I'll surely check outyour fanfic, it's the least I can do since you're reading mine!

DivineRoseKeeper: Me? Have _potential_? Oh dear, you're much too kind. x)

**There! Review replies. :) Thanks again for the reviews, Chapter Three is on its way!**


	4. xx chapter 03

**Disclaimer:** My mind is much too simplistic to think up such a wonderful game such as Kingdom Hearts. Therefore, I do not own it. :(

**A/N:** I've got Chapter Three ready for all you lovely readers! And I'll have my review replies at the bottom once again. ;D Well, I now introduce to you... CHAPTER THREE!

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Three.**

Kairi set down her hairbrush and looked into her lengthy mirror. She wondered how she had changed in appearance during the past one year, ten months, two weeks, and six days—or at least that was the information Selphie provided Kairi with.

"Has it only been that long, Sora?"

The simple question was left unanswered, for Kairi was alone in her room and no one was there to give her a reply. For Kairi, one minute seemed to be an agonizingly long century. After her eyes wandered around her bedroom for a bit, they returned towards the mirror.

Kairi had grown. She was taller, probably a few inches more than she had been over a year ago. Her reddish-brown hair had lengthened. Before, her hair reached her chin but now it rested at her shoulder blades. Kairi's hairstyle had not changed—it was still in layers and her bangs were still swept to one side, causing some strands to fall across her nose and over a twinkling blue eye—though now, since it was longer, she put it in a ponytail more often. Her daily outfit had changed as well. She no longer wore two shirts layered on top of each other, a purple skirt, and the bands around her arms. She had liked the outfit; only she outgrew it and decided to purchase something else. Instead, her attire had changed to a white shirt with lace bordering the edges, which had a black silk ribbon that could be tied 'round her midsection, white capris, and the same shoes as before, only they were black and gray instead of shades of purple. As for accessories, she had a silver chain dangling around her waist with a small paopu fruit charm, on her right arm were plenty of glistening bracelets while she had only a simple black band (much like her large yellow one she had worn in the past) on her left wrist, and she had kept her black choker and the necklace with a thylassa shell around her neck.

Kairi kicked off her shoes and collapsed on to her bed. It was not nighttime yet, though she was feeling oddly tired all of a sudden. After laying there in silence for a few minutes, Kairi was surprised to find herself thinking about someone she was beginning to dislike: Toshi.

Where did he come from? How did he get here? Why does he resemble Sora so much? What causes his crude personality? It pained Kairi to hear such horrid and sarcastic things being said to her from the face and the voice of the one whom she cared so much about. But, oh, it was so nice to see that familiar face again, to hear a voice just like his... but none of the traits she liked so much in Sora were there.

Suddenly, Kairi's bedroom door burst open, and in came an uninvited Selphie. Kairi had sat up from being startled such a great deal. She tried her hardest to get her speedy heartbeats settled down.

"Selphie!" gasped Kairi as she took in a deep breath to calm herself. When she felt a little more comfortable, Kairi pointed out, "Normal people knock before going into someone else's bedroom. You should try it sometime. It's not that hard, really, and at times it could be fun—"

"Very funny." Selphie placed her hands on her hips. "I'm just really excited..."

"You mean like always?"

Selphie paid Kairi no heed. "... about that new boy. I never got his name, but it's all right because you're going to tell me _all_ about him."

Kairi sighed. "Actually, I didn't get that much out of him. He was really secretive. He wouldn't even tell me where he was from. His name is Toshi, though."

"Toshi?" Selphie's eyes brightened. "You know, that name means 'Mirror Image.' Maybe that has something to do with him looking so much like Sora?"

Kairi looked up thoughtfully. "Probably so! But I'm never any good with knowing what names mean. How do you know, anyway?"

Selphie brought her hands over her mouth and giggled girlishly. "I read those books that give you ideas on what to name your baby, with meanings and everything." Then, she held her head up high. "I have volumes A-M, N-S..."

"Interesting," Kairi interjected, now wishing she had not asked that question for the reply she had received freaked her out quite a bit.

"Anyway," Selphie continued energetically, "Was he a real sweetie? You know, when you called him Sora and he didn't know what you were talking about, the way he tilted his head to the side in confusion was so _adorable_!"

Kairi blinked, obviously disturbed. "Sorry to break your heart, Selph, but he's far from a sweetie. He abuses sarcasm on a whole new different level and is absorbed with his looks. Toshi wasn't... isn't like Sora..." she lowered her head and stared at her fingers.

Selphie seemed to understand because she did not go on squealing but instead put a hand on Kairi's shoulder and said, "You'll be alright, Kairi. We can talk later, okay? See ya." With that, Selphie left Kairi's room and closed the door behind her.

Kairi lay down once more and buried half her face into her pillow. She was facing her window, and she stared out into the afternoon, at the sky: red, orange, yellow... a tangerine sun...

Kairi yawned. _Red, orange, yellow..._

_A tangerine sun..._

She fell asleep.

* * *

_Sora, let's take the raft and go_—_just the two of us!_

_Huh?_

_Just kidding._

_What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi._

_Maybe... you know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?_

_Yeah, of course!_

_That's good. Sora, don't ever change._

Kairi jerked awake. Her heart was beating an irregular beat. She felt as if something was wrong. Casting her eyes towards her window, she saw that darkness had overtaken the sky already, but there were few stars in the sky. The moon was full, majestic, and creamy.

Getting up and slipping on her shoes, Kairi left her room and quietly stepped down the stairs. She reached the well-polished wood floors and walked across it carefully as to not make any squeaking sounds. It seemed to take forever—but at last, she came at the huge double doors of her house. Those towering, mahogany doors always reminded her that she was indeed the adopted daughter of a mayor. She took care to open only one of the doors in a slow and gentle manner. Once out, Kairi shut the door as cautiously as possible, and once she heard the _click_, she walked down her porch and down a trail.

The trail led down to the shores, and as she stepped down the sandy slope, she entered the shadowy wonderland of greenery and flowerage. Kairi reached the dock and eyed her boat. **(note at end of chapter)**

* * *

Kairi dropped the oars next to her boat, panting vaguely, and ran across the sand. She felt crazy—she didn't even know why she just spontaneously decided to row to the island. Her running slowed to a walk as she reached the end of a sloped trail. Kairi turned a corner, walking up a few wooden steps. Each step groaned slightly with age as she stepped on it. Passing a fairly sized waterfall, she was dampened slightly by the mist it produced as the water rushed downward, though she hardly noticed for a very peculiar feeling was set upon her. Strangely enough, Kairi felt as if someone was watching her... following her... but she shook her head and tried to be rid of the thought, for who would want to follow _her_?

Kairi found herself entering the caved Secret Place, where she, Sora, and Riku spent most of their childhood days playing games, telling stories, and drawing silly pictures on the walls with rocks or chalk. Shivering with that unusual feeling, Kairi retreated to the far end of the cave with the mixture of sand and dirt crunching beneath her shoes.

She stared at the wall.

_Oh, no._ Kairi's heart seemed to stop. This was not right. There was something missing! _Where is it?_

The Secret Place was not completely dark; some moonlight spilled into the cave and fed it some ethereal light. And Kairi could see the walls of the cave clearly, and they had looked just like they had always looked _before_, except for one thing...

"Where's the drawing?" Kairi gasped. The drawing, the picture of her and Sora giving each other a paopu fruit, had disappeared. It was just plain not there. There were no signs of it ever being there, either. The wall of stone was cold, dark gray, and blank.

"Kairi? What's wrong?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sora.

But as she turned her head... she knew it was Toshi. Had he been following her? Kairi didn't care, she was confused and bewildered and overwhelmed. Turning back to the empty wall, Kairi reached forward and touched the cold wall, running her hands along it frantically.

After a few moments, Kairi sank to her knees, hopeless and helpless. She hid her face in her hands and bent forward so her forehead leaned against the rock wall. It was gone... the scribbles that had kept her patient, the picture that kept her going... the drawing that showed the world how Kairi and Sora felt about each other...

Gone.

Kairi dropped her hands to her sides and lifted her head. Her eyes were rimmed with red.

"Kairi—"

But before Toshi could finish his sentence, Kairi took a deep breath and cried out at the top of her lungs in an anguished and upset voice that was sure to echo exceedingly.

"SORA!"

Tears gathered at her eyes and descended down her cheeks. They fell to the ground and disappeared. Kairi heard Toshi approach closer, behind her, but once again, she didn't care. Her tears were hot and ran down as if she had more than a never-ending supply of them.

Her tears felt like acid.

* * *

It started to rain. Hard and merciless.

Sora focused on the unconventional sky above him as he began to get drenched in rain. An unordinary feeling washed over him and he felt sick to his stomach. Then, the strangest thing happened.

"_SORA!_"

The voice did not belong to Donald or Goofy, but Sora recognized it immediately. His name seemed to be called out from up above, the sky, and it echoed down on him like a sharp bell. The voice held the emotions of a distraught, saddened person.

Sora's sapphire eyes averted from the sky to the charm on his Keyblade—the Oathkeeper, and back to the sky. His heart revved as his hair dripped wetly and it was truly hard to keep his balance as he whispered just one name.

"Kairi...?"

* * *

Kairi's sobs quieted as a whistling sound, more like the sound of howling wind, echoed throughout the Secret Place. It sounded nothing like anything Kairi had heard before. And then, in a short couple of seconds, the wind became forceful, the sand and dirt and stray leaves on the ground began to swirl around Kairi, as well as Toshi. The wind grew stronger and stronger with every moment. Kairi brought herself up to her feet and backed away from the wall, causing her body to collide with Toshi's.

"Hey! Watch it!" shouted Toshi over the loud pandemonium. They both toppled over to the ground and watched in petrified astonishment as the light in the cave intensified. Soon they were shielding their eyes with their hands and arms, trying to avoid being blinded by the luminous light or getting dirt in their eyes.

The ground underneath them trembled, and soon it was wobbling out of control. Suddenly, it seemed as though the ground disappeared or gave out, for they felt their hearts plummeting down to the tips of their toes in a ghastly sensation as it seemed as though they were falling down... down, down... to a place they knew not.

Kairi and Toshi's eyes were shut tight now, fully persuaded that the light was still getting brighter even though it seemed as though it couldn't anymore—though it was. It was now to the point where the light was beaming so strongly at them that even through their closed eyelids they could see that it was awfully emblazing.

"OOOF!"

Kairi and Toshi landed down on a hard surface, but with their cheeks against it they could tell whatever they landed on seemed glassy.

"Get. Your. Leg. Off. My. Butt."

"Gladly."

"Shut up." Kairi seethed.

"No, unless you remove your shoe from my face." Toshi shot back.

"Shut up." Kairi repeated.

"Oh, so now you only know how to say _that_? Whatever happened to your intelligent vocabulary, hmm?"

"You couldn't even spell 'intelligent' or even 'vocabulary' if the words were right in front of your face."

"Wait a minute." Toshi stood up. "Where are we?"

Kairi brought herself up as well, and they both looked around in wonder, forgetting all about their argument.

It appeared that they were standing on gleaming colored glass, like stained glass windows, only this was on the floor. The stained glass spread around for about two or three miles, and beyond that was nothing but somber darkness. Looking down and around for what seemed like forever, Kairi was appalled as she saw what the colored glass portrayed.

The missing picture from the Secret Place.

"We're definitely not in Destiny Islands anymore." Kairi whispered breathlessly.

And she was right.

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

BattleAngelKurumi: Good to know that you think that was a great chappie! I suppose you 'partly' or 'slightly' find out what is happening in the chapter I just added... but more information is yet to come..

Dragongirl920: Yeah 4 you for reviewing my fanfic! Thanks, and I _will_ update as soon as possible. :)

Princess Kairi: Of _course_ I replied to your e-mail, silly! xD I am never one to leave a reader's e-mail unreplied. I'm glad you thought Chapter Two was entertaining... Sora's just so cute like that... and, hopefully, you won't have to wait too long for Chapter Four to come your guys' way!

thes razr blade: I am glad you like! And I will update! x)

carbuncle x3: Oh, Toshi _is_ good looking. Unfortunately, he is a crude boy. Anyway, it's awesome how you love this so much, and it doesn't really matter how long your reviews are... just that it gives me the point that you're trying to tell me! Such as loving it. (: And, once again, I will be updating so much more faster and so much more sooner because I am now on summer vacation! Wheee...

MagicV: Really good? Great work? Aww, you're so nice.

Actually, you _all_ are so nice. I've come to love writing this fanfic, the feedback is great!

* * *

**Note:** I edited that part of the chapter because I found out that Kairi, Sora, Riku, and all the other kids didn't actually _live_ on that particular island—where you see them all the time. But instead, they live on a seperate island where their houses are located; they row to that other island opposite them just to have their fun. Haha, silly me.


	5. xx chapter 04

**Disclaimer:** As much as I want to, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**A/N:** Whoo. Chapter Four is HERE! Sorry for not updating any sooner! I hope you like it.

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Four.**

Unlike Kairi and Toshi, Sora, Goofy, and Donald were not enveloped in a scintillating light. Instead, the darkness grew heavier and everything was so pitch-black that even if you closed your eyes, it wouldn't make a difference. Also, they did not feel as if they were falling, but they felt as if they were being pushed upwards at an amazing speed.

_Clunk. Bonk. Squish._

"OW!" the three companions yelped out at the same time. Their heads had hit something hard but slick. They all dropped down to the ground for about ten feet and rubbed their heads.

"What just happ..." but before Sora could say 'happened,' he gazed up and, after staring for a few minutes, was overcome with shock.

In what seemed like a stained glass _ceiling_, was a larger and colorful version of the picture of Kairi and himself from the Secret Place. The last time he had seen the picture, it was only himself with an outstretched arm, which had a paopu fruit in hand. But now Kairi was also offering him a paopu fruit. It had taken him quite a time to recognize the picture, only because it stretched out far beyond from where he and his companions were.

"Quack-wack-wack-wack-waaack!" laughed Donald. "It looks like a couple of toddlers drew that picture!"

"It was me and Kairi," Sora replied, crossly.

"Gawrsh! Isn't that sweet!"

"Yeah... um, that picture really means a lot to me," mumbled Sora, staring at the stained glass Kairi.

"... I didn't know stars were edible! A-hyuck!"

Sora coughed to himself. That wasn't exactly what he meant. Peering around, Sora noticed that the ground they were standing on was pure white. Everything around them was bright and crisp and shiny, not that there was much. Sora looked off into what seemed the distance, and saw nothing but whiteness and light.

"Is this heaven?" Goofy was looking around as well.

Meanwhile, Donald was jumping up and whacking at the thick glass above him with his staff, as if he could break through and get them out of there. "Confounded glass!" Donald quacked, fuming to himself. "Break!"

Sora sat down and mused, "Donald, I think the glass is too thick."

With a 'hyuck,' Goofy joined Sora on the white floor. Donald stopped pounding on the "glass ceiling" and gave his two friends an aggravated look. "Well, then! We can't stay here forever! What do you geniuses propose we should do?"

"I don't kn..." once again, Sora was kept from finishing his sentence because he noticed something up above. "Hey! Is there someone up there?"

"Gawrsh, I don't believe I see anything or anyone."

Donald stared upwards. "Nooo, I don't see anything."

Sora stood up and squinted. "Yeah, there _is_ someone up there, I think!"

Goofy stood up and he and Donald strained to gaze closer at whatever was on the other side of the glass. "Ah hah!" they both exclaimed at once.

"See! I told you! I wonder who it is?"

* * *

"Is this just a floor, or is there something underneath?" questioned Kairi, bringing a hand to her lips in wonder. Their only source of light was coming from the glass, or perhaps _under_ the glass. The light was a heavenly glow.

"How should I know? I've never been here before."

"Neither have I."

"Oh, _that's_ sure a big surprise."

Ignoring Toshi's sarcasm, Kairi went down on her knees and tried peering through the other side. "Hmm, it's so thick." She looked closer.

"Don't get _too_ close to the glass. Your reflection might break it." Toshi said airily.

Kairi forced out a giggle, "Oh, and wouldn't that be wonderful? Then I'd be able to figure out if there's anything down there."

Suddenly, Toshi ran off a few feet away from Kairi. Kairi turned around and gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Come here!" Toshi called out, waving her to his direction. And because his voice sounded so urgent, Kairi got up and ran over to him, but not before accidentally dropping one of her silver bracelets.

Once she was at Toshi's side, Kairi looked back to where she had been kneeling. Her eyes became wide as she watched the glass underneath the bracelet turn a very reddish-orange. The bracelet melted within a few seconds.

"That could've been you."

Kairi walked back to her melted bracelet, feeling puzzled. "Um, thanks. But how did you know?"

"How did I _not_ know?"

"Whatever. We're still in a problem. We're trapped in a dark place with a stained glass floor!"

* * *

"We're trapped in a bright place with a stained glass ceiling!" groaned Sora.

"Even casting Firaga didn't work," stated Donald gloomily.

"A-hyuck. I'm hungry."

"How can you be hungry at a time like this? Like Donald said, we can't stay here forever! We have to do at least _something_."

"Like what?" Donald floundered.

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "If there was a way in, there's a way out."

"Gawrsh, but where would that be?"

"I don't know," answered Sora, truthfully.

"How'd we even get here?" Donald wondered aloud.

Sora crossed his arms. "Well, the last thing I remember before ending up here was seeing darkness. A lot of darkness."

"Is this the darkness?" questioned Goofy.

"'Course not, you dummy!" raged Donald. "Can't you see how bright it is here?"

"So this is the light?" Goofy asked.

Sora was deep in thought. Suddenly, he asked, "Is this the light in the darkness?"

* * *

_Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light._

_Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived... in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand, Kairi?_

Kairi told Toshi the story her grandmother told her when she was younger.

"I think I'm beginning to figure out where we are," Kairi said. "Remember that bright, shining light we saw earlier before we 'fell' down here?"

Toshi nodded. "I couldn't even open my eyes."

"Same here. But the light brought us here, this dark place..."

"There's this bright stained glass floor thingy." Toshi pointed out.

"Yes, but remember my grandmother told me that the 'true light sleeps deep within the darkness'?"

"How is it possible for the light to _sleep_?"

"How is it possible for you to be so dumb? Look, that just means the true light is hidden. And I think it's here. Or down there."

* * *

"I remember," began Sora, directing his words to Donald and Goofy, "when we were in Hollow Bastion, I was taken to this sort of 'dream world' in the Library, where I saw a younger version of Kairi and her grandmother. I guess I was sort of taken to the past for a moment."

Then, he told his companions the story—it had been imprinted in his mind.

"Gawrsh! That was really inspirational, even though my mind is pretty jumbled up now. I still dunno where we are."

"I _think_ we're in the true light."

"Phooey! If this were the true light, we would be feeling very peaceful and happy and good and—"

Sora cut Donald off. "That's just it. The true light is sleeping, remember? It hasn't been awakened. It's not working..."

Goofy tapped at his bulging black nose. "So this is the sleeping true light, Sora? Right here?"

"Right here."

* * *

"Anyway, how do we get out of here?"

Toshi raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, maybe we should look for a gigantic green sign that says 'Exit.'"

"Or maybe we should just find your brain."

"Or maybe we should just find a paper bag for your head."

"Or maybe we should just find a better comeback for you."

"I could say the same for you, Kairi."

"Don't be such a copy-cat, Toshi."

Kairi and Toshi glared at each other. The only thing worse than being in a strange place that you don't even know is being there with someone you can't stand.

"Arguing like this isn't going to take us back home!" Kairi snapped. "Now stop with your stupid retorts and try to act normal. I know it's just an act, but you could probably convince a person or two."

"Fine, whatever." Toshi replied stubbornly. "Now, what should we do?"

Kairi sighed and looked around in frustration. There was nothing but about two miles and a half of stained glass floor and then... darkness. "I think... I think we should walk over to the end of this picture."

"And then what? Walk right into the shadows and feel no surface under our feet and fall down to our sad, sad death?"

"Do you have a better idea?" demanded Kairi, and when Toshi shook his head, she added, "We'll have a 'sad, sad death' if we just stay here with no food, water, or anything."

Toshi made a few faces at Kairi and she growled, "And, I'll die even quicker if you don't stop making those pathetic faces at me!"

Toshi grunted, turned around, and began walking the other direction. "Alright then, let's go."

* * *

"So, you're saying that we should just keep walking and walking and walking in all this blank whiteness of 'true light' until we find a way out?"

Sora nodded uneasily. The way Donald said it made the idea sound rather foolish, but it was the best he could think of. Actually, it was the _only_ thing he could think of.

"Okay, let's go, then," said Donald and Goofy in unison.

Bewildered, Sora asked, "You're actually going along with the idea?"

Goofy nodded in silence while Donald shrugged and replied, "We can't think of anything better, and it's gonna do us no good at all if we just stand here wonderin' what to do all the while."

Sora smiled. "Then let's be off, guys!"

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

remixd: Yes, Toshi is the annoying follower person. Yes, it's sort of like the beginning of Kingdom Hearts with the stained glass floors.Yes,like with all theprincesses and stuff. And, yes, Jen, you are asking so many questions! Haha, not that I mind. :D

BattleAngelKurumi: Thanks! I'll try to update sooner. Also... this is, of course, KairiSora. I know, I know, some people may suspect it as KairiToshi but if Kairi and Toshi can ever get along (don't get your hopes up xD), they'll probably just bepeople in good terms or just plain friends. So, yeah. Thanks for asking that, I like clearing things up.

carbuncle x3: I've always thought of a full moon to be appetizing. Haha. ;) So I just _had_ to put 'creamy.' I've never had a moon pie before, but it sounds yummy. So now I want one. xD YAY, I'm on your favorities list! Partaayyy, go meee.

Princess Kairi: I'm happy you love reading this. :D Sure, I'll read a couple of your fics, though I doubt you're a bad writer. Hahah. It's nice to know that you think Kairi and Toshi fighting is funny... and I must say that there's going to be quite a lot of quarrelling. xD Don't let the suspense kill you, then you won't be able to see how this story ends up. ;)

thes razr blade kisses: o.o You're quite the silly one! Haha, I'm glad to know that you liked the chapter. I hope you liked this one, too.

MagicV: Thank you! Oh, yes, they are definitely starting their own journey now. And Sora's journey is broadening. As for weapons... I'm afraid that you must wait and see... :)

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! You're all the bestest.**


	6. xx chapter 05

**Disclaimer:** Oh, woe is me, for Kingdom Hearts is not mine in any way whatsoever...

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not updating as quickly as I thought I would! I guess summer vacation is really getting to me. Anyway, I've just been quite busy doing stuff before high school starts (oh, dear...), so I hope you guys understand. I hope you guys like this chapter, and once again, sorry for not updating like Speedy Gonzales!

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Five.**

The stained glass was abundant in colors; almost every possible color shaped out the picture of Kairi, Sora, and their arms each holding a paopu fruit. The spectacle's colorful shapes ranged from triangles to rectangles to squares to half circles, and more. The glass shone radiantly, expressing each and every aspect and detail of the picture in a lustrous manner. It seemed as though the simple rock-drawn scribble transformed into an appealing and enchanting masterpiece.

"Tired yet?" challenged Toshi.

"Not even the slightest," replied Kairi breezily. She had her hands clasped behind her back and she walked across the beautiful glass floor very casually indeed.

"Me neither. Not even breaking a sweat." Toshi sped up so that he was several feet ahead of Kairi. "Can you get any slower?"

"I suppose so."

Toshi blinked in puzzlement, as if wondering to himself why Kairi was being so careless at the moment. He had expected a sharp retort, but he did not receive one.

Toshi stretched his arms upwards as a fake, wide smile spread across his face. "So, the weather. Yeah. It's great."

"It sure is."

Toshi's perplexity grew, so he continued on blabbering, staring towards the shadowy darkness that they were still quite far away from. "Oh, yes. The sun's out and _everything_. I may even consider camping out on the beach tonight. Ohhh, and this wonderful breeze!"

"Mmm hmmm."

"Yep! A picnic would be _swell_, too. I'll invite a few friends and we'll barbecue 'till midnight."

"Good idea."

"That reminds me, you haven't met my good old buddies, have you? They're awesome. The Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause, and the Easter Bunny... oh, I really hope they can come, considering how tight their schedule is all the time..."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Thanks. I guess I'll communicate with them telepathically now, you know, to invite them over for the picnic and stuff."

"Let's hope you don't get a busy signal."

Toshi dropped his arms down to his sides and gave up.

* * *

"Gawrsh. I'm awfully hungry," Goofy stated, a loud grumble emitting from his stomach. Sora and Donald heard it very clearly. It had been probably an hour or two since they had started walking, and Goofy was beginning to get slower by the minute—Sora and Donald were quite a bit ahead of him already.

"Don't worry, Goofy," assured Sora, trying to sound cheerful. "We'll get food somehow."

Donald and Sora were hungry as well, though not as much as Goofy. They had eaten all the fish they could stuff in their mouths during breakfast while Goofy probably had only three fish. Goofy was not a breakfast-type of being. He leaned more towards lunch and dinner.

"Phooey," spat Donald, looking down at his floppy, yellow feet. "I hope all this walking doesn't go to a waste. It'd be terrible if we reached the end of the picture ceiling thingamabob and find nothing there."

"Oh, no!" Goofy gasped, hoping with all his heart that what Donald had said would not come true.

But what if it did? Then what would happen? What would they do?

* * *

Kairi found it rather easy being able to answer politely to Toshi's tasteless, sarcastic remarks instead of snapping at him with comebacks of poor quality. She also thought it was very funny, though she managed to keep all her laughs inward. Seeing Toshi struggle in order to get a rise out of her was just plain amusing.

By now, they had probably been walking for a little over two miles nonstop. There was at least half a mile left, though it had come to the point where both of their feet ached with every step they took.

"Tired yet?" asked Toshi, repeating his same question from earlier. But this time, he said it through clenched teeth.

"Nope." Kairi did not want to admit her tiredness. She urged herself to keep walking.

"Good. Because this whole thing is a piece of cake." Toshi said, yet sweat began to rim over his upper lip.

Kairi's feet surged with pain. She had no sleep at all since that nap that lasted only a few hours, before she left her house in the middle of the night. Her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, and her feet started dragging... her energy was being drained, bit by bit, ever so slowly...

Kairi now wished she had stayed at home.

_Why did I have to leave like that?_

Kairi's mind went wild.

_Why couldn't I have just stayed in my room and sleep? Why did I feel as if I had to walk out to the Secret Place?_

Feeling moderately grumpy, Kairi had had enough. Glancing at Toshi, who was now only barely in front of her, she stopped walking and grabbed at the back of his shirt collar, causing him to jerk backwards with a "Whoa!"

Toshi pulled free from her grip and demanded, "What was that for?"

Kairi gave him a death glare and sat down on the stained glass, pulling him down as well. "I'm tired. You're tired. And we're resting. Now."

Toshi did not crack a sly reply or even smirk. He sighed with relief, as he was able to rest after so long. At the moment, he did not think of Kairi as pathetic, but admirably bold.

They both lay down on the glass, keeping a good deal of distance between each other. Of course, the glass was very bright, but as they closed their eyes and almost instantly fell asleep, it hardly mattered.

* * *

"Say, do you think there are any Heartless around here?"

Sora swung his Keyblade in a full circle and then rested it atop his right shoulder. "Well, if there are, we'll be ready." He couldn't help but looking to the side and glancing at the Oathkeeper charm that dangled whimsically at the end of his Keyblade's handle.

_Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to give it back to me._

_Don't worry, I will._

_Promise?_

_Promise._

_Don't ever forget: wherever you go, I'm always with you._

Sora smiled. But his thoughts were interrupted when a mysterious, dark, smoke-like substance started to rise from the ground at his feet. A few feet away the same thing started happening, and then a few more shadowy figures emerged from the ground. Then their figures became clearer: they looked like large black insects with oversized heads, long twitching antennae, and a red sign etched into their chests.

Donald quacked disdainfully. "Look what you did, Goofy! Speak of the—"

"Heartless!" Sora leaped forward and advanced towards the Heartless. He thrust his Keyblade towards three Heartless tottering next to each other and released his weapon in a boomerang-like sort of manner. In midair, the Keyblade forcibly maneuvered its way through the three Heartless' bodies. It took just that one hit to destroy them, and in three puffs of dark smoke they disappeared. The Keyblade automatically flew back towards Sora's direction and he caught it in his hand.

Goofy and Donald took care of the rest of the Heartless, ramming into them and casting magical attacks. It was not much of a challenge, though since they've been traveling more than they have been fighting, the trio was a bit rusty. Soon enough, the Heartless were gone.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy proceeded on their way, only this time they were more cautious. There were Heartless around.

* * *

Kairi's eyes slowly blinked open. She quickly sat up because she had forgotten where she was and what was happening. It was not until she looked down at the brightness of the glass floor did everything instantly flood back to her.

She was stuck in a dark place with a stained glass floor.

_With someone I can't bear,_ Kairi thought as she noticed the sleeping boy that had his back towards her.

Kairi figured out that it must have been several hours since they fell asleep. She stood up and nudged Toshi on the back with the toe of her shoe.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," sang Kairi, watching with disinterest as Toshi made no move. She let out an exasperated sigh. "I said, _wake up_!"

Still no movement. A thought came to Kairi's mind as she considered how much it would hurt Toshi if she jumped on him. The part of her that wanted her to actually do it was the part that had slept for hours on hard glass. But the pure hearted part of her won the debate, so she kneeled over and decided to awaken him in a nicer, more appropriate way.

"TOSHI! WAKE UP! WAKE! UP!"

"WHAAA!" Toshi bolted upright, his eyes wide but bleary.

"Finally!" Triumphantly, Kairi straightened her pose and flashed a vivid smile.

Toshi was silent, as if thinking. He stared at Kairi intently.

"What, Toshi?" Kairi blinked in confusion.

He cocked his head to the side. "Who's Toshi?"

"Huh?" Kairi bit her lower lip. "What do you mean? _You're_ Toshi."

"No, I'm not."

Kairi stepped back a little, as if thinking his weird behavior would be contagious. "Yes... you are."

"No, Kairi, I'm not. Don't you know who I am?"

Kairi's heart skipped a beat. "Sora? Is that you? Is it really you?"

"Who else would I be, Kairi?"

Kairi seemed to lose sense of all rationality and soon found herself _hugging_ him.

"HAHAHA! FOOLED YA!"

Kairi's eyes widened as she pushed Toshi away with so much force that it caused him to fall rear-end first and skid back on the glass floor a great distance. Kairi turned very red in the face, not only with humiliation but also with pure anger. She screamed at Toshi so loudly that it made his ears ring and his head throb.

"YOU HORRIBLE, INCONSIDERATE, PATHETIC IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU?"

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

MagicV: Hee hee, thanks. x) As for Sora and Kairi... hmmm...

Princess Kairi: I'm sorry if the switching can be a bit annoying. xD But I suppose this story is supposed to mess with peoples minds! Muahahaha... o.o Ahh, truthly, writing the 'light and darkness' part gave me a headache... Anyway, I wasaiming for original, thanks. ;D

BattleAngelKurumi: Hilarious? Squee, thankies... **_SK ROCKS_**! -collapses-

Dragongirl920: Mmm, thanks, I really appreciate it. No need to envy me, I think you have every bit of potential as me to write fanfics. ;)

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! They make me smile. :D**


	7. xx chapter 06

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kingdom Hearts in my dreams. D:

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews, you are all loved. Haha. Toshi is such a butt, I know. Will that ever change? Hmm... only time will tell. xD Well, I don't know if this chapter would be considered long, it's probably just average, but I still hope you enjoy it all the same. :D

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Six.**

_Gurgle gurgle. Gurrrgggleee._

"That was probably your stomach's loudest grumble yet, Goofy." Donald inquired, holding his tawny bill up in the air.

"Aww, sorry, guys. I'm just really hungry. Really, really hungry."

Sora frowned to himself in anxiety. He was getting hungrier as well, but there were no signs of food to be seen anywhere—not even the slightest. How long would it take before they were too hungry to keep on walking?

The three walked in silence, occasionally stopping to battle with numerous Heartless. Then when there had been no indication of Heartless for a while, Sora's eyes fell downward and began concentrating on his shoes. Suddenly, when Sora raised his gaze from his shoes to the sight before him, his heartbeat's pace increased dramatically. Rising from the ground was an obscure, murky, and ink-like substance—like a lone, thick shadow without its master. Donald and Goofy noticed this strange phenomenon as well.

"What is it?" questioned Sora, stepping forward with caution.

"I don't know," answered Donald and Goofy, equally puzzled.

Before any of them could speak another word, a howling sound so deafening emitted from the strange substance, and a force so powerful seemed to pull the three towards its direction, like a vacuum. It was like a mouth, inhaling severely and recklessly, trying to obtain Sora and his companions into its intimidating interior. There was nothing to hold on to, except for their weapons. The smooth glass seemed to help the inhaling shadows, being so slick and lubricious. Their legs wobbled as they struggled to stand their ground, but it was nothing compared to the vigor and energy the shadowy figure had against them.

Soon enough, all three of them were sucked into the vacuum-like obscuration... they could not see anything but darkness and felt as if they were falling an extensive amount of distance...

* * *

It was now Kairi who was walking ahead of the other. She was deep in thought, but her anger was still simmering. She was now fully convinced that Toshi was not worth even trying to be polite with and that he was a horrible, inconsiderate, pathetic idiot... as she had screamed that at him before. Kairi hated crying and she tried her best not to, but sometimes she felt as if she was so close to the edge of extreme despair and melancholia that the tears came flowing out without mercy. She was currently not in tears but that was only because she was concentrating wholeheartedly to refrain the tears from gathering and spilling down her cheeks.

Deep down inside, when Kairi hugged Toshi (and she felt like she needed a two-hour bath after coming into realization that she had been fooled) she knew in her heart that something was wrong. Like the instant she touched him, Kairi's heart really did know that it was not Sora, because when she was with Sora, it was like an exhilarating connection becoming alive.

Kairi was currently giving Toshi the silent treatment. Toshi was silently accepting the silent treatment because he knew he deserved it. Honestly, he felt sort of sorry and filthy for doing what he had done to Kairi. It showed him that Kairi felt strongly about herself and Sora, and that whoever would mess with that feeling would be punished. Toshi's respect for Kairi grew when he saw how passionate and unyielding she could be when protecting her feelings for Sora.

All in all, Toshi felt like scum. Slightly.

* * *

Poor Sora.

The shadows subsided, and he was left sprawled on what seemed like a cobblestone ground. His back pained staggeringly, his arms and legs numb. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly. What he had seen earlier... the darkness... such intimidating and unnerving darkness... swallowing him... practically feeding on him... it was so irregular.

"Ugghh..." Sora slowly reached his hands up and placed them over his eyes. Who knew that darkness could be so unearthly? He had been in dark places before. Like his bedroom at midnight. But something was fearfully different, so chilling, about that darkness he had encountered earlier.

Sora shivered and moved his hands to his temples. Pressing his hands against the sides of his head in circular motions, Sora tried to make himself feel better.

Hearing footsteps not too far off, Sora froze in his position. He dared not open his eyes, worrying that what he would see would scar him for life. The footsteps stopped. Sora sensed something, or someone, standing next to him. His heart drummed promptly.

"Oh, my!" came a very feminine and angelic voice, seemingly from the one that had come up to Sora.

Sora's fear washed away. Who could be afraid of a voice like that? Feeling curious, Sora opened his eyes. His vision was extremely blurry but then his eyes focused correctly and he was able to see who had spoken.

She stood tall, with pale skin and light, light blonde hair. Her hair was in loose locks, reaching her elbows. A bright blue ribbon—which matched the long, simple bright blue dress she was wearing—accented her ethereal hair. Wearing no jewelry, the girl who seemed to be in her early twenties kept herself fashionably plain.

"Are you alright?" she bent down and inspected Sora. "How perfectly _dreadful_! This is an outrage. How did you come to be like this? Who did this to you? Are you hurt much? Hmm, I don't seem to remember seeing anyone like you around here before. Not that I see anyone here at all anymore. Lately, it's always been so very quiet and so very empty here in this town. It is very lonely. But, oh! I'm sorry; I must have trailed off..."

The lady took hold Sora's wrists. "Let's get you up, shall we?" Bringing herself up as well, she supported Sora as he struggled to stand. "What's your name, stranger?"

"Um, Sora."

"Alrighty then. Why don't we get you inside, Sora?" That, of course, was not a question to be answered as the lady already started tugging Sora in the direction of a tall building. When they reached a heavy wooden door at the entrance, the lady fumbled with a chain of keys. She had so many keys that it took her a few moments to find the correct one.

Sora suddenly remembered something. "I... oh, no... my friends! Donald, Goofy... they—"

"Hush, hush, now," murmured the lady as she picked at her keys. "We'll talk later."

Sora sighed and quickly glanced upwards before looking back at the lady. Wow, there sure were a lot of keys in her hands.

Wait, did he just see something?

Doing a double take, Sora rose his gaze again and stared at what he saw earlier—a glowing neon sign with blinking letters. He read it over and over again in disbelief...

_Traverse Town Inn_

* * *

Finally!

They reached it.

The edge of the stained glass floor.

Kairi took a deep breath and peered over the side. Darkness. Deep, scary, solemn darkness. A fission ran down her spine. What now? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Toshi staring right at her. Kairi noticed that he was wondering what to do, too... and he was looking at _her_ for the answer.

"What now?" Kairi whispered aloud, still staring down at what seemed to be _infinite_ darkness. She was directing the words to herself, and Toshi seemed clever enough to take note of that and not reply.

Tearing her eyes away from the dark sight, Kairi looked back at the miles of stained glass floor they had walked across. There was no turning back now. And it wasn't as if it would be any different if they walked over to the _other_ edge. Kairi gulped and blinked in anxiety as she looked down again, and then an idea came into mind.

No, it was too crazy.

It wasn't safe, either.

Besides, there was absolutely no guarantee that they'd survive if they...

Kairi shook her head at the negative thoughts and forced herself to think about that idea more. There was no guarantee that they'd find another idea. There was no guarantee that they'd find a better idea. There was no guarantee that they'd have anywhere else to go besides... whatever was down there... if there was anything down there...

"Toshi," Kairi said flatly, sounding fully like she still didn't want to talk to him, but she'd make an exception this time.

"Wh-what?" Toshi's voice held a surprised tone.

Kairi took another deep breath, only this one was deeper and longer and heavier. Would she regret this? Although, there was nothing to lose at the moment...

"Are you afraid of heights?" Kairi asked softly, exhaling.

"Huh?"

"Are. You. Afraid. Of. Heights."

"I... don't think so."

"How about the dark? Are you afraid of that?"

"No, I guess not..."

Kairi looked worried and satisfied at the same time. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and then opened them slowly, staring at Toshi attentively.

"Good."

With that, Kairi stepped towards a puzzled Toshi.

And then she pushed him over the side.

A split second later, Kairi herself jumped off the edge, her heart hammering against her chest as she did so.

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

Princess Kairi: Don't worry, I'll be awaiting for a pic of your dogs' very patiently. :) Oh, and I feel bad for Kairi, too... Toshi is indeed mean... but it looks like he's rather sorry?

MagicV: You think Toshi deserves a slap? Haha, I bet Kairi'll agree to that. Maybe. Hmm, if Toshi doesn't start behaving soon, perhaps he truly WILL get a slap! **(Toshi: WTF? Nooo, my tender cheeks...) **Muahahahaa...

Darkying122090: Hehe, thanks. I'm glad you think that. :D

Dragongirl920: Writer's block, eh? Well, when I can't think of anything, I sometimes like using my dreams... haha.

BattleAngelKurumi: It's alright, review at your own timing. :) Thanks for reviewing at all!

daaku: Heyy, the almighty Alex graces me with her presence. xD I'm happy you like, uhh LOVE, my fanfic... whee. :) Sora and Kairi, yes, a cute couple. B-but they are yet to meet. D:


	8. xx chapter 07

**Disclaimer: **Bianca would be a much happier person if she owned Kingdom Hearts. But she doesn't. So, too bad for her.

**Kairi:** Hi, guys!  
**Toshi:** Hey, there.  
**Kairi:** Toshi and I are going to be presenting Chapter Seven to you. Bianca is... er, well, unavailable.  
**Toshi:** Do you think we tied her up good enough?  
**Kairi:** Toshi! Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about.  
**Toshi**: Eh, whatever.  
**Kairi:** And we'll also be replying to your reviews, but that'll be at the end of the chapter. So, why don't we just go on with the story?  
**Toshi:** x.x  
**Kairi:** ;D

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Seven.**

"We're in... Traverse Town?" questioned Sora, watching as the lady found they right key at last and opened the door.

"Indeed we are," the lady replied, closing the door behind them as they entered the Inn.

"But what you said before... about this town being empty and all..."

"Yes. It's been empty around here _lately_."

"And it always wasn't, right? Because this town used to be full of people." Sora inquired.

The lady raised an eyebrow. "You've been here before, I presume?"

"Yeah, I have. But why is it deserted now? What happened?"

Fixing the ribbon on her hair, the corners of the lady's lips twitched as Sora asked that. "Let's not talk about that at the moment."

"But I would really like to know."

"No, no," she answered in a very parental tone. "You are in no condition to even be talking right now."

"I feel fine, though. Really," insisted Sora, doing a few jumping jacks for proof.

Blinking in exasperation, the lady sighed. "I'll speak to you about that later, I promise, but I really must tend to you. How about a warm bath and some home-made brownies?"

Sora crossed his arms and pursed his lips. "I don't really..." he paused. "Wait, did you say _brownies_?"

* * *

Kairi didn't know if she screamed or not.

Toshi, however, _did_ scream and shout and yell. And curse.

And all the while he was contemplating murder strategies of revenge on Kairi. _Ohh, she was gonna get it sooo baaad._

**Endlessly later...**

"ARGH..."

"ERGH..."

It wasn't like Kairi and Toshi had fallen on stone-hard concrete and were now slowly dying.

They were probably just struggling to find out who would let go of the other's neck first after Toshi attempted to strangle Kairi, and she immediately followed suit, once they fell on to a tree branch.

Kairi's face was turning a bright pink as Toshi's was turning a pale blue.

"You look like a flamingo," choked out Toshi.

"You look like an Easter egg," Kairi coughed in an equally stuffy voice.

"Let me—ugh—go."

"No... agghh... _you_ let _me_ go."

"You first." Toshi sputtered.

"Yeah, right." Kairi rolled her eyes and tried to breathe, unsuccessfully.

Then the strangling contest turned into a glaring contest as well. Light blue against dark blue, their eyes sparkled competitively as they stared at each other like piercing daggers.

Finally, after what seemed like _more_ endless moments, Kairi was the one to release the other first and they both fell back against the bark of the tree. They breathed deeply and profoundly. Sweet, sweet air. Oxygen. Flowing through their tired lungs once more...

"Ha! I am all powerful," bragged Toshi, sitting up at the same time as Kairi.

"All powerful? No way, Mr. 'Mommy, Mommy, get me out of this dark pit,' and 'I'm too sexy and beautiful to die at such a young, tender age.'"

"At least I was superior enough to survive that intense strangling contest, unlike _someone_."

"Oh, please. I just let go of you so that I could do _this_." Kairi smirked and placed her hands on Toshi's shoulders.

She pushed him off the tree branch.

"Aaaaaah—OOF!"

Toshi landed on a bed of flowers. He stared menacingly up at the triumphant-looking Kairi. What was up with that girl and pushing people off great heights?

* * *

Sugary, luscious, delectable, saccharine, heavenly, pleasurable...

"Brownies..." murmured Sora, biting into another brownie as if his life depended on it. The chocolate tasted so pure and rich... he felt like he could eat those sweets forever...

Sora smiled. Hey, why not? Then he shook his head at himself and furrowed his brow. No, he still had to find Donald and Goofy.

But maybe just one more brownie... or two...

Or three!

"Four more at the max!" Sora exclaimed with a full mouth.

Trinity, the lady, giggled fitfully. "Oh, you're much too silly. How old did you say you were again? Fifteen?"

Sora nodded, giving her a toothy smile.

Trinity sighed and placed a hand to her cheek. "Fifteen and still so very youthful. It's strange, you know. I met another boy just a bit older than you, not too long ago. Just came out of nowhere, just like you. But he was quite unlike like you, in fact, because he was always so calm, cool, and collected."

Sora swallowed thickly. His excitement and desire for the brownies disappeared. An ill feeling began to develop deep in the pit of his stomach. _Calm, cool, collected._ Those three words always reminded him of one person.

"Ah! Now I remember," continued Trinity, not taking notice of Sora's sudden sickly silence. "He was about sixteen. Tall... muscular... silver hair... Quite the charmer, actually! Now what was his name...?"

Sora watched weakly as Trinity tapped at her chin inquisitively. His stomach churned. Suddenly, Sora felt as if all those chocolately brownies he downed would begin to come back up.

Trinity finally let out a high-pitched chuckle. "Oh, _there_ we go."

Sora had dropped his gaze down to his shoes and concentrated on them, but now as Trinity laughed at herself he brought his eyes back to her.

Trinity's cheeks flushed a light pink. "I'd say his name over and over again if I wanted to."

Sora bit his lower lip... it certainly couldn't be—

"Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, RIKU!" squealed Trinity.

* * *

"If you stop glaring at me, Toshi," Kairi said huffily as she climbed down the tree, "you'll see that we're out of that bizarre place and in some sort of garden."

Toshi brought himself up and dusted off his clothes. "Oh."

"Exactly." Kairi put a finger to her lips in thought. "Now, where would _this_ place be?"

Toshi leaned against the trunk of the tree. "Who knows."

Kairi sighed at Toshi's carelessness. If Sora were here, he'd care. If Sora were here, he'd devise a plan to get him and Kairi to safety. If Sora were here, he'd make Kairi laugh to refrain her from worrying. If Sora were here...

Kairi blinked to herself. If Sora were here, this wouldn't have happened in the first place.

Toshi closed his eyes, grimaced, and then pushed off the tree. He started walking in a particular direction. "C'mon, let's go this way."

With a puzzled expression, Kairi shrugged and followed Toshi around the corner, past a shed, through a mini slope of buttercups, and down a curving, faded gravel path. They reached a wall covered in vines.

Toshi's azure eyes seemed to concentrate deeply on the wall, and then he stepped to the side and detangled the vines. Ripping off a bunch of the vines, Toshi revealed a frail-looking, old, dusty door.

"How did you know?" Kairi asked for the second time, the first being after the incident of the melted bracelet.

"How did I _not_ know?" Toshi replied with the same answer as before.

Kairi stared at Toshi for a long, long time, trying to figure out this strange boy. She shook her head in wonder and confusion, but by the look he gave her, Kairi knew better than to ask any more questions.

* * *

Sora coughed fitfully, his eyes wide with shock.

"Sora? Oh, Sora, are you alright?" Trinity stopped swooning over Riku and patted forcefully at Sora's shaking back.

Sora settled down a little after Trinity gave him a cup of heated, creamy milk. He swallowed the frothy warmth in four large gulps.

"Ri... Riku... Riku? You saw _Riku_? Here?" stammered Sora, setting down the cup with quavering hands.

Trinity took a seat next to Sora and nodded. "Why, yes. Did I mention how calm, cool, and collected he was?"

Sora blinked. "Um. Yeah, I think so. But I don't think it was necessary to tell me that. I've known him for practically all my life. We're best friends. We were separated, though. About two years ago. When everything changed..."

"Oh, how lucky you are!"

"Huh?"

"To be his best friend, I mean! How thrilling that would be, how exhilarating!"

"I... guess so?"

"Oh, if _I_ were his best friend—not that I would mind being _more_—I'd be forever grateful and eternally blissful."

Sora laughed emptily. "Riku has that effect on most girls."

Trinity smiled, and after a bit of quietness, she spoke up. "Now, I _did_ promise to tell you about what happened to this town, Traverse Town."

Trinity wasn't smiling anymore. Her mood darkened and it seemed as though her happiness evaporated as an unfortunate memory pricked at her.

Sora's attention perked. "Yeah, um, I'd _really_ like to know."

Trinity hesitated, and then began. "About a month ago, when everything was perfectly well and normal in this town, there was a sudden fog. It was heavy, dark, and mysterious. It blanketed over Traverse Town in sort of a bitter, wicked way. No one could see. Voices felt captured and no one could talk, either. Bodies felt frozen, so no one couldn't move, at all..." she took a deep breath and looked at her pale hands. "... Then everyone just disappeared. Except for me."

"Why not you?" asked Sora, concerned.

Trinity's voice was weak. "Because it was all my fault."

"What?"

Trinity burst into tears. "It w-was all... m-my f-fault..."

Sora knitted his eyebrows together and wet his lips. Finally, he asked, "What happened?"

Trinity dabbed at her eyes with the handkerchief she fished out of her dress pocket. She took a few deep breaths so that when she spoke she would not stutter. "A few weeks before the incident... my younger brother, he passed away. He was so young. He was about your age, actually. Fifteen. He was the only one I had. We were the only ones we had left of our family, since my parents died when my brother was just a toddler and I was about ten years old. After our parent's death, we lived on the streets. We got through our troubles together. We stuck with each other no matter what. But then he got terribly sick... I don't even know what the sickness was called or what caused it. Maybe it was because of malnutrition—we had scarce amount of food a lot of times. He was sick for about two years... we couldn't do anything but hope for the best, because we were too poor to even pay the doctor a visit. Finally, after those two years, I was barely old enough to take a job here... at the Traverse Town Inn. The owner happened to be a good friend of my parents and let my brother and I stay in a room in the Inn. In several months I earned enough money to get him to the doctor... but when I paraded up to our room to tell him the good news..." Trinity stared up at the ceiling to keep the tears from falling, "... I was too late. He was gone. The life had drained out of him a moment too soon."

Sora stared at Trinity with supreme sympathy. _The loss of a loved one..._

He knew how she felt.

But he felt worse for Trinity because it was a death, not a parting.

Sora sat there in understanding silence, knowing that this had something to do with what happened to Traverse Town and that she'd get to the point sooner or later. He knew that it was actually more important to listen at the moment. Trinity needed comfort. She needed someone to talk to, someone to listen. She had been alone, in this empty town, for too long.

Trinity lowered her head. "I used the money I earned for my brother's doctor appointment for his funeral. The only ones who attended was the owner of the Inn and me. Two people."

Sora bit his lower lip and Trinity wiped at her eyes with the already-soaked handkerchief. Trinity continued on, "At that moment, I was so very willing to do anything to get my precious, younger brother back. I knew it was probably impossible, though. But... then I met Merlin."

Sora's eyes widened. "Merlin? The powerful wizard?"

"Why, of course. Have you met him?"

"Yeah, he helped me train with my Key—" Sora cut himself off. "Uh... I've met him before. But, please, go on."

"Alright. I told him about my predicament and he took me to his hidden home. I practically went to my knees, begging Merlin to help me bring back my brother. I even wept. Kind Merlin brought me back up to my feet and wiped away my tears like the grandfather I never met. He told me he'd been watching me faring through hardships almost my whole life. He told me he admired how I like to remain optimistic. Then he told me that he'd help me get my brother back." At this part, Trinity delivered the tiniest start of a smile. "Merlin gave me a book, a book of spells. It was written in an entirely different language, so of course I didn't know how to read it. But Merlin helped me. In time, I was able to understand quite a bit of the magical language. I desperately wanted to start the spell so that I could get my dear brother back, but Merlin told me that I needed more honing and practicing. I was so impatient, though..."

Trinity paused, a look of regret washing over her face. "So impatient, that when I returned to my room at night, I dared to open the book of spells and begin the magic." Trinity squeezed her eyes shut. "I must've been very nervous and jittery or just plain not ready, because I believe I made a mistake of pronunciation or added an extra syllable to the spell's words. I dropped the book in shock and watched as, out of my window, fog began to take residence in Traverse Town. The night was full of sounds because there was a festival out in First District, but then everything became deadly silent. Finally, when the fog subsided, I found Traverse Town to be empty and myself the only one in it. Even Merlin had disappeared. The magic was strong enough to do that. The _mistake_ was strong enough to do that. So now I've just been... here. Alone."

Trinity opened her eyes. Sora was staring at Trinity with mixed emotions.

It was all a mistake. One, big, gigantic mistake.

It wasn't on purpose, not really. It was out of longing, out of love.

Trinity fidgeted slightly in her seat. "I... I think my brother still came back to life, though."

Sora raised his eyebrows. "Really? Where would he be?"

"I don't know... but I remember the lesson Merlin taught me about faulty spells. If you make the slightest accident, then the spell will most likely still work... but at a cost. It really depends on what you did to contort the spell. Sometimes something very terribly happens, and sometimes the spell actually functions but it would end up different in a way. In my case, both happened."

"The spell would work, but it would be different? I don't really understand that."

"I questioned Merlin about that. In other words, if you don't do the spell right but you still manage to make it productive enough, then you will sort of succeed with the spell... with some side effects."

"Side... effects?"

"Merlin told me that if I messed up on that spell, my brother would still come back to life... but in different shape and size. He'd have a different personality, too. But what good is that, bringing someone back when they'd be absolutely different? I would not recognize him." Trinity sighed. "It would be like creating a new fifteen year old and having him pop out of no where."

Sora looked at Trinity curiously. "But... would you still like to meet your revived brother? Even though he'd be different?"

Trinity smiled, her mood seemed to brighten. "Yes. Because, deep down, his heart would be the same."

* * *

**Toshi:** Now it's time for... REVIEW REPLIES! Drumroll, please.  
**Kairi:** -coughcough-...  
**Toshi:** No drumroll? Fine then, be that way. Well... here we go!

BattleAngelKurumi  
**Toshi:** I, however, hated that part.  
**Kairi:** I rather liked it!  
**Toshi:** But you loved it, BAK, so that was good. -grin-  
**Kairi:** But she doesn't love you, idiot...  
**Toshi:** RAWR! -brings up fists-  
**Kairi:** Bring it on.

paopu  
**Kairi & Toshi:** O.O  
**Kairi:** That was... long.  
**Toshi:** It sure was.  
-pause-  
**Kairi:** Wait. Did we actually agree on something?  
**Toshi:** ... Kairi, dear, the Apocalypse has arrived.

weilder of the keyblade  
**Toshi:** Of course you need more. No one can have enough of _the_ TOSHI!  
**Kairi:** Yeah. Except for everyone.  
**Toshi:** x.x Eh, well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
**Kairi:** YUP!

MagicV  
**Toshi:** I don't feel so sorry _now_. Did you see what she did? Pushed me right off the edge, just like that. The nerve! I can't believe she'd do such a horrid thing! I didn't even deserve it! I didn't do anything to... okay, so maybe I did deserve it a little but—  
**Kairi:** You deserved it a hecka lot.  
**Toshi:** You just broke my heart, Kairi. -teartear-  
**Kairi:** Oh, gee, and I half suspected you to be some sort of heartless person.  
**Toshi:** Ehh...  
**Kairi:** But as for Sora and I meeting... that's up to Binki. But I DO hope she makes it soon. I miss my little Sora-poo.  
**Toshi:** What. The. Heck?

Dragongirl920  
**Kairi:** And we'll make sure that she'll update as much as she can—  
**Toshi:** —no matter how much her freshman butt aches. ;D

daaku  
**Kairi:** -hands you a tissue- Sorry, but we don't know who the blonde girl is.  
**Toshi:** ...  
**Kairi:** Why are you being so quiet all of a sudden, Toshi?  
**Toshi:** ... I think I... the blonde girl... she... OH, never mind. -walks away sulking-  
**Kairi:** 0.o...

Mysterious Prophetess  
**Kairi:** Toshi left. The bum. So he doesn't have a say in this review reply. But, yeah, Binki updated. :)

**Kairi:** Well, that's the end of the review replies. I don't know if Toshi and I will be back next time. This'll probably be only a once-in-a-while thing. You know how that goes. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. See you in Chapter Eight! Well, at least _you'll_ see _us_. xD I'm going to go fetch that Toshi now...


	9. xx chapter 08

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. However, I do own $10, which I won from my uncle after taking a dare to eat an awfully spicy pepper thing...

**A/N:** Hey, guys. Sorry for not updating any sooner. I just didn't feel... well, I don't know. Like it wasn't the right time? Okay, whatever. Sorry! Anyway, I hope you liked Kairi and Toshi introducing the previous chapter to you. It was originally supposed to be me, but let's just say they... took care of that matter... -cough- Maybe they'll be back some time, if you guys want. What do you think?

Okay, in this chapter... of course, more KairiToshi fighting. Kairi gets Toshi to shut up, _really_ shut up, in a way that maybe you guys think that he deserved a looong time ago. But something sudden and strange happens to Toshi... I don't know if you will feel sorry for him or not, heh. As for Sora... well... it looks like he has a "can of worms." Ermm...

Anyway, I have a question for you guys if you could kindly answer this in your reviews: I'm thinking about starting a Harvest Moon fanfic. I don't know how many people are fans of Harvest Moon, but if I started one would you consider reading it? I promise that creating another fanfic will not affect my updating on this one. Okay, that was a long author's note... well, I'm done. 0o;

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Eight.**

"You go in first."

"No, you go in first."

"Why don't you?"

"Excuse me, why don't _you_? You're the one who found the door, hidden at the end of a winding, almost non-existent path behind a thick layer of tangled vines." Kairi implied, a suspicious sparkle in her eye. She was still wondering how Toshi was able to do that.

Toshi blinked to himself. "I... uh..."

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Exactly."

"Whatever." Toshi rolled his eyes and rubbed his hands together. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Yeah. Except for heights and darkness."

"You know, you should just shut up."

Kairi raised an eyebrow, her hands clenching into fists. "You're right. I really shouldn't talk because all I am doing is wasting my breath trying to reason with some IDIOT who can't even open a stupid door! I don't even know why I even BOTHER letting you tag along with me! Don't look at me like that, because I know for a FACT that YOU'RE the one following ME. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. So you saved me from a fiery glass floor and led us to this door. Sure, whatever! But you've humiliated me SO MUCH that I probably wouldn't mind if I burned myself! And it's not like you're up to opening that door! I'd rather be stuck in that garden! You know why? Because I wouldn't have some obnoxious, immature, pretentious, dumb, LITTLE BOY following me around who is annoying the life and happiness out of me and making me regret coming out of my room and going into the Secret Place! All I felt like doing was to see the picture. The precious picture that reminds me of Sora, and that we'll be together again... But instead I get whisked off into some unknown place with some guy who doesn't have his head screwed on correctly! With some guy who... who... WHO CAN'T EVEN OPEN A STINKIN' DOOR!"

Toshi blinked. "Gee, that really stuck a nerve," he coughed sarcastically. "So, have you finished being such a lunatic yet?"

Kairi's eyes narrowed. "Almost."

Within a second, she raised her right arm and slammed her hand against Toshi's face, making his head jerk to the side and causing him to wince. She had slapped him, good and hard.

"_Now_ I'm done."

Kairi turned and opened the door herself, obviously sick and tired of waiting. "Jerk," she muttered under her breath, stepping through the threshold of the now opened door...

* * *

Sora settled down in the warm, bubbly water. He sighed with contentment, resting one of his arms on the rim of the bathtub. The bath Trinity convinced him to take was soothing, though he was unable to _completely_ relax because there were things he just couldn't help thinking about.

Sinking deeper into the water, Sora closed his eyes.

Boy, did he have a can of worms.

He had to find Donald and Goofy...

He felt obligated to help Trinity with her problem...

He couldn't just leave. That'd be no good.

Then now there's this Riku matter...

And what enigmatical source brought him back to Traverse Town, anyway?

He hadn't even figured out what the stained glass place really was, except for that it had something to do with his and _Kairi_'s relationship.

Sora dunked himself underwater. Kairi, Kairi, Kairi...

_Kairi... What I'd give to see you again..._

After a few seconds, Sora resurfaced and blinked the droplets of water out of his eyesight.

Her beaming, light blue eyes... her innocent yet unyielding smile... her heartwarming laugh...

What he'd give to see her again...

How many miles he'd walk...

How many Heartless he'd fight...

Sora's heart stopped for a nanosecond, and he instantly straightened his posture.

_How many Heartless I'd fight..._

Sora looked around frantically.

_I'd need the Keyblade to do that._

Sora got up and out of the tub and wrapped himself in a towel, smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand.

_I LOST MY KEYBLADE!_

* * *

Toshi followed Kairi silently, placing his hand on his throbbing cheek. No doubt it was red or something like that. Maybe it was swollen! Oh, dear. Thank God his other three cheeks were safe...

Say _what_?

Kairi was _ticked_. Her blood pounded through her veins with extreme anger. But she wanted to kiss her hands or something, job well done. She'd never been so angry with anyone else in her life. Not at Tidus when he accidentally whacked her off the tree house with his stick or at Wakka when he'd always beat her at swimming contests.

No, she'd never been so mad.

BUT IT FELT GOOD.

Kairi bit her lower lip as she walked forwards, seeing nothing but darkness. She willed herself not to turn around, back into the light. Almost tripping on something on the ground, Kairi grimaced and caught herself, quickly resuming her steps. One step, two steps, three steps, four...

Suddenly, Kairi stopped. Toshi bumped into her, though he made no sound.

"Do you hear that?" whispered Kairi.

After a brief moment, Toshi replied, "No."

Kairi knitted her eyebrows together in concentration. "It sounds like... water. Being drained. Maybe someone just finished taking a bath."

Kairi half expected to hear Toshi say something like, 'How observant of you,' though he didn't. But then Kairi made a surprised gasp after hearing a shout from above, one that sounded very upset. Then there was yelling, though she could hardly make out what the muffled shouts of distress were saying.

* * *

"AHH! THIS ISN'T GOOD! NO, NO, NO!"

Sora, still dripping with his towel draped tightly and securely around his waist, paced madly and worriedly around the room Trinity had given him.

"I'm dead. Dead, dead, dead. How could I have been so STUPID!" Sora pounded his head against the wall. "I'm a _baaaad_ boy!"

Sora walked backwards and collapsed on to the bed. He couldn't believe how he could just lose the Keyblade like that! He felt utterly and totally terrible. He had responsibility of the Keyblade and he let it out of his sight.

Now it was gone.

Sora groaned and sat up. When was the last time he had it? He closed his eyes and thought back. The slippery stained glass floor... the inhaling shadows... then... complete darkness.

Opening his eyes, Sora ran his fingers through his damp hair. Why did he have to just notice _now_ that he didn't have the Keyblade? Why did he have to be so distracted with... with...

Sora hung his head.

"It was the _brownies'_ fault," then he sighed at that lame excuse and gulped. "No, it was just..."

He stared up at the ceiling, biting his lower lip and feeling a colossal amount of guilt wash over him. Sora could barely control his voice.

"... _my_ fault."

* * *

"There has to be a way out of here," murmured Kairi, outstretching her arms and feeling around. She took care not to crash or trip over anything. _This is going to take forever,_ she thought.

Toshi, meanwhile, was following Kairi by her faint silhouette, her citrus paopu fruit fragranced hair, and her light footsteps. He did not say anything. Not a word. The stinging from his cheek was almost completely gone, though. Toshi wondered if he should apologize or something. It sounded so hard to say sorry!

Kairi suddenly felt her hands pressing flat up against some sort of surface vertically in front of her, like a wall. Running her fingers along it, she felt the contour of a tiny keyhole. Feeling so very blind, yet hopeful, Kairi brought her hand upwards a bit and felt the smooth, round figure of a cold doorknob.

Finally!

Kairi took a firm grip of the knob, twisting it to the right. It made a little _click_ sound and she pushed forwards as the door opened with a vague moan. Kairi noticed a small set of cobblestone stairs, and she stepped up.

* * *

Sora dressed into the clothes Trinity had provided for him. The clothes had belonged to her deceased brother, or deceased-brother-who-possibly-came-back-to-life, and Sora felt rather uncomfortable wearing the clothes of a dead person but at least he didn't have to walk around butt-naked while Trinity laundered his own clothes. He hastily ruffled at his hair with a towel until it was fairly dry. He then bounded down the stairs, finding Trinity sitting at the edge of a table sipping at a quaint cup of herbal tea. She quickly noticed his presence and gave him a smile, though it soon vanished as she saw the expression on Sora's face.

"My Keyblade! My Keyblade, it's GONE! GONE, GONE, GONE...!"

Trinity's face held the emotions of a confused yet worried person. "Your... Keyblade?"

Sora immediately remembered that Trinity had not known about the Keyblade and how he was the Keyblade Master and whatnot. He slowed his roll and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "My... um... weapon."

Trinity's eyes grew as large as saucers. "Your _weapon_? Sora, you have _weapon_?"

Sora turned a light shade of pink. "It's a long story. But I'm supposed to have it with me at all times. I'm fully responsible for it. I need it to fight Heartless and... and... it's gone, and I need it, and I got to get it back, and who knows what'll happen if I don't have it with me!"

Trinity stared down at her cup of tea for quite a while before clearing her throat and looking up to see a very distressed Sora.

"Please," Sora said, his voice tired and breathless from all his shouting. "If you see a large object shaped as a key with a pretty charm dangling at the end of its handle... that'd be my Keyblade. I'm going to go out and see if its anywhere around town. Maybe I'll find Goofy and Donald, too."

Trinity nodded, and with that, Sora sighed to himself and left the Inn.

* * *

Orange-yellow sunlight spilled over Kairi and Toshi's faces as they stepped outside, on to a cobblestone ground. The sky told them that the sun was beginning to set and the moon would soon take residence up in the sky. Looking back to where they had come from, Kairi could see that it seemed to be a sort of basement since it was lowered, and the stairs were for to get to the leveled ground.

Kairi turned and walked around, staring at her surroundings. After a few minutes of exploring, her heart suddenly felt a strange feeling as she felt some sort of familiarity deep inside.

"This is..." Kairi blinked to herself in disbelief, "Traverse Town?"

Toshi had been half following Kairi and half exploring the place to himself. But he had heard what Kairi had said: _Traverse Town_.

_Traverse Town, Traverse Town, Traverse..._

Toshi closed his eyes and gulped, a sick feeling developing in his gut.

Kairi was still overcome with surprise, but she raised her eyebrows when she heard a fumbling _thump_ behind her. Whirling around, Kairi saw that Toshi had collapsed to the ground... with no sign of consciousness.

"Toshi!"

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES! Okay, so Kairi and Toshi have been poking and prodding and pestering me so I decided to relent and let them do the review replies...**

Dragongirl920  
**Kairi & Toshi:** Us? Review reply more?  
**Kairi:** That'd be fun!  
**Toshi:** Yeah, and if we did it all the time, maybe we could get paid...!  
**Kairi:** Forget that, Toshi. Binki almost didn't let us do the review replies today, much less would she let us do it every time... for money. :P  
**Toshi:** ... party pooper.  
**Kairi:** Anyway, I totally agree with you, Dragongirl. He _should_ be more nice to me. :(  
**Toshi:** -chokes on a cookie-

BattleAngelKurumi  
**Toshi:** Hah. Didja hear that? We have good fighting skillssss. -brushes shoulders off-  
**Kairi:** >>;  
**Toshi:** OMGWTF. BAK, you'd push me off a cliff?  
**Kairi:** Yayayay.  
**Toshi:** Where's the love people?  
**Kairi:** >>;  
**Toshi:** WHERE IS IT?

Princess Kairi  
**Binki:** Aww, that's too bad. It's alright, though, haha.  
**Toshi:** AWWWWW...  
**Kairi:** -rolls eyes at Toshi-

Mysterious Prophetess  
**Kairi:** WOOTWOOT! -highfives you-  
**Toshi:** I... I feel so... unloved. -sobs-

Sorasgirl333  
**Toshi:** It's awesome 'cause I'M awesome!  
**Kairi:** ... x.x...

**Kairi:** Okay, that was the review replies.  
**Toshi:** We hope you liked it!  
**Kairi:** ... no matter how arrogant Toshi is...  
**Toshi:** O.O


	10. x chapter 09

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS AND YOU KNOW IT. ;D Thank you very much for listening.

**A/N:** The ninth chapter is finally here! Okay, in many of the reviews, I can see that a lot of you think that Toshi is Trinity's brother. _Hah_. You guys really think so? Well, the truth will be revealed in the next chapter... maybe then you will change your mind? Ah, well. Anyway, sorry... this chapter is not entirely special... I suppose it's just leading to the next chapter. This, I guess, is just a lot of searching, a lot of hopelessness, a lot of... uh, you get the idea. Alrighty, then. With that said... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Nine.**

Sora sighed again, he had been outside for a few minutes and there was still no sign of the Keyblade. But after all, it had been only a _few minutes_. The ill feeling he had deep inside had grown into a ravenous monster, devouring his faith and placing the sense of full hopelessness in his heart. He was disappointed in himself. There was no one to blame... but himself.

Looking around at the place where he had not been at for such a long time, Sora remembered all the Heartless he had fought, and all the people he had met. He remembered the Moogles, how they were so randomly dotted around town and how they had their little workshop in which they'd synthesize items to their heart's content. But now, it was deserted... forlorn... with practically nothing in it but the gloom of a once-lively but now dead-like town.

Sora walked along some bushes, making sure that he did not fully pass them until he was absolutely convinced that his Keyblade was not there. He even looked up at the trees, inspecting to see if his weapon was supposedly wedged between the branches. There weren't many plants around in Traverse Town, so Sora went on to looking around the buildings and houses of the town.

Of course, majority of the buildings and houses were locked, so Sora didn't get much of a chance to go anywhere indoors. But how would his Keyblade end up inside, anyway? Besides, it was getting darker and darker with every moment.

"Oh, who _cares_ if everything's going to be pitch-black soon? I _need_ to find my Keyblade!" Sora growled to himself, pushing the liberal door leading to Second District.

Sora's eyes wandered around vigilantly, and he came to remember all the different types of Heartless that would emerge out of the blue with no warning. At the moment, there were no Heartless, and Sora profoundly hoped that it would stay that way. He didn't have the Keyblade, obviously, so there'd be no way to fight. Sora then tried to avoid thinking about Heartless because he recalled back at the stained glass place when they had thought of and spoken of Heartless and they mysteriously just _had_ to appear...

Yawning, Sora found himself growing rather weary. When was the last time he had slept? Sora stopped walking, and closed his eyes for a brief moment. The boundless, broad, grassy plains...

Sora blinked his eyes open and resumed his searching. That was quite a while ago. He brought a hand to his mouth in another yawn, and he could hear his jaw crack slightly.

_Ugh_... thought Sora.

* * *

Kairi bent down next to Toshi.

"Oh, my goodness." Kairi poked Toshi at his arm. "What in the world am I supposed to do? I am NOT a doctor! UGH! Why don't they teach us about this stuff in school?"

Kairi paused.

Oh, wait. They _did_.

She just didn't listen when they did.

Kairi groaned and stuck her tongue out in disgust as she placed two fingers at Toshi's neck.

"How the heck do you find out if someone still has a pulse?" whined Kairi, restraining herself from pulling away from his neck. _Eww eww eww..._ she thought resentfully.

Kairi didn't even feel the slightest pulse, so she moved her fingers to the side a bit. Still nothing. Kairi muttered incoherently to herself and kept trying to feel for a pulse. Kairi finally pulled away and sighed. A thought passed her mind, and her eyes widened. NO PULSE means...!

"OH-MY-GOSH-TOSHI-ARE-YOU-DEAD?"

* * *

Sora rubbed at his eyes and shook his head.

"Stay awake, Sora. Stay. Awake."

He was now in Third District, still searching for his Keyblade and feeling very weary, irked, fatigued, stressed, and overwrought. But then he saw the bubbling, golden fountain before him.

Even in the growing darkness, it glowed a celestial, bright-honey color, radiating and shimmering like a blazing star. Behind the fountain was a sculpture made of pure gold, symbolizing the Lady and the Tramp. The Lady's posture looked extraordinarily classy and delicate as she sat next to a very aristocratic-looking Tramp.

Sora walked up to the fountain and kneeled down, dipping his hands into the water. The water felt so nice and a bit invigorating, and as Sora cupped his hands and captured some of the brisk water, he felt a little more refreshed after splashing the liquid on to his face. Getting up and not bothering to wipe at his dripping face, Sora felt more determined and decided not to let the now-darkened Traverse Town keep him from finding his Keyblade.

Sora turned a corner and was slightly appalled to see a door with a symbol resembling a brilliant fireball. Then he remembered: that was the way to Merlin's home. Sora stood before the door, feeling sort of dumb. Should he go in or not?

Sora rolled his eyes, "Pfft, like I'd get in trouble for doing so."

So, with that as his clarification, Sora pushed at the door.

Nothing happened.

Sora pushed again, harder and with all his strength.

Still, the door didn't budge.

After a moment of contemplating, a memory came into mind.

"Oh, _that's_ right." Sora laughed emptily. Now he remembered. Merlin's door wasn't just some ordinary door.

Sora placed his hands upon the door again, and he pushed upwards. The door _creaked_ sparsely and Sora found himself staring into the pensiveness and murkiness of a cave-like place. Stepping forward, Sora's feet came in contact with hard, grainy sand. He advanced a bit more, the rugged sand crunching beneath his shoes. The sight before him became clearer and more familiar feelings came back to him.

Sora was lucky enough not to have stepped forwards a bit more, for if he did he would've found himself in the water. Dingy and swarthy, water was almost everywhere in the cave except for the opening of the place and the secluded house-like figure that appeared stranded in the middle of everything. Large, round, oval-shaped boulders seemed to swish and glide across the waters, all in their own way and not synchronized with each other. Sora almost smiled—he recalled his past attempts of getting across the path of rocks and slipping into the water. But soon enough, he had gotten skilled at it and was able to do it with ease.

He wasn't sure if he could get across easily _now_. It had been almost two years... had his skills faded?

Sora shrugged. "Hey, why not?"

He took a leap and landed on the first stone. He was wobbly, _very_ wobbly, in fact.

_Whoa,_ he thought. Trying his best to maintain his balance, Sora braced himself and jumped again.

"GAAAH!" Sora's heartbeat increased as he almost lost his footing, which would have had him gurgling in the water. Sora steadied himself, why were the rocks moving so gosh darn fast?

Quite a while later, Sora was at the entrance of Merlin's small home, only slightly wet at the feet. He was about to knock, but then he remembered that no one would be there.

"Duh," grumbled Sora. He ducked under the low opening as he entered the house.

* * *

Kairi decided that it would be best not to hyperventilate, but to make sure Toshi was all right and then going off to seek for help.

An idea popped into Kairi's mind and she laughed crudely. "I'm so _dumb_. Why didn't I think of this before? Jeez." Kairi placed her index finger in front of Toshi's nostrils, and waited.

Kairi felt the slight tickle of air on her finger.

"Okay, so you're alive, then." Kairi muttered as she stood up and stared down at the unconscious Toshi. "Now, to find help."

Kairi looked around, wondering if there were any other people near—but there were none. Exhaling deeply, Kairi thought about going off to find someone for help.

But then she'd have to leave Toshi. Alone. On the ground. Limp. And unconscious. If someone dangerous happened to come around, Toshi wouldn't be able to defend himself. He'd just be alone on the ground. Limp. And unconscious.

Kairi griped to herself, frowning. Why did she even care, anyway? She could leave him here by himself and go off to somewhere safe. Toshi was a jerk. And an idiot. And a moron.

Kairi mentally slapped herself. But just because Toshi had a bad attitude didn't mean she was meant to leave him helpless on the cobblestone ground. Of course, she _had_ to help him, no matter how tactless he was.

Kairi rubbed at her forehead and groaned, "Toshi, you're going to owe me _big_ for this."

After a moment of thinking and debating with herself, Kairi decided that the only thing she could do was leave Toshi and go look for help. No, she couldn't drag him around the whole time. She had to take the risk, and she hoped that there wasn't anyone who meant harm wandering loose around town.

Kairi took a deep breath. It was relatively dark now, and she heard nothing but her own breathing and the simplistic song of the crickets. Taking one last look at Toshi, Kairi pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Now, Toshi... DON'T. GO. ANYWHERE."

Satisfied, Kairi stuck her hands in her pockets and walked off.

* * *

"Wow. This place hasn't changed one bit."

Sora walked around the little room, occasionally trying not to trip over books left carelessly on the floor and cautiously stepping around the worn-out furniture as to not bump into anything. The wizard's abode was cramped, crowded, and a total mess.

"You think Merlin would clean this place up a bit with some magic, but _no_." Sora mumbled to himself as he explored the cluttered interior.

An idea came into mind, and Sora brightened. "Hey! Maybe there's something here that can help with Trinity's problem."

Looking around thoughtfully, Sora decided to look for a book, or perhaps a few papers, that could possibly aid him and Trinity with the mystery. Walking over to the table in the center, Sora looked over the titles of all the books on the table and found nothing special. Sighing, he turned around and walked to the upper left-most side of the room, where a rather large, bulky bookcase stood, looking old and weary and about to topple over with age.

Sora ran his fingers across the spines of the books, turning his head to the side a little so that he could read the vertical titles of the books. Row after row, Sora searched for something helpful, but as he neared the bottom he grew more and more discouraged.

_How To Be A Magician, Warlocks and Witches, 101 Reasons Why You Should Never Anger a Pixie, Hocus Pocus, Your Wand Is Your Best Friend, Tales of Trickery, Wizardry for Dummies..._

More, more, more. Book after book, row after row, Sora just couldn't find the right book. If you were to watch him investigating the bookcase, you'd see that his face was getting awfully crimson and that he was repetitively groaning in disdain.

Sora straightened his posture and wrung his hands. "Nothing!" he grouched. "Why couldn't there be some book here called, _How To Help Trinity Revive Traverse Town_?"

Sora crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Or better yet... _How To Help Trinity Revive Traverse Town and Find Your Keyblade and Find Donald and Goofy and Get Back to Destiny Islands with Kairi._"

Sora laughed, but it was dripping with unhappiness and his heart wasn't in it.

Then, he yawned.

And afterwards he blinked repeatedly.

He rubbed his eyes.

Upon reopening his eyes, his vision was slightly dense, and he couldn't help yawning again.

Sora stumbled to the side and managed to drop his tired body on to a cushiony, comfortable armchair. He struggled to get up, pushing with his hands and arms at the spongy arms of the chair.

"I have to... have to..." Sora shook his head and forced his eyes open. "... Keyblade... Trinity... book... Traverse... Donald... Riku... Goofy..."

Sora's arm lost their strength and he fell back on to the chair. He squirmed uneasily, trying with all his heart to stay awake... but soon he found himself nodding off, dozing, and then blackness and sleep overtook him.

But not before he whispered, "_Kairi._"

* * *

This was getting so very tiring.

For over the past half hour, Kairi had been knocking on doors, waiting a few minutes to see if someone would answer, and if no one came to the door, she'd turn around and go somewhere else. She'd been to quite a few houses already, but so far no one at all had greeted her.

"What's with this town now?" complained Kairi. "Where is everyone? Why is this place so empty and deserted all of a sudden? Is it me? It's me, isn't it? What have I done? Is it my breath? Do I offend?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. She was becoming a crazy person.

Now, Kairi stood in front of a placid waterway, slightly wavering in the nocturnal stillness of the night. She remembered this place. It was the Secret Waterway. Kairi wondered if she should go in or not. Of course, she was supposed to be looking for help. Kairi shook her head; she'd better go to a place where there'd most likely be people. Perhaps she could return later, but there was a more important matter that had to be taken care of.

So, Kairi turned around and walked away, away to a place where there should most definitely be people. At least, she sure hoped so.

"Well!" Kairi said, looking a bit satisfied as she stood in front of a lengthy building. She somewhat smiled. Oh, yes. There _should_ be people in _this_ place.

Kairi knocked on the door, hoping that it would be her last time doing so and that there would be aid at the other side of the door.

"I mean, really," Kairi mused, looking up to read the blinking, neon letters that stood out in the darkness. "Why wouldn't an inn have people in it?"

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

Princess Kairi: Ah, the first to assume Toshi is Trinity's brother. We'll all just have to wait for the truth, huh? Anyway, take your time finding a picture of your dogs, I don't really mind how long you take. :) Oh, yes, Sora in the bathtub. Hah! I was wondering what place he should be to, you know, think. So, I seized my opportunity and placed him... in the bathtub! Me? A Sora fan? Let's see... OF COURSE! And since you have a gift or two for Kairi and Toshi, I suppose they want to thank you personally!  
**Kairi:** -squeals and snuggles Sora plushie while biting into cookie- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! -squeals some more-  
**Toshi:** -stuffs mouth with cookies- I appreciate it. Uh, the _cookies_, I mean. x.o

paopu: EWW, you... you... o.o I won't even bother... HAH, don't worry, I'll slap you later. ;D

Sorasgirl333: Thanks! I'm glad you're loving this. But, technically, that was Chapter Eight and this is Chapter Nine. It's like that because I have a Prologue. x) Still, thank you once again!

BattleAngelKurumi: -gringringrin- I very much enjoyed writing that part! ;) Haha. You're Kairi's hero and Toshi is still grumbling about the whole "cliff" ordeal, but hey, that's _Toshi_. Heh.Glad you liked the chapter!

carbuncle x3: Well, the Harvest Moon fanfic idea kind of... wore away, if you know what I mean. I don't think I'll be writing one anytime soon anymore, only because I can't get it right in my head, much less start composing one. xD So, yeah. Kairi is thankful for the compliments! Ahh, another reader once again assuming that Toshi is Trinity's sibling. I say once again... that'll be in Chapter Ten. BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH for all those reviews on the past chapters -- I really appreciate it.

daaku: It's alright, Alex, maybe you did sounda little sarcastic with the rest of the review cut off but now I know what you really meant! You are so kind, my friend. I don't know if I'm the best writer ever... but I _do_ try. x)

Mysterious Prophetess: Oh, yes. Kairi is sort of known to be strong, though she looks so innocent and frail at times! (**Kairi:** >>;) Good to know you liked the chapter!

ZestyCruton: -gasp- I sooo do not make him look bad! xD... okay... maybe a bit...  
**Toshi:** FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS!

Sorafanluver: Toshi might be Trinity's brother. But then again, he might not. Hmm... and Sora and Kairi crossing paths? Well, it seems that Kairi's on the doorstep of the Inn and Sora's currently fallen asleep at Merlin's home. Hmm... hmm...


	11. x chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts... same old, same old.

**A/N:** Hmm, why is it that I am suddenly always updating every Saturday? I guess that's just the time I always seem to have my chapter ready nowadays. I hope you guys don't mind! High school's really ICK, so yeah. Dun dun dun... you get to find out who Trinity's brother is in this chapter. Well, just his name at least. Toshi's not a very happy camper, and neither is Sora, who is getting these wierd feelings... and gosh, it's so hard for me to make Kairi and Sora SO CLOSE to each other, yet not meeting. Yeah yeah, I'm a jerk. Um, a loveable jerk? x) Hah. Well, here's your chapter me lovelies.

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Ten.**

Toshi gave out a weak moan, and then he suddenly jolted upright. But then he got an abrupt head rush, which caused him to immediately lie back down. His eyes opened, large and unknowing. Everything was dark. Everything was quiet, except for his rapid, deep breaths of confusion and of... of... fear.

A stubborn sort of sound emitted from Toshi's throat. Just because he was in dead darkness and probably stranded somewhere without anyone else in a toneless night didn't mean he had to feel... fear.

No, way. Him? Toshi? Possessing the emotion of fear?

It was too hilarious!

It was absolutely absurd!

It was completely unheard of!

It was totally crazy, insane, stupid, false... and...

It was true.

Toshi slowly picked himself up, he felt awfully sore. Well, who wouldn't after laying for who knows how long on cobblestone ground? Toshi squinted, trying to see through the opaqueness of the deep night. It didn't help. It was much too dark.

The night was filled with an eerie chill, and Toshi rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself with friction. Where was Kairi, anyway? Toshi shook his head. She must have left him long ago. She must have abandoned him. Of course... though... he didn't quite blame her. He hadn't exactly been a Prince Charming, or even the slightest bit of polite. Toshi felt that he deserved this. He had deserved the slap, and he deserved being left alone.

Toshi shook his head once again, finding himself in the midst of a harsh headache. No, Kairi shouldn't have left him. If she really were a good person, she would've stayed with him. It was just a little something called _common courtesy_. She was careless. She didn't care. She left, and she was a jerk.

Toshi didn't know where to go. Was there anywhere _to go_?

Where was he, anyway?

Toshi thought for a brief moment.

Oh, right.

_Traverse Town._

He gulped.

* * *

Kairi shivered—it was getting colder by the minute. To her dismay, no one was answering the door. It was very dark now; her only source of light came from the blinking letters above... but then again, there was also the dim glow of the light inside of the Inn.

So of course someone had to be in there...

Kairi sighed. But if they didn't want to answer the door...

Kairi knocked again, only a bit louder. Time was wearing on and she still needed to find help.

After standing there for a few more moments, Kairi sighed again and then turned to leave.

Suddenly, the front door swung open. A mellifluous voice practically screeched, "SORA, you're ba—"

Kairi whirled around, her eyes widening as she saw a blonde-haired lady standing there, in what seemed like a cotton nightgown. In a split second the lady seemed equally shocked.

"I..." Kairi's breath was caught short. Did she just say _Sora_?

"Oh, my," whispered the lady. "Who... are you? Where have you come from? How did you get here? This place is supposed to be deserted... but now people are popping up from nowhere!"

Kairi's mouth had dropped open, but then she cleared her throat. "I'm Kairi. And... I need your help."

Trying to keep her composure, the lady took a deep breath and asked, "With what do you need my help in?"

"My frien... um, I mean this _guy_... he fainted." Kairi sounded sheepish. "And I don't know what to do."

Giving Kairi an apprehensive look, the lady turned around to grab her coat from the coat hanger, which was inside. She also took a minute or two to fetch a lantern, light the candle in it, and then step outside, closing the door behind her.

"Okay, Kairi dear. Let's go help your little friend. I suppose we must give each other explanations later, but that can wait. The important thing is to aid that boy you were talking about."

Kairi gave her a grateful look. "Thank you."

"Oh, not a problem at all. Quite exciting, actually, you see." The lady giggled, but soon became somber once more. "Let us be off, shall we? You can take me to where he is, and I _do_ hope you remember. All right, enough of this chatting. Let's go... and my name is Trinity, by the way."

* * *

Toshi was practically frozen.

Not frozen with cold.

But frozen because he didn't know what to do or where to go.

"You idiot," grumbled Toshi. "You've gotten so used to following Kairi all this time, now you don't even know how to bring yourself somewhere else."

Toshi huffed. Oh, who _needs_ Kairi, anyway? She was a pain, an annoyance, someone infested with some sort of disease called heartache.

Toshi snorted. Oh, wow. He can be really corny sometimes.

"I just need to... take control of things," Toshi said to himself logically. He noticed a slight tremor in his voice—how could he possibly "take control" of things if he can't even control his own voice?

"UGGH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" shouted Toshi, reaching the peak of total frustration. He heard his voice echo throughout the town, shattering the silence like an iron fist crashing against a fragile window.

He was so loud, in fact, that if you were standing anywhere in Traverse Town... you could hear the faint yells of a very, very troubled boy.

* * *

"_UHHHH, WUH WONNNGG WIFF MEHH..._"

Kairi blinked, and stopped walking. Did she just hear something?

"Whoa, that was weird..." muttered Kairi.

Noticing Kairi's sudden halt, Trinity stopped as well and stared at her companion. "Hmm?"

"I heard something."

"Oh, really?" gasped Trinity.

"Yeah, I think someone was... shouting something. It was sort of... muffled?"

"Ah, that must be someone in Second or Third District. Do you suppose it could be your little friend and he has awakened?"

"Maybe. It sort of sounded like his shouts."

Kairi crooked an eyebrow. Oh, yes. She certainly knew how _Toshi's_ shouts sounded like.

"Do you remember, dear, if he was in Second or Third District?"

Kairi opened her mouth to reply, but then she found herself without an answer. "Darn it. I forgot. But it's not like I checked what district we were in when he fainted, either... Trinity, do you mind if we just search both of the districts? Just to be safe?"

"I do not mind at all! Yes, we shall." Trinity paused to adjust the bright lantern in her arms. Then she suddenly added, "Maybe we might run into Sora, too. It's been a while since he went out."

Kairi's eyes widened.

* * *

_Sora, remember your promise? I've been waiting..._

_Bright, delighted blue eyes._

_Shimmering, just like the water surrounding the beautiful island. Her laugh... it was so charming and friendly. Oh, and the way she'd get frustrated at me for being a "lazy bum" or a "silly procrastinator"... all those times she'd find me dozing at the island shore... that look she'd give me! Her dark red hair would get in her face and brush against her eyes whenever she was overwhelmed with any sort of feeling... but then she'd smile... oh, how that smile warmed my heart. You could say that I lov_—

Sora jolted awake. His stomach felt... ergh.

That dream he had... the same one he'd had almost every night since he separated from Kairi nearly two years ago. It was mainly his thoughts, sifting through his precious memories of Kairi.

But it'd always end abruptly, right at...

_You could say that I lov..._

End of dream. Always.

_Hmm, I wonder what that's all about,_ thought Sora, tweaking his head to the side in a rather confused state. (**A/N:** Sora's not very good at contemplating at these things... -cough-)

The dream was really _out there_, but that one part always messed up his thoughts and tugged at his heartstrings and made him catch his breath and made him feel very, very... odd?

_Odd_ wasn't the right word.

Sora sighed. Then what was the right word?

Trying to brush his anxious thoughts away, Sora stood up and swayed uncertainly—he was still a bit sleepy.

In a split second, Sora stomped his foot and brought his palm to his forehead forcefully, making a loud smacking sound when his hand came in contact with his head. Ouch.

"I FELL ASLEEP!" Sora exclaimed. Ugh, he was _so_ very slow. His mind instantly filled with scolding and an unpleasant mixture of frustrated feelings pricked at him.

He was supposed to be finding the Keyblade! Or finding something to help Trinity! Or finding Goofy! Or Donald!

"But noooo," fumed Sora. "I just HAD to fall asleep. How... typical of me."

* * *

Toshi was deep in thought when he heard something like a twig _snap_ nearby.

He drew in a deep breath and whirled around. His eyes had gotten sort of used to the dark, but he could not see anyone nearby. _Maybe... it was just an animal... like a... squirrel... or something like a_—

A louder noise sounded. Blatant rustling came from what must be a bush. Next came a little grunt and a flurry of barely audible, sort-of-refrained curse words.

"Who's there?" Toshi declared, trying to sound brave and valiant and fearless and confident and...

Jeez, just _whom_ was he kidding?

Suddenly, the noise stopped. Toshi held his breath. Did the "thing" go away? Was it safe to ponder in secluded quietness again? Would it come back? What was it, anyway? Maybe it wasn't an animal. Maybe it was... something else. Toshi waved off his thoughts. No, everything was all right now. Everything had always been all right. He just lost his cool for a moment.

Toshi then decided to exhale, but as he did, a very cold hand indeed clamped over his mouth and did not pay any heed to the sound of fright that had come from Toshi's throat.

"_Mmph_!"

* * *

Kairi instantly remembered when Trinity had answered the door.

_SORA, you're ba_—

Kairi took hold of one of Trinity's arms with both of her hands, which had begun trembling.

"Sora—he's here?" Kairi questioned in a soft, low voice. She couldn't bring herself to a regular tone of voice. "In... Traverse Town?"

Trinity nodded, her pale blonde locks shining in the lantern light. "Why, yes he is. At least, I hope he didn't _leave_ or anything. Oh, Kairi dear, do you know Sora?"

"I..." Kairi dropped her arms back to her sides and was suddenly unable to look at Trinity in the eyes. "I do."

"Ah! My, oh, my! It is a small world, after all." Trinity's eyes glittered, "I don't suppose you would know Riku, too?"

Kairi's mouth dropped open. "Riku's here, too?"

Trinity sighed, a look of gloom filling her eyes. "Sadly, he is not anymore. I _do_ miss him, though. How wonderful he was! His hair, his muscles, his eyes, his smirks, and his attractive, drop-dead, skin-tight..."

Kairi coughed, and Trinity immediately stopped. In the glow of the light she blushed. "Oh, Kairi, sorry. Teehee. But, anyway, he left quite a while ago. Never told me where he was going. Oh so sad, although Sora might be here somewhere. His exact whereabouts, I haven't a clue."

Kairi lowered her gaze. "Um, all right then."

Trinity placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "Shall we continue on our way?"

"Okay."

Trinity smiled and then began walking once again. Kairi began to follow her, but then hesitated. Trinity noticed this, and turned around.

"Coming, Kairi?"

Kairi squeezed her eyes tight. "Um... Trinity... have you ever missed someone so much that your heart would never feel complete until you saw them again? Have you... ever felt like you were never going to see that someone again?"

Trinity was now at Kairi's side. Staring into the burning candle within the lantern, Trinity whispered, "Yes."

Kairi opened her eyes and muttered, "Are you talking about _Riku_?"

Trinity let out an empty chuckle. "Dear, no, of course not. I am supposing that the manner with Riku is just a minor infatuation. The person I miss so much... the person I long to see again... is my brother."

Kairi turned to look at Trinity. "Your brother?"

"Yes. Oh, to be with him again... he always made my troubles fade away. He always made me laugh to forget about the bad things in life. He made life bearable. I cannot even begin to describe the pain of losing him."

"What's your brother's name?"

Trinity shifted the lantern in her arms. She hesitated. She took a long, deep breath. And then murmured her brother's name as she exhaled...

"Akuji."

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

BattleAngelKurumi: Hmm, such a shame, huh? xD Well, it looks like they're going to be away from each other quite a bit.

carbuncle x3: Haha, yes, I think that was from a Spongebob Squarepants episode, but it reminds me of another one. The one where he ate that rancid sundae. Eww. "Easy like Sunday _mooooorning_." TEEHEE. I'm glad you liked the music on my myspace. Pokemon Theme song, eh? Ahh, I _heart_ Pokemon. Oh, and don't worry—it gets me pumped up, too! Too bad I changed the song, though. x)

Princess Kairi: Yeah, Sora's having a pretty rough time. Not to mention the wierd vibes he's getting from that reoccurring dream. OHHH, BUT WHO GOT THEIR PICTURE WITH SORA AND A PAOPU FRUIT ON THE WALL OF THE SECRET PLACE? Yeah, that's right. xDD **Sora rocks, you'reso right.** :DDD OLLIE AND SPRING WERE SO VERY CUTE, BY THE WAY!

Sorasgirl333: Well, she wouldn't have run into Sora if she went into the Secret Waterway, anyway. Sora was in Merlin's cave, remember? x) At least, I think that's why you were sorta upset about that. :)

daaku: Heheh, I know you love this fanfic. xD Sheesh, you even bother me at school to update it. :P Remember when I said that I had this much -holds fingers slightly away from each other- of the chapter done? Well, yeah. I spent last night typing up more of it just to satisfy you. xPPP SO THERE! xD

ZestyCruton: Ah, that's an interesting idea. Who knows, I might even use it. xD

thesrazrbladekisses: Aww, that's alright! Don't worry, I won't slap or kill you. :)

Mysterious Prophetess: Thanks much! I'm glad you liked the chapter.


	12. x chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** This may come as a surprise to you, but I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**A/N:** 'Ello, guys! Well, it looks like I'm updating sooner than I thought I would. Anyway, a day or two after posting up Chapter Ten I began typing up this chapter, and then I just kept adding more and more and more and more... well, you get the idea. This is my longest chapter yet! And finished in only a few days since I started, wow. I didn't plan on adding this chapter today, but a certain friend of mine (-COUGHDAAKUCOUGH-) constantly kept pressuring me both OFFLINE AND ONLINE to update. So, to get her off my case, I decided that it was time to update. Jeez. So thank HER. -glares at Daaku- xD

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Eleven.**

After a while of scolding himself and feeling very cruddy, Sora decided to search around Merlin's house a bit more, just in case there was anything he missed. Several minutes passed by and there was no sign of anything even the least bit helpful. So, in a crushed mood, Sora began to exit the wizard's home.

Suddenly, Sora's foot came in contact with an object on the floor. He caught his balance just in time to keep himself from falling over.

"Stupid piece of—" Sora glanced down at what he stumbled over. "Hey!"

Picking up the square-shaped item, Sora identified it as a pocket-sized, worn-out book. The cover of the book was of shabby, black leather with a simple design bordering the edges. As Sora opened the book and quickly flipped through the thin, off-white pages, he realized that it seemed to be a diary... or more like a journal, actually. After skimming through some of the wording, Sora could tell that it was Merlin's journal. He came across the last entry, and his dark blue eyes scanned the intricate curves and loops of Merlin's elaborate handwriting:

**_January 10_**

_Ah, it seems as though Trinity is catching on rather instantaneously to this sort of paradoxical study._

_I have never, in my entire existence, ever witnessed such a strong, audacious will in someone so broken and devastated inside._

_In almost one month she has completed the art of handling a wand, the prefixes and suffixes of enchanted articulation, ensorcelled prestidigitation_,_ and the complexity of thaumaturgy._

_Trinity is a very bright student, and she is constantly eager to pursue on to more and more magical studies._

_It seems as though she is very interested in magic... or is it just her longing to be reunited with her brother once again?_

_I do not know, and I do not intend to question her._

_All I wish is to help this intelligent, brave young lady in any way I can in order to revive her dear brother._

_However, she is very most likely unaware of the fact that she will be attempting necromancy_—_the act of black magic causing interaction with the deceased spirits. It is also... Ah, here we go, a trusty dictionary_—

_**Necromancy: the belief in magical spells that harness occult forces or evil spirits to produce unnatural effects in the world; conjuring up the dead, especially for prophesying.**_

_Now, I am most certain that her brother is not an 'evil being.' I have seen young Akuji._

_What a bold young man he would have been, if not for that unfortunate sickness!_

_His jokes were rather funny; it was difficult to stifle my chuckles, as I happened to hear one as I often passed by him in town._

_No no, he was a fine young boy._

_I was there at his funeral, only I lingered off in the distance, murmuring a little prayer._

_Though Akuji may have not been an evil being, he is still a deceased spirit, and it is true we are conjuring up the dead._

_As for the matter of 'producing unnatural effects in the world,' it is exactly what it states._

_If something happens to go awry, then something unnatural and disoriented shall happen to Traverse Town._

_Which is why I **must **be at Trinity's side as she conjures up the magic._

_Of course, if I could, I would have done the spells to bring Akuji back myself... but it takes the heart of the person who longs for him the most._

_My heart_—_it is not passionate as Trinity's, it may seem._

_Hmm, Trinity has left already a few hours ago after our teachings. _

_This reminds me: she questioned me before leaving if she could begin calling her brother back from the dead. That idea! __Dear me no, it is much too soon._

_Who knows what havoc could be caused if she so happened to just utter a syllable of a word incorrectly in the spell book._

_Harrumph!_

_Which also reminds me, she needs more practice in pronunciation_—_she is rather inexperienced in that area._

_Enough about that. __I shall review more about pronunciation in enchanted articulation and quiz her on ensorcelled prestidigitation tomorrow._

_Right now, as I look through my little window and across the water and out through the opening of the cave, it seems as though it is getting rather foggy outside._

_The fog is entering my cave now._

_Hmm. That is strange. Usually, Traverse Town is not one to be covered in fog and it makes me feel very_

Sora stared at the last, unfinished sentence. There was nothing left. Just a dribble of ink, and then nothing more. What Trinity told him the other night sped across his mind:

_"... there was a sudden fog. It was heavy, dark, and mysterious. It blanketed over Traverse Town in sort of a bitter, wicked way. No one could see. Voices felt captured and no one could talk, either. Bodies felt frozen, so no one couldn't move, at all... then everyone just disappeared."_

Merlin had disappeared before he had been able to finish his journal entry.

* * *

Toshi was being dragged so forcefully.

His head bumped against something hard and rigid.

He was instantly knocked out.

Again.

* * *

Kairi and Trinity pushed the door to Second District.

As Trinity raised the lantern, Kairi called out, "Toshi? Are you there?"

They proceeded to calling Toshi's name (and every so often Sora's name), wandering around the district. After they were completely sure Toshi wasn't in Second District, they sought out to Third District, where they again called out for Toshi. No answer. No Toshi.

Nothing.

Kairi sighed. "Where could he have gone?"

Trinity motioned to the candle. "Kairi, look."

The candle was flickering weakly, it was almost melted to the very base and the wax was a small, mass of white glob.

"We'd better head in now. I'm sure your friend is all right," assured Trinity. "It'll be easier to spot him in the morning. For now, I'm sure you're tired. But before heading off to bed—are you hungry? I have some home-made brownies, I made them not too long ago."

Kairi yawned. "I think I'd just like to sleep and..." she paused midway her sentence, her hand still over her mouth as she had been yawning. "Wait, did you say _brownies_?"

* * *

Sora stuck the journal into his pocket.

"This'll come in handy," Sora said under his breath. He exited Merlin's house and managed to jump across the moving stones without descending into the squalid water. "I just _know_ it will."

Sora stepped out of the cave.

It was pitch black dark. Bone-chilling dark.

Sora swallowed hard. How could he get back to the Inn now? It was too dark... how would he be able to make his way around Traverse Town? He was in Third District, and Trinity's inn was at First District. He wondered what Trinity was doing. Was she staying up late to wait for him? Did she just go off to bed? Was she worried sick and looking around for him?

Sora shrugged off his thoughts. "I'll tell her all about what I've found, and how it could possibly help. Merlin knew that it was possible this sort of thing would happen. He knew that if he didn't supervise Trinity, something would go wrong. And something did go wrong."

He wished he could open the journal again and read some of the previous entries, but unlike Merlin's house, there was no source of light in the external area of Third District in Traverse Town.

So, not knowing what to do caused Sora to... well, sit down with his back leaning against the wall.

Sora figured that it was almost midnight. Or midnight. Or a bit past midnight.

Something around midnight.

It'd only be a few hours until the town filled with a gloomy light, bright enough for him to return to the Inn.

He'd just wait here at the moment.

And wait. And wait. And wait some more.

And since Sora was still tired, he found himself nodding off all over again and then falling into a light doze.

* * *

Poor Toshi. Let's just say he's not very... comfortable... at the moment.

* * *

When Kairi was completely sure (and Trinity made sure of it, too) that she couldn't fit any more brownies in her, she bid Trinity a good-night and thanked her for letting her stay at the Inn.

"Oh, it's no problem at all," Trinity had replied. "By the way, your room would be upstairs to the left. That would be the one right across from Sora's room, but of course he's not here at the moment."

Kairi had gotten an odd feeling in her brownie-filled stomach, and she forced another smile. "Okay. Thank you."

As Kairi walked upstairs and turned to the left, pausing to look at the door at the right, she thought about how ironic it was that they were so close to each other... yet they have not encountered.

Kairi pushed open the door, entered, then closed it behind her.

She changed into the nightgown provided to her by Trinity, and sat at the edge of the bed. "Sora..." Kairi sighed and looked at the ceiling, trying to prevent the tears from falling. "It's like Fate doesn't want us to meet..."

Kairi shook herself of negative thoughts.

She tried to think about positive things.

"Sora could return any moment now. Imagine how he'd react when he sees me!"

That made a smile—a _real_ smile—form at Kairi's lips.

She didn't have to prevent any tears from falling anymore.

"Just think! A few minutes from now he could be entering the Inn... so close to me... then I'd see him... and he'd see me."

Kairi's smile widened. Oh, she just couldn't sleep _now_.

But she was proven wrong as she leaned back, her head hitting the soft pillows. Kairi fell fast asleep... she had no idea just how exhausted she was.

* * *

_... Her dark red hair would get in her face and brush against her eyes whenever she was overwhelmed with any sort of feeling... but then she'd smile... oh, how that smile warmed my heart. You could say that I lov_—

Sora's eyes blinked open.

"You could say that I lov..." Sora's voice echoed his dream's last few words. "Hmm. It's, like, an enigma. And it's like the only part of the dream I don't really understand..."

Sora looked around. The sun was not up yet, but the sky had brightened slightly and that was good enough. He stood up, stretched his arms overhead, and began walking to First District.

_You could say that I lov..._

_You could say that I..._

* * *

Kairi yawned.

Her eyes opened.

She noticed that it was dawn, and then she bolted upright.

Getting up and throwing on her own clothes, Kairi bounded downstairs. She found Trinity making a cup of herbal tea. Trinity looked up to notice Kairi's presence.

"Oh, Kairi! I thought you would be sleeping in. Ah, well. I'm sorry, dear. I hadn't though of you waking up this early—so I did not begin making breakfast yet. My apologies... I'll get breakfast ready right away."

Kairi walked over to Trinity and gave her a grateful hug. "It's alright, Trinity. I'm not usually very hungry in the early mornings. So... breakfast can come later. Do you need any help with making it, though?"

"Ah, no. No, no, no. Of course not!" tittered Trinity. "You are my guest and I will be doing _all_ the work."

"Thank you so much, Trinity," Kairi turned a light shade of crimson, and she lowered her voice to a softer tone. "Say, is Sora... um, back yet?"

Trinity's smile faded and she sighed. "Unfortunately... no."

Kairi nodded. "Okay. I'm going to go out for a walk, is that all right? I'll try looking for Toshi again. Maybe I might see... Sora, too."

Trinity canted her head as a sign of approval and she watched as Kairi slipped out of the Inn. A new smile formed at Trinity's lips. The way Kairi referred to Sora... the way Kairi's replies were slightly delayed at the sound of Sora's name and the way her cheeks were tinged with pink when he was mentioned...

Trinity giggled.

"There's something _going on_ between those two!"

* * *

Kairi clasped her hands behind her back. The day was slowly, slowly awakening. It was time for the stars to bid farewell, yet not time for the sun to greet the new day. The very little grass that grew off to the side twinkled with droplets of dew, as if the crescent moon had been crying last night. The air was still and unchanging... the line of trees along the cobblestone path seemed to stand there sleepily.

Kairi drew in a deep breath. What was going to happen today?

Looking around, she noticed that no one else was out besides her.

"Hmm, I wonder where everyone could be?"

Kairi let out an empty laugh. Maybe they all _disappeared_. She shook her head at her silly little thought. Oh, of course _not_. They must all still be sleeping. It was pretty early, anyway.

Kairi walked, not exactly knowing where she was going. Then she remembered: why not go to the Secret Waterway?

* * *

Sora grunted as he pushed open the door to First District.

"Boy, am I hungry."

Sora ambled in the direction of the Inn. He felt a whole mixture of feelings. Sadness, because he still could not find his Keyblade nor Goofy or Donald. And gleefulness because he found something that could possibly lead him and Trinity closer to a solution of what to do for the relinquished Traverse Town.

He also felt longing, to see you-know-who again.

Sora did not notice that he had been walking with his eyes to the ground. But then he heard something like a huge door _creaking_ closed behind him.

Turning around, Sora saw just in time the door entering to First District slam shut.

_Did someone just...?_

Sora had stopped walking and stared at the towering door, blinking in confusion.

_Oh, never mind._

Sora turned around once more and started walking again, thinking he was delusional.

* * *

Kairi had been walking with her head up to the newly arrived clouds as she walked across First District and passed through the door to the next district. She felt a weird tingle for a moment, like the feeling of someone else being present, but she was too distracted as she stared a paopu fruit-shaped cloud before leaving First District.

_Sora, we're so close... but so very, very far away._

* * *

Toshi let out a soft lament. Opening his eyes and waiting until his blurry vision cleared up, he noticed that he was in some sort of dim alleyway.

Toshi felt moderately grumpy. Did he get knocked out again? He growled to himself. He hated what was happening. Then, his negative feelings were overlapped with frightened ones as he remembered a very icy hand covering his mouth and dragging him until he lost consciousness.

"What the..." _HELLLLLLOOO,_ thought Toshi in a panic, as suddenly a shadow besides his own appeared in the alleyway. Toshi took one look at the master of the shadow, and fissions ran down his spine.

It was a girl. She loomed over him, staring him down like predator against prey. What Toshi noticed about her first was her eyes... one was of a lively, vibrant green color. The other was a pale yellow that was clouded over with some transcendental, spiritless emotion—either that, or no emotion at all.

Her hair was a bewitching platinum blonde, shining excessively even in the poorly lit area. Her sleek, very straight hair met barely past her shoulder blades, the ends jagged and tinged with a dynamic red color. As Toshi looked at where her hair ended, he noticed that her shoulders were bare.

Staring at what the girl was wearing on her upper body, he saw that her top was black as the midnight sky and covered her upper area genuinely and appropriately, with straps forming an 'X' as they crossed at her higher chest. As the girl turned around for a moment, as if looking to see if there was anyone else around, Toshi noticed that the straps connected at the back of her neck, exposing her pale back fully. At her left shoulder blade seemed to be a red tattoo, the same kind of red that presently colored the tips of her hair. The tattoo was a sort of heart symbol, only more intricate with more lines and curves.

The girl turned back around, once again giving Toshi a fatal look. Toshi gulped and lowered his eyesight, and he instantly saw that she was wearing a mini-skirt. It was all black, only you could see a bit of neon green in the frills fringed at the ends of the skirt. Toshi's eyes traveled down her whitened legs and down to her feet.

She had no shoes. Her ankles, toes, the whole lot of it... were bare and had no covering.

Toshi blinked. What kind of person didn't wear any—

The girl cleared her throat, catching Toshi's attention. "Excuse me, but I'd appreciate it if you would stop checking me out."

Toshi scrambled up, leaning on the alleyway wall for support, as he was rather unsteady. "I was so _not_ checking you out!"

The girl tucked a few misplaced strands of hair behind her ear. She seemed to be the sort of person that would become irritated with messy hair.

"That's not what your eyes told me," she said in the same insipid voice as before. However, you could hint a bit of a hidden harmonious tone deep within her voice if you listened very carefully.

Now that Toshi was face-to-face with the stranger, he noticed that the girl was just about his age, maybe a year older. Toshi stared at her eyes and was fazed by how they were two different colors with two different vibes coming from each one. He saw a mixture of dullness, sadness, dreariness... but then he also saw excitement, ambition, and... innocence?

His own eyes narrowed. "_Well_, are you the one who... grabbed me?"

The stranger folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head to the side, as if pondering. "Now, I wouldn't call it... grabbing."

"Then what would you call it?"

"An artifice in order to enshroud and dissemble the substantiality of my existence and to be a hindrance of the indubitable fact that you would elude in order to reveal my presence in this domicile, which would cause total catastrophe and calamity upon the prepossessing Traverse Town," replied the girl, extending her fingers before her as if examining her manicure.

Toshi's eye twitched. "Could you... run that by me again?"

"An artifice in order to enshroud and dissemble—"

"Stop that! I didn't really mean it."

The girl stopped and nodded, without a word.

Toshi stared at the girl in curiosity. "Okay, whatever. What's your name? I deserve to know the person who _grabbed_ me."

"I didn't grab you," the girl answered, slowly and eyeing him carefully. "And I want to know your name first."

"You did grab me. And my name is Toshi."

"Really, I did not _grab_ you," the girl replied airily. "As for my name... it's Alexandra."

* * *

Sora was surprised to find the Inn door already opened a smidge. He poked his head in and was welcomed with a delightful aroma of pancakes, sausages, bacon, hot cocoa, tea, biscuits, crepes, eggs...

Trinity was muttering to herself. "Green tea, spiced tea, herbal tea..."

Sora stepped inside. "I'm back!"

In a surprised state, Trinity dropped the spoon and box of assorted tea she had been holding and they clattered upon the floor. "Sora! My goodness, you're back! Wherever did you trot off to? Well, I do hope you're hungry. I have more than enough food to stuff all three of us."

Sora walked over to Trinity and picked up the box of tea packets and the spoon she had dropped. He handed them over to Trinity and stared at her in confusion.

"All... _three_ of us?"

Trinity giggled. "Oh, of course you don't know yet."

"Don't know what?"

Trinity clapped her hands playfully. "Guess what?"

"Chicken butt."

Pouting like a child, Trinity replied, "No, no! Okay, I'll make it much more easier for you. Here goes. Guess _who_?"

"Chicken poo."

"Oh, you're no fun!" Trinity let out an exasperated sigh, though she still held a smile at her lips. "I'm _not_ just going to _tell_ you."

"Umm... animal, mineral, or veg..." Sora stopped himself and gave Trinity a pleading look. "Aw, come on, Trin. Tell me, I'm not good with guessing games."

"Well," said Trinity. "Your _dear_ friend is here."

"... Riku?" Sora thought hard as Trinity shook her head and rejected that guess.

"Donald?"

"No."

"Goofy?"

"No."

"Tarzan?"

"Who? Well, whoever that is, no."

"I give up."

Trinity raised her eyebrows. "Hmmph! You weren't kidding, were you? You really are bad at this game."

"Now that you've rubbed it in, can you tell me?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Okay."

"Huzzah!" cheered Sora. "Who?"

"Does the name _Kairi_ sound familiar to you?"

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

tamashiix: Whee! It's always nice to see a new reviewer. :) Yeah, I feel bad for Sora and Kairi. They _should_ meet soon. But, sadly, I am so evil. D:

Sorasgirl333: -highfives- Heehee, thanks. I'm glad you think this story is awesome and that I am an awesome writer. xD I hope you thought this chapter was awesome as well. :D

BattleAngelKurumi: Actually, it was good you signed in because I don't accept anonymous reviews. x) I'm thinking I'm gonna change that, though, teehee. Glad you liked the chapter. :)

thesrazrbladekisses: I am nice, yet I am evil? Whoa! xDD Well, I guess that can sorta relate to me, teehee. :O **Cliffhangers are a writer's best friend and the readers' worst enemy!** :D

daaku: Sheesh! You doodoo head. xD Always nagging, always never satisfied. :P You're so meeaaan. I LOVE YOU! xD

carbuncle x3: I'm thinking of changing the song again. Do you know the song, 'Wind's Nocturne'? It's so pretty, but short. I like it, though, I can really relate to it. o.o Anyway, no, Akuji doesn't mean crime. x) It means something else, hahah. :D

Mysterious Prophetess: Thanks! I appreciate you reviewing even if you don't have much to say. Wheeee. -heartheartheart-


	13. x chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. D: STOP RUBBING IT IN, DARNIT.

**A/N:** Whoo hoo! Looks like I'm updating early. :) Yeah. Wow, I got more reviews than I expected for the eleventh chapter! That makes me soo happy, thanks guys. As you may have noticed, Kairi and Sora did not meet in the previous chapter. Sorry for any possible disappointments! Anyway, as for this Alexandra girl... you might know her as Daaku, or my friend Alex, whom I know in real life therefore making her the one that nags me continiously and repetitively to update my fanfic. xD Sheesh. Oh, and apologies, for this chapter might be rather short. But on with the chapter now, eh?

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Twelve.**

Kairi was now standing at the narrow strip of water that connected into the enclosed Secret Waterway. It looked different from what it looked liked when she saw it in the darkness last night. Now, in the break of day, the water was distinct and rather clear. It wasn't crystal-clear, but it wasn't terribly filthy, either. A weak breeze now began, and the water slightly rippled with miniature waves.

Before she knew what she was doing, Kairi stepped into the water—it reached nearly to her knees—and waded through the opening of the Secret Waterway. She looked around at the familiar walls and came to the dry platform, in which she stepped up upon in order to get out of the water.

Kairi's eyes wandered around the area, and a faint smile came to her lips. There was a sun picture smudged upon the walls, as well as a variety of other things. In the corner glowed a divine light, which produced enough light to make the features of the Secret Waterway very viewable.

Kairi sat down, stretching out her dampened legs. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was so calming, so tranquil, here at the hidden waterway. Finally, she was at a place to just sit down and think, a place where everything was quiet and no one to bother her or caller her stupid names.

That reminded Kairi—Toshi was still nowhere in sight. Kairi opened her eyes.

"He's alright. It's not like there is any danger here at Traverse Town. He's a big boy and he can take care of himself. I'm very sure I'll run into him sooner or later, this town isn't _that_ big."

Waving that matter way, Kairi closed her eyes again and breathed sincerely.

* * *

Sora, stunned and overcome with nothing but pure shock, dropped down to a chair next to him.

"WHO?" Sora's eyes were so wide that it made Trinity hide a giggle.

"Kairi."

"WHAT?"

"She's here."

"WHEN?"

"Last night."

"WHERE?"

"She went out for a walk. I don't really know where she—"

"WHY?"

"Because I'm not so nosy like you."

Sora was left tracing rapid circles on the kitchen table with his finger. Pure shock. "I can't believe this."

"Well," Trinity replied, sitting down across from Sora. "I'm not lying."

"I can't—why—how did—Kairi—how did she get here, to Traverse Town?"

"I do not know. Um, do you need a glass of water or something?"

Sora declined the glass of water and slowly shook his head from side to side in disbelief. "She was supposed to be staying at Destiny Islands."

Trinity looked at Sora, then at her hands, and then watched as Sora's fingers continued tracing shapes upon the table.

"She couldn't believe me either, when I told her that you were here at Traverse Town as well. She was so surprised, Sora."

Sora didn't say a thing; his fingers were now making invisible triangles and squares.

Trinity continued. "Kairi said... her heart, it wouldn't feel complete... until she saw you again."

Sora's fingers stopped.

"She longs to be with you again. She misses you, Sora." Trinity said softly. "She misses you so much."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Sora replied in a murmur. "I miss her so much, too."

* * *

"Okay, _Alexandra_," said Toshi, putting extra emphasis on her name. "Tell me why you dragged me away."

Alexandra looked up at the brightening sky, her hair falling back. "I believe I told you already."

"Sure you did," Toshi replied sarcastically.

"I _did_." Alexandra blinked and brought her gaze back to Toshi.

"You're a stranger to sarcasm, aren't you?" questioned Toshi.

"Huh?"

Toshi let out an exasperated sigh. "Wow. For a person who uses outrageously big words, you sure can be pretty—"

"I'm _pretty_?" interjected Alexandra.

Toshi sweatdropped. "Y-you didn't let me finish. I was _going_ to say, for a person who uses outrageously big words, you sure can be pretty _dumb_."

Alexandra looked away. "Oh."

Toshi brought his hands up. "No, that doesn't mean you're not pretty, though!"

"Okay... Well, I _did_ tell you why I took you away. Do you have short term memory loss?"

"I do NOT—" Toshi paused and brought a finger to his chin. "Wait a sec... do I?"

Alexandra folded her hands together in front of her. "Was that meant to be funny? Because it was not."

"Ouch. You're just like Kairi. Except for the whole 'not understanding sarcasm' part. Anyway, I guess you sort of told me why you so viciously dragged me away... but I'd like the English version of it."

"Actually, I did say it in English."

Toshi put a hand to his temple. "Note to self: Switch off sarcasm button," he then took a deep breath. "Okay, well, maybe you could say it in a way that a simpleton's mind would understand very, very easily."

"Oh, I see." Alexandra thought for a moment. "I... brought you here to this alleyway because I didn't want to be found where I was hiding—in the bushes. Of course, I am usually very agile and skilled at hiding but at the time my foot had gotten stuck..."

"So you were the one cursing a lot?" cut in Toshi.

"Maybe," Alexandra flushed. "And... Before you could possibly find me, I pulled my foot loose, took hold of you, and brought you here to this alleyway. I thought that if you saw me, a strange newcomer, then you would run off and tell others. I could have been captured and taken away."

Toshi gave Alexandra a quizzical look. "'Kay, first of all, I'm a newcomer, too. Second of all, I don't think I would run away and tell others about you. Third of all, I doubt that you'd be captured and taken away. Fourth of all... uh, there is no fourth one. I just like making lists in even numbers. And I like the number four."

Alexandra gave Toshi an equally quizzical look. Then she nodded, again without a word.

* * *

Kairi felt her eyes sting.

This was where she gave Sora the Oathkeeper, her special lucky charm. She wanted him to have it because he meant to much to her, and that charm meant so much to her. Kairi wanted him to be safe, to not get in any danger and to never forget her. The Oathkeeper was her way of reminding him that she was always with him... no matter what.

Kairi brought a hand to her cheek. It was wet.

"Ugh!" Kairi wiped her face with her fingers fiercely. She was being such a baby! It was time to grow up and abandon the tears! It wasn't time to have a pity party! Who knows, Sora could possibly be twenty feet away for all _she_ knew!

Kairi stood up. She figured it was time to look for Sora.

* * *

Sora stood up. He figured it was time to look for Kairi.

"I'm going to try and find Kairi," said Sora, walking towards the door.

Trinity sighed. "Is that really such a good idea? You just came back. I know you're hungry, too. Besides, Kairi could be here any moment now! Maybe the reason you two aren't seeing each other is because neither of you can't stay in the same place!"

Sora swallowed hard. "Sorry, Trinity, but I can't take this anymore. I've got to find her."

With that, Sora gave Trinity an apologetic smile and bounded out the door as fast as he could.

"KAIRI! Where are you?" he sighed and left for another district.

* * *

"How did you get here, Alexandra?"

"That's a secret."

"Oh."

Alexandra's eyes narrowed and she tilted her head to the side. "How did _you_ get here, Yoshi?"

"It's _Toshi_."

Alexandra blinked. "Who?"

"_Me._ I'm Toshi. Not Yoshi. I believe that Yoshi is some bulgy green dinosaur."

"Ah, I see. So how did _you_ get here, _Toshi_?"

"We... fell?"

"Who's '_we_'?" questioned Alexandra.

"Kairi and I. We were stuck in this crazy place with a stained glass floor or whatever and, gosh, we were annoying the heck outta each other. AND SHE PUSHED ME OFF THE STINKIN' EDGE! And after that she pushed me off a TREE BRANCH!"

Alexandra stared vacantly at Toshi, expressionless.

Toshi laughed nervously. "Eheh, sorry. Just had a little steam that I had to dispose of."

A huge smile was suddenly on Alexandra's face and she asked eagerly, "Can I dispose of steam as well?"

Toshi crooked an eyebrow. "Well, I don't know what kind of steam you want to get out, but sure. Be my guest."

Alexandra flung out her arms. "I REBEL AGAINST THE SHOES!"

Toshi erupted with loud laughter as Alexandra's shouts echoed throughout the alleyway.

* * *

As if she were in a big hurry, and maybe she was, Kairi splashed through the water and left the Secret Waterway. Sure she was wet, but who cares!

Kairi ran to the door to First District. She decided that before going anywhere else she'd check back with Trinity at the Inn just in case Sora happened to be there.

A few minutes later a rather tired Kairi burst through the Inn. No, she did not trample down the door. It had been slightly open though she had so forcefully passed through it.

"TRINITY!"

Trinity's eyes widened. "KAIRI!"

"TRINITY!"

"KAIRI!"

Trinity walked over to Kairi and covered the distraught girl's mouth with her hand before she could call out, "TRINITY!" for the third time.

"Calm down. What is it?" Trinity asked. And when she was completely sure Kairi was settled down and not acting like a bizarre person, she released her cover on Kairi's mouth.

"Is Sora here yet?" whispered Kairi, preparing herself for an answer.

Trinity put a finger to her temple and closed her eyes. "Not. Anymore."

Kairi's mouth gaped open. "Not... ANYMORE?"

Trinity sweatdropped.

"YOU MEAN SORA WAS HERE AND NOW HE'S NOT AND I POSSIBLY MISSED HIM JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO?"

Trinity backed away and nodded. "Yes, Kairi dear."

Kairi threw back her head and groaned.

"I told him to stay here and wait," Trinity walked over to the sink and poked at a lumpy pile of clothes that was soaking in the bubbly water. "But no, he decided that it would be so very much _better_ if he went out to look for you."

Kairi let out a deep exhale and trudged over to Trinity. "What's... that?"

Trinity wiped her hands on a washcloth. "Oh. It's Sora's clothes."

"So, what, is he running around outside stark-naked?"

Trinity covered her hands over her mouth. Her eyes lit up and her cheeks turned pink but no giggles came out. She was trying so hard not to laugh. Her shaking shoulders were tattling on her, though.

"Kidding. You probably let him borrow one of your dresses or something."

Trinity's hands dropped to her sides and she laughed wholeheartedly. "Y-you a-are so..."

Kairi turned around, looked at her hands, and whispered, "... Sad. I know."

* * *

Sora doubled over, obviously out of breath. He had been running around Traverse Town and calling out Kairi's name for quite a while now. And there was absolutely no sign of Kairi.

"Where could she have gone?" complained Sora, straightening his posture and looking around the district.

Suddenly, he heard voices just around the corner. And, being the curious guy he was, Sora walked over to what seemed to be an alleyway.

**Oh. My. God.**

Three pairs of eyes met and widened.

"Who..." Sora faltered.

"... Are..." Toshi and Alexandra couldn't finish either.

"YOU?" they all shouted out at once. Sora pointed at Toshi and Alexandra and vise versa.

Shocked silence filled the alleyway. There was a lot of staring. A LOT.

"T-T-Toshi," stammered Alexandra, her eyes wide and focused on Sora. Her voice lowered to a whisper, "He has your _face_."

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

tamashiix: Homigawsh. Does that mean you're going to get your vicious puppies to eat me now? xD I DON'T MIND, I LOVE PUPPIES!... vicious, or not. ;D But you do know that if I get eaten it means you'll never know how this story will end up, right?Muahahahaa...

daaku: Teehee. Too bad Riku ain't in this chapter either. Let's all cry and mourn now. x)

Yunique: Yay! I'm glad you think that! Whee, and, no need to hunt me down! Eheheheh, I won't give up on it, don't worry. :D

Princess Kairi: Necromancy? Well, I already knew the word but I had to get some sort of decent definition. But, no, I didn't look in a dictionary... at least, not really. xD I looked it up on a dictionary website.

thesrazrbladekisses: Whoo hoo! I'm dead! And I'm added to your list! Rejoice!

Mysterious Prophetess: Yeah, I remember that. :) So amusing, but I just want them to meet, darnit. xD

Sorasgirl333: Good to know you loved the chapter! I'm also glad you think this story rocks, heehee, that makes me feelall warm and fuzzy inside. :D Looks like I did update pretty soon, huh?

carbuncle x3: Ahh, cliffhangers. True, true. **Cliffhangers, can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em.** Hah, another one of my cliffhanger sayings. xD! Aww, it's nice to listened to the song! Wasn't it so very adorable? I can relate to it so much, especially around this point in my life. By the way, I added the non-kitty version of the song into my myspace a while ago. See if you want. x) Oh, and the links you posted in your review... they're not showing up. D: Aww, oh well.

Shirozora: Oh, I am so honored that you decided to pick my fanfic out of the rest! It's great to hear that you were laughing a lot. That was my intention, haha.

Jen: Yeah, you are lazy. :P It's good to know you liked my long chapter! xD See you later, WIFEY!


	14. x chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** You may think I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Well, yeah, you're right.

**A/N:** Hi! I give you a million apologies for not updating any sooner. (: I just couldn't get around to ever finishing this chapter, y'know? But just yesterday I decided to procrastinate on my Geometry homework and work on this fanfic of mine. Yeah, just for you guys. :P By the way, if you're a fan of CCS (Card Captor Sakura), I've started a fanfic on it. Actually, it doesn't even really matter if you're not into Card Captor Sakura, because it's AU anyway... but yeah, it's new with a rather long Prologue so maybe you'd like to check it out... I'd love you even more than I do now. xDD

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Thirteen.**

"Oh, Kairi..." Trinity walked over to Kairi and gave her a reassuring hug. "He'll turn up sooner or later! Just stay here, I'm very sure that he'll return to the Inn and see you. Think of the reunion!"

Kairi wiped at the tears that had sprung from her eyes. "You're right... Trinity. I guess we're both just too impatient to see each other. If we can't wait, then we might as well not see each other. But we _do_ want to see each other, so we should have waited."

Trinity sat Kairi down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "What do you suppose will happen after you two meet?"

Kairi looked around nervously. "I don't know, actually. I have no idea what to expect. I just hope I don't do anything stupid..."

"Oh, Kairi dear! You will not to anything stupid, I know _that_." Trinity smiled. "Now, are you hungry? I have made a delightful breakfast. I suppose it should be called _brunch_ now, though. You should go on ahead and eat because we do not know when Sora will be back. You don't want my cooking to become stale and cold, now, do you?"

Kairi half-smiled and nodded. "Okay. I guess I really am hungry. I hadn't had anything to eat for a while... excluding the brownies, which were really good, by the way."

Trinity served Kairi a plate of eggs, sausages, and bacon. On a separate plate were pancakes, biscuits, and crepes—accompanied with butter, jelly, and honey, lightly dusted with some sugar. Trinity also gave Kairi a mug of hot chocolate, tossing in a few white marshmallows and cream. Kairi's other drink was a sweet tea with a thin layer of caramel set at the bottom of the dainty cup.

Kairi didn't realize just _how_ hungry she was, as she dug into the tantalizing, delicious meal. And as Kairi ate, Trinity chattered on.

"Sora told me that you should have been at Destiny Islands," Trinity said with a questioning look. "Is that where you live?"

Kairi swallowed a bite of jelly-filled biscuit that had been dunked in honey. "Yes. Sora, Riku, and I lived there since we were really young... we played everyday, it was so carefree. But then something happened that caused all three of us to leave Destiny Islands... in the end, I returned to Destiny Islands by myself. Without Sora, or Riku. For nearly two years I've been waiting for them to return but I was somehow transported to this weird place that was dark with a stained glass floor, and stuck with Toshi. We fell off that stained glass floor and ended up here, in Traverse Town. That's when Toshi fainted and I looked everywhere for help, but no one would answer their door, for some reason that I don't know of... until I came here to the Inn and met you. You know the story from there."

Trinity nodded, getting a little misty-eyed. "Well, the reason you don't see anyone else around this town is because everyone disappeared. It was my fault, but I am so very terribly sorry it happened. It was a mistake yet on purpose at the same time. I didn't mean any harm on the town. You see, Akuji is dead, and I went to Merlin in hopes of bringing him back to life. I did the spell too early, made an awful mistake, and everyone in town except for me vanished. My brother could still have possibly returned to life, though."

Kairi's mouth gaped open, overwhelmed with the information. "Wow, Trinity..."

* * *

Sora gawked at the strangers, especially at Toshi.

And he thought it was weird that Alexandra didn't have any shoes.

Sora shook his head, blinked, and shook his head again. His eyes squinted at Toshi. "Why do you look exactly like me?"

Toshi brushed off his shoulders. "Dude, the question is... Why do _you_ look exactly like _me_?"

Sora crossed his arms defiantly. "Hey! I know for a fact that I've had this face since, like, forever."

Alexandra came between the two glaring boys. "So I suppose that you two are not twins, considering that you were not aware of each other's existence, yet you look alike. Maybe you two were separated at birth!"

Toshi's eyes narrowed and said sarcastically, "Yeah, what a hoot. I see why _mother_ disowned you."

Sora's jaw dropped. "Hey, that wasn't very nice of you!"

Alexandra poked Toshi in the side. "Bad boy. Bad, bad, bad boy. That was mean. BE NICE!"

Toshi inched away from the poking Alexandra. "Whatever... what... is your name?"

"Sora," Sora reluctantly answered. "And who are you two?"

"I am Alexandra," she waved, then jabbed a thumb in the direction of Toshi. "That would be Toshi."

Toshi pursed his lips together. "Hah! 'That would be Toshi'? I deserve a _much_ better introduction than _that_. With spotlights. And my theme song. And streamers and balloons."

Alexandra and Sora looked very irritated.

There was a short silence before Alexandra piped up. "So, what brings you here?"

Sora shrugged. "The Darkness brought me here, I'm guessing. And you two?"

"I can't tell you. It's... forbidden," Alexandra said with a mysterious glint in her eye.

Toshi's chin jutted out. "We managed to survive a very, very hazardous fall."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Me. And Kairi."

Sora was overtaken by a sudden quietness, but then cleared his throat and asked, "Where did you fall from?"

"Let's see... some really dark place. But it wasn't really _that_ dark because some strange stained glass floor we were standing on was glowing really bright."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Did you say... stained glass floor?"

"Yeah."

"That's funny, because before I came here I was stuck in some really bright place with a stained glass... ceiling."

"Oh, really," Toshi said, as if he already knew that. "And I suppose you or someone else somehow made a fire go through the glass and practically burn Kairi?"

"_What_?" Sora asked, alarmed. "How did you know that?"

Toshi looked away. "Lucky guess."

Suddenly, the momentarily forgotten Alexandra reappeared. "I sense a pleasingly sweet olfactory property!"

"There she goes with the words again..." grumbled Toshi while Sora gave Alexandra a blank stare.

Alexandra covered her mouth. "Oops. I mean, I smell something rather enticing."

"That... means you smell something good... right?" asked Toshi.

Alexandra nodded.

"Then why didn't you just say that?" exclaimed Toshi wildly.

"Sometimes it is indispensable to expand your vocabulary."

Toshi stayed silent while Sora replied, "The only place the nice smell could be coming from is the Inn. Trinity is obviously a good cook. Why don't we head over there?"

Alexandra shrunk back. "I... don't think that would be a good idea. I have a duty, you see. I can't be sidetracked."

Toshi placed a hand on his stomach. "Come to think of it... I _am_ kind of hungry."

Alexandra stared at Toshi. "No, don't go! Come with me. I need your help."

Toshi looked exasperated. "With what? Your so-called _duty_?"

Alexandra looked down at her bare feet. "Affirmative."

Sora sighed. "Well, I'm heading back to the Inn." His heart beat faster as he wondered if Kairi was there already. "See you guys... around."

Sora took one last look at Toshi, giving him a puzzled expression. Then, he began walking in the direction of the Inn.

_Hmph. That guy stole my face._

* * *

Kairi took one last bite of crepe and finished her tea. Done. She got up and placed her empty plates into the part of the sink that didn't have Sora's clothes in it and began washing them.

"Kairi, let _me_ do that," Trinity said soothingly.

"Oh, it's all right! I'm perfectly capable of washing the dishes _I_ dirtied." Kairi smiled and gave Trinity a sideways glance. "Why do you like to hog all the fun work?"

Trinity smiled as well. "Well, I suppose. If washing the dishes brings you pleasure or something..."

"Oh, it _does_. So much pleasure."

Trinity laughed, and Kairi joined in.

"Anyway," Kairi squirted some liquid soap on to the dishes and washed them over with warm water. "I wonder how long Sora will be out there, trying to look for me, before he comes back..."

"I do hope he does not stay out until sunset. He does seem to be quite the persistent one."

Kairi nodded, placing a newly washed plate aside. "Sora _is_ persistent... that's probably one of the reasons why I really..."

Kairi stopped short. When Trinity noticed this she asked, "That is probably one of the reasons why you really... what?"

Looking at her faint reflection in the wet plate she was holding, Kairi shook her head.

"Oh, it was nothing..."

"If you say so, dear."

* * *

Sora shoved at the door to First District. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

He sighed and stared down at the cobblestone ground as he walked towards the Inn. "Not only do I find out that Kairi's around here somewhere, but I also come across someone that looks exactly like me," Sora huffed grumpily. "Impersonator. And... I guess it'd be important to tell Trinity that she's not the only one in Traverse Town after all, excluding Kairi and me. Let's see. Alexandra refuses to talk about how she arrived here. Toshi came from a place somewhat like where I had been with Donald and Goofy, but with the stained glass as a floor instead of a ceiling, and he fell down here instead of being sucked up by Darkness. That would be how Kairi got here as well. How did he and Kairi meet up, anyway?"

Sora turned a corner. What did Kairi think towards Toshi? Was she really annoyed by him? Or what? Why was she with him, anyway? Did she think it was strange he looked exactly like Sora? Did she ever think Toshi was actually Sora? Did Toshi play any pranks on her to make her think he was Sora? How did they get together? How long have they been together? Were they sick of each other or did they enjoy each other's company? Did they hate each other or... like each other?

Sora's eyes narrowed. "I think too much."

Finally, Sora reached the miniature set of stairs to the Inn. Before he entered, however, he managed to get a view, from a window, of what was inside the Inn.

And _who_ was inside the Inn.

Sora froze.

Suddenly, he ducked under the windowsill, still outside. He then peeked over the edge in order to see and listen to what the two girls inside the Inn were talking about.

* * *

"Um, Kairi, what is a Keyblade?"

Kairi's hand shook slightly as she set aside the last dish. "A... Keyblade? Did Sora mention..."

Trinity lowered her voice. "He didn't tell me much about it, but Sora said he lost his... Key-thing-a-majig..."

Kairi whipped around, her mouth agape. "He _what_?"

"Sora lost his Key-mawhatzit."

"SORA LOST HIS _KEYBLADE_?"

Trinity nodded. "Yes, yes. Is that bad?"

"Trinity, it's very bad." Kairi steadied herself against the counter and said slowly, "Sora needs his Keyblade to protect himself and others from Heartless. Without it, he has no way of fighting the 'forces of Evil' or defending himself from harm's way."

"I suppose that _is_ rather bad."

Kairi was silent for a moment, and her eyes wandered around the kitchen before she replied, "So Sora lost... his Keyblade... along with..."

Seeing that Kairi did not continue, Trinity questioned, "Along with...?"

Kairi squeezed her eyes shut. "The Oathkeeper?"

* * *

Sora had heard enough.

He tore his eyes away from Trinity and Kairi and collapsed into a sitting position underneath the row of plants that rested atop the windowsill. His back leaned against the hard wall, and he looked at his fingers in shame.

His mind went wild.

How could he be so _dumb_?

How could he possibly reunite with Kairi without the Oathkeeper?

She'd totally hate him!

There was no way he could enter the Inn now. No way. Not until he found his Keyblade along with the Oathkeeper. He saw Kairi's face when she thought of the possibility that Sora might have lost the Oathkeeper. Crestfallen.

He wouldn't be surprised if the moment Kairi reopened her eyes, there'd be tears.

"I'm so stupid," whispered Sora, hiding his face in his hands. "I can't... Kairi... there's no chance I can go back to her now."

This was the ultimate moment of melancholia. There he was, sitting against the wall that had the person that was most important to him on the other side. But he couldn't just walk in and be with her. It wasn't that easy.

So close, yet so far away.

Sora dropped his hands to his lap, but not before wiping at a few tears that had come from his eyes. He couldn't hear Kairi and Trinity's conversation anymore. Either they had gone to whispers or he was just too slightly far away. But that didn't concern him anymore.

He just couldn't face Kairi. Not now. Not before getting back the Keyblade.

Most importantly, the Oathkeeper.

Because Kairi was important. Important to him.

Sora would regain the Oathkeeper. No matter what...

Then he stood up and sprinted off to, once again, search every nook and cranny of Traverse Town.

_You could say that I lov..._

* * *

"But... Sora is so much more important to me than a lucky charm," she murmured to herself. "I wouldn't even be angry at him if he happened to walk in at any moment."

After a prolonged silence, Kairi finally turned around and looked out of the window.

It was too bad, for at the time Kairi had turned to gaze out the window, she just barely missed Sora rounding the corner.

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

daaku: Of course you love Riku. Of course you want him in the chapter. Of course you want him to meet up with you and OF COURSE you "want his cookies." xDD

Sorasgirl333: Sadly, though, I didn't update as quickly as I wanted to, or as you wanted to. I'm very sorry! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the wait, though. :D

carbuncle x3: I've seen the kitty version a looong time ago, like in sixth grade, which was three years ago. x) It just so happened that I happened to stumble upon it again... and since I miss sixth grade so much I decided to use it on my myspace. (: That's right, what you said about the cliffhangers. Gotta have something to look forward to. :D Truthfully, I am very thankful for those who are willing to give me a long review, so they get long review replies! Aww, you know you're important, carbuncle! xDDD

tamashiix: Yeah... and unfortunately, they did not meet in this chapter either... D: True, 'So close, yet so far away.' Hmph. Why must this be so? -mourns- Yeah, I know I'm the onewriting the story and I pretty much have a good view on what is going to happen in the future but, hey, it kills me to keep Kairi and Sora away from each other. xD

thesrazrbladekisses: YAY! I LOVE BEING ADDED TO LISTS! WHOO HOO!... can I beadded to yourgrocery list as well? -pause- Eh, wait a second.. 0o;

Yunique: I am glad that you are enjoying my story:D Looks like you're eager, too. I didn't really update ASAP... sorry... but I _did_ update... (:

Mysterious Prophetess: Yeah. Lots of confusion between those boys. Especially Sora, because Toshi was told about Sora beforehand. And Toshi had to be such a moron. Sora's still his cute 'lil self. :DD

BattleAngelKurumi: Heheh, I rather enjoyed writing those parts... I'm glad you loved it. 8) Toshi stupid! -cracks up- That's a new one, and it's so true. (Toshi is currently grumbling inappropriate words off in the distance.)

Shirozora: xD Yeah, it's so good to know you liked that part, even though it puts odd images in my mind! x)

Sorakey: Yay! New reviewer! Welcome to... "my review circle"! ;D Oh my gosh, I'm so very, very happy to hear that you think it seems like an actual sequel! That's what I was aiming for, too! Thanks, and I too am waiting desperately for KH2 to come out... this fanfic helps me cope. (: Glad you're taking interest in my fanfic, I hope to see some reviews from you in the future.


	15. x chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts not miney. Me cry now.

**A/N:** Hoorah, it's time to update. :D Okay, in this chapter you find something out about Toshi... not that he admits it's true... and Alexandra does something pretty surprising/shocking to Toshi. I hope all Toshi-haters out there will be pleased. xD (Toshi: HEY!) Anyway, you also get hints about who Alexandra really is AND I have a rather interesting cliffhanger ready for you all... -slap- Hey! Don't scroll all the way down to the endjust yet! x) Hah, well... ENJOY. (:

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

"So," Toshi leaned against the alleyway wall. "Tell me about your... duty. And it better be important."

Alexandra hesitated. "I need your help."

Toshi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I got _that_ part down. But why me, anyway?"

Alexandra suddenly got a slightly fierce look on her face and she jabbed her index finger into his chest.

"Because you, Toshi," Alexandra said in an oddly soft voice, "are capable of extraordinary mental processes, such as extrasensory perception and mental telepathy."

* * *

"There's nowhere else to look!" griped Sora, flinging his arms up into the air in exasperation.

It had been _hours_ since he started searching for the Keyblade again. Now, the sun was about to set.

Sora sighed. He was _so_ close to Kairi. Not that he could ever meet up with her... until he found the Keyblade. He felt miserable. Why'd he have to lose the Keyblade in the first place? Why did he have to be so irresponsible? Despite the possibility that the Darkness that brought him here supposedly had strong enough power to separate him from his Keyblade (along with the precious Oathkeeper)... Sora dumped the whole ordeal on himself and was drenched in extreme guilt.

"Maybe the Keyblade _isn't_ in Traverse Town," Sora said cautiously. "Maybe it's somewhere else... maybe, it's in a different world."

Sora jammed his hands into his pockets. "Maybe Donald and Goofy are in another world, too."

His head bowed down as he thought deeply. Silence.

"UGGGHH!" shouted Sora suddenly, lifting up his head and yelling in distress. His brain felt like it was going to explode. It was so hard for him to think so much! Sora was so confused, so bewildered, so overwhelmed with his own thoughts. His mind screamed at him, telling one thing and then telling another.

Sora let out another yell, but then stopped himself midway.

He was acting so immature!

It was then that he realized...

... being alone messes with your head.

* * *

Kairi looked at the grandmother clock that hung at the wall of the Inn's kitchen. She watched as the pendulum swung left and right. Left and right.

Left and right.

Left... and then...

Then...

Kairi yawned.

"Tired, Kairi?" asked Trinity, entering the kitchen.

Kairi's eyes were at half-mast and her head bobbed up and down sleepily. "Ummm..."

"Are you?"

"No," Kairi yawned again.

"You obviously are, dear," Trinity pointed out. She walked over to Kairi, who was leaning against the wall tiredly.

"Maybe I am... but I'm waiting for Sora to show up."

"It's been quite a while," admitted Trinity, looking out the window—the same window that Sora peeked through while listening to Trinity and Kairi's conversation. "Hmm, where could he be?"

"I don't know," replied Kairi miserably, and hid a yawn.

"This is most unfortunate," Trinity mourned. "He left this morning. Whatever could have happened to him?"

"What if he left Traverse Town?"

Trinity shook her head. "But he knows you're here, Kairi. Why would he leave? He said he misses you so much as well."

Kairi thought for a moment before saying, "He did?"

"Yes, Kairi. He did. He misses you. You two miss each other. A lot."

Kairi fell silent.

Trinity gave a little smile. "And I can tell."

* * *

Toshi stepped back from Alexandra's finger and narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't have a dictionary with me at the moment."

"You see things before they happen."

Toshi grew quiet.

"You are a psychic."

Toshi still didn't say anything.

They stared at each other for a long, long time.

"You can't prove that," Toshi finally replied.

"Can't I?" Alexandra answered, a corner of her mouth turning up in a half-smile.

"Prove it."

Alexandra immediately began ticking off the reasons on her fingers. "For one, you knew that Sora or a companion of his had used fire on the stained glass and nearly burned Kairi."

"So?"

"Two," Alexandra continued, ignoring Toshi. "I have my resources..."

"Oh, really now, do you?"

"Yes."

"What are your 'resources'?" Toshi asked, wiggling index and middle finger from each hand in a 'quote unquote' gesture.

"I am not telling you!" Alexandra's eyes glittered. "But I definitely know that you are psychic. Now you have to admit it."

"What? No way!" argued Toshi, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It will make you feel better," cooed Alexandra.

"How so?"

"Well, you won't feel as grumpy. It is nice to get something off your chest."

Toshi looked at his chest.

"Do you not have a conscience?" Alexandra asked.

"No," Toshi shook his head and looked Alexandra straight in the eyes. "I don't believe I have one of those."

Alexandra sighed. "Oh, come on. Everyone has one."

"Everyone but me," Toshi grinned toothily.

"If you do not have a conscience... do you have a heart?"

Toshi squinted at Alexandra irritably.

"What if I don't?" he seethed.

"What if you do?"

"How would you know? Your stupid resources?"

"Yes," Alexandra stared at Toshi calmly. "My stupid resources."

Toshi was taken aback. "Ugh! You are so weird!"

"At least I have a conscience."

"Ugh! And you're complicated, too!"

"At least I know if I have a heart or not."

"Ugh! Oh, please. So tell me. Do you have a heart?"

Alexandra got a dark look upon her facial features and suddenly looked very mystifying indeed. Her bright green eye was instantly filled with a cryptic glint. Alexandra, rather slowly, shook her head.

"No, Toshi."

Toshi looked puzzled.

"I don't have a heart."

* * *

The sun was about slip away and let darkness overtake the sky.

Sora sat in a tree branch.

He was thinking hard. Really hard. Even though it hurt for so many thoughts to occupy his mind, Sora forced himself to contemplate over his predicament. Was he going to have to leave Traverse Town and go off somewhere else to regain the Keyblade? How was he supposed to do that, anyway? He had no gummi ship! The Darkness had brought him here. Could the darkness take him out? But then again, leaving Traverse Town would mean risking the chance to ever see Kairi again... and besides, he still had to help Trinity with _her_ own problem!

Sora sighed. He was being selfish. Trinity had her own problems, too. But all he could ever think about was getting back his Keyblade and the Oathkeeper and getting together with Kairi.

As he shifted his weight, Sora noticed the forgotten diary in his pocket. He pursed his lips and pulled it out. The sun was going to disappear soon, but maybe there was just enough light and just enough time to read at least _one_ entry...

* * *

Kairi let herself drop on to a chair at the kitchen table.

What was Sora doing? What happened to him? What was he thinking, staying away from the Inn for such a long time? Could he still be looking for her?

Kairi let out a sniff.

Talk about persistent!

She was growing sleepier by the second. Maybe it was a mistake to wake up so early in the morning after going to bed very late at night. If she had slept in instead of going out for a walk, then Sora would have arrived at the Inn and Trinity would tell Sora about Kairi being there.

Kairi rested her head on her arms, which she folded atop the table. Why did she and Sora have to have such bad timing? Why did they keep missing each other by only the slightest bit? What was causing all this mishap? Was there _actually_ a cause or was it just by coincidence?

Kairi snorted. _Coincidence._ Sure, right.

Kairi yawned and listened to the distant sound of Trinity humming and dusting the living room. Kairi wished she had the strength to get up and offer to help sweep the cinders but she was fatigued.

Kairi's eyelids felt heavier but she struggled to keep her eyes open.

_Wait for Sora,_ she commanded herself._ Wait for Sora._

Kairi blinked and widened her eyes. _Stay awake! Gosh!_

She buried her face in her arms and breathed in deeply, staring into her little space of darkness. Blink. Blink. Darkness seemed so... so overpowering... so intoxicating... even the slightest bit, like the kind of darkness you created by shadowing your arms over the table.

Blink, blink.

Darkness and its enigmatical ways... it was hard not to give in...

Blink... _Wait for Sora, wait for Sora._

With one last blink, Kairi's eyes closed.

_Wait for Sora..._

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have a heart?" Toshi blurted out.

"I just don't have one," Alexandra replied simply. "After all, _you_ don't have a conscience."

"Maybe I do! Maybe I don't! But you _have_ to have a heart," Toshi stomped his foot on the ground with every word he said:

"'Cause. Then. You. Would. Be. Dead."

Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp.

"I am not dead," Alexandra said coolly. "Not exactly, at least. I am transcendental."

Toshi grunted.

"I am asserting a fundamental irrationality or supernatural element in experience."

Toshi's eyelids lowered.

"I am beyond common thought or experience, mystical or supernatural."

Toshi sighed.

"I have characteristics of a system of philosophy emphasizing the intuitive in empirical and material."

Toshi spun his index finger near his temple. "Cuh-razy."

Alexandra fumed, "I am not cuh-razy! Let me make this simple for your feeble mind, little boy..."

Toshi's mouth dropped open. He felt utterly insulted!

"... I. Am. Not. Dead. But. I. Am. Not. Human. Either. And. I. Am. _Immortal._"

"Immortal?" echoed Toshi.

"Yes!" Alexandra let out a huff. "Do you understand _now_?"

Toshi looked up thoughtfully and tapped at his chin. "Would that explain your eyes being two different colors?"

Alexandra sighed. "Yes."

"Ah," Toshi nodded. "And would that explain your weird clothing?"

Alexandra's eyes narrowed. "Yes..."

"Oh, really? So would that explain the ridiculous fact that you wear no shoes?"

Alexandra pouted. "You have gone too far, sir!"

"So now I'm a 'sir'? A few minutes ago I was a 'little boy'!"

Alexandra growled. "You do not want to make me angry."

Toshi chuckled carelessly. "Sure, whatever. Bite me."

Toshi meant 'Bite me,' as a figure of speech.

But just like sarcasm, Alexandra did not understand that.

_Bite me._

So she did.

"OW!" Toshi staggered back and put his hand over his stinging shoulder. Alexandra had pounced on him and had sunk her teeth into his shoulder.

"I DID NOT MEAN THAT LITERALLY!"

"Well, then you should not have said that!" exclaimed Alexandra, rather triumphantly.

"YOU HEARTLESS FIEND!"

"Ah hah!" Alexandra lifted up a finger. Not her middle finger, mind you.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'AH HAH'?" shouted Toshi, still shocked and yelling from the sudden bite.

"You have finally figured out what I am."

Toshi took a few deep breaths, trying to regain his composure. "What are you saying? All I said was, 'You heartless fiend.'"

Alexandra got that mysterious look again. "Exactly, Toshi. Exactly."

Toshi didn't reply for a moment.

_You heartless fiend...?_

_Heartless fiend?__**

* * *

January 2**_

_Very strange, the things in this world. You do not know what to expect. What you will see, when things happen, why things happen, whom you will meet, where these strange events take place, and how these things in the world occur. There is no answer to these contemplations! Perhaps it is intended NOT to have an answer, do you not think so?_

_Alas, I have recently heard of a creation. A rather interesting creation. It is not technically a thing, but it is not literally a human. Am I even right to call this creation an 'it'? Perhaps a better referral would be a 'she.'_

_Yes, yes. The creation looks like a she, I've heard, but is it really a she? Nevertheless, someone truly powerful made... her. I heard... she... was an evil creation, a diabolical plan constructed and established to take control and cause maximal, preposterous destruction._

_This creature, or girl, whomever 'she' may be, is out there... lurking... lingering... with a pack of Heartless which she controls. Is she a Heartless herself? I haven't the slightest idea, for I have not seen her. Although, it is quite easy to identify a Heartless, for you only need to check for the Heartless symbol... red as freshly shed blood. How intriguing that symbol is! Shown as a curved heart characterized with intricate lines. Hmm... if only I could have a sample of that symbol..._

_Onward, now. I am supposing that she will bring havoc and harm wherever she wanders to. This is most difficult, to have a thought like that in my mind. Is it possible for her to change? Or... perhaps her personality and character is a perfectly laid-out blueprint, focused only on her mission._

_I know not of the 'mission' she pursues._

_But I do know that it remains as her, well, duty._

The sun set and Sora was left in the darkness.

The words replayed in his mind.

_I heard... she... was an evil creation..._

_This creature, or girl, whomever 'she' may be, is out there..._

_Is she a Heartless herself?_

_... she will bring havoc and harm wherever she wanders to._

_Is it possible for her to change?_

_I know not of the 'mission' she pursues..._

Sora looked off into the distance, most likely in the direction of a certain alleyway.

_But I do know that it remains as her, well, duty._

* * *

Kairi's eyes shot open. She quickly lifted her head off the table and looked around.

Sora wasn't back yet.

She rubbed her eyes and looked out of the window. It was dark, just the beginning of night, though.

Kairi stood up and went to get a glass of iced water. Sipping at her drink, Kairi walked over to the window so that her face was nearly touching the vertical glass. Half of the window was open and Kairi felt the nice, cool air against her tired face. It felt so calming...

Her blue eyes met a pair of icy aquamarine ones.

Kairi gasped in shock and dropped her glass of water. It shattered to the ground with an earsplitting crash, breaking into a million pieces. Kairi automatically jumped away from the broken glass. Kairi instantly heard the _tap_,_ tap, tap_ of feet from upstairs; Trinity was obviously 'coming to the rescue.'

In the short time span it took for Trinity to come down from upstairs, Kairi immediately tried looking for a broom to sweep with.

"Sorry about that," came a wintry, masculine voice.

"I guess it is alrigh..." Kairi faltered and turned around. Her eyes widened as she stared at the one who caused the broken glass incident. Those bleached, aquamarine eyes and the straight, silver hair that was ridged at the ends...

"I guess it's alright, Riku," Kairi said without thinking.

The guy smirked.

And then Kairi's pulse practically stopped.

"RIKU?"

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

Sorasgirl333: Bad timing. SO TRUE! D: Oh, and I'm glad you liked that part. :D

Shirozora: Very close indeed. D: -munches on vegan moon cookies- MMM, me happy now. xD

thesrazrbladekisses: Yeah, I know I'm weird. x) -gasp- I certainly do not want to kill you! -sweatdrops and hides Keyblade- Eheheheh...

BattleAngelKurumi: Heehee, Toshi's so narcissistic! (**Toshi:** Why, I oughtta... >>;) Happy to know you liked that part! I love it when readers tell me the parts they enjoyed most. (: OH, and you went to DISNEYLAND? -sobsob- Why didn't you take me? **_I LOVE DISNEYLAND!_** xDD Well, I hope you had a good time at the Happiest Place on Earth... even if I wasn't there... WHEE... x)

heartsoblivion: No rock! Me want cookie! Yayayay, I'vebeengetting lotsa cookies recently. xD Oh, but nooo, you give me half. :P Hmmm... other half when they meet? Well... I'll think about it... ;D

paopu: Oh, I definitely hope this fanfic will get up to 200 reviews. xP Hmm, when should Sora and Kairi meet? Seriously. SERIOUSLY. Ahhh, don't hurt me! -cowers and whips outpepper spray- I'M WARNING YOU, MUFFIN! xD

carbuncle x3: Gaah, forget what says about review replies. -pause- Wait, what do they say? xD Is there, like, some rule now? Oh, well. I'm still doing review replies and I haven't gotten in "trouble"... yet. Pwaha, but I believe that readers deserve their feedback for reviewing, dontcha think? Well, lookie there! We don't have muchof an age difference! x) And 'significant'. I love that word! Lemme use it in a sentence. _Carbuncle is significant._ Haha, yay.

daaku: -patpat- Well, I hope this chapter brightened things up a little! x) And... you _do_ mean _Oathkeeper_, right? Not Oblivion. xDD


	16. x chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I do own Johnny's bracelet. ;D

**A/N:** Hey, ya'll! Um, well, I just have to say that I apologize for not updating as quick as I wanted to. D: PLEASE forgive me! xD Anyway, this chapter is pretty long... when I typed it out it was about ten pages, and my chapters are usually about seven pages... so I hope you peoples enjoy, even though some rather crazy stuff happens in this chapter. (: Oh, and I'm VERYVERY sorry but I can't do review replies today. o.o; PLEASE forgive me... again! xD Don't worry, though... if I ever fail to do review replies, I'll at least give a special thanks for those who reviewed... Okay? Okay. :D

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Fifteen.**

"Ahhhh!" Sora leaped from the branch he was sitting on and barely landed upright on the cobblestone. In the darkness, his eyes scanned the area, looking for a particular direction in which to go towards.

There. Running as fast as he possibly could, Sora entered the next district, looked around some more, then ran diagonally into an alleyway, which he hoped was the correct one. He bent over, out of breath, and breathed in the frigid night air profoundly. As he cast up his gaze, he saw no other than Toshi and Alexandra sitting on the ground.

Sora pointed an accusing finger at Alexandra. "Y-you," he sputtered. "Get out of Traverse Town! Now!"

Toshi looked bewildered as Alexandra tweaked her head to the side. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You've come to hurt everyone and destroy Traverse Town. I'm not going to let that happen. So leave, _Alexandra_, if that's even your real name. Or tell me, are Heartless allowed to have names? And why do you look like a girl when you're a Heartless, hmm? Where's your Heartless symbol, huh? You think you're so slick, sauntering into Traverse Town and acting... almost normal... thinking that you would fool everyone into thinking that you're just some innocent young lady that happened to stumble upon this world. But look, you didn't fool me."

Toshi's jaw dropped. _What the heck?_

Alexandra stood up so that she was in eye level with Sora. She smiled seriously, if that was possible. Okay, so maybe it was a smirk.

"Why don't you say anything?" shouted Sora, his hands clenching into fists. "You're a Heartless, aren't you? Show me your powers! Where are your powers, hmm? Elemental? Mental? Physical? CAN YOU THROW ME AGAINST THE WALL WITH HERCULEAN STRENGTH?"

"Maybe just to shut you up," Alexandra rolled her eyes, picked Sora up almost easily, and tossed him over her shoulder towards the wall.

"OOOMPHA!" Soras slammed against the hard, stone wall and landed on the cobblestone ground with a loud _THUD_.

Toshi stood up and cursed under his breath. "Alexandra, have you gone _mad_?"

"No," breathed Alexandra, turning around and looking down at Sora, who was writhing in pain. "He's the one who's gone mad."

"Am not!" argued Sora, clutching on to his aching shoulder. He felt something wet on his shirt, maybe blood. "Why, if I had my Keyblade right now... I'd... I'd..."

Alexandra stepped towards Sora and kneeled down, leaning towards him, her face only an inch away from his. She smiled mysteriously. "Oh, you'd _what_?"

"I'D, LIKE, TOTALLY DESTORY SLASH DEMOLISH SLASH CLOBBER YOU!"

Alexandra let out a careless laugh. "I'd love that, really. But does little Sora have his 'Keyblade' now?" she smirked again and patted Sora's gravity-defiant hair. "I don't think so."

Sora smacked Alexandra's cold hand away and glared daggers at her. "You're so..."

"Evil?" finished Alexandra, looking at her manicure. "Sorry, I don't think that's the right word..."

Toshi inhaled deeply. "Alexandra, what are you _doing_?"

Alexandra straightened her posture and shrugged. "What do you think I'm doing, Toshi? You're a psychic, aren't you? Tell me... what exactly do I have in store for all of you people?"

Toshi growled. "I can't just summon up my effin' psychic powers!"

Alexandra crossed her arms over her chest. "Mmm hmm. So now you admit that you have psychic powers."

Toshi looked off to the side, as if in disbelief of what he had just said. "I... I mean... I can't... I don't... er..."

"The world is full of idiots," Alexandra said softly, almost... kindly? No, practically sympathetically.

Sora, from his place on the ground, looked from Toshi to Alexandra and back to Toshi then back to Alexandra.

So Alexandra was a Heartless.

And Toshi was psychic.

He shuddered. _Yeah, and I'm an oompa loompa._

Suddenly, he felt a rather serious emotion wash over him. He struggled to stand, trying to maintain his balance by leaning against the wall, which he had been thrown upon.

_No._

Sora got a determined look in his sapphire blue eyes.

_I'm the Keyblade Master._

* * *

"Kairi, what happened to—OH, MY GOD! IT'S RIKU!"

"Trinity, no, wait—"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, KAIRI DEAR!"

"Heh, hey, Trinity. Long time no see."

"AH! Oh my gosh, Riku—"

"What the heck?"

"TRINITY!"

"Trinity, you look like you're going to—"

"Oh, Riku..."

"She's going to—"

"Grab her!"

"She's going to faint?"

"Well, she thinks you're a sexy beast!"

"That's true."

"HURRY UP, RIKU!"

"Eh?"

"SHE'LL FALL ON THE STINKIN' GLASS!"

"Oh, Riku..."

"GET HER ALREADY!"

"Fine, fine."

"Goodness gracious, Riku."

"Kairi. It's no big deal. You're very welcome."

"I didn't even say—ugh! Never mind."

"Hmm. Whoa, she's blacked out."

"Riku, hold her correctly!"

"Fine, fine."

"Is she breathing?"

"No, she's dead."

"WHAT!"

"What do you think? Of course she's breathing."

"Jeez, Riku, don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"And it's your fault for making her faint, anyway!"

"But is it my fault that I'm so irresistibly sexy?"

"Well, no. More like your parents' fault!"

"God, Kairi! Are you calling my parents sexy?"

"WHAT? No!"

"Yes, you did! I didn't know you were like that. Man, that's just sick and wrong..."

"Riku! Shut up and put Trinity on the couch. She's more important than—"

"My sexiness? WHAT? I am offended."

"Hurry up!"

"Fine."

* * *

Toshi stared at Alexandra. It wasn't too long ago that she had been some innocent, clueless girl. Now... she had just thrown Sora against the wall. He didn't even have the slightest idea what a Heartless was, but he concluded by Sora's ravings that being a Heartless was not good. What _did_ Alexandra have in store for everyone? Was Sora right when he said that Alexandra would destroy this world? And what did he mean by 'world'? When he and Kairi fell from the stained glass place, they arrived to a _different_ world? So this world was not the same as Destiny Islands?

Toshi huffed. _Well, duh, you idiot!_

Traverse Town was not like an island at all!

So what was up with Alexandra? Had she truly been hiding her real personality? Or... perhaps she just had a mood swing?

_Yeah, right. _Toshi snorted. _Some mood swing._

Where were the psychic visions when you needed them? Seriously, he hadn't had one since he saw the door hidden behind a mess of tangled vines. When he had a vision, it was like time would stop, his eyes would automatically close, his breathing would slow, and then he'd see a sort of blurry movie clip in his mind. His mind would feel muddled afterwards and he'd have disoriented emotions swimming around in his stomach.

Toshi felt pity for Sora. Sora may not have noticed but his shoulder was bleeding slightly. It looked like a very painful wound, although Sora was hanging on to consciousness.

Toshi snorted again. _Barely._

"You really need to stop making those noises," Alexandra said coldly.

Toshi crossed his arms stubbornly. No way was he backing down from some girl with no shoes.

"Oh, just shut up already!" Toshi said irritably.

Alexandra's eyes narrowed. "Do I need to bite you again?"

"At least that wouldn't be as bad as being thrown against a wall," Sora grumbled as he leaned against the wall weakly.

"But she bites hard," Toshi winced as he remembered. "Like she has fangs or something."

Sora's eyes grew wide and Alexandra laughed in bitter amusement.

Sora really, really wished he had his Keyblade right now. Then he would be able to get rid of Alexandra. She was nothing but trouble, even Merlin said so. He also wished Donald and Goofy were here as well. At least _they_ had their weapons, supposedly. He sighed. Where had his two companions gone?

Sora also worried for the few that were currently inhabiting Traverse Town: Kairi, Trinity... and even Toshi. Sora snorted.

Oh, right. And himself.

He wanted to live a lengthy life!

Alexandra sniffed in annoyance. "Eh, don't tell me _you_ snort, too."

Sora glared at Alexandra. "So what's it to you?"

Alexandra ignored him. "I wonder if there are any others in Traverse Town..."

Sora and Toshi froze. Why was she wondering _that_?

Toshi lifted up his chin in a defiant manner. "Why don't you call up your dumb _resources_ and ask them?"

"I really do not want to bite you again. You taste bad."

* * *

Kairi and Riku loomed over an unconscious Trinity, who was laying on a maroon couch in the Inn's sitting room.

"I didn't know people could really faint just by the sight of some hot person."

"Oh, it's very possible, Kairi. Just like when you see your favorite rock star."

"You're not a rock star."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You're not a rock star."

"Ah, you're right. I'm far superior to a rock star."

Kairi coughed into her hand. "Someone has egoistic problems..."

"I heard that, you know," Riku looked offended.

"Riku..." Kairi laughed.

"What?"

Kairi hugged him. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, yeah. Same here. Stop with the mushy stuff. You can let go now."

A minute passed.

"Kairi—you can let go now."

"Oh, fine!" Kairi shoved Riku away. "You are so insensitive."

Riku raised his eyebrows. "Is that so bad?"

Kairi's eyes lowered at half-mast.

"Okay, whatever. Kairi, you look... different."

Kairi got a suspicious glint in her periwinkle eyes. "How so?"

"You're definitely taller. Longer hair. New outfit. And you're more mature. Oh, wait. I take that last part back."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME IMMATURE?"

"Shh! You'll wake up Trinity."

"TRINITY'S NOT ASLEEP, YOU DOLT! SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS!"

"Temper, temper."

"You really _are_ insensitive!"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention. You're curvier."

"WHAT?"

"I said you're—"

"I HEARD YOU! BUT YOU WOULDN'T NOTICE THAT UNLESS YOU WERE CHECKING ME OUT OR SOMETHING!"

"Who said I wasn't?"

"RIKU!"

"Kairi."

"RIKU! YOU'RE WEIRD!"

Riku smirked. "I bet you wouldn't complain if _dear_ Sora said that."

Kairi turned beet red.

"I thought so. Heh."

Then, by the mentioning of Sora's name, Kairi remembered. "Oh, right."

"'Oh, right'... what?"

"Dear Sora's in Traverse Town."

"Shut up."

Kairi set her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Oh, what a _lovely_ reaction."

"Are you serious?" Riku looked like he was going to lose his cool for a moment. The trio, all together, in Traverse Town... was it really possible?

Kairi nodded. "Why would I lie about this type of thing?"

Riku smirked. "You're right. Well, what did he say when you two met up with each other?"

The redhead fell silent.

"You... _did_ see him again, didn't you?" Riku took a long look at Kairi and instantly knew the answer. "Ah, that sucks. Well, we'll have to change that. Let's go out. We're going to find Sora and reunite you two lovebirds."

Kairi turned a very bright shade of crimson. "Shut up."

"Oh, what a _lovely_ reaction."

* * *

"Alexandra, what has happened to you?"

Alexandra swerved from her current position and was suddenly right in Toshi's face. "What are you implying?"

Toshi felt his guard weaken. _No, don't back down._ "An hour ago... you weren't like this. You were... different, okay? Before Sora came and started rambling like a buffoon—"

"Hey!" Sora cried indignantly.

"No offense."

"None taken," Sora replied, rather sarcastically. "I get called a buffoon, like, _all_ the time."

Toshi then gave Sora look before averting his gaze back to Alexandra. "Before Sora came and started _rambling_, you weren't acting so despicable."

Alexandra narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Are you calling me despicable...?"

"You heard me."

Slowly, ever so slowly, a smile found its way to Alexandra's lips.

_Oh, God._ Toshi's heartbeat increased. _She's getting that weird, twisted look._

"There are just some things in this world people like you will never understand," the look vanished and Alexandra's gaze was cast to the side. She looked _almost_ innocent again.

"Try me," Toshi said, his voice low and apprehensive.

There was a heated silence before Alexandra whipped her head up, her straight hair falling back and away from her cheeks. Her eyes, both the green one and yellow one, were glinting strongly in the dark. Suddenly...

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Alexandra, clutching on to her head and stomping her feet on the ground wildly.

Sora and Toshi, now side by side, stepped back from the crazed Alexandra.

"Alexandra!" shouted Sora, looking both nervous and nerve wracked as he tried approaching her.

"I SAID GET AWAY!" Alexandra cried, stumbling back as her back collided with the wall behind her. She sank to her knees, still holding to her head and grasping on to her blonde tresses. "GET BACK!"

Toshi and Sora stared in bewilderment at the girl who looked like she was on the summit of insanity... or had already jumped off. Alexandra lowered her head and her face was lost in the darkness. As Alexandra bent over, Sora saw in the dim moonlight, a rather visible tattoo-like symbol. No... not a tattoo. Sora squinted slightly, and then instantly recognized the now blazing, red symbol imprinted on Alexandra's left shoulder blade that Toshi had already seen but was not able to identify.

The Heartless sign.

"It's true," breathed Sora, staring at the whimpering girl. "She's a Heartless."

"Alexandra..." Toshi reached out a finger to poke the girl, but she only batted him away with a single hand.

"GO AWAY!" Alexandra lifted her head, her facial features held an extremely pained look. "I don't want to... hurt..."

* * *

Kairi and Riku stepped out into the cold night. The air was filled with a strange aura. Something was going to happen. They could just feel it vibrating in the night. Yes, something was definitely going to happen.

Or maybe...

It had already happened.

"I better not regret this," Kairi said disdainfully, closing the Inn door behind her.

"Why? What's there to regret?"

"One," Kairi replied icily, "I've already nearly encountered Sora _countless_ times, but I never met up with him because neither me or Sora would stay in the same place. Leaving the Inn might risk the chance of seeing him again."

Riku nodded, understanding.

"Two," Kairi clasped her hands behind her back and looked disgruntled. "We're leaving Trinity alone, unconscious, in the Inn."

Riku laughed.

"Darn you, Riku! It's not funny!"

"Okay," Riku wiped at his eyes. "No, it's not."

"You're trying not to laugh," implied Kairi. "Look at them shoulders shaking."

Riku burst out into laughter again and Kairi socked him in the stomach.

"Okay, okay!" Riku stopped laughing and coughed. His lip twitched but he prevented himself from smiling as well. "No more of that. Kairi, Trinity will be fine. Trust me."

"Trust _you_?"

Before Riku could even scoff at Kairi, there was sort of scream coming from the next district. It rattled at their skulls and made their hearts shiver. That scream wasn't... it just wasn't human...

"Kairi," Riku sounded relatively serious. "Stay here."

"Oh, puh-lease!" Kairi pouted. "If you're going off to investigate, I'm coming, too."

"No, you're not."

"Come _on_, you sexist pig!" Kairi felt enraged. "Just because I'm _slightly_ younger than you _and_ a girl doesn't mean I have to stay here like the damsel in distress!"

Riku wasn't affected by Kairi's insult. He raised a hand as an indication for her to shut the heck up. "You're not coming. That's final. Stay here, or go back into the Inn if you want."

Kairi's eyes narrowed.

"I mean it, Kairi. We'll go Sora-hunting later."

That made Kairi kick Riku in the shins before dashing up the set of stone stairs that led to the Inn, entering, and then slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Alexandra stood up shakily, her eyes afire and the Heartless symbol on her back glowing its vermilion color. She let out a moan before shielding her face with her hands and starting to whisper incoherently. Alexandra leaned against the wall, still whispering quietly.

"What's she doing?" asked Toshi in a hushed tone. His only answer was a shrug from the one whom he was identical to.

Alexandra grew louder, not uncovering her face. "Ninety... eighty-nine... eighty-eight... eighty-seven... eighty-six... eight-five..."

"She's counting down," whispered a bewildered Sora.

Toshi furrowed his brow. "There's something up with this girl. There really is."

Several minutes later of counting down and getting louder and louder and faster and faster, Alexandra was past a regular-tone of voice and practically yelling.

"Fifty-three! Fifty-two! Fifty-one! Fifty! Forty-nine!"

Some more minutes passed. Toshi and Sora stared at Alexandra, wide-eyed and in silence. Her voice was a shrill as she neared the number one.

"SIXTEEN! FIFTEEN! FOURTEEN! THIRTEEN! TWELVE!"

Sora wondered what would happen once Alexandra hit one. Was she going to unleash some sort of wicked Heartless power?

Toshi wondered what would happen once Alexandra hit one. Was she going to blast off into the galaxy or something?

"EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE!"

Alexandra was shaking madly now. She looked either in melancholia or in anguish. Which one, neither Toshi nor Sora knew. Or maybe it was both...

"TWO!" Alexandra started to lose her balance; her voice faltered and became overcome with a tremor. She looked as if she were about to fall over at any moment.

Someone appeared in the entrance of the alleyway, swift as an ink-link panther.

Only his hair was silver.

"One," the newcomer said before Alexandra herself could say it, stepping forward and attempting to catch the languished girl as she collapsed. Barely an inch away from the ground, the silver-haired guy caught the girl safely in his arms.

Toshi stared. Sora stared more.

_I will not have an ulcer,_ Sora told himself repeatedly. _I will not have an ulcer._

In the faint moonlight, the young man looked at the blonde in his arms and pushed a strand of hair away from her cheeks. "She didn't get to number one," he said softly.

Sora couldn't find his voice. He just gawked at the sight, clinging to his throbbing shoulder.

_I will not have an ulcer. I will not have an ulcer. I will not have an ulcer._

The silver-haired male cradled Alexandra in his strong arms gently. There was a hint of a smile on his face. Suddenly, Alexandra began to stir. Sora and Toshi flinched at her slight movement, and then became alarmed as her eyes opened. Alexandra's eyelids fluttered for a moment before actually looking up and focusing on the one who had caught her. Her eyes were dull, the yellow one more dull than the green. Alexandra no longer looked vengeful. She looked the way she had been much, much earlier. The menacing look had disappeared from her eyes. She let out a small breath and smiled weakly up at the young man.

"Hi, Riku..." the blonde whispered faintly, before losing consciousness once more.

Sora gulped. _I will not have an ulcer..._**

* * *

SPECIAL THANKS TO...  
**

Shirozora, Princess Kairi, thesrazrbladekisses, heartsoblivion, Lazy Muffin A.K.A paopu, daaku, BattleAngelKurumi, Sweet Raine, Mysterious Prophetess, Sorasgirl333, Heavenly Demon, & Pooky. 


	17. x chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Once upon a time there was a girl who did not own Kingdom Hearts. That sad girl was me. The end.

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! I've got your next chapter up and ready for you guys. Not much to say... oh, but I do know that there are some things that still need to be answered, such as exactly why Riku decided to show up and Alexandra's duty and whatnot... but just as a reminder, keep in mind that those things'll eventually be revealed. :D

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Sixteen.**

"_Kairi, stay here,_" mimicked Kairi, making her voice big and low and annoying. "_You're not coming._"

"_That's final,_" Kairi huffed and glared at the little pieces of glass on the hardwood floor. "_Stay here or go back into the Inn if you want,_ _blah blah blah blah."_

Moving her arms slightly with the broom in her hands, Kairi swept the broken glass into a pile. She moved the pile over to the now open door, and sent the glass flying outside of the Inn. There.

"_BLAH!_" Kairi shouted as she practically smashed the door shut. She took several deep breaths and set her free hand on her hip in a stubborn manner. "How dare he! I mean, really! How could Riku just hog all the _fun_ like that?"

_Fun._ Kairi remembered the bone-chilling scream. _Okay... so maybe it was for the better..._

"Besides," sighed Kairi, slightly giving in. "I was starting to regret leaving the Inn, anyway..."

But anger still simmered as Kairi thought more and more about it. Then, she couldn't take it anymore.

"UGH!" Kairi fumed, dropping the broom at her feet. "Hi, people of the world! I'm _Riku_ and I think I'm so very strong and cool and awesome and sexy! Oh, greetings, random passerby! Will you do yourself the honor of complimenting my firm muscles? You know you want to!"

Kairi picked up the broom and jabbed it in the air fiercely. "Look at me! My name is Riku BIGHEAD! I like to order people around like some adult! A very attractive and sexy adult, mind you!"

Exhausted, or more like too annoyed to continue, Kairi set the broom against the wall and retired to a nearby chair. She muttered incoherently and refrained herself from banging her head against the table.

"Simmer down, Kairi," she told herself, mocking sourly at her English teacher's way of telling the class to shut up. "Simmer down."

Then Kairi remembered the last thing Riku said.

_We'll go Sora-hunting later._

Kairi pictured herself slipping stealthily around a dark forest with a blood red bandana wrapped around her cranium as she steadied a shotgun in her hands.

"Oooh," Kairi growled furiously. "I am going to kill that bigheaded, bossy, pretentious, narcissistic, unbearable, egoistic..."

* * *

_I will not have an ul_—

"Hey," Riku stood up, carefully carrying Alexandra in his arms. His eyes were fixed on the two boys in front of him. An eyebrow lifted up and he looked rather amused. This was new, eh? Riku's eyes then immediately focused on Sora, not Toshi.

"So, Sora..." a smirk took residence in Riku's lips. "You never told me you had a twin."

Sora _barely_ found his voice. He spoke, even though it was hoarse. "How do you know _I'm_ Sora?"

"Because you're the one gawking."

"Oh." Sora flushed. "Riku... how did you..."

"Merlin sent me."

"When did you..."

"Quite a few hours ago."

"Why did you..."

"Because I've been given a task."

"Will you just PLEASE—"

"Let you finish your sentences?" Riku looked smug.

"Yes!" Sora crossed his arms defiantly, now getting over his shock. That familiar _competitive_ feeling he'd always get around Riku was starting to arise once more.

Riku shook his head from side to side, chuckling deep in his throat. "Well, it looks like we all owe each other some explanations."

"You _think_?"

A few minutes later they sat down right in the alleyway, leaning against the wall with unconscious Alexandra resting off to the side.

"First things first," Riku slightly winced as he looked at Sora's shoulder. "We're going to have to take care of that—before it gets infected."

"Oh, my shoulder can wait!" Sora shot back impatiently, almost completely over the pain in his shoulder. "I'm getting really confused with all this! Please get on with your explanation before my brain spontaneously combusts!"

That outburst made Toshi laugh sadistically, earning a glare from Riku. He immediately looked sheepish as he looked off to the side. He muttered an apology and Riku spoke up.

"Well," said the silver-haired male, "Sora, you go first."

Sora took a deep, deep breath. "One-day-I-woke-up-and-I-tried-to-get-some-fish-because-I-was-hungry-so-I-splashed-around-the-lake-but-I-couldn't-get-anything-until-Donald-and-Goofy-woke-up-and-then-Donald-told-me-to-use-my-Keyblade-so-I-did-and-I-cast-Stopga-on-the-fish-to-catch-them-and-then-we-used-Firaga-to-cook-them-and-after-eating-we-were-resting-but-it-started-to-get-all-dark-so-we-all-stood-up-and-stared-at-the-sky-when-it-started-raining-then-I-heard-Kairi's-voice-calling-out-my-name-and-after-that-Donald-Goofy-and-I-were-sort-of-captured-in-a-whirlwind-and-arrived-in-a-place-that-had-a-stained-glass-ceiling-with-a-picture-of-me-and-Kairi-and-the-paopu-fruit-and-Donald-Goofy-and-I-decided-to-walk-and-walk-around-to-find-some-exit-or-whatever-but-couldn't-find-anything-and-then-suddenly-we-ran-into-some-Heartless-just-right-after-Goofy-mentioned-them-which-is-really-weird-but-anyway-we-kept-walking-and-kept-coming-across-Heartless-when-suddenly-there-was-this-dark-shadowy-blob-that-began-to-appear-and-it-literally-sucked-me-and-the-others-into-it's-spiraly-vortex-of-doom-and-then-I-woke-up-on-the-ground-here-in-Traverse-Town-and-that's-when-Trinity-found-me-and-took-me-to-the-Inn-and-then-I-found-out-Kairi-was-here-but-I-never-met-up-with-her-which-really-sucks-and-I-also-heard-about-Trinity's-dead-brother-so-I-went-off-and-came-across-Merlin's-house-and-went-in-and-found-his-sort-of-diary-or-journal-which-I-have-in-my-pocket-right-now-at-this-very-moment-and-earlier-I-was-about-to-go-in-the-Inn-when-I-saw-Kairi-and-Trinity-talking-and-I-suddenly-decided-to-leave-because-I-lost-the-Keyblade-along-with-the-Oathkeeper-which-I-promised-Kairi-to-keep-but-I-obviously-don't-have-it-right-now-so-I-ran-off-and-read-some-of-Merlin's-entries-and-it-said-that-there-was-a-Heartless-that-looked-like-a-girl-who-has-come-for-destruction-so-it-must-have-been-Alexandra-because-I-met-up-with-her-and-Toshi-much-earlier-and-I-was-like-"Dude-that-guy-stole-my-face!"-and-when-I-came-Alexandra-started-acting-all-crazy-and-threw-me-against-the-wall-so-that's-why-my-shoulder-is-bleeding-and-then-she-started-counting-down-like-a-madwoman-before-she-fainted-and-you-came-and-caught-her. _THE END_!"

Riku gave Sora a quizzical look, opening his mouth and trying to say something, but then closing his mouth and suddenly opening it again in another attempt to say something but closed it instead. He looked like a fish pleading for its water.

There was an awkward silence before Toshi decided to speak up.

"Da-ang," Toshi said, stretching out his word and staring at a very pale Sora. "Dude looks like he's gonna have an ulcer."

* * *

"... uppity, cocky, pompous, self-centered MEANIE!" finished Kairi at last, standing up and clenching her fists. Satisfied with herself, Kairi wandered over to the sitting room where Trinity still lay unconscious. Staring down at Trinity in utter silence, Kairi let out a deep sigh.

She hated to admit it, but... she was _bored_.

"Right," Kairi muttered, rolling her eyes. "After suddenly getting transported to a stained glass place and then falling down to Traverse Town finding that I am so very near Sora... I find myself _bored_?"

"Umm..." murmured a voice. Kairi, surprised, immediately looked down to see Trinity stirring. Slowly, her light hazel eyes opened and blinked up to see Kairi.

"Kairi, dear. What happened? The last thing I remember is seeing..."

"Riku went out," answered Kairi quickly, reaching over and placing a hand on Trinity's forehead. "Are you okay?"

Trinity sat up and Kairi pulled away. "I am rather fine, now. Riku. Where is Riku? Why did he leave?"

Kairi sat with Trinity on the sofa. "He went out because he heard a scream from the next district. I think he'll be back soon... I hope." Kairi neglected to mention that they nearly left Trinity alone in the Inn while she was still unconscious.

Trinity was silent for a moment. She looked down at her pale hands and closed her eyes. A few seconds passed, then she reopened her eyes to look at Kairi. A certain emotion Kairi could not quite put her finger on had washed over Trinity's eyes.

"I had a dream," Trinity said softly, looking around the room aimlessly.

"Let me guess," Kairi said, not really taking it seriously. "Was Riku in it?"

Trinity did not laugh, smile, or even show a slight start of a smile. Instead she shook her head and lifted her own chin as her eyes clouded over. Kairi stared at Trinity's eyes and suddenly identified the emotion in them.

Pain. An utterly longing, suffering sort of pain. That, and memory. Memory and pain. Remembering pain. It was remembrance of the past pain she had encountered.

"About... about my brother..." Trinity inhaled deeply. The tears did not gather and spill down her cheeks. She was attempting to stay strong. In her case, a rather difficult attempt.

Kairi became somber. "Trinity..."

Trinity launched right into the dream. "My brother really was alive and he came back to me. We were reunited... Traverse Town became filled with life again... and everything was right... everyone was with who they were supposed to be with..."

_Everything was right. _Kairi breathed in sharply. She found herself feigning back tears as well.

_Everyone was with who they were supposed to be with..._

* * *

"I must admit that this is sort of ironic," Riku said, smirking. "We've got two unconscious people in Traverse Town."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Who else is unconscious besides Alexandra?"

"Trinity," Riku replied, and Sora's eyes widened as Toshi just looked plain confused. "At least, when I left she was still unconscious. I have no idea if she has awakened already."

Suddenly, Riku's head snapped up to look Sora in the eye. "That reminds me, Sora," his friend gave him a questioning look, "that Kairi's in the Inn. I can't believe how long you two have been in Traverse Town and haven't met yet! It's crazy."

Sora didn't say anything, nor did he look at Riku.

"We should go to the Inn," Riku pointed out. "C'mon."

"No!" Riku was about to stand up before Sora grabbed him by the elbow. Sora cleared his throat. "I mean, _no_. I can't face Kairi now."

Riku looked appalled. He sat back down. "Why not, Sora? Are you wrong in the head or something? For God's sake, how can you pass up a chance to see your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Sora replied, turning a deep shade of crimson. "I don't think she and I have even decided _that_ yet."

Riku's eyes narrowed. "So what's up?"

Sora looked away. "It's nothing. Maybe I don't feel like it."

"Bull," Riku replied simply.

Sora grunted. "Fine... if you must know... since I lost the Keyblade, I lost the Oathkeeper... meaning I lost Kairi's lucky charm, the one she gave to me here in Traverse Town two years ago. She told me that she'd always be with me. I promised to keep it safe and give it back to her one day."

"How sweet," came the momentarily forgotten Toshi. His voice was sing-songy. "More like _too_ sweet. Eww."

Riku and Sora glared at Toshi before continuing.

"Well, well, well." Riku shook his head slowly and let out a sigh. "Sora... did you ever consider that Kairi might be so hung up on seeing you again that she wouldn't even care that you lost the Oathkeeper?"

Sora was quiet for a moment before he chose to speak up. "She'd care."

"How do you know?"

"Riku, how would you feel if someone you cared about broke a sacred promise?"

"I'd be pretty understanding, but..." Riku bobbed his eyebrows up and down. "I ain't your girlfriend."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

* * *

"I guess we're more alike that I thought," grumbled Kairi, looking at her hands.

Trinity seemed to force a smile upon her face. "I suppose. But, dear, you know what I always say?"

"What?"

"No matter the hardship, there's always a way."

"That's nice," Kairi said wistfully, smiling slightly.

"I think it's true, too," Trinity pointed out. "I keep thinking that there's a solution to all this mishap... and that if you believe all wrong will end, if you use your heart and soul and mind, if you love passionately, if you apologize, if you forgive, if you refrain from betrayal, if you play your cards justly..."

Kairi and Trinity smiled at each other. _Real_ smiles.

"Then everything will be set right," Trinity finished.

"I believe it, too. There's some way, out there, that will solve all our problems. We just haven't found it yet. Maybe we need to get out there and search. Maybe what we need... is an adventure."

Silence.

"You're already on one," Trinity whispered.

More silence.

"You're right," Kairi answered softly. "You're completely right. I just didn't notice."

"Maybe you didn't notice the answer, either."

"The answer is already here?"

"But you do not know it..."

"How am I supposed to figure it out?"

"Life," Trinity replied, looking stern. "It is very enigmatical. It is a labyrinth and a puzzle yet to be solved. Some people find the answer, some people die without even knowing it had been right in front of their noses. Kairi... this is your life. This is your labyrinth, your puzzle. It's up to you to solve it. It is up to you to find the answer."

Kairi was finally beginning to understand. But there was still something she wondered about. "And this is my adventure?"

"No," Trinity shook her head. "This is other people's adventure as well. Yours, mine, Sora's, Riku's... even Akuji's... and even people we do not know about."

"So this is _our_ adventure..."

"Yes. We are all linked. But we all have our own life, meaning different puzzles and different solutions. Although... there is always a case when two people are so meant to be together that their answer is each other."

"Each other..." echoed Kairi, her eyes lowering. "When two people are so meant to be together..."

Trinity smiled softly. "Do you know your answer, Kairi?"

Kairi, slightly trembling, shrugged her shoulders. "I... don't... know... but..." she took a deep breath. "You said... that the answer could already be here... and that I may not have noticed, though... it's right in front of my nose..."

Trinity nodded. "Your answer, to your life labyrinth, _may_ be right here."

"You mean..."

Trinity was quiet, waiting for Kairi's realization.

"You're my answer?"

Trinity's eyes widened. "No, no, no, _no_!"

Kairi laughed. "I know, I know. I just couldn't help myself."

Trinity rolled her eyes. "That was jolly well of you to ruin the heartfelt mood. No, Kairi dear. I am totally _not_ your solution. I know you know who your answer is."

"Yeah," whispered Kairi, sobering up. She swallowed thickly with much difficulty. Her periwinkle eyes held that same emotion Trinity had earlier... a mixture of longing and remembrance. "It's Sora."

* * *

"This is insane," Riku mourned. "What are we supposed to do? Go off looking for the Keyblade?"

"It's no use," Sora replied. "I've looked everywhere in Traverse Town except for Trinity's underwear drawer."

Toshi laughed and Riku rolled his eyes.

"This isn't funny!" Riku snapped, rubbing his forehead. "Seriously, I am in total disbelief at how stubborn you are. Oh, wait. Never mind. You've always been stubborn."

Sora laughed scornfully. "I'll take that as a compliment. But I like to call it... _persistent_."

"Like that is any better," came a feminine voice.

All three heads turned to look at Alexandra, who had suddenly decided to regain consciousness. She sat up and rubbed her head, muttering something incoherent under her breath. Her eyes were still dull and she stood up and stretched cat-like.

Riku watched Alexandra's body intently as she bent over.

"Pervert," Sora muttered, but Riku heard and elbowed him in the side.

Alexandra rubbed her eyes tiredly and quickly took a place between Riku and Sora.

She grinned faintly. "Hello. What happened? I am rather confused. Why are you all staring at me like that? Toshi, are you mad at me or something? Sora, is there something on my face? Riku... my eyes are up here."

Riku coughed into his hand and looked away while Sora and Toshi sweatdropped.

"Well, if you have a good reason for your behavior I guess I'm not really mad at you..." Toshi said.

"There's nothing on your face," Sora said.

Riku said nothing, he just laughed nervously.

"Alexandra," Sora's eyes narrowed. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Why, yes, of course!" Alexandra piped. "Toshi was trying to guess what I was and he didn't—"

"No," interjected Toshi. "After that. Way after that."

Alexandra lifted an eyebrow. "That's it, though. Everything faded away and then I woke up, finding myself here with you people."

Sora and Toshi gave Alexandra a perplexed look.

"Guys," Riku said seriously. It looked as though he were knowledgeable on this predicament. "Alexandra doesn't remember herself going crazy. She doesn't remember insulting Toshi or throwing Sora against the wall."

Sora winced as he remembered and Alexandra's eyes grew wide. "I THREW Sora against the WALL?"

Instantly, an apologetic look washed over Alexandra's face and she turned her gaze to Sora. "I am a bad girl. I am very sorry. I did not mean to... I... how can I... it must have been... I am so..."

Alexandra was at loss for words. She knew so many, but none seemed to fit the ashamed, confused feelings she was currently experiencing. She hugged herself for comfort and didn't say anything.

"I don't know everything about Alexandra, but I can tell you guys this," Riku said, looking sympathetically at the girl next to him. "Alexandra counts down to make herself feel normal again, because at times it's very possible for her to become what she used to be. Yes, she is a Heartless. Yes, she has been sent to worlds for its destruction. Yes, she meant harm and havoc. But her character is like a perfectly laid-out blueprint."

_A perfectly laid-out blueprint._

Merlin's journal entry.

Riku continued. "I met Alexandra a while ago in a path. The path of Twilight. I was there with King Mickey. We thought we were the only two there but we were wrong..."

* * *

"Your Majesty, how are we supposed to get around when it's so dark around here?" Riku turned around blindly; everything was so dim and so murky. He might have just as well closed his eyes. Riku heard a jingle next to him.

"Our hearts," replied the King simply. "Riku, even the slightest bit of light in our hearts will lead the way."

Riku was silent.

"Which way is your heart telling you to go?" questioned King Mickey in his optimistic voice.

Riku closed his eyes. All was quiet. Slowly, gradually, he calmed down and heard the faint beating of his heart. _Thump thump, thump._ Then he felt a warm aura, like dazzling sunshine, shining upon his cold frame and tugging him...

"This way," Riku opened his eyes and pointed south. There was just enough light for King Mickey to see which direction Riku was gesturing towards.

"Alrighty then!" King Mickey announced. "Thataway we go."

_Rumble._ Suddenly, the ground vibrated slightly and Riku caught himself before he could have fallen to the ground. A few seconds later, the ground shook again. King Mickey let out a mouse-like grunt.

"Gee whilikerz," King Mickey said. "Now, I wonder what that may be?"

The ground rumbled once more. And again. Then again and again. Riku found this most irritating and difficult, as it was hard to keep his balance. All at once, the ground stopped and it was still. Riku held his breath. All was quiet for a moment... until the sound of footsteps came. Tapping and grinding on the grainy ground, it sounded as if it was more than just one thing walking... definitely more than just one thing. Much more.

Riku didn't say anything. He kept his guard up and readied himself for anything to come. But then he momentarily lost his defenses as he saw a pair of eyes glowering at him, not too far away. Just several feet away from himself.

One eye was green and one was yellow.

"Who's there?" piped King Mickey. Riku raised his eyebrows at his Majesty's voice and thought about how kind and not intimidating it sounded. He sounded like someone who would be a jolly mascot for a happy amusement park that would frolic around hugging little children and giving them autographs...

The voice was almost robotic; being monotone and rather slow, but there was a hint of femininity in it. "I have come for the destruction of the path of Twilight and all who inhabit it. I have been sent to do this duty and I will accomplish it. My army of Heartless is prepared and primed."

Riku blinked. "So you're saying that you're going to destroy this place and King Mickey and I by using your Heartless?"

"Quite affirmative. I count myself in as well for I share the blood of my army."

"You're a Heartless, too?" questioned Riku. There was no reply. Instead, there was a slight crunching sound, as if someone were stepping forward. At that moment, it didn't seem so dark, and it seemed as though some light mysteriously appeared in the path.

Her hair was a platinum blonde, cut much like Riku's only longer and more fit for a female. She was pale. Her eyes were green and yellow, filled with no emotion and dullness. Her outfit was rather revealing, but Riku found it astounding. She wore no shoes. How could this girl be a Heartless when she looked so human?

"The demolishment of this place shall be in exactly sixty seconds."

"Wait," Riku said urgently. "What's your name?"

"Riku," snapped King Mickey. "How can you worry about her _name_ when she is about to destroy us?"

Riku raised a hand slightly to halt him. "Hold on, Your Majesty. I want to know her name."

The girl was silent. Her eyes were still empty but there was a hint of something Riku could not identify. "I have no name. You have fifty-two seconds."

"No, don't. I mean, stop. Please. Don't kill us," Riku tried to reason.

The girl seemed unruffled. "Forty-eight seconds."

"Please, you can't," Riku replied softly, stepping towards the girl. The girl seemed to lose the dullness in her eyes for a moment. A hint of confusion appeared and disappeared as soon as it had came. Her eyes were emotionless again.

"What is it that you mortals want?" the girl said in her flat voice. "You have forty seconds before I unleash my army of Heartless, and I as well will assist the Darkness in your demolition."

"Where did you come from?" asked Riku.

"That matter is to be left untouched."

"Who sent you?"

"You need not know that."

"You're being controlled, aren't you?" Riku said, stepped towards the girl again. He was two feet away from her.

The girl was silent and her eyes narrowed.

Riku let out a deep breath. "You _must_ have a name..."

"I said that I do not have one. I do not need one, and I do not wish for one."

"Are you sure? Mine is Riku."

"I have been told that names tell us who we are. I am no one. So I need not a name."

"Not necessarily," Riku said lowly. He looked at her in the eyes. "Our hearts tell us who we are."

"I have no heart. I am a Heartless."

"Right," Riku lowered his gaze.

"Riku..." King Mickey's voice was hearable once more. "We're running out of time."

"No," the girl said monotonously. "You are out of time."

Riku and King Mickey's eyes grew wide and they felt alarmed, but they held faith in their hearts that it was not the end.

"My Heartless brethren," the girl announced loudly, "it is time for the path of Twilight's destruction."

The ground rumbled and shook and vibrated again. Riku found it easier to keep his balance for some reason, though. He stared steadily at the girl. "You can't just do this," he whispered.

"I can. And I will." The girl closed her eyes. "The Heartless have been unleashed."

Riku cursed under his breath as he saw the slight figures of countless Heartless approaching. Closer, and closer they came. They were different types of Heartless, ranging from small to big and in different shapes and sizes. But they all had one thing in common. The blood red Heartless emblem.

Riku clenched his fists and King Mickey raised his Keyblade defensively.

"This is the end. You shall meet your deadly fate," she whispered.

King Mickey said nothing. He stared into the gleam of his Keyblade. Riku's icy blue eyes bore into the amazing combination of Alexandra's green and yellow ones. "I've always liked a challenge."

* * *

"It seemed to take forever," said Riku, stretching his arms and looking to a sheepish Alexandra to an astounded Sora to a confused Toshi. "But King Mickey and I took down all that Heartless... his Majesty with his Keyblade, and me with the Souleater. It seemed impossible, and it was hard, but the light in our hearts drove us on. And then all the Heartless were gone... it seemed there were a lot but I guess we destroyed all of them."

Alexandra was very, very, very quiet. She stared down at her pale fingers, looked like she was about to say something urgent, but stopped herself.

"And then Alexandra was the only one left," Riku said.

* * *

"You..." the girl found herself slightly speechless. Her voice was still the same flat tone but it held a bit of surprise in it. "You..."

"Shh," Riku staggered towards the Heartless girl, feeling utterly exhausted and barely holding on to consciousness. His clothes were slightly ripped, he had seething wounds, and he had split his lip. Soon his face was only an inch away from hers.

The girl's eyes widened. Her voice held a tremor. "Riku..."

For the first time, this Heartless girl looked as if she was truly experiencing a full on emotion. What emotion, no one knew. She started trembling as Riku's eyes pierced into her own, and soon enough it was as if she couldn't handle it anymore... and she dropped to her knees and lowered her head silently.

Riku knelt down in front of the girl and with a single finger, lifted her chin to look into her extraordinary eyes. "You're being controlled, aren't you?"

The girl shook her head and refused to look at Riku in the eyes. "I was made to be this way. And I have failed. My Heartless brethren are gone. Now, I myself must be destroyed for my lack of success."

"No," Riku said gently. "You don't have to be destroyed. You don't have to go through this. You don't have to be destructive. You don't have to kill. You can be your own person."

"My own... person?"

Riku nodded. "Do you want to be free?"

"I have always wondered," the girl got a faraway look in her eyes, "What it would be like... if I had a real life..."

"You need a name."

She looked hesitant. "I have always liked the name... Alexandra..."

Riku smiled weakly. "You can be Alexandra."

The Heartless girl that was now named Alexandra blinked. "That is all?"

"Yes, that's all."

"But I do not know yet, who I am... you said a name does not tell others who we are... but our hearts do. I do not have a heart, Riku. I am a Heartless... I am nobody... I am nothing." Alexandra closed her eyes and Riku felt instant pity.

No, not pity. Something else.

"Alexandra," breathed Riku, so softly and kindly that it rather surprised Alexandra, which led her to reopening her eyes. "Just because you're a Heartless does not mean you truly don't have a heart."

"I really do not have one."

"Somewhere, around there, in you... there's a heart, I just know it. You just haven't found it yet. But you'll find it. I have faith in you. I may not have known you for that long, and we haven't exactly gone off on the right foot... but Alexandra, if you believe you have a heart then you have one somewhere. You're just filled with so much darkness; you haven't let the light in. You need to let the light in and warm your heart."

"Warm... my heart..." Alexandra finally was able to look at Riku in the eyes... and she noticed, his amazingly amazing frigid turquoise eyes.

"They say Heartless don't have hearts. It may be just that they do not use their hearts. Their hearts... have been enveloped in the coldness of the dark, for the light has never touched their hearts. If you let the brightness of the light touch your cold heart..." Riku stopped and held his breath.

Alexandra found herself holding her breath as well. "Then what?"

"Then... maybe, just maybe... you'll find it in your newly warmed heart."

"Excuse me?" Alexandra tweaked her head to one side. "Find what?"

"Love."

* * *

The alleyway was dark and silent. Everyone was staring at each other. Everyone's breath was caught in their throats. Except for Toshi, who thought the story was sort of... sappy.

Riku decided to speak up, but kept his voice low. "I then noticed that King Mickey was nowhere in sight. Alexandra didn't know where he went off to, either. And all at once, Alexandra said goodbye and everything went dark. Darker than it already was. I woke up somewhere else, a place I had been earlier. And I haven't found King Mickey since."

Alexandra was still as silent as a corpse. Riku turned to her and asked, "How did you know that was going to happen? I mean, you said goodbye and everything just went... _blank_. Then I never saw you again. I'm just guessing that you've been thriving in your quest to discover your heart. You seem much happier now, it's nice to see you smile."

Alexandra looked away. "I did it."

"What?"

"I. Did. It."

"I heard you, but what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I made everything go 'blank.' I have the very capability of doing such things."

Sora decided to talk after being silent for a while. "So if you decided to do _that_ right now, then what would happen?"

"Then everything will go dark. Everything will be as mute as a graveyard. You'd feel nothing, hear nothing... nothing at all. You'd find yourself feeling muddled in a place you had been in much earlier, as if I had set back time. And it would seem like I truly set back time, for the events that was happening at that moment you had been there before would replay. There are some cases, though, like when Riku awakened and he was not with King Mickey even though he might have been with him when he was at that place before. Also... it does not necessarily mean that what happened before you were sent back _did not_ happen. It still happened. But you were just taken back... understand?"

Toshi felt his head spiraling out of control. He closed his eyes.

Sora nodded. "I guess I sort of understand."

Riku nodded as well. "I understand, but only because I've been through it."

"But..." Sora thought for a moment. "When you set back time, how long ago would it be?"

"As long ago as I want it to be."

"If you set back time, does that mean you're sending _everything_ back in time?"

Alexandra nodded. "Yes. Anywhere and everywhere... people will be younger, plants will be naught but a seed, buildings and houses may still be under construction... either that, or they have yet to become."

"And can you undo it?"

Alexandra pursed her lips. "Yes and no. The longer I set back time, the harder it is to undo it."

"So if you set everything back to like a decade ago..."

"Then it will be practically impossible to undo it."

Coming out of his daze, a curious feeling began to develop deep in Toshi's gut. He raised an eyebrow. "So... Alexandra... can we try it? Can you do it now?"

"If you really want to, if you're really up to it... then..." Alexandra stood up and looked down at them knowingly. "Sure."

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO...**  
Sweet Raine, Sorasgirl333, Sakura Hanamoto, Heavenly Demon, Mysterious Prophetess, Pooky, thesrazrbladekisses, Shirozora, daaku, Sakurahearts, BattleAngelKurumi, hopeless dreamer, monkeyluv4646, & my dear wifey, paopu.


	18. x chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH. Did you honestly think that would be possible? x.x

**A/N:** Hello, m'lovelies. Time travel gives me a headache, people, so yeah. o.o I hope you're satisfied with this chapter, and the news you hear at the end of the chapter. NO, don't scroll down and spoil it for yourselves. xD Anyway, on with the chapter now... OH! And it's my dog's, Milo, 2nd birthday today so if you wish him a 'Happy Birthday' in your review, I'll update faster... muahah, I'm so mean. x)

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Seventeen.**

Kairi slept fitfully. Actually, she didn't sleep at all. She was lying to one side on the comfortable-but-squeaky bed in her Inn room. She stared at the shadows creeping along the walls. She heard nothing but the groan of the bed as she shifted her weight slightly and her deep, anxious breathing.

Where was Sora? What was he doing? What was taking him so long? Did he leave Traverse Town? And what about Riku? Whatever happened to him and that creepy scream? Did anything bad happen? Why wasn't he back yet? Oh, and Toshi. She hadn't seen him in such a while. And even though she wasn't fond of him, she still wondered what became of him.

Kairi sighed. Where had those three boys gone?

Giving in, Kairi slipped out of bed and dressed herself in her regular clothes. There was no use trying to go to sleep with so much on her mind. But, oh, she was so very tired... but she couldn't rest peacefully, so why bother?

Kairi knelt down and fastened on her shoes. Suddenly, as Kairi straightened her posture, a sudden rush came over her head and she found herself losing her balance. Kairi sat down at the edge of the bed shakily, bringing her hands to her temples in confusion and bewilderment. Her head was throbbing. She didn't like the feeling. Kairi closed her eyes.

But this feeling wasn't new.

This wasn't the only time it had happened.

Kairi opened her eyes and thought back. When had this happened before? When had she gotten this painful headache rushing in her mind, buzzing and pinching and whirring through her thoughts and brain? It had happened at least once before... but Kairi didn't remember.

Kairi slid off the bed and sank to her knees. Running a hand along her forehead, Kairi gulped. She gasped for breath. Whatever happened to _her_ share of oxygen? Her eyes traveled across the room and she stared out of the window placed against the wall, looking into the gloomy night. No... it was more like dawn. Then, her eyes averted to a dresser next to her. Atop it sat a large book. It read, '_Traverse Town History_.' Kairi took another sharp breath. _History_. She vaguely remembered some more.

Tapping of a pencil. Severing the silence. Pencil dropping. Falling. Destiny Islands. History textbook. Memories... nearly two years...

Kairi remembered, and the aching pain her head enhanced... she couldn't take it anymore, she was feeling so faint. But she still remembered... the last time she had this feeling was that moment in her bedroom in the early morning that seemed like such a long time ago. That time seemed ancient. It still happened, though.

Why was she having this splitting headache once again? What was happening? How come...

Kairi squeezed her eyes shut and all at once everything became blank.

"But, dear..."

Kairi opened her eyes. She was sitting with Trinity on the sofa in a well-lit room, facing towards her.

"... You know what I always say?"

Kairi blinked. What was happening? She struggled to find the right words and the only thing Kairi could practically automatically whisper was, "What?"

"No matter the hardship, there's always a way."

Kairi's heart jumped. _This_ had already happened! She was at loss for words. Why was this moment replaying? Kairi looked off to the side with a quizzical look on her face, gasping for air in shock and wonder and disbelief at what was happening.

"Kairi?" Trinity reached forward and placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "Is anything wrong?"

Kairi didn't reply. What the HECK was happening? Her mind went wild as she thought of a crazy possibility. It was like... it was as if someone had...

It was just as if someone had set back time.

* * *

Alexandra gave no warning. She waved at her companions and everything went blank.

"Well, well, well." Riku found himself shaking his head slowly and letting out a sigh. "Sora... did you ever consider that Kairi might be so hung up on seeing you again that she wouldn't even care that you lost the Oathkeeper?"

Sora, Toshi, and Riku froze. They look as if they had just awoken from a deep sleep, but their faces also held a look of disbelief. Alexandra smirked.

Riku's jaw dropped. "BUT I ALREADY SAID THAT, LIKE, HALF AN HOUR AGO!"

Sora's heart was beating an insanely quick rhythm. His mind felt like jelly. Toshi felt the same. It felt as if his mind had turned into gooey goo, and like he was desperately trying to contain all of that goo in his fingers but it was slipping, slipping.

"Anywhoo," Alexandra said cheerily. "That's how it all works out. You guys feel like jelly?"

Mutely, Sora and Toshi and Riku bobbed their heads up and down in amazement.

Alexandra reached up and stretched. "By the way, I am not risking to go back such a time span as ten years, a decade. We may never be at this place ever again if I fail to undo it."

"So we notice," Sora said slowly, his mind still feeling muddled, "whether time had been played back or not?"

Alexandra put a finger to her chin. "Not necessarily. Some do, some don't. Some people recognize it immediately, some people recognize it _eventually_, some people think it is déjà vu, and others just go along with the entire thing wholeheartedly, and relive that moment as if it were truly the present time."

The three males were still speechless.

"Well," Alexandra yawned, looking bored. "I might as well bring us back... I mean, forward. To the _real_ present time."

* * *

When Kairi finally found her voice to speak and ask Trinity what was going on, her breath was caught short and she found herself back up in her temporary room bathed in moony light. She was on her knees, staring emptily out the window quietly. Then, she suddenly choked out and heaved deep breaths, for it was as if she had forgotten to breathe or had been out of oxygen for quite a while. She breathed like how she breathed after a swim contest, or being underneath the salty sweet water for a long period of time before resurfacing.

Kairi struggled to stand but her efforts were worthless, instead she only brought herself up enough to fall back on to the softness of the bed. Still trying to catch her breath and looking up and the bleak ceiling, Kairi felt rather uncomfortable and flustered.

"This is _insane_," griped Kairi, finally getting over her need for air and horrible headache. She rolled over and grabbed a fistful of the white sheets.

Her mind felt like jelly.

* * *

"Ugh," Toshi fell back against the cobblestone ground. "I didn't know time travel could be so..."

"Mind boggling?" offered Alexandra.

"Whatever that means."

Riku and Sora found themselves being momentarily cross-eyed before regaining full alertness. They felt like they had been stuck in a revolving computer chair and swerved around and around and around until they felt lightheaded and sick and had to vomit. In fact, until their eyes went on full focus, they saw _two_ Alexandras smiling at them.

Toshi felt better and he sat up. He got an interesting sort of glint in his cobalt eyes and asked, "Alexandra, would it be hard to go back... let's see... _two_ years ago?"

Alexandra looked wary. "Well, it'd be a bit difficult... although it is possible... but... why?"

Toshi shrugged. "Let's try it. It'd be fun, right?"

Both Riku and Sora lifted an eyebrow. "_Fun_?" they warbled in unison.

Whoever said feeling like wiggly old jelly was _fun_?

Alexandra sighed. "I'm not so sure... this sort of thing is rather tricky, you see. Since there are different worlds in different places, it means that there are different times. In a different world from this world, it may be midday instead of the crack of dawn. You all were obviously in a different world two years ago, I can tell. And the trickiest part is... I probably didn't even exist two years ago. In fact, I _know_ that I didn't exist two years ago. I was made almost a year ago, created slash born as a Heartless with female, teenaged features. If I sent _everything_ and _everyone_ back two years ago, I won't be able to undo it because I wouldn't be there to make it possible."

"Exactly," Sora inputted, shying away from the idea of going back two years. If he felt like pure jelly by just being set back half an hour, then imagine how he would feel being sent back a couple of years!

"Which is _exactly_ why we shouldn't go off and feel like jam. I mean jelly," agreed Riku.

Riku, Alexandra, and Toshi suddenly started chattering all at once, talking about time travel. Sora fell silent and drowned out their voices with his own thoughts. Where had _he_ been two years ago? On that exhilarating adventure with Donald and Goofy, most likely... going around all those types of contrasting worlds, arraying from themes like jungle frenzies to castle mysteries to Arabian nights. It was a time when all things were confusing but exciting yet filled with worry. Confusing because of the sudden adventure, exciting because of the battles and weapons and new friends, and worry because of the possibility of getting killed and because...

Because Sora trying to save Kairi from getting hurt.

Sora's heart plummeted. If he had one wish right now... just _one_ wish...

Okay, so maybe with that one wish he'd ask for a never-ending supply of wishes, but _then_ he'd wish to be with his girlfriend. I mean, _Kairi_.

"And then I'd wish for world peace," Sora announced randomly, putting a hand over his heart as if he were pledging. Everyone stopped talking at once and gave him a puzzled look. There was an awkward silence as Sora flushed bright pink, and then Riku decided to continue on whatever he had been saying.

"Anyway," said Riku, eyeing Sora, "Before I was interrupted by Miss World Peace here... Alexandra, if you can set _back_ time, can you go _forward_ in time?"

Alexandra shook her head. "Not that I know of. I do not know how to make time go forward. But... can we _please_ cut the time travel talk? There are more interesting things to talk about."

There was an expectant silence as everyone stared at one another. Toshi piped, "Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know," Alexandra said irritably. "Perhaps why Toshi and Sora look like each other, or... how _Riku_ got here." Her eyes wandered over to the dashing silver-haired male.

Riku sighed. "Right. I got here because Merlin sent me, I think you guys got that part down already. But you see, after waking up when Alexandra set back time, I did a lot of wandering around... looking around for King Mickey, and wondering where Alexandra went off. I was, well, pretty far from the path of Twilight... I think. But one day there was this sort of clot of darkness, swirling and approaching me. I was like, whoa. I tried resisting, but the Darkness swallowed me up. I woke up in some really, really bright place. It was pure white. It was _there_ that I saw a bunch of people, scattered around... lifeless. Not dead... but something else. Maybe unconscious, I have no idea, but they were all limp and sleeping like rag dolls. But there was _one_ person who was conscious, awake, alive... however you want to call it. It was Merlin."

Sora pondered about this. Did the same sort of Darkness he himself had gotten engulfed in, transport Riku to another place as well? Sora pursed his lips. _Same sort of Darkness?_ No matter what kind of Darkness, it was still Darkness. They were all the same, through and through. Dark and without light.

_But then again,_ Sora thought, _there's always the slightest bit of light in the Darkness._

And then Sora lifted an eyebrow at the mentioning of a place filled with unconscious people. And Merlin. It was very possible that _they_ were the missing people of Traverse Town. Why wouldn't they be?

Riku continued. "I had a talk with Merlin. He said he was not in a 'deep sleep' like the others because his powers were just barely strong enough to hold on to consciousness. He told me that they were all from Traverse Town, and they had been transported there, forbidden to leave and unable to get out. He said _everyone_ from Traverse Town was in that bright dimension. Except for Trinity, who seemed to be the cause of how Traverse Town was emptied. Merlin explained that Trinity must have done the spell too early, and I confirmed that because Trinity had told me that during my earlier meeting with her. Merlin asked me to do something for him, and of course I agreed. He told me that he was giving me a task to travel back here, to Traverse Town. He told me to find Trinity, and told me to watch out for a single wandering Heartless that looked like a girl. I told Merlin that I met her already, the Heartless girl obviously being Alexandra. I told him that I wasn't exactly sure what Alexandra was up to, but that I'm sure that she's free to be her own person. Merlin told me to be careful nevertheless... because no matter what, Alexandra would hold on to her duty..." Riku looked up and turned to Alexandra, his eyes fixing on hers.

Alexandra would not look at Riku straight in the eyes.

"Alexandra..." Riku spoke slowly. "What's your duty?"

"Yeah," Toshi butted in. "You never told me. And you said that you needed my help. Because I'm... uh... psychic. Still, if you want my help, I've got to know what you're up to."

Alexandra sighed. "I figured that I would need your special help, Toshi, because since you see the future as well as people in your visions... you could aid me in finding the person that I need to find. My duty is to find that person."

"Who?" floundered Toshi.

"The brother of the young woman whose name I believe is Trinity."

* * *

"I do not understand what you are talking about, dear," Trinity said in concern, looking across the table at Kairi, who was sipping at a cup of green tea with honey mixed in. Trinity believed that in order to soothe someone, it always had to involve tea. With honey.

Kairi stared into her tea. "I _mean_, that time went _backwards_. And then I was back in the living room with you. But then time went _forwards_, and I was back in my room upstairs."

"I did not notice. Why did _you_?"

Kairi shrugged. "Maybe when it happens, sometimes people don't notice and some people do. I have no idea, Trinity! This is really confusing. Maybe..." Kairi shuddered and her eyes grew wide. "Maybe I'm delusional. Maybe I've gone wrong in the head. Maybe I'm seeing things, feeling things."

Trinity sighed and took the empty cup from Kairi, getting up and placing the cup in the sink. She ran a thin hand through her pale blonde locks and looked out of the window thoughtfully. "Well, we can talk about this in the morning. Ah, I mean in the later morning, since it is morning now. But run along now, go ahead and take a peppermint and to bed you shall."

Kairi did not _run_, but she obeyed and picked out a pretty peppermint wrapped in clear plastic from a crystal bowl and trotted upstairs to her room. Popping the peppermint in her mouth and getting rid of the wrapper, Kairi entered the room, kicked off her shoes, and let herself drop to the bed.

This time, with warm tea settled in her stomach and a refreshing mint in her mouth, Kairi found herself nodding off slowly. Her room had brightened a bit... the moon was slowly descending.

She wondered what morning would bring. Well, the later morning.

* * *

"You're looking for her _brother_?" asked Sora incredulously. "We may not even know if he really _is_ alive, though. And didn't you ever hear about side effects when trying to raise someone from the dead? Since Trinity did it wrong, then most likely her brother acts and looks different. How will you know just _who_ to look for?"

"Ah, he's alive alright. I know it. But that's why I need Toshi's help," Alexandra replied calmly. "He sees things in his mind that others can't see, therefore he is able to identify things others can't identify."

"Oh, this is just isn't fair," Riku huffed. "That was _my_ job."

Alexandra looked at him, eyebrows raised. "_What_?"

"Merlin sent me to look for, not only Trinity, but for the possibility of her brother being around. But most likely Trinity..."

Alexandra stood up and huffed as well. "Oh, I see. You stole my job! How infuriating!"

Riku stood up and towered over Alexandra slightly. He had a height advantage, but that didn't stop him from slightly caving when he looked at those eyes, emerald green and honey yellow. "I didn't steal your job. I see what happened. We simply have the same job... but it looks as though only _one_ of us can accomplish it. I know I'm doing it for a good cause, because Merlin said that the key to bringing Traverse Town back to life is reuniting Trinity and her brother. That's the answer. They're _each other_'s answers."

Alexandra would not back down from Riku's high-powered gaze. She may have barely twitched uncomfortably under his stare, but she did not take into submission. Toshi and Sora watched in silence from their place on the ground.

"Alexandra, who sent you to find Trinity's brother?" asked Riku, reaching down and pushing a stray lock from her face. She blinked hard and her knees imperceptibly buckled but she still raised her chin defiantly. She would not give in to his touch.

"I can't," Alexandra's voice faltered. Her eyes refilled with determination. "I can't tell you."

"Yes, you can," Riku said softly, bending down and tickling Alexandra's ear with his warm breath. "You can tell me anything."

Alexandra winced. His voice was like velvet, like icy liquid. So soothing, so hard not to give in... diverting her eyes, Alexandra did not withdraw. She wasn't telling him what he wanted. It was forbidden. She closed her eyes.

_"You will never, by any chance, ever speak of me. You will never tell anyone I sent you. You may tell people partial of your duty and get your way, but never mention I, or the most important parts of your mission. It is forbidden, and it always will be forbidden."_

_"Forbidden..." Alexandra's eyes glazed over, as if in a deep trance. "Always... forbidden."_

"It's... it's," Alexandra opened her eyes and suddenly stared Riku down so forcibly that he flinched. "It's forbidden. I will never tell anyone. Especially not to someone like you, Riku."

Riku was appalled by the strength of Alexandra's eyes, and the words she said had a bigger impact on him than she intended. He watched as Alexandra took a deep breath, whisk around, and run away as quick as a cheetah. Her footsteps faded off into the distance as she turned the corner.

_I will never tell anyone._

Riku shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down.

_Especially not to someone like you, Riku._

"Well," came Toshi's voice, stretching his arms upward. "Looks like she won't be needing _me_, after all..."

"Wonder where she's going," muttered Sora.

"To finish her duty," Riku said, his voice tightening up. "Now that I've got her so psyched up... nothing's stopping Alexandra now."

* * *

Kairi's eyes fluttered open. She was a light sleeper, and she had heard something downstairs. Something was happening down there. She just didn't know what. She felt like that _something_ was wrong. So wrong, that she felt obligated to wander downstairs to find out what it was.

A few minutes later, Kairi was standing at the end of the stairs. The kitchen to her right was dark. The living room to her left was dark. The only light was from the traveling moon, moonlight slightly spilling out of the windows and dripping into the Inn. All was quiet.

_So what made me think something was wrong?_ Kairi was about to turn around and walk back up, but then there was a sudden array of voices.

"No, wait, please, don't!"

The voice sounded shocked, desperate, terrified... petrified, even. But Kairi identified it as Trinity's. Her heart thumped with worry as she cautiously moved towards the voices. She heard something collapse. No, _someone_ collapsed.

"_Mmph_!" Trinity could only mumble, her words smothered. It was as if someone bound something over her mouth to silence her.

"Trinity," Kairi's voice quavered, coming closer yet still not seeing what was happening.

Once Kairi spoke, everything went silent. Kairi heard nothing but the painful slamming of her heart against her chest. She gulped. Trinity's strained murmurs had stopped... the unknown shuffling had stopped. Kairi's own breath was ragged as she struggled to maintain her tranquility, not that she ever had it. She sucked in a mouthful of air and waited. And waited.

A few moments passed. Still quiet. Nothing happened. Kairi decided to let out her breath... but as she exhaled, some sort of covering immediately clamped over her mouth. Kairi didn't know if she screamed or not. She didn't know if she kicked or struggled to pull free of the thing that now grabbed her and dragged her away. Everything happened so fast.

And then everything, for Kairi, went black.

* * *

Sora turned to Riku. "So you're looking for Trinity and her brother?"

"Oh, I've found Trinity already," Riku replied, and by the sound of his voice you could tell something was sort of distracting him, troubling him. Sora didn't have to ask because he knew it must be about Alexandra. But, suddenly, Riku's eyes grew wide. "Oh, my God. I forgot one of the most vital reasons that I had to find Trinity. How could I be so _stupid_?"

Riku angrily started walking quickly to where the alleyway opened up. "C'mon you guys," he growled, waving a hand to beckon Toshi and Sora.

Toshi reluctantly got up and followed, right on Sora's heel. "Where are we going?"

"To the Inn," Riku replied hastily, turning the corner.

"Riku, what's this 'vital reason' you're talking about?" questioned Sora, catching up to his friend.

"Merlin told me that if I don't keep watch on Trinity," said Riku, his eyes darting different directions in caution, "then something... something will happen to her. Someone's out there to get her, Sora." Riku cursed. "Man, how could I just _forget_ like that? Ugh, I hope nothing happened to her. You see, Merlin predicted that Trinity would be 'abducted by a nefarious force.'"

Sora wrinkled his nose in vexation. "So Merlin thought Trinity would be kidnapped? There's hardly anyone here in Traverse Town! It's just us, Alexandra, Kairi, and Trinity."

"Yeah, but," Riku wiped at his forehead, quickening his pace, "you never know. There's always something out there, lurking. There's always some sort of mystery, and things that are completely ironic and unexpected. There's always deception around the corner."

_Deception?_ The word echoed in Sora's mind.

"Hurry you guys," urged Riku as they finally reached the steps to the Inn. The door was ajar. Riku muttered profanities under his breath as they all realized someone obviously arrived there first.

The three males stepped into the Inn and looked around. Riku flipped a nearby switch to turn on the light. He instantly started looking around, in the kitchen, in the living room. Sora's heart throbbed madly at the possibility of coming face to face with Kairi any moment now.

Toshi looked in the refrigerator.

"Hello?" shouted Riku. "Anyone here? Trinity? Kairi?"

"Trinity!" Sora cupped his hands around his mouth in a calling gesture. "Kairi! Where are you two?"

"Laaadies," Toshi drawled with no effort, strolling out of the kitchen with a bitten sandwich in his hand. His mouth was full. "Wheeere aaare yooou?"

Half an hour passed. Riku and Sora searched everywhere. Downstairs, upstairs, every darned inch of that darned Inn. Another half an hour passed.

Sora stopped beside a Toshi who was lounging on a sofa, his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him and hugging a jar of jellybeans to his chest. Sora sighed in exasperation.

"Why don't _you_ help, Princess?"

"Fine, fine," Toshi said with a tone full of annoyance and a mouthful of fruity jellybeans. "Laaadies," he called out lazily. He turned to his side, lifted a maroon cushion, and peered underneath. "Where'd jooo go?"

The moon had finally disappeared from sight and the sun peeped out from the distant horizon. Sora and Riku looked out of the windows in horror.

"They're gone," Riku said, his voice strained. "We've checked... everywhere, anywhere. Trinity's gone. Kairi... she's gone, too."

Sora's heart sank. He breathed in deeply, mixed emotions dwelling in his mind. He did not know what to do. He wished he did. Kairi was gone, and he had been so close to her...

Toshi looked discontentedly at the empty jar of jellybeans on his lap. "Well, this sucks."

"You're right," grumbled Sora.

"Do they have any more candy?"

Riku refrained himself from strangling the Sora-look-alike. He clenched his fists and snapped, "You _idiot_! How can you think about candy at a time like this?"

"Easy," Toshi replied, standing up and stretching. "I think about it all the time."

No one replied to him. Sora tensed as he shook his head, thinking about Kairi. What had happened to her? Was she hurt? Was she all right? Was she safe? Sora then gulped. Was she even _alive_?

"Kairi..." whispered Sora, his voice cracking. "What I would give to... to just..."

"By the way," mused Toshi, walking over to Sora. "I know you were worried about not having the Oathkeeper before seeing Kairi and all, but I had a vision."

Sora looked up, and stared right into Toshi's smug eyes. "What?"

Toshi shrugged. "It happened not that long ago, when Alexandra was explaining setting back time. My head felt seriously out of control."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "I remember. You looked sick. But I thought it was because the whole thing confused you."

"No, I'm not _that_ feeble-minded," replied Toshi with a roll of his eyes. "But you know what I saw? It had you in it. I know it was definitely _you_ and not _me_. Because of your demeanor, the way you acted."

"So it had me," Sora said. "What happened?"

Toshi looked around. "Well..."

"Tell. Me. Now."

"Sheesh, so testy you are." Toshi lazily played with a loose thread on his shirt. "Anyway... Keyblade or not, Oathkeeper or not, whether she's here or not... you and Kairi are going to meet _real_ soon."

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO...**  
BattleAngelKurumi, Shirozora, Heavenly Demon, Sweet Raine, Pooky, daaku, Sorasgirl333, thesrazrbladekisses, dearlyxbeLOVED, angelady, & Mysterious Prophetess.


	19. x chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, them other peoples does.

**A/N:** Hi! Thanks to everyone who wished Milo a happy birthday. :) I'm back with the eighteenth chapter, I hope you guys like it. Nothing interesting happens... kidding, that was a lie. xD Quite a bit happens in this chapter, I must admit. But I'll leave you to decide that. ;D

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Eighteen.**

_It all happened so fast._

_There I was, on a slab of sand, staring into the cerulean eyes of the guy whom I had admired for so many years. It was only recently that I had come into realization the true intensity of these feelings. My hand in his was quivering, but our clasp on each other's fingers slipped within the next moment... I caught myself from falling forwards, and gazed steadily as his portion of land drifted away from my own. He soon disappeared behind a veil of glow. I felt my heart sink, but I decided to dwell on his word._

_He'd come back, he promised._

_I believed in him._

"Sora..."

Kairi groaned and turned over, every inch of her body aching terribly. She had never been so unbearably sore. She didn't open her eyes; she didn't want to know where she was. She didn't want to be shocked, or scared. If she squeezed her eyes tight shut, it would be like her eyelids were some kind of barricade to the possible horror on the other side. Kairi inhaled and winced. It hurt to breathe. Her chest felt like it had been crushed, or perhaps her lungs were stabbed with a hundred daggers. She felt like a beat-up doll that had been lugged and dragged and thrashed around.

_I'm being a baby,_ Kairi thought, feeling foolish. She was not some helpless girl. She was not a "damsel in distress." Whatever was happening, she could handle it.

So she gulped and opened her eyes, breaking down the barricade to the possible horror on the other side.

* * *

Sora didn't know if _that_ would be considered good news, or bad news. He stared at Toshi in stunned silence. He couldn't find his voice. Toshi had just squashed his larynx.

"That'd be five dollars, please."

Riku looked annoyed. "You are so lame, Toshi." He turned to Sora. "Don't be thinking that this is bad news because it's not. It's good news. As a matter of fact, it's _great_ news. You should be leaping for joy and whooping and... whatnot. Listen, I already told you that Kairi wouldn't care if you lost the Oathkeeper."

"Of course she'd care!" Sora blurted out.

Riku grunted. "Well, it looks like there's no helping that now, huh? Unless Toshi is some sort of delirious freak, no offense, then you're going to be meeting Kairi soon. Keyblade or not, Oathkeeper or not, promise or not... Sora, don't you roll your eyes at me!"

Sora sighed with full exasperation. "What am I going to say to her? That the Keyblade just poofed away?"

"No. Tell her the truth."

"The Keyblade really did poof away."

"Oh." Riku lifted an eyebrow. "Well, then I guess you're going to have to tell her that. She'll believe you. After all, her feelings for you are too strong to break just by losing a lucky charm."

Sora didn't say anything.

"And _your_ feelings for _her_," Riku said, "are too strong to break just because you lost her lucky charm, am I right?"

Sora looked away.

"Am I _right_?"

Sora nodded slightly. "Yeah, but..."

"But what? That's all there is to it. Now, we just need to find Kairi and Trinity." Riku suddenly had a troubled look on his face. "Whoever took them is up to no good. Trinity and Kairi are in danger. Their _lives_ are in danger, guys. We've got to move quick."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Toshi complained, not really feeling like leaving the food-filled Inn.

Before Riku or Sora could reply, a rather familiar spiral of darkness started twirling at their feet, entwining their grungy ribbon-like strands of murkiness around the three's legs. Being similar to quicksand, Riku and Sora and Toshi soon found themselves being dragged, or more like sucked, in.

"HOMIGAWD!" yelled Toshi, feeling utterly traumatized. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"Hold on," Riku said calmly. "It's the Darkness, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Sora replied, looking down at the growing pool of ink. They were already sinking at mid-waist. "It's... taking us somewhere."

"WHERE IS IT TAKING US?"

"We don't know," Riku and Sora replied at the same time.

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS JUST BE SO CALM LIKE THAT AND ACT LIKE IT'S NOTHING?"

"Because," Riku answered, his arms disappearing under the Darkness, "it might take us to where Trinity and Kairi are."

"Are you sure?" demanded Toshi, cringing as the Darkness pulled him down faster and faster... their bodies were almost completely engulfed, the spiral of Darkness dragged them down so they were up to their chins now.

"Nope," Riku said. "Not sure at all."

"THEN THERE'S A POSSIBILITY WE MIGHT DIE!" mourned Toshi, panicking more than he had panicked in his whole existence. He struggled to pull himself free, but the Darkness was firm and strong, keeping a heavy grip on Toshi. And as if punishing Toshi for trying to free himself, it dropped him lower into the pool of swirling blackness.

"Yeah," Sora said, aggravated. "We might die, but we _have_ to save Kairi!"

"And Trinity," added Riku.

"Oh, who cares about them!" Toshi sputtered, trying to keep his mouth from being taken in. "Why is Trinity so special? Why is _Kairi_ so special, huh? Our _own_ lives are at danger! Why do you need to save _her_?"

Sora's heart started to beat an insane rhythm. It was almost time to be completely drowned in Darkness. They might survive, or they might die. He had survived before, but this sort of Darkness seemed stronger... it was even crawling over the confines of the Inn. He turned his head so that he was glaring at Toshi right in the face.

Sora's eyes narrowed. That idiotic jerk named Toshi had really, really ticked him off. "WHY? BECAUSE I LOV—"

Suddenly, before Sora could finish, the Darkness gave a huge jerk, like an intense and overwhelming swallow, and completely engulfed the three males in its devious, shadowy, lightless self. Sora and Riku and Toshi were enveloped, gone.

Gone.

* * *

_WHY? BECAUSE I LOV_—

Kairi gasped and sat up, trying to ignore the insufferable wave of pain that jolted through her body. There were two things that caused her to do this. One, because she had thought she heard Sora's voice echoing from a faraway place. And two... she was surprised to find herself in a bright, illuminated dimension.

With _dead_ people lying around.

Kairi's heart pounded violently. Her breath was caught in her throat as she surveyed her surroundings. No, they couldn't be dead. Some people were breathing ever so slightly. Maybe they were asleep, or unconscious. She hoped they weren't dead. That wouldn't be good. As Kairi's eyes traveled across the brightness and the limp bodies, she came across Trinity's.

"Trinity!" Kairi gaped at the sight of her friend. Trinity was just as limp as the others with no sign of consciousness. Kairi struggled to stand despite the aching, hauling her stinging body to Trinity's. Kairi stepped over a stranger's body and knelt down next to Trinity. She gently shook Trinity's arm. "Trinity... Trinity? Are you..."

Kairi couldn't finish her sentence. She went from a kneeling position to a sitting position, staring down at the silent Trinity with mixed emotions. Would Trinity ever wake up? Kairi found a lump growing at her throat, and she felt herself feigning back tears. If Trinity never woke up, then she'd be as good as dead. Kairi stopped herself. Was Trinity feeling the intolerable pain her own self was currently feeling? Maybe in her peaceful slumber, Trinity didn't feel anything.

"There's only one thing that can wake her up," said a voice from behind Kairi. Being terribly startled, Kairi's eyes flew wide open as she whisked around to face an elderly man with a leathery face and long white beard, clad in dark blue silk.

The old man canted his head. "Hello there, Kairi. I do not know if you recall meeting me, but I am Merlin."

Trying to regain the very little tranquility she had, Kairi nodded her head slowly. "I... remember... you..."

Merlin beckoned Kairi with a wave of his hand. "Come here, child."

Hesitantly, Kairi got up, walked over to Merlin, and sat next to him. She pushed her pain aside, getting a little annoyed by it.

Merlin gestured to the sleeping people. "Do you know why they are in this condition, Kairi?"

Kairi shook her head. "No. And... why aren't you or I like that, too?"

"These people were weakened by the force that brought them here. In other words, they have been weakened by the Darkness. Darkness brought them here. We are the people of Traverse Town. If you heard the story from Trinity, then you must know that this is her mistake. Trinity unleashed the Darkness when she tried to revive her brother. No doubt there is Darkness looming around in Traverse Town, and Darkness within her own revived brother. Even right here, where we are, in the brightness of Light, there is the slightest bit of Darkness. Everyone here except you and I are able to hold on to consciousness. They are too weak."

Kairi bit her lower lip. "But... what makes _us_ different from _them_? Why are we the only ones who can stay awake? Does that mean we're somehow stronger?"

"For me, it is my magic... my powers of wizardry. However, I am hardly awake. My magic is only sufficient enough. As for you, my child, it is your heart."

"My... heart? So my heart is stronger..."

"Stronger than any other citizen of Traverse Town. Your heart sustains yourself from the Darkness; it separates you from the others. Your heart is of Light, but that does not mean there is no Darkness in your heart. You do have Darkness within your heart. It is the same Darkness that caused you to slap Toshi."

Kairi flushed. "I... I didn't mean to... but he was getting on my ner..." She stopped. "Wait, how do you know?"

"Kairi, I am a wizard. I have the very capability of knowing such things," Merlin replied rather darkly. "And aside from the slight Darkness in you, you still have an almost invulnerable heart."

"_Almost_ invulnerable?"

"Yes, Kairi. Your heart is even the least vulnerable, because you have a weakness. Everyone has a weakness."

Kairi stared at the bands on her arms. She started to play with the countless silver and white bracelets on her wrist. Her heart did a flip-flop.

"For some people, their weakness could be things such as spiders or ghosts. But there are times when one's weakness is the person they hold dear."

"So that would mean..."

"Who do you hold dear? Who is the one you cannot stop thinking about? The one that haunts your thoughts, the one you long for, the one who is closest to your heart?"

Kairi gave Merlin a skeptical look and swallowed. "Umm..."

"Yes, yes?" Merlin leaned forward, his eyes wide and curious. He seemed to be thirsting for the information.

"S-Sor..." Kairi stammered, trying to say the name, but the hungry look Merlin was giving her made her uncomfortable. "S-Sor... Sora." She finally blurted it out.

"Ahhh... I see." Merlin stroked his lengthy, snowy beard as a wide grin spread across his face. "Ironic. Interesting. Obvious."

"_Obvious_?" Kairi heated up, feeling her cheeks flare.

* * *

"A-hyuck!"

"More snow cones, Goofy?"

"Yes please, Donald. They're mighty swell, lemme tell ya."

"Yep! They are. Here you go, buddy."

"Mmm... gee, thanks! Even without the fruity flavorin', it sure tastes good. Who knew castin' Blizzaga could make slushy?"

"I dunno, but I sure wish it didn't take us that long to find out how. Imagine all those times we were starving!"

"Gawrsh, what a pity. But y'know what else is a pity? After spendin' all this time eatin' all this snowy stuff, I sure needa use the bathroom."

"Glad I didn't eat as much as you, 'cause—"

_Puhhff-thump. Thump. Thump._

"Gawrsh! What was that, Donald?"

"I... I dunno! Sounds like some things fell next to us. I better cast Firaga." Donald thrashed his staff in the shadowy darkness they had been stuck in for what seemed like ages. "Fire!"

Donald and Goofy stared in amazement at what had landed in front of them.

"Sora!" Donald quacked in awe.

"Riku!" exclaimed Goofy merrily. He turned to Toshi. "And another Sora!"

Donald raised a wing. "Whaaat? That ain't normal!"

Sora rubbed at his aching head, looking into the faces of his long-lost companions. "Donald! Goofy! I can't believe it... you guys are all right! I was worried sick about you two."

"And we were worried about you!" chimed Donald and Goofy in unison.

Riku blinked and looked around at what he could see from the orange-red light of the flames. "Where the heck are we?"

"The Darkness, of course," replied Donald gloomily. "We can't find a way out."

"We're trapped," added Goofy.

Toshi came out of the deep daze he had been in. "Dude, I feel like I'm gonna hurl..."

Donald and Goofy stared at the Sora look-alike in wonder. Sora noticed this and immediately began to explain. "His name is Toshi. We met him in Traverse Town and we have no idea why he looks exactly like me."

"He definitely doesn't _act_ like Sora, though," chipped in Riku with a scoff.

"What..." Toshi shook his head, trying to emerge from his headache. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Anyway..." Sora was cut off as the flame from Donald's staff flickered out. He continued in the dark. "We really need to get out of here and find Kairi and Trinity, a lady who worked at the Inn in Traverse Town. They've been taken by a so-called 'nefarious force.'"

Goofy thought a moment. "Gee, do ya think they can be down there?"

"Down _where_?" Riku questioned.

Donald pointed downwards with a feathered hand. "Below us is where the Light is. You see... we're on some sort of ledge."

Sora felt confused for a moment, until he scooted himself to what seemed like the edge of what they were sitting on. He looked down and gulped. It was a perfect view of a stained glass floor. For the second time he was in the presence of that fascinating, significant portrayal of Kairi and himself and the way they extended the paopu fruits to one another.

"So," Sora said, his voice wobbling. "We're on top of the stained glass now. But now it serves as a floor instead of the last time, when we saw it as a ceiling."

"Kairi and that lady you were talkin' 'bout could possibly be where we had been earlier, underneath that glass," Goofy said.

"Wait," interjected Riku. "Underneath that glass is a really, really bright place, right?" When Donald, Goofy, and Sora nodded, Riku looked puzzled. "I remember, seeing the exact same stained glass above my head when I had been transferred down there myself! That's where Merlin and the rest of the people from Traverse Town are."

"Oh, this is all getting so confusing," Sora said with a sigh. "If the people of Traverse Town are down there, then why didn't Goofy and Donald and I see them _before_, when we were there? Trinity said that she made the mistake of trying to bring her brother back to life about a month ago."

"Hold on," Riku put a hand to his temple as if to help him think. "Remember what Alexandra said? In different worlds there are different times. Just as if it were night somewhere and day somewhere else, a time span of a month could be a week or even a day in some other world!"

"I get it," Sora replied slowly. "Yeah. So it was possible that the people appeared there after I got sucked in the Darkness with Donald and Goofy. I was taken to Traverse Town and Donald and Goofy were taken up here... up on this ledge."

"Don't rub it in," quacked Donald disdainfully.

"But there's still something I don't get," Sora continued. "Riku, how did you get out of the Light when there was no way out? When I was there earlier, we couldn't find a way out. The only way we were taken out was by the Darkness itself."

Riku replied, "I exited the bright place by using a trinity."

"There was a trinity there?" gawked Sora. "We didn't _see_ one!"

Riku shrugged. "Well, there was one. Merlin told me to stand on the trinity and it would take me above the stained glass so that it would be a floor instead of a ceiling. After I came up here I walked to the edge and jumped, then I found myself in Traverse Town."

"That's exactly what Kairi and I did!" exclaimed Toshi. Then he lowered his voice to a mutter, "But I sure bet you weren't _pushed_ off."

"Hold on a moment," Donald said. "I thought trinities only gave you stuff, like treasure boxes and potions."

"Merlin told me that it was some sort of unique trinity. It wasn't just some plain color like blue or red or green. It was a 'bright gold reflecting little specks of radiant silver,' Merlin had said."

"It must have been unique," Sora said. "We've never come across or heard of a trinity like that before."

"Yeah," Riku nodded. "A trinity that transported you places. And the thing is... Merlin or the sleeping townspeople weren't able to use the trinity. Anyone from Traverse Town wouldn't be able to use that trinity, but I wasn't a citizen of the town so I was enabled to use it. The Darkness made it so that _they_ couldn't leave. It was forbidden."

_Forbidden._ That word reminded Riku of Alexandra. He felt his insides crumbling in slight guilt.

Sora was suddenly perked. "Maybe... maybe there's a trinity down there on the stained glass! If the trinity underneath the glass brought you above the glass, maybe if there's a trinity on top of the glass..."

"Then it might just work!" Riku said, feeling as if this whole thing were a puzzle. Maybe it was.

Life was a puzzle. A labyrinth. It was a maze, full of twists and turns and blockades and obstacles and answers.

"What are we waiting for?" urged Sora, standing up in the dark. "Well, are we going down there or not?" He heard the other four shuffling and standing up as well.

"You mean..." came Toshi's voice. "We're going to, like, _jump_ down there?"

"Yes," replied Sora.

"Gawrsh," said Goofy. "But we might not survive a fall like that!"

"But we might," said Riku, ready for anything.

"Quack-wack-wack-wack-wack! Are you _insane_, Sora?" warbled Donald.

"Listen, guys," Sora answered with a hard swallow. "How can you be so hesitant to get down there? There are _countless_ lives at danger. You can't just think about your own. Besides, we've jumped off Deep Jungle's treetops and Neverland's clock tower and all that other stuff before!"

There was a still silence.

"Okay," agreed Donald and Goofy.

"I'm all for it," Riku said.

Toshi grunted. "We. Might. _Die_."

"Do you really want to stay on this dark ledge for the rest of your life?" demanded Sora.

Toshi sighed as his sign of forfeiting.

A few minutes later they were all trying to maintain their balance as their shoes pounded against the stained glass floor, their knees shaking and overwhelmed by the impact. They could see each other's faces again, this time from the light radiating through the stained glass. Sora exhaled deeply in relief and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes as Donald quacked.

"Oh, before I forget!" Donald announced, shoving something heavy and metal, yet familiar, into Sora's hands.

Sora's eyes widened so much that it hurt. "My Keyblade!" He smiled and let out a huge sigh of gratitude as he saw the Oathkeeper dangling, twinkling, at the end of the handle. "How did you guys find it?"

"We didn't find it," said Goofy. "We awakened on the ledge with it, and you were... a-hyuck... gone."

"Thank you guys so much," Sora said gratefully. Then his eyes were filled with determination. "Now, everyone, look for a golden trinity with silver specks _quick_!"

Everyone rushed to search for the trinity, which seemed an impossible task with all the colorful shapes of the stained glass. But they were all saved when everyone turned to see Toshi with his eyes shut tight and murmuring to himself.

He was having a vision.

After a few moments, Toshi opened his eyes and was startled to see everyone staring intently at him. He laughed. "Search no more guys, I know where the trinity is." He sweatdropped. "Too bad it's all the way on the other side."

"Then let's hurry!" shouted Sora, and they all began running, following Toshi.

"And guys," Toshi said, taking a deep breath as he ran, "there's something about this Merlin dude that I saw in my vision..."

Toshi told Sora first, in a mere whisper.

Sora's eyes grew large and he almost tripped while running. "WHAT?"

* * *

Kairi suddenly tweaked her head to the side in wonder. "Did you hear that?"

Merlin was silent for a moment before replying, "No, Kairi. I did not hear anything."

"I thought I heard... oh, never mind. I probably imagined it..." Kairi sighed wistfully. It was the second time she felt as if she heard Sora's voice. She set the thought aside. Most likely, Sora was still at Traverse Town.

There was an awkward silence before Merlin said, "Do you wish to leave this place, Kairi?"

Kairi nodded slightly. "Y-yes... I mean... but..."

"But you do not wish to leave Trinity behind," Merlin finished for her with a hint of sourness in his voice that surprised Kairi.

"I... I... don't..."

"Do not deny it, child," Merlin mused. "It is only what you want. Everyone wants something in some point of his or her life. Everyone... including me."

Kairi gulped as Merlin regained that hungry look in his eyes again. Merlin was acting very peculiar; she had remembered him as a kind, gentlemanly elder. She leaned to one side, sort of edging away from the strange wizard.

Merlin noticed and his eyes darkened. "Do you know what _I_ want, Kairi?"

Kairi now stood up, her pained legs almost giving out beneath her. Merlin let out a chuckle and swept himself up, his silken blue clothes glinting in the light. Kairi winced as she stepped backwards. "Merlin... what... what are you doing?"

"I am simply striking up an interesting conversation with you, dear Kairi! I am appalled at your suspicion. I am only trying to prove a point." And with that, Merlin stepped towards a now trembling Kairi.

"Point?" Kairi faltered, still not letting Merlin get too close. "What point?"

"Oh, do not act so foolish," Merlin said, reaching a hand in Kairi's direction. "My point is what I _want_. I shall ask you again. Do you know what _I_ want?"

Kairi looked left and right, wishing there were some door to escape out of, but there was none. She gulped and shook her head. "N-no..."

"I am an old man," said Merlin, seemingly getting off track for a moment. "I am a _very_ old man. Rather sad, actually. But you, Kairi... you are fifteen and so full of life. You are so young, so full of youth! You have what I lack, what I want..."

Kairi took another step back, maneuvering her way around a still body sprawled on the ground. Her eyes grew wide. "You want my _youth_? How is that..."

"Possible?" said Merlin. "Oh, it is very possible. Our lives, they are held within our hearts. That is where our capabilities come from. My capabilities... oh, they are fading, faulting. Your capabilities can do _wonders_. Your _heart_, it can do wonders. Just like how it can keep you awake here."

Kairi flinched as Merlin took a big step towards her. She felt faint as her pain somehow enhanced. She was so focused on trying to prevent the pain from getting to her that she couldn't even speak, or move for that matter.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi," Merlin cooed, finally only an inch away from an unmoving Kairi. He reached out and gently stroked her pale, soft cheek. "I want your heart. I _need_ your heart."

Kairi's heart thumped in a desperate frenzy as she heard it beating thickly in her ears. Her lungs felt compressed as she tried to breath correctly but failed. Kairi stumbled backwards, her feet colliding with an unconscious man's leg on the ground. She gasped and reeled back, unable to catch her balance. She fell to the ground, feeling a sharp and agonizing wave of pain vibrating through her body. Kairi struggled to stand but could not.

"Oh, does it hurt Kairi? Are you going to _cry_?" Merlin badgered.

"No," Kairi replied coldly, her voice barely audible. "I am not... going to cry... and... and you can't have my heart, either!" Every syllable was a challenge for Kairi, for as she spoke it felt as if she were injected with venom or pierced with a thousand swords.

"I will have your heart soon enough, don't worry about that," snapped Merlin, but then he stopped himself and a crude smile was smeared across his face. "Do you know why you are hurting so much, Kairi? Do you know why you are feeling... unbearable pain?"

Kairi tried to pick herself up again but slipped against the floor. She was now on her knees with both hands planted upon the cold, white ground in front of her. Her head bowed down and her hair fell in her face, in her eyes. Her facial features were hidden; her blue eyes filled with tribulation were hidden. As she shook, as she focused her eyes on the white floor below her face, she watched as a shiny droplet of blood cascaded to the ground. She had never felt like this before. Never. Kairi stared in horror at the little dollop of blood on the floor. Another drop of blood splashed to the ground. And another. And another. Kairi lifted her head and felt the blood trickle from her nose to her lips and down her chin, then finding its way back down to the pristine white floor.

"Tsk tsk," sighed Merlin. "A wretched nosebleed. How we all despise those, hmm? Oh, Kairi, must I ask you this again? Do you know why you are undergoing so much pain?"

Kairi heaved a deep breath, forcing air into her lungs. Slowly, deeply. She clenched her hands on the ground so firmly that she hurt her knuckles. She lifted up her eyes and glared daggers at Merlin. She no longer had any respect for him. "Because of your _face_?"

"Ah, teenagers and their attitudes." Merlin knelt down in front of Kairi and peered into her clear, azure eyes that practically shook with acrimony and sorrow. He bent forward and whispered into Kairi's ear, making her shudder in fright as his breath tingled at her neck. "You are feeling tremendously torturous pain because when you are awake in the Light, feeling overwhelmed with so many emotions, it makes you feel very pained indeed... and not only that, but also because..."

Before finishing, Merlin leaned closer and Kairi squeezed her eyes shut and winced again. "Because... your weakness is here."

Kairi's eyes flew open. She reached up and felt the blood leaking from her nose. She stared at Merlin's unpleasant, hostile face. She clenched and unclenched her bloodstained hands over and over again. Her breaths became choppier. Her vision blurred and cleared repetitively, her head whirled in a berserk manner. Her eyes squinted and scrutinized Merlin's own eyes, they seemed darker and deeper and older than when she had last seen him. Then her eyes relaxed, and she stared past Merlin's eyes, away from his face, and past his shoulder. Her vision went out of focus but then became normal once more as she identified who was standing about ten feet away from them.

"You're right," Kairi whispered. Her voice was quavering and weak. Her eyes locked with some one else's. Her heart gave a vicious flutter. "He's here."

Merlin gave Kairi an amused yet incredulous look, and he barely had enough time to turn around and fully distinguish who it was behind him before he was knocked out cold and senseless by a vigorous blow from the Keyblade.

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

Muffin: Wifeyyy! Milo ish happy that you greeted him happy birthday. He went 'woof woof yay.' xD

daaku: It's okay if you bugged me so much. I know it's only because you like my fanfic, haha. You are very welcome. n.n

Sorasgirl333: Yep. They were gone. D: Who took them anyway? Gosh. Well, it's good Toshi had that vision. Oh, and Milo is thankful that you wished him a happy birthday. (:

HopelessxDreamer: I'm so glad you love this story. n.n Oh, and I _will_ keep it up. :D

thesrazrbladekisses: Sorry I had to leave you in suspense! x) I do hope you liked this chapter, though.

Heavenly Demon: xDD Um, I hope you were satisfied with this chapter. I can't wait until we meet Trinity's brother also, heehee. Wow, you have four dogs? That's awesome! And Milo says thanks. :)

BattleAngelKurumi: Haha, the very cliché question of when Kairi and Sora meet... x) Well, please refrain from your ulcer, hahah. I hope this chapter satisfied you. (:

carbuncle x3: You emailed me:O I didn't get an email from you, though.. hmm... I wonder. o.o I check my email almost everyday and I didn't see anything from you..But I'm glad you liked the last previous chapters. (: Milo's thankful for your birthday greeting, heheh. No, Milo doesn't mean anything in tagalog, but since he's a brown chihuahua and there's this filipino chocolate drink called Milo, we named him Milo! x)

Shirozora: Seriously? HAHA, I'm sorry you almost died laughing but I'm glad you found humor in that. (: Riku's being a sort of bighead and, yeah, I guess Toshi is loveable in his own SPECIAL way. xD

heartsoblivion: Milo barks with happiness at your birthday greeting. x) Oh, and he's a chihuahua. A chocolate brown chihuahua that barks so much that you get annoyed, but he's so cute that you forget all about punishing him. xDD

monkeyluv4646: Yeah, about time! xDD I have been waiting for their meeting moment for so long that I almost became as impatient as my readers! (:


	20. x chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. And _you_ don't either. ;D

**A/N:** Oh. My. Gawd. I am so sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do. I've been really busy, stuffs been happening to me. But I managed to write a whole bunch load of a chapter for you all in an attempt to make up for lost time. (: So yeah, this is my longest chapter yet. I hope you're satisfied with what happens. xD Hmm... and is it possible for interesting sparks between a certain silver-haired male and a certain Heartless? Whoa. We'll see. Oh, and I'd like to thank you all for giving me all those reviews for the previous chapter. That was the most reviews I've received for a chapter so far. ;D Thank you all so much.

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Nineteen.**

Toshi, Goofy, Donald, and Riku stared down at the beaming stained glass in apprehensive, uneasy silence. They wondered what was happening down there. They couldn't hear anything. The trinity could only transport one person before disappearing from existence, so the group obviously chose Sora to be the one to go down and investigate... while the rest of them waited at the top of the stained glass. The trouble was, since the trinity below the stained glass had already disappeared because Riku had used it before, they had absolutely no idea how Sora would be able to get out of the bright dimension.

But it was a risk that Sora was more than willing to take.

"I can't believe Merlin is evil," Riku said under his breath, finally breaking the prolonged hush.

"My visions don't lie," replied Toshi just as softly.

"It still is quite a surprise," Donald said.

"Yep," Goofy agreed glumly.

"He must be a good actor, then," Riku said suddenly. "If he was able to act so convincingly kind for so long."

"Or maybe," said Toshi, "he had just recently come to the dark side."

"How horrible," Goofy mulled externally.

"If that's true, I wonder what caused him to do that," Riku said, knitting his brows together in contemplation. "Merlin was the last I'd expect to be diabolical. He even tried to help Trinity with her brother problem. He helped Sora two years ago when he was still new at handling his Keyblade. I just can't seem to understand what came over him."

"Like _that_ matters anymore." Toshi looked downwards insecurely. "What matters now is that he's dangerous."

"We oughtta be careful then," added Donald, tapping his peachy bill.

There was another silence before Riku spoke up yet again.

"I wonder where Alexandra is," he mused.

Toshi raised an eyebrow. "I wonder why you're wondering where she is."

Riku scoffed. "I'm just wondering! Don't get any weird ideas."

"Jeez!" Toshi rolled his eyes. "You are so touchy. You obviously have the _hots_ for that girl."

"It's not 'the hots'!" argued Riku. "It's something else."

"Oh, right," Toshi answered scornfully. "You're already madly in love?"

"What? You're insane! I never said that!"

"You didn't have to say it."

"Shut up!"

"Must I remind you that she's a Heartless? A totally different species, I presume. Like, being attracted to some other kind of animal. A baboon, for example."

"Take. That. Back." Riku snarled.

"Fine. But she doesn't have a heart," Toshi sang out.

"She might. How would you know?"

"Let me define Heartless. Ah-_duh_."

"Alexandra has the very capability of loving someone just like any other being," Riku shot back.

There was a rather mixed muteness. Donald and Goofy stared at the two guys, quite amused.

"Ooh," Toshi smirked immaturely. "You said _loooove_."

"Shut up before I make you, you little runt."

* * *

Merlin's fiendish eyes were closed. He was sprawled on the ground, unconscious, with no signs of waking up. His small spectacles had gained a crack, and in the process of being knocked down, they had been strewn across the floor. With his beard ruffled and a dark red gash along the side of his cranium, Merlin made no sounds. He did not move. He was as silent and as still as a corpse.

That didn't necessarily mean he was a corpse.

Sora and Kairi stared at each other for one, two, three seconds before Sora dropped down to his knees in front of the girl he had not seen for so long. The girl he had not seen for _too_ long...

Kairi instantly felt lightheaded, or rather more lightheaded than she had already been. She had the sudden urge to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming or not, to see if this some sort of delusional reality.

"What are you doing?" Sora, a bit confused and alarmed, reached forward and stopped Kairi from pinching herself on the neck.

Then they froze. Sora's hand was on Kairi's wrist at the base of her neck, just where her shoulder started. They both seemed to stop breathing. Air? They needed no air at the moment.

But the next moment, Sora let go and Kairi put her hand down. Their eyes wouldn't meet each other's. Kairi let out her breath in one long shaky sigh. They both kept their eyes on something else, whether it was on Merlin or the Keyblade or the sleeping townspeople... it didn't matter, for they would not look at each other straight in the eyes for some reason.

"Is he dead?"

"No, Kairi."

Almost at once, Kairi winced and brought a hand to her temple, feeling a sudden rush rampage through her head.

_You are feeling tremendously torturous pain because_...

Kairi closed her eyes and everything in her point of view darkened. Sora's voice asking her if she was all right sounded dull and inaudible. She heard nothing, felt nothing, said nothing.

_... when you are awake in the Light, feeling overwhelmed with so many emotions, it makes you feel very pained indeed._

Kairi's eyes flickered open. "The... Light..."

"We need to get out of here," Sora stood up, urgently taking Kairi's hand in his. He looked around recklessly, seeing no exit.

Kairi shook her head, trying to fight off the growing pain. When she felt a tad bit better she spoke. "Wait. What about the townspeople and... Sora! Look out!"

Sora whipped around just in time to see an angered Merlin charging after him. The wizard's eyes were afire, glowering hotly with the desire for revenge. He pointed a long, quivering finger at Sora as he grew closer. "You, boy! How dare you..." He hissed.

Before Sora could raise his Keyblade, Merlin's bony hand seized Sora at the neck, immediately cutting off his flow of oxygen, his passage through the lungs. Sora stared at Merlin in shock, wondering in hysteria at how and when the wizard had awakened. Sora's eyes widened, his muscles drooped weakly.

"Kairi," Sora managed to choke out, looking helpless but keeping a cold glare on Merlin. "R-run!"

Kairi just stood there, unable to move, with her mouth open and nothing to say. Not that she could utter a single word. _Do something, you idiot!_ Even though her mind ran a stampede, Kairi felt equivalent to a statue. She stared at Sora. Merlin, who must have been pumped up by his deadly vengeance, was practically lifting Sora, by the neck, half an inch off the ground. Sora began digging his fingers into Merlin's hand, trying to pry away. He failed. Kairi's eyes suddenly narrowed. Her hands clenched and began to shake. Suddenly, like a burst of adrenaline, her bodily responses were initiated and she felt like she had been injected with some sort of antidote to her unbearable pain. Feeling overdosed with the antidote, Kairi inhaled sharply and felt her dainty nostrils flare.

"Run? Are you out of your _mind_?" Kairi took a step towards Merlin and Sora, a new glint in her eyes. The pain had disappeared. Had she overcome it? She didn't know, and didn't care. All she cared about was the one who was now in trouble. "I'll have you know, that I am _not_ going to be running away from you for quite a while, Sora."

Merlin's eyes turned glassy, the diabolical sneer on his face intensified. His grip on Sora's neck tightened and Sora coughed out, paralyzed and disabled. Every inch of Sora's body weakened, his fingers were cold and numb and he could not feel anything. He could not feel Merlin's violent squeeze; he could not feel himself trying to wriggle out of the wizard's grasp.

He was losing hold of the Keyblade.

Kairi swallowed hard, and came closer, only to be pushed away roughly by Merlin's hand. Merlin's upper lip lifted in a snarl, "Kairi, Kairi! Do not be so stupid. This is good! This is very good! I am doing exactly what needs to be done... destroying your weakness. Without your weakness, you will be invulnerable!"

Kairi's mouth dropped open. Merlin had clearly gone over the edge of sanity.

"You're crazy!" Kairi felt her nose tingle dangerously, but she would not allow the tears to come. Not now. "I don't know what you're on, Merlin, but you seriously need to stop freaking us out like this!"

Kairi suddenly felt the pain returning. Her head whirled uncertainly and she found herself catching her balance. Kairi blanched as she saw that Sora was turning paler by the moment. She lowered her eyes at half-mast and shot her arms out, shoving Merlin hard. He staggered to the side but did not lose his hold on Sora's neck. Sora's eyes were now closed.

Kairi began to tremble. "Let go of him!" she shouted, bounding forward and gripping Merlin's arms. She shook his arms wildly, but that only caused Merlin to fasten his clutch on Sora's neck with more force. Kairi was once again pushed away, and she felt her insides heat up with invisible flames.

Feeling helpless, Kairi let a tear escape. Only one tear, a single sparkling droplet from her eye... it dropped to the floor and lost visibility. Kairi looked down at her blood-covered hands. She knew she had blood on her pants and shirt and face, too. It didn't matter.

Kairi finally got a hold of herself. She rolled her eyes a bit when she discovered what the easiest way to solve this sort of problem would be. She glanced at Sora, who was now limp and whitened and mute. Kairi felt her heart sink.

Then she kicked Merlin in the family jewels.

Merlin let out a gruff yell and reeled back, immediately letting go of Sora. Sora fell to the ground with a thud. Merlin staggered a few feet away as he bent over achingly. He gasped out a few unrecognizable words before landing rear-end first on the white floor.

Kairi quickly kneeled over next to Sora, assisting him in sitting up as he slowly blinked his eyes open. He coughed out; rubbing a hand at his throat, glad to regain his ability to inhale again. Kairi's eyes filled with an emotion that could not be identified and glanced over towards Merlin's direction. She tilted her head to the side as she watched him writhe. "What's up, Merlin? Feeling... _unbearable pain_?"

Merlin did not respond so quickly, his head was bowed down. When he replied, he seemed to mutter a single word through clenched teeth.

Kairi's jaw dropped and she brought a hand to her mouth. "Excuse me? Did I hear you right?"

"What?" Sora asked, finding his voice and apparently not capable of hearing what Merlin had grumbled.

Kairi squinted. "He just called me a b... female dog."

"He _did_? That's messed up!"

"I know! Oh, how rude."

"Merlin, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Seriously. Someone needs a change in attitude."

"Or maybe someone's just a bit cranky."

"I could think of a better word."

"As can I, Kairi. As can I."

"SHUT. UP. NOW." Merlin hauled himself up and wheezed uncontrollably. His eyes were wide and bloodshot. Kairi and Sora were instantly silenced by his sudden enraged outburst. But this time they were ready. Sora lifted his Keyblade protectively, displaying its sheen image.

Merlin wiped irritably at a miniature river of blood trickling down the side of his face. He flicked the blood elsewhere and bellowed, "Stupid. Immature. Infuriating. How dare you... how DARE you interfere with my plans! Fool," he jabbed his index finger at Sora, "you are getting in the way of everything. Do you realize that it is YOU who is the problem?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're—"

"Hold your tongue, imbecile." Merlin's voice shook with a horrific tone. "You should very well know that everyone would do a great deal better without you. Without you, people would not be risking their lives. Without you, everything would be more at peace. Without you, people would be safe right now. Do you not see? Look at Kairi! She is not at Destiny Islands because of you. She is not _safe_ at Destiny Islands because of you. Because of you, she is at danger. Her very own life is at danger. She could die very soon." Merlin sneered haughtily. "Drop dead and become a worthless corpse."

Sora and Kairi were now standing, their mouths partly open at the stinging words they had just heard.

Merlin lifted his chin arrogantly. "It is your fault, Sora. You think you are doing something pleasant by fighting Heartless. But you do not think of the people significant to you." The wizard's eyes swerved towards Kairi.

Sora felt cold to the bone. "But I do..."

"No," snapped Merlin, "you don't. You do not. You have been thinking this whole time, that you are the so-called 'good guy.' You think you are the _hero_."

Sora held his breath and stiffened.

"You are the complete opposite," Merlin jeered, his words popping out of his mouth like dry ice. "You were living a _lie._ You, Sora, are a _lie_."

Kairi felt her throat tighten. "No, he's not."

"I don't want a word from you," Merlin said scornfully. "You should be thankful that I will dispose of this simpleton very soon. Do you not understand, dear Kairi? With this idiot out of the picture, you will be all-powerful! With your weakness gone, you will be able to achieve the impossible. You do not need him and you never needed him. Never."

"Shut up. Just shut up," Kairi swallowed thickly, hearing her heartbeat echo in her head. She felt herself heat up, foreshadowing tears that she would not permit to escape. "I won't let you. You can't... you can't do this, you just can't. I..." Kairi couldn't continue for a moment. She looked at Sora. "I do need him."

Merlin threw his hands up in the air and said savagely, "When will you EVER learn, Kairi? WHEN? Are you becoming as foolish as Sora?"

Kairi once again pushed away the pain that had begun to arise once more. "Maybe," she whispered.

This caused Merlin to tap at his temples and start pacing around like madman. "You are stubborn. I do not blame you. You are undergoing difficult times. But you must _think_. Kairi, you must ponder and contemplate over _why_ you are having these difficult times. Oh Kairi, do not make me more angry than I am right now!"

Kairi looked at Sora. He was still pale. He looked as though he had seen a ghost. He also looked empty, yet deep in thought. She felt her heart crumble, knowing that she was not the only one who was feeling this "unbearable pain." Then she realized... Sora must have a strong heart, too.

"Kairi," Merlin's sharp voice brought her attention back to the outraged wizard. "You _must_ know why you have been going through many hardships lately..."

Kairi slowly shook her head, biting her tongue to keep herself from saying something that would further aggravate Merlin.

The wizard's eyes narrowed. Kairi noticed that he had claimed his glasses and looked at the hideous yet thin crack that dashed across the right lens. "My dear Kairi... who do you always think about at school, causing your grades to drop?"

Kairi gulped. She did not want to answer, but for some reason she managed to utter, "S-Sora."

"Who were you thinking about when you got that rather terrible headache in your bedroom?"

"Sora."

"When you went to the Secret Place late at night, who were you thinking about when you _collapsed_ with _tears_?"

"Sora."

"Whom were you thinking about when you were _stranded_ on the stained glass realm?"

"Sora."

"Besides the fact that Toshi annoyed you, who were you thinking about that always caused you to snap at him in such a bad mood?"

"Sora." Kairi lowered her gaze to stare at the pure white floor. She held her breath, not caring the least when she started to feel more scatterbrained. She didn't turn to look at Sora; she did not want to see what sort of expression he had on his face. She did not want to know how he felt about this, because for some reason she felt as if she'd be scared to be informed of the information. All she felt was the churning of her stomach and the unknown things swimming around in her head. Kairi didn't like the feeling.

Merlin need not ask any more questions. "And it is _Sora's_ fault that you were stuck in an empty Traverse Town for so long. It is Sora's fault that caused you to cry at the Secret Waterway. It's Sora's fault that caused your repetitive mood swings. It's Sora's fault that you would stay up all night just to wait for him to come walking into the Inn when he never showed up. It's Sora's fault that you are incapable of sleeping peacefully at night. It's Sora's fault that your mind is never at rest. It's Sora's fault, his fault, that you are right here in this very dimension, feeling unbearable pain and etcetera."

Kairi's breaths became more irregular. She dropped her shoulders a bit in an attempt to breath easier. She opened her mouth and her words were a mere murmur. "How... do you know... about all these things..."

Merlin's pupils dilated. The corner of his mouth twitched downwards. "Think."

All of a sudden, Kairi could not breathe. She tried to inhale but something was blocking the way to her lungs. She choked out and put a hand to her neck, feeling as if she had been pushed underwater with absolutely no source of air. With her other hand she reached out to nothing in particular, as if trying to grab for some oxygen. Her vision blurred and she did not feel herself lose her balance. She did not feel Sora catching her before she could have hit the ground. Kairi needed air; she needed air badly. She started kicking slightly, her mouth moving with no sounds coming out. She coughed several times before becoming completely still... and that's when everything started rushing and whirling into her mind. Millions of pictures and colors flooded her head, and as her eyes squeezed shut tight, Kairi was standing in the gloomy dark of the night.

She felt the light spray of a waterfall. She saw the opening of the Secret Place in front of her. Everything seemed to move slowly. Everything seemed slightly vague and unclear. That feeling, that feeling she had felt when she snuck out of her house that very night she was transported to the stained glass dimension... someone... someone was...

The spraying stopped, the night faded away, Destiny Islands was gone and all the colors and scenes and pictures poured out of Kairi's mind and dispersed in invisible rays. Kairi's eyes shot open and she was soon gasping for air in Sora's arms. She was able to breathe again. She had regained the ability to receive oxygen. Kairi's eyes cleared from its blurry state, felt uncertain for a moment, and then finally locked on the towering Merlin. Kairi's eyes instantly narrowed.

Quickly struggling out of Sora's support, Kairi stood up and stomped over briskly right in front of Merlin. She fumed, feeling her whole body prickle and throb and at the same time heighten with vexation. "You," Kairi's voice quaked awfully, but she made sure she had it up to the proper decibel and sharp tone. "It was _you_, Merlin! I thought I had felt a certain feeling... I knew it, but I ignored it. I felt as if... like someone was following me. It was you, wasn't it? I thought it could have been Toshi... but no. It. Was. You. How could you? You... you were following me every now and then, I suppose!"

Merlin stepped back, his eyes full of sparks. "Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves here..."

"Oh, I'm _way_ ahead of you now, Merlin." Kairi let out a hot breath, feeling enlightened with new knowledge. "Sure, Sora's my weakness. I know he's responsible for _some_ of the pain I have been going through. It's not his fault I think about him. It's my own. My fault. It's all my fault," Kairi shook herself to prevent tears, and looked at Sora. "It's all my fault and I'm sorry. I'm... sorry."

Sora stood up. "Kairi..."

"But as I said, he's only responsible for _some_ of the pain." Kairi continued, cutting Sora off without knowing it. "Merlin... do you realize, that _you_ know every time I had felt such pain? Do you realize, that the only way _you_ would have known is by _being_ there in some way, one or another? _You_ were following me at some times, I know. So _you_ were there... when I felt that pain." Kairi's eyes were now afire. "_You_ were there. It was because... the pain was because of _you_!"

Merlin let out a dry chuckle. "Do not be so—"

"Foolish?" Kairi droned. "I'm foolish, but not foolish enough to see that you were the reason I was feeling so rotten. It was you, not just Sora. And you were trying to make me think that it was Sora. But it wasn't only because of him."

Merlin put his hands together, pressing the tips of his fingers with the opposite hand. "Let us be rational, dear Kairi. I was stuck here, the whole time, in this bright dimension. There is no way I could have escaped."

"Oh, poor Merlin," Kairi snapped sarcastically. She folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. "I know... you're _only_ a wizard. You _only_ have powers that give you the capability of _only_ activities like teleporting. Not that big of a deal. _Right_?"

Merlin's nostrils flared. "I am too weak—"

"Mmm hmm," Kairi nodded. "Weak. Sure. I know _all_ about how 'weak' you are. Oh yeah. Judging by the way you were able to move around so easily and pace around madly and practically kill Sora by choking him, I say you're pretty 'weak.' Remind me exactly what _weak_ means again?"

Merlin's eyes darted this way and that. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he realized that he didn't have anything to say. Sora seemed impressed, among all the other emotions he was feeling.

"Face it, Merlin," Sora said, moving his eyes from Merlin to Kairi and back to Merlin. "You've been found out."

Just when Kairi began a nod of affirmation, a twisted smile wound its way across Merlin's face. A cruel smile, a grotesque smile... a smile that was not quite a smirk; it was a demented sort of smile that would make one sick. Kairi began to look uneasy.

_What now?_ she thought.

As Merlin continued to smile grossly but with nothing to say, Sora took something out of his pocket.

"It's your journal," Sora explained, lifting the small book higher. "In it, I could sense the good old Merlin... the Merlin who didn't cause pain to others. In it are the words of the Merlin who was concerned with other people's problems. With Trinity's problems. You were training her... to revive her brother. Your last entry... you mentioned a fog, and then your sentence was cut short."

Sora took a deep breath, looked at Merlin apprehensively, and then flipped to a certain page. "This is what you put before you stopped writing: _Hmm. That is strange. Usually, Traverse Town is not one to be covered in fog and it makes me feel very..._ and then you stopped there."

Merlin said nothing. But his sick smile faded away.

"In this journal," Sora closed the book, "you weren't evil. You were kind. The _true_ Merlin. Where did that Merlin go? Are you some sort of impersonator? What did you do to the kind Merlin? What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened." A familiar voice, to Sora at least, echoed through the bright dimension loud and clearly and femininely. Merlin's eyes narrowed and Kairi and Sora turned around to see an oddly dressed blonde.

"Alexandra...?"

"Greetings, Sora," Alexandra replied somberly. She folded her hands in front of her, but not before brushing at the ruby red tips of her blonde tresses. Her different colored eyes wandered over to Merlin. "He is not an impersonator. This is truly the Merlin you have known. But he is different."

Merlin grimaced in solid anger. He lifted his palm upwards. "Alexandra, just _what_ do you think you are—"

Alexandra paid him no heed and continued, lifting her chin defiantly. "Different, I say. Even though this is really Merlin, he has been spellbound. His heart has been shrouded over with a false identity and personality. The real Merlin is hidden within this evil one."

Kairi stared at Merlin for a long, long time before responding. "Is he... being controlled?"

Alexandra seemed to hesitate for a moment. Her eyes met Merlin's. The wizard was glaring daggers at her. Alexandra drew in a deep breath; she did not say anything else.

Kairi took the silence as a sign of affirmation. "Who's controlling him?"

When no one replied, Sora decided to say, "_Who_?"

Alexandra struggled inwardly, opening her mouth only to be shushed by Merlin. Alexandra gulped.

"You have said enough," sneered Merlin, batting violently at Alexandra. "Now say no more. Another word, and you know what I shall do. So be silent, you Heartless scum."

Alexandra closed her eyes at the words that came out of Merlin's mouth. She slowly nodded, but instead of freezing herself in one position, she walked over to Sora and Kairi. She took hold of Sora's right wrist, and Kairi's left wrist. The two knew not whether to pry free or stay in one place. Alexandra's eyes flickered open, and said softly, "We are leaving this place, you two..."

Merlin heard and all heck broke lose. He practically exploded in their faces, making inflamed and savage gestures with his arms and hands. His eyes lit up viciously as he bared his teeth. "DO NOT EVEN DARE..."

Alexandra quickly began to walk backwards, tugging the bewildered Kairi and Sora along with her. The two stumbled as Alexandra quickened her pace. Alexandra kept muttering, "We are leaving, we are leaving, we are leaving..." Not that her muttering helped.

"I was saving this for exactly the right moment, but," Merlin reached into the depths of his silken blue clothes and swiftly drew out a dark golden wand tipped with brilliant red, "I cannot permit you to leave like this!"

Alexandra's eyes widened at the sight of the wand. She jerked Sora and Kairi behind her. "We are going," she assured them one last time, then thrust her hands together and began whispering an incantation.

Sora and Kairi shielded their eyes as sudden gusts of wind assaulted them, spinning and coiling around them ferociously. Sora found himself keeping a strong hold on Kairi as he rounded his arms around her slender, almost fragile body. He knew she was stronger than what she seemed, though; perhaps he was keeping a tight embrace on her for more than just one reason. Kairi instantly felt Sora's warmth and glanced at him.

Their eyes finally met directly.

Alexandra's voice grew louder, but Sora and Kairi failed to understand any of the words she mumbled. Merlin's face was red and drenched in perspiration. He swung his long wand in the air with a vile expression on his face. His wand, along with the fist that held it, began to glow with a sort of corrupted heat.

Kairi's blazing eyes wandered around the brightness, trying to stay open despite the fierce explosions of mighty wind. She then suddenly reached out a hand. "Wait! No, we _have_ to help Trinity! We have to help..."

Alexandra put her hands down at her sides and turned around. "We cannot. Not now. There is not enough time."

She then touched Sora and Kairi's shoulders. All at once, the wind grew stronger and they felt as if everything were spinning around them. Sora held on to Kairi tighter—Kairi let out a distressed sob through clenched teeth—Alexandra told them it would be all right—Merlin aimed at the three of them—everyone started yelling all at once—there was an extremely bright light that outdid the glow in the dimension—Merlin cursed—Alexandra grumbled something inaudible under the roars of the cold wind—Kairi and Sora seemed to hold their breaths...

Kairi leaned up and whispered in Sora's ear, her eyes shutting closed.

"Don't let go."

... Then amidst the icy air they felt a sudden burst of hot, hot, HOT flames (delivered by Merlin) pinching and licking at their skin before the trio felt as if they were turned upside down and whisked off to some other dimension.

* * *

For what seemed like forever, Donald, Goofy, Toshi, and Riku sat atop the stained glass in deep silence. There was nothing to say, really. All they did was wait. Riku had stopped fuming at Toshi quite a while ago; he just decided that Toshi was some immature jerk that would never ever change, and he'd bet his bottom dollar on it, too. Even if they were quiet, their minds remained restless. What exactly was happening down there? They kept hearing distant, muffled shouts that perked them but did not cause them to speak. They were all concerned, though, wishing they had gone along with Sora to see some "action."

"Action?" Toshi had said earlier with a snort. "You mean action with Merlin, or action with _Sora_ and _Kairi_?"

Riku had scoffed, Toshi had cackled, Donald had quacked, and Goofy had a-hyucked.

But now, everything was as silent as a graveyard.

Riku's eyes narrowed. _Dump Toshi in a graveyard, heh._

Suddenly...

"EEEP!" wailed Toshi, immediately standing up. "SOMETHING MASSAGED MY BUTT!"

"You idiot!" shouted Riku, getting on his feet as well. "The stained glass just vibrated, that's all!"

Donald and Goofy, now standing, looked from Riku to Toshi to each other then back to Toshi.

"It was weird," declared Toshi. "Didn't you feel it?"

"Sure," Riku replied icily. "But it's not like I made a big deal out of it and started whining like a girl."

"I do not whine like a girl, FYI. My whine is quite manly, thank you very much."

"Not from what I just heard."

"Shut up!"

"No, _you_ shut up!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

Then Toshi spat indignantly, Riku said something he shouldn't have said, and soon they were going at it.

Their fists were poised, ready and everything... seriously.

But before Toshi or Riku pounced, before Donald and Goofy could try and reason with them, the stained glass shook again. Then it started vibrating continuously, enough to make one's teeth chatter wildly. They all felt like they were standing in a truck bouncing up and down as it drove across a rocky surface.

Toshi's head bobbed, his voice wavered from his own self being shaken by the ground. "S-something i-is t-totally, s-serious-sly wr-rong w-with th-this p-picture..."

Trying to keep his balance, Riku rolled his eyes. "N-no, y-you _th-think_?"

"I-it's a-amazing h-how you c-can b-be s-so sarc-castic w-while it f-feels l-like y-you a-are s-stuck in a b-blending muh-chine."

"I'll t-take th-that a-as a c-compliment."

"I-it w-wasn't."

"I-idiot."

"B-bighead."

"J-jerk."

"D-dorkwad."

"H-how m-mature."

"Th-thanks."

While everyone tried their best to settle their own composure, a fervent light burst through the air out of nowhere in particular, with a supreme brightness to it. They shielded their eyes as harsh puffs of smoke tackled them, and Toshi screamed. Their ears witnessed, in a mixed jumble, the sounds of hissing flames and familiar voices. Coughing, everyone fanned out some of the smoke from their faces and waited until their visions were slightly cleared to see a bleary vision of what had just happened.

Kairi refused to open her eyes, and whispered, "Are we dead yet?"

Toshi nodded. "Yep. That's why you're still alive."

Kairi's eyes quickly peeped open as soon as she heard his voice. "TOSHI?"

"Ain't no other person like me."

"Actually," Sora sniffled from the smoke and watched as the little flames that had formed on the glass died away, "I beg to differ."

Riku stepped forward. "Alexandra..."

Alexandra stood up from her messily sprawled position and began to brush back her hair, mysteriously in a rush. She opted to look elsewhere. "Riku."

Goofy and Donald watched Sora and Kairi with incredulous expressions.

"A-hyuck! They look mighty comfy in that stance, don't cha think, Donald?"

"Perhaps they prefer bein' in a tangled heap... with their arms 'round each other," quacked Donald, tossing a feather in their direction.

Their cheeks flaming crimson, Kairi and Sora immediately detangled and, while wobbling uncertainly, got up on their feet. Kairi blew at the auburn bangs that fell into her eyes. Sora inspected the Keyblade.

"Sorry," Kairi and Sora said to each other under their breaths.

Kairi turned to Sora. "Wait. What are _you_ sorry for?"

"Why are _you_ apologizing, Kairi?"

"Because I nearly got you killed."

Everyone gawked at what Kairi had just said, their mouths partly open in surprise. Sora slowly shook his head. "No, Kairi. That wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was!" cried Kairi, suddenly raising her voice in misery. "It's all because of me. It's my fault for leaving Destiny Islands... it's my own fault for ending up here. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have to risk your life trying to save my own all the time." Kairi stopped, and only Sora knew how close to tears she was. Kairi's voice began to tremble, "It's already happened _before_, Sora. I can't keep letting you put your life in danger because of me."

After what seemed like ages, Sora slowly reached out and gently rested his hand upon Kairi's delicate face. He let out a small breath as he felt a tear slide against his fingers. "You can't blame this whole thing on yourself. Never. If you're going to blame someone... blame me."

Kairi kept her eyes wide in order to keep the tears from falling. She blinked once, a tear managing to escape. Her pale pink lips were marginally parted. "It's not your fault that I can't help thinking about you every waking minute."

It took a few seconds for Kairi to realize what she had just said, but she didn't regret it once she saw the look on Sora's face. It might have taken him an agonizingly long time for him to do so, but Sora put his arms around Kairi and drew her close to him—embracing her all over again.

But this time it wasn't because he was protecting her from Merlin.

"We have to leave," Alexandra cut in urgently, apparently showing her Heartless side by not noticing how tender the moment was. "Now. Quickly. Merlin can teleport just as well as I can, so we have to hide out."

"Hide out where?" questioned Riku.

"You will see," answered Alexandra softly, then clasped her hands together and began murmuring.

A wind picked up, golden white rays of light showered and danced around them, and everyone felt dizzied.

* * *

"UGH!"

"OOF!"

"AGH..."

Everyone moaned as they landed forcibly on what seemed like wet grass and dirt. They were in a gigantic pile of three people, one duck, one dog, one Heartless, and one idiot. Toshi was lucky enough to have landed first, therefore having the privilege of being smashed upon the ground underneath six others.

"Why?" mourned Toshi, wheezing helplessly under the pressure and weight of his companions. His entire body was already beginning to feel numb, and he couldn't move at all. "WHY?"

Riku was conveniently set at the very top of the pile, enjoying the struggled sounds that came from Toshi. "Why don't we just stay like this for a while?"

"Heck. No. You. Crazy. Person," gasped Kairi, who disliked being pressed upon Toshi. "You. Are. All. So. Heavy."

"I blame the brownies."

Kairi laughed at Sora's remark, while the others wondered how the heck brownies had to do with this whole situation.

On top of Sora was Donald, Goofy, Alexandra, and then that's where Riku laid.

"You sicko," panted Toshi, directing his words towards Riku. "You just find it enjoyable to be so close to dear Alexandra."

Three seconds passed and everyone felt Riku tensing up.

"LET ME KILL HIM!"

That caused the lot of them to roll out of the pile instantly, struggling to stand and keep their balance on the rather squishy surface they stood upon. The smoke from this teleportation had long since wafted away, and now everyone had a chance to get a good look of the surroundings. They seemed to be in a luxurious rain forest, tranquil and enigmatically without a sign of any singing birds, swinging monkeys, or any other live species beside themselves for that matter. Everything was silent except for the sound of running water of a possibly nearby stream and the group's steady yet thunderstruck breathing. Magnificent emerald trees that seemed to reach the heavens stretched out from the fertile turf below them to sweep at the clouds that were incapable of being seen. Round the trees were heavy, healthy vines that twisted and curled royally about the wide trunks. Canopies of malachite leaves, that often let a leaf or two billow and flutter slowly to the cushioned ground, hid the sky wholeheartedly. Ferns dotted the entire forest, bits of dew slipping off their waxy contour. Happily tangled bushes and shrubs placed themselves facilely around the divine forest.

But the thing that shocked everyone the most was when Alexandra cleared her throat and boldly said, "Welcome to my home."

"I envy you," Riku said breathlessly, still downloading the beautiful scene into his flustered mind.

Alexandra managed to muster up a smile, for she seemed quite troubled indeed. For what reason, no one knew, and no one asked. She beckoned for them to follow and then turned around, expertly weaving around the tree trunks and bounding over hollow logs covered in velvety moss. As everyone followed her, they continued to look around. Strangely enough, they still saw no signs of animal life, anywhere. Not even a toucan.

After about half an hour of following in silence, Alexandra huffed lightly as she pushed back a curtain of jaded vines and presented a breathtaking view.

In front of a little, glimmering stream stood a quaint but lovely white cottage. It was small, but wonderful. Noble clusters of white, red, and yellow spider lilies bordered the sides of the cottage with their wispy yet elaborate petals, wavy-edged segments, and long stamens. Colorful herbs laid peacefully at the edge of the stream, their satin leaves dipping slightly into the humming water. The whole front of the home seemed to be an enchanted garden, tenderly cared for yet wildly dazzling. Seemingly overgrown without of a trace of disgrace, viridian vines flourished and looped and entwined around the exterior of the cottage in whimsical ringlets. Orchids, in their pastel-colored floral complexity, showed the way to the entrance of the cottage by sitting next to the pebbled path that led to the chestnut door, its polished gold doorknob winking. A curved bridge bent over the stream so that those who wished to cross the water were given a convenient way to do so.

"Like it?" mused Alexandra, running her bare foot along a few blades of grass. "I made it myself."

"The cottage?" gaped Riku, his eyes wide.

Alexandra shook her head.

"The garden?" warbled Goofy and Donald, equally impressed.

"Nope. I mean, not just those things." Alexandra shook her head again, beginning to smile once more. "The whole rain forest itself."

Insert heavily stunned silence here.

Toshi tweaked an eyebrow. "Why do I have a feeling that she's not being sarcastic?"

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO...**  
Sorasgirl333, Heavenly Demon, carbuncle x3, Pooky, kingdom219, monkeyluv4646, daaku, HopelessxDreamer, Sweet Raine, Sakura Kamiya101, thesrazrbladekisses, Mysterious Prophetess, heartsoblivion (thanks for the cookie!), Chibi Neko-Chan2, Absh, BattleAngelKurumi, KairiGurlPaupo, Pippy99999, Cherry, & Anoa.

**Love ya'll.**


	21. x chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and cannot, own Kingdom Hearts. Shame on you for _ever_ thinking that.

**A/N:** Oh, man. OHMAN. I haven't updated in over a month! Please, give me your best shot and bombard rotten vegetables at me. I prefer tomatoes, but you may use any veggie you wish. Haha. Well, truthfully, I haven't really gotten the chance to type up a chapter. Mmm hmm, and people HAVE been bothering me to update. Fortunately, I've managed to whip up a chapter before everyone gave up on this fic! I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't know when I'll be updating next, because next week is finals week. Joy. But guess what? After that it's WINTER BREAK and I can write as many chapters as I want! xD Perhaps this fanfic will even finish before the year itself finishes... or maybe early next year. Who knows? (:

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Twenty.**

Sora turned over.

_... face and..._

_... brush against her eyes..._

_... whenever she was overwhelmed..._

_... with any sort of feeling..._

_... but then she'd smile... oh, how that smile warmed my heart._

_You could say... that I lov..._

"Kairi..."

There were some stifled chuckles and Sora awoke with a start as he felt a finger poke into his stomach. He found himself staring right into a pair of curious blue eyes similar to his own, only lighter.

"Yes?" Kairi tweaked her head to the side. Then, she turned around and shot her hand up. "He's awake, Donald and Goofy! Riku and Toshi... kindly shut up, there's nothing to laugh about—thank you very much."

Donald and Goofy came springing towards Sora and Kairi from the other side of the room. Goofy was devouring a banana, and he seemed to have set his green hat aside somewhere, for the top of his head was completely exposed, with a few black hairs sticking up. Donald looked as though he had just taken a swim, most likely in the stream, for his feathers were slightly damp.

"Gawrsh! We thought you'd never wake up, Sora."

"_Finally_!" Donald quacked ruefully. "You were knocked out for hours."

"What...?" Sora sat up. He seemed to have been sleeping on a pile of blankets. Near him, above his head, was a window. The sun was gone, the moon was up, it was quiet, and everything was dark except for the stars that took residence in the sky and the candles that lit up the cottage. "What happened?"

"Oh." Kairi scooted over so that she sat next to Sora, and then bumped his shoulder with her own. "You know what? The second we walked in the cottage, you collapsed. You fell dead unconscious. You must have been really tired... you slept for about nine hours straight, I'm guessing."

Sora rubbed his head, everything rushing back to him now. "Oh, right. This is Alexandra's cottage, isn't it? And this is her rain forest... that she said she created herself." Sora coughed, still wondering how that could be possible. "Hey, do you happen to have some aspirin?"

Kairi lifted an eyebrow. "Let me check my pockets."

Noticing the sarcasm in her voice, Sora sighed and then felt a little dumb. "Okay, okay. Sorry. Just give me a few moments to gather myself together."

Kairi stood up and patted Sora's soft, pointed hair. "Fine—"

There was a girlish scream from off to the side. Kairi and Sora whipped their heads in the direction of the pathetic sound, only to see a shocking scene involving Toshi cowering under an enormous, charcoal-colored feline. Toshi shrilled again when the cat-like figure began to paw inquisitively at him. Toshi tried to shield himself with his arms, and attempted to scamper away from the animal but failed wretchedly. He could not get away, over the fact that the feline pinned his shirt to the wooden floor with a few handsomely gleaming talons. It bared its glossy canines at the whimpering boy, in what almost seemed to be a devious smile.

"WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT_?"

Kairi, Sora, Donald, and Goofy stared in surprise.

Riku was laughing.

"Oh, my." Alexandra, looking a little flustered, bounded into her cottage through the already-open front door. She looked at Toshi. "I see you have met Mew."

The oversized cat backed away from Toshi and flounced towards Alexandra, lowering its head to rub against the girl's knees. A deep sound that vibrated in the air emitted from its throat. It was a purr strong enough to send fissions down one's spine.

Sora looked at the feline's eyes. They were a vivid, mesmerizing yellow. He swallowed and looked away. Those eyes gave him a peculiar feeling. He still felt the pupils piercing sharply into him.

Toshi, in his fetal position, fell limp on the ground with a relieved groan. "I could have _died_." He shuddered. "And you named that thing _Mew_? I swear, it's worthy enough to be called The Terminator—that's not a compliment, by the way."

"Do not call her a _thing_!" snapped Alexandra, her long fingers gently stroking her jaguar's black, sleek coat. "Mew was only wondering who you were. She is harmless... most of the time... when she is not hungry... and when you do not aggravate her... or make faces at her... or harm her—" Alexandra stopped herself. "All right, so maybe you should be more careful around her next time."

Toshi scurried over to the other side of the room with the others, away from Alexandra and her jaguar. "_Next_ time? There won't _be_ a _next_ time! Keep that cat away from me!"

Riku stood up from the chair he was sitting on, tossing his head back and laughing. "Aw, Toshi's afraid of a kitty cat." He approached Mew and put out a hand. "Hey there, beautiful."

Mew cocked her head at Riku's outstretched hand. She nudged his fingers with her slightly damp nose and placed her majestic head underneath his hand. Riku grinned in satisfaction and petted the soft area around her silken ears.

"See?" Riku dropped his hand to his side, smirking in Toshi's direction. "No harm done." Mew bumped Riku's hand again with her head, demanding that he pet her more. Riku obeyed.

"Riku has a way with _all_ girls," Sora mused, standing up.

"Even felines," agreed Kairi. Then she paused. "And except for me."

Alexandra smiled. "Mew says she likes you very much, Riku."

"I like her very much, too," Riku replied—but the thing was, he was looking straight at Alexandra.

* * *

"This is great." Sora huffed in a sarcastic manner. Everyone had decided that they were tired and worn out, so they opted to go to sleep. They had spread out the blankets on the ground, stretched out on their own spot, and fell asleep quite quickly. But of course, Sora already _had_ been asleep before them, so he couldn't just go right back into slumber.

Now he was the only one awake.

Sora saw no use in staying inside the cottage, especially if it meant having to listen to Toshi's snores. Sora wondered if he ever snored so vigorously like Toshi.

Sora grumbled incoherently, unlatching the cottage door and stepping out. He was greeted with a desirable breeze accompanying the scent of fresh turf. The stream seemed to croon softly; it reflected thousands of flaring stars, but no moon. Sora looked up. There was no moon.

Was this another world? It had to be. It wasn't where they had been before, which was known as the Stained Glass Realm. It was not Traverse Town, obviously. So where were they? Sora only knew that it was a place neither he nor the others had gone to before. And he knew, of course, that this was Alexandra's home. She made it. So she made the world? Or did she create the rain forest upon a world? It was all so confusing, Sora tried not to think about it too much. Maybe he'd ask Alexandra later.

Sora began pacing in no particular direction whatsoever. He crossed the river through the bridge and stepped around a few trees. Sometimes the ground underneath him crunched as he stepped on pebbles and dry dirt, and sometimes the ground squished wetly. Sora did this all in the darkness, with only the stars as his source of light. All of a sudden, his knee bumped into a splintered branch jutting out of a hollow log on the ground, and he felt it scratch through his pants and deeply into his skin. Sora winced, and bent over, pulling up his pants leg, trying to see how bad the impact was. It couldn't be _that_ bad. Sora decided he needed a brighter place, so he rolled his pants leg back down, straightened his posture, and turned around—

"AHH!" Sora smashed into another body. He reeled backwards and fell on his butt.

"Sora?"

Looking up, Sora saw no other than a slightly puzzled Kairi standing over him. He took a deep breath, relieved, and exhaled slowly. His knee stung and he quickly placed a hand over it. "What are you doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep." Kairi kneeled down next to him, her eyes scrutinizing his clenched teeth, and the way he flinched as her face approached his. "Are you okay?"

Sora clamped his other hand over his knee as well. "Yup. Never better."

"What's wrong with your knee?"

"Nothing."

"Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"I just bumped it. That's all."

"Can I see?"

"No."

"Let me see."

"I said _no_."

Kairi stood and took Sora by the elbow to bring him up with her. "You're such a baby! Seriously, sometimes I don't even know why I lo—" Kairi didn't continue, and decided to say something else. "I want to help you." She sat down on the log and pulled him down next to her. "Now, roll up your pants leg for me."

"No thanks, Doctor Kairi." Sora shook his head once, very aware of her annoyed facial expression. He smiled—he had missed the way she looked at him like that. For so many times at Destiny Islands, she'd look at him with such irritability but he knew that there was something behind that irritation.

"There are two solutions here," Kairi explained, and folded her hands together. "One, you be a good little boy and roll your pants up so I can see your knee. Or two, I become very hostile and rip those pants off of you and not give it back afterwards."

"Um... two?"

"Sora!"

"Fine," Sora leaned down and slowly rolled up the fabric of his pants to the point above his knee. He and Kairi both looked carefully at the thin yet deep slits that ran along his knee.

Kairi poked it.

"_Ow_! What was that for?"

"I wanted to see how bad it would hurt."

"How kind of you."

"Well, how much does it hurt, exactly?"

"Not that bad, really." Sora shrugged. "Try being jabbed in the side with one of Cerberus's fangs."

"True. We'll bandage it up later," Kairi replied, standing up and swiping her hands together. After tugging down his pants to the appropriate length, Sora stood up as well. Kairi looked at him.

Feeling a little queasy under Kairi's high-powered stare, Sora bit his lower lip again. "What?"

Kairi turned her head a little, still looking at him but now through the corner of her eye. "Nothing... it's just..." Kairi fell silent. She stepped forwards and delivered him a sudden embrace. Sora went stiff for a moment, but then relaxed and put his arms around her dainty frame. She felt so fragile, but Sora felt her practically invulnerable heart radiating past her delicate exterior.

Kairi buried her head against Sora's chest. "According to Selphie, we haven't seen each other in one year, ten months—"

"It doesn't matter what Selphie says." Sora's hands gently pressed against Kairi's back. "What matters is that we're together now."

Kairi closed her eyes and drew in a breath. After all this time, Sora had maintained the same scent. It caused her smile faintly. "Right."

Sora didn't move. He didn't want to move. Kairi's warmth was unexplainable. It was amazing how they could be quarrelling one moment and have their arms around each other the next. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

In Sora's arms, Kairi shrugged slightly. "I don't know."

"I'm not that stupid, either, you know."

Kairi laughed softly into Sora's shirt. "I suppose not. Well, I knew you were going to be awake... I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Nothing, really... just talk. We haven't done that in such a long time, you know? And with all the others around—not that I mind them being around—we never really had the chance to... to..."

"To what?"

"To talk!"

"Okay. So let's talk."

"We're already talking," Kairi whispered. They both fell quiet for a moment. For a while, they both heard nothing but the light sway of leaves, the bubbling stream, and their steady breathing.

"This is a nice conversation."

They both laughed.

Then, Kairi's hand lifted upwards, her fingers placing against Sora's left shoulder. In the dim light she felt and saw that his shirt was ripped a little, with some dried blood staining it.

"What happened?" Kairi asked softly. She felt like an idiot for not noticing his shoulder earlier.

"Just got thrown against a wall, that's all."

Kairi looked at him skeptically. "It's okay now... right?"

"Pretty much."

Kairi squinted at him. "Are you _sure_?"

"Yes, Kairi." Sora sighed. "Who do you think you are, my mother?"

"No, I'm your—" Kairi stopped herself, her eyes getting wide and blinking once. "Wait." She dropped her hands to her sides and Sora let go of her. She stepped away from him, turned around, and looked in a certain direction curiously. "Did you hear that?"

Sora came up from behind her. "Hear what?"

"Shh." Kairi went on her knees, taking Sora down with her. She parted a few stems, which stuck out from the wet dirt, to the side and gazed forwardly. She murmured, "Look."

Sora's head poked out from behind Kairi's shoulders and his eyes widened. "Guess we're not the only ones awake now."

Kairi and Sora exchanged glances, and then turned back to the scene before them.

With their backs facing Sora and Kairi, Alexandra and Riku sat in front of the stream. They were speaking in soft, barely audible tones, although the night was silent enough for Sora and Kairi to hear their conversation and see what they were doing. Sora and Kairi looked at each other again, both noticing that Riku and Alexandra were sitting _awfully_ close.

* * *

Riku nodded, then smiled. "That's awesome."

"Do you really think so?" Alexandra tucked few stray strands of bright blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Riku looked at his reflection in the stream; the gleaming ripples made his face look wavy and distorted. He looked away, turning to look at Alexandra fully in the face. "So if this world is your heart, then you're not really _heartless_... right?"

"Well..." Alexandra was completely unaware of Riku staring at her. She looked at her pale legs. "I am not superbly sure. Of course, this is my refuge, my home. Plainly, it is my heart. I am still a Heartless. I still cannot feel elaborate emotions."

"Elaborate emotions..." Riku's voice lowered a decibel. "What about—"

"And," Alexandra continued, cutting him off absentmindedly, "do you see how extravagant and convoluted everything is here? I suppose... that... if in reality I had a heart, it would be a rather amazing one..."

"Alexandra," Riku raised his eyebrows casually. "You're already amazing."

"Oh?" Alexandra looked up at the sky wistfully.

"Yeah." Riku looked as though he had not gotten the reaction he wanted. Out of all the girls he had met in his life, he had to admit that Alexandra was the most tough to attract. That is, of course, with the exception of Kairi. Kairi had always stayed right in the head, and Riku preferred her as a friend anyway... besides, certain people would hate him if he got in between Kairi and Sora.

But Riku knew that this would be tough. _Alexandra's a Heartless, after all,_ he told himself internally. _Don't take it too hard on yourself—you're still sexy as ever._

Then again, sometimes it took more than good looks.

Sometimes.

Alexandra clasped and unclasped her hands. "But if this world were ever to be destroyed..."

When Alexandra did not continue, Riku felt as if something were wrong. "What would happen then?" He blinked. "What would happen to you?"

Alexandra chose not to answer him directly. "It would be very difficult to obliterate this world, Riku. Let us not dwell on the matter; apologies for bringing it up."

"Don't apologize," Riku reached over and took one of Alexandra's cold hands, earning a bewildered and flustered look from the girl. "But it would be bad, wouldn't it? If your world, your heart... if it were destroyed, something terrible would happen to you, am I correct?"

Alexandra stared vacantly at Riku's hand in hers. No one had ever really held her hand. His hand was warm and hers was cold. She was always cold. She was cold blooded. Alexandra almost never really felt warmth, but now she was feeling the slightest bit of it. It felt... like something she had never felt before. Then again, she rarely _felt_. Deep within herself, Alexandra first noticed how she wished there were something to fill the emptiness.

"Well?"

Alexandra blinked. Her head hurt. Usually, she was never one to be in such deep thought. Why now? She sighed. "Oh, I suppose," Alexandra answered lightly, drawing her hand back to her lap. The warmth instantly faded away and her hand was left frigid. It was better than that odd feeling she felt earlier.

Riku had skillfully managed to hide his disappointment. He was very good in concealing emotions, just to maintain a relaxed and laid-back attitude. He learned that majority of the easy girls were obtained that way. Riku stopped his train of thought. For once in almost never, he realized how very much shallow he was sounding to himself at the moment.

_Majority of the easy girls..._

_Obtained..._

Riku looked at Alexandra.

This girl... this Heartless...

She had actually made him feel ashamed of himself.

And for some reason... it made him feel glad and relieved, because no other girl had the ability to do that.

* * *

Sora and Kairi watched Riku and Alexandra walk back inside the house, Alexandra walking a great deal in front of the silver-haired male.

"Burn," they breathed.

Kairi let the stems she had been pushing aside sweep into their rightful postures. Sora assisted her in standing and they looked at each other.

"So she's a Heartless?" Kairi questioned.

"Yeah," Sora replied. He looked in the direction of the cottage. "But I guess she's harmless... sort of. Pretty cool, huh? You would never be able to tell unless you saw the Heartless emblem on her shoulder blade."

"Do you think she's playing hard to get?" Kairi smirked.

Sora grinned. "No, I don't think so. Remember what she said? She can't feel elaborate feelings. Love, of course, is a very complicated feeling."

"You can say that again," Kairi mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Kairi..."

"Hmm?"

Sora shook his head. "Never mind, it's nothing." He watched Kairi hide a yawn. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?"

Kairi placed a hand on her cheek. "Yeah, I think so."

"Come on," Sora took her hand in his. "I'll walk you there."

Side by side, their shoulders almost brushing against each other's, the two took their time getting to the cottage.

"Why does she dress like that?" Kairi wondered aloud, adding a little swing to their entwined hands. "Really, it's a bit revealing."

"A bit?" Sora chuckled. "Well, I guess she has the right to dress the way she wants. I wonder if Riku's attracted to her because of her physique."

"That would just turn out to be yet another failed relationship."

"If there is any relationship at all. Alexandra seems too... neutral..."

Kairi shrugged. "I'm sure Riku will find a way to break through her heartlessness. This world is her heart, after all. She must not completely be unfeeling. There must be even the slightest amount of love in her."

"You think so?" Sora questioned.

"Mmm hmm." Kairi nodded. "I suppose there's love in everybody... in you, in me, in Riku, in anyone."

They reached the door to the cottage and let go of each other's hands. Kairi's fingers went over the smooth knob of the door. She gave Sora a sideward glance. "Are you going to stay up?"

"Yeah," Sora answered, stepping back. "I think I'll go look for a fruit or something."

"Suit yourself." Kairi fixed her eyes on the doorknob. "Sora...?"

"Hmm?"

Kairi opened the door. "Good night."

She went inside and closed the door behind her.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky.

Mew reclined on her haunches lazily. She lifted a dark, large paw and flicked her rough pink tongue against it. There was a shout behind her, and her tufted ears twitched imperceptibly as she turned her head to look at what was happening.

"Ouch! Kairi! That hurt!"

"Oh, quit your whining." Kairi placed a wet, thin cloth on Sora's knee and wiped off the remaining dirt and dried blood. Sora winced. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"I see how it is," seethed Sora, wrinkling his nose. His palms were pushing down on the ground and his fingers clutched some blades of grass. "You like to see me in pain! How sadistic of you."

Kairi didn't look at Sora. She picked up a long, white strip of fresh cloth and wound it around Sora's knee. She made sure it wasn't overly tight, but secure enough to keep it from bleeding too much anymore.

Kairi stood up. "Seeing you in pain is the last thing I ever want to see." Then she stuck out her hand and Sora took it, getting up.

"Thanks." Sora smiled, but it left as soon as it came when he saw Kairi develop a troubled look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Kairi wrung her hands lightly. "There's something I need to talk to you about..."

* * *

"So what are you gonna do?" Toshi sat with Alexandra at the foot of the bridge. "I thought you had a task, or a mission, or something. Aren't you going to fulfill it?"

Alexandra let out a small breath. "Do you recall the time I told you that I would appreciate your assistance in my duty?"

Toshi thought back. After a few seconds he nodded. "Yeah... but—"

"I would still appreciate your help. All this," Alexandra gestured to the others, who were all doing their own thing, "caused quite a delay in my plan... my orders."

"You mean... to find Trinity's brother?"

Alexandra nodded once. "Correct."

"But... but that's Riku's job, too..."

Alexandra stared at Toshi. "So are you saying that you are going to help _him_ instead?"

"No. I mean, I don't know." Toshi rubbed his forehead. "I don't know who to help, I don't know if I'm even helping anyone at all. I didn't ask for these psychic powers!"

Alexandra's green eye flashed as she looked away. "And I did not ask to be a Heartless."

* * *

Kairi pushed her glass of orange juice away from her. "The hand was so cold... and I couldn't see anything..."

Sora looked at Kairi from across the table. "And then...?"

"Then I woke up in that bright dimension." Kairi listlessly examined a clump of pulp in the juice. "Do you know how frightening it can be, to wake up and find yourself with so many dead people lying on the ground? I mean... they weren't _dead_, of course... just unconscious... but it seemed as though they were as good as dead..."

"It must have been really scary for you."

"Right." Kairi swallowed hard. "But the thing is... I don't know who brought me there... and for some reason, I feel like I _need_ to know. It's because whoever took me there took Trinity, too. And the whole lot of it makes me feel... very..."

"Angry?"

"Yes," Kairi's voice was like a hushed whistle. "I wish I could fight like you."

"You can't fight for revenge, Kairi." Sora quickly glanced at his Keyblade lying on the other side of the room, and then leaned forward, causing Kairi to turn her gaze towards him.

"And why not?" Kairi asked in a disdainful manner. Then she sighed and shook her head. "I guess you're right. But... you know the whole thing of how I hate feeling helpless."

"Still," Sora replied. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"So, you're saying that if I fight, I'm going to get hurt?"

"Well, do you know how to fight?"

Kairi took a fast, deep breath. She opened her mouth and then shut it. After a moment or two she slumped back in her seat, her answer quiet. "Not exactly."

* * *

"Although," Alexandra laced her fingers together, "I am going to complete my duty, no matter what—with or without your help. I am just saying, though, that if you choose to assist Riku... it will cause a problem for my own job." She looked at Riku, who was leaning against the threshold of the cottage. "And I would like to let you know that I strongly dislike problems, therefore I will do anything to take it out of the way."

"Okay. But..." Toshi looked from Alexandra to Riku. "Don't you have a thing for Riku?"

Alexandra stood up. "I have no _thing_ for anyone. I am not even completely sure if I comprehend what you have just said."

Toshi stared up at Alexandra. She looked so serious, yet emotionless. She looked so mature. Of course she was attractive—very attractive, in fact—but what exactly did Riku see in this girl? Was Riku able to see beyond her exterior?

"Whatever you say, Alexandra."

Was she in denial or something?

Mew padded up to Alexandra. Toshi flinched and edged away. Mew bestowed a powerful gaze upon the boy. Toshi refrained from shuddering, and stood up and walked away.

* * *

Kairi leaned forward. "Are you saying this because you think I'm weak?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm saying this because I care about you." He looked at Kairi. Her face was still rigid and stubborn. "Kairi, you know what you said earlier? The same goes for me."

Kairi folded her arms over her chest and cast her gaze off to the side. "And what did I happen to say earlier?"

"'Seeing you in pain is the last thing I ever want to see.'"

Kairi's hands fell to the arms of the chair. She looked at Sora.

Sora exhaled softly. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

The chair Kairi sat upon scratched on the wooden floor as she got to her feet. "Then don't look when I fight."

"Kairi—"

Kairi shook her head at Sora, rounded the table, and stormed huffily out of the room. She would have gotten away with a rather dramatic exit, too, if Riku hadn't grabbed her arm and stopped her when she reached the doorway.

"What do you want?" demanded Kairi, trying to wrench her arm free from Riku's tight hold. Of course, he overpowered her.

"Kairi," Riku rolled his eyes and sighed with exasperation, "what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Walking away. Until you grabbed me!" Kairi pulled. Her puny biceps were beginning to hurt.

"And you call Sora immature! You can't just be _angry_ at him for worrying about your safety!"

Kairi tugged for her arm but to no prevail. She didn't even notice that Riku must have been listening in on her conversation with Sora earlier. "He thinks I'm weak! That I can't fight!"

"You _can't_ fight, Kairi!"

Kairi slowly shook her head. Her voice began to tremble. "But my heart's strong. It's stronger than most people's. Even Merlin said—"

In a fast move, Riku pulled Kairi inside and pushed her against the wall. "You're actually _listening_ to what that old bastard said?"

Kairi heaved a profound, quivery breath. "I... I don't..."

"He _betrayed_ us, Kairi." Riku's eyes narrowed icily. "He almost _killed_ you."

Kairi looked away. She didn't like the look Riku was giving her. She felt as if his eyes were slicing into her skin.

"Kairi, you could have died that moment. If Sora never showed up, you wouldn't be here right now. He only worries about you because he cares about you—he said so himself! Didn't you hear him?"

Kairi closed her eyes. Riku was clenching her shoulders unyieldingly. She didn't answer.

"God, Kairi! What the hell is wrong with you? Sora cares, and you repay him by walking _out_ on him?" Riku's fingers were beginning to feel like snow. "Don't you have _anything_ to say for yourself?"

A few silent moments passed. Kairi's breaths turned vaguely ragged, and when she opened her eyes they were glittering, fixed on the wood on the ground. Riku slowly let go of Kairi's shoulders, leaving her sleeves wrinkled. He turned to look at Sora, who was still sitting at the table, and who had watched Kairi and Riku the whole entire time.

"I'm sorry," Kairi whispered. She turned herself to face Sora. "I'm so sorry."

She walked out of the cottage.

Riku sighed, watched Kairi leave, and then turned his eyes back to Sora. "Mood swing?"

Sora stood up and walked over to Riku's side. "For her, maybe."

"Are you mad at her?"

Sora shook his head. "I think I made it seem like I was looking down on her."

"And you weren't?"

"Of course not! Why would I? I hate making anyone feel inferior, you know that."

Kairi let out a frustrated growl and wiped at her eyes before the tears even had the chance to spill. She hated these stupid tears. She didn't need tears... she wasn't a baby... she was far from one. Not only did her head pound, but her heart as well. Her heart, which was supposedly "invulnerable."

As Kairi stood upon the middle of the bridge, her mind whirled.

_Still, I don't want you to get hurt._

_You can't fight, Kairi!_

_He betrayed us. He almost killed you._

_God, Kairi! What the hell is wrong with you?_

"I don't really know," whispered Kairi. She wiped at her face one more time.

"Kairi?"

Kairi turned around. There was Sora, standing there, awkwardly. She didn't say anything. Her throat tightened.

"Kairi—I didn't mean to make you think that I thought you were—I mean, I didn't want you to assume that I—I didn't really—maybe I should be more careful—" Sora inhaled sincerely. "Okay. Kairi, I never wanted you to think that you're weak. You're far from weak. You're practically the strongest girl I know... the strongest person, in fact. You know why? It's because of your heart. Merlin might have gone nuts, but whatever he said was true. Your heart is capable of so many more things than a regular person's. You're special—you're special to me. Don't pretend that last night never happened... because it did, and what I said, I meant. That, what matters is that we're together now."

Kairi felt the knot in her throat develop tautly. It tightened, loosened, and then tightened once more.

"I don't want to lose you again, Kairi. That's what I meant about you fighting."

Kairi bit her lip. She struggled to keep her voice in one tone, in one steady tone. "Sora... it was... because... because for nearly two years, you've been out there fighting. And what was I doing? Staying at Destiny Islands. You fought, I didn't. You have a weapon, I don't. It doesn't seem fair, Sora. I don't want to seem helpless because I have to wait for you to come back to me. Waiting is fine, but sitting back and knowing that you're in some unknown place battling some unknown thing is really nerve wracking."

One moment Kairi feigned back tears, and the next moment she found herself in Sora's arms.

"Kairi," Sora breathed out gently, warming Kairi's silken hair, "you're sounding parental again." A barely noticeable smile began to appear on his face, as well as Kairi's. "Who do you think you are, my mother?"

"No." Kairi looked up at Sora. Her eyes were still shimmering with unshed tears, the ones that she forgot to thrash away. She didn't seem to be contemplating; all she envisaged was drowning in the blue of Sora's eyes. "I think I'm your girlfriend."

A moment passed. They both blinked, their eyes locking. Kairi felt like smacking herself. Did she really say that out loud?

Then Sora laughed flippantly, drawing Kairi closer to him. "Awesome."

* * *

Her bare feet thumped swiftly against the rain forest floor. Her breaths were only obscurely heard. She splashed through a puddle. Deeper and deeper she ventured into the thickets of varying trees, the darker and more sullen the atmosphere grew.

She was running into the dark side of her heart.

She stopped abruptly, and then gazed around languidly.

"I'm here," she whispered.

Citrus yellow eyes flashed. "Good."

"And you know they are here as well, back there. You saw them, of course."

"I did, indeed." The owner of the yellow eyes paused. "Are you in doubt with your plans?"

"No, Master. Does it seem so?"

"I am just checking. Dear, remember what I forbade you to do."

"Yes. It is... forbidden."

"Very good."

"What must we do now?"

"I know you will find a legitimate way to take care of them. Darling... you _do_ know what I am referring to when I say to... take care of them?"

"I know very much of what you speak of, Master. I will do so, as you wish."

"Do not fail me, Alexandra."**

* * *

SPECIAL THANKS TO...  
**

Iradaceae, Sorasgirl333, Sweet Raine, Heavenly Demon, BattleAngelKurumi, SexyKairi, 3xodus, monkeyluv4646, thesrazrbladekisses, daaku, heartsoblivion, Anoa, Shirozora, kingdom219, KairiGurlPaupo, Cherdafred, Sakura Kamiya101, carbuncle x3, Mysterious Prophetess, Inuyasha-Fan012, sorakairi forever, Pippy99999, paopu, & 3viL Bunni. 

**You make my heart go ba-dump.**


	22. x chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I shall bawl over the fact that I do not own Kingdom Hearts at all.

**A/N:** Yay, I get to update before Christmas! Just consider this as an early Christmas present from me to you readers. xD Anyway, I am now _officially_ on vacation from high school. So I'll be working hard on my fanfic. And it may not seem like it, but Intertwined Destinies is drawing closer to its ending. Aww. Oh, and by the way, I might be changing my pen name soon so that it has my real name, 'Bianca,' in it. (: I think I'm beginning to outgrow Little Bo Binki, haha.

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Twenty-One.**

Alexandra stood in silence for a moment or two before turning around and walking in the opposite direction. She shuddered, closing her eyes. She felt as though something were pricking her—like something was wrong. There was nothing wrong, and she reminded herself that. Alexandra felt a shiver crawl down her spine, and shook her head.

No, nothing was wrong.

"Ninety-nine, ninety-eight, ninety-seven..." Alexandra rubbed her hands up and down her arms. It was getting terribly cold. Why? "Ninety-six..." Her voice was faltering, and she was not even through with ten numbers. She kept counting, though under her breath.

She closed her eyes. "Eighty..."

Suddenly, Alexandra felt as though icicles were drilling into her bones.

"Sixty... fifty-nine..."

She gasped sharply and ran, barely audible to even herself.

"Thirty-seven..." Alexandra gulped. The only thing she heard was her feet pounding upon the fresh, rain forest ground. "Twenty—"

Alexandra slammed right into Riku. He caught her before she collapsed. Alexandra shut her eyes and panted, as if she were equivalent to a suffocating child. She seemed as though she had just come up from a deep dive into a frosty, bitter ocean.

"Alexandra! Alexandra—" They were on the ground now. Riku grasped the sides of her arms and shook her gently. She wouldn't move to her own accord. Her breathing was irregular. "Alexandra... what's wrong?"

Riku felt her blanched, delicate cheek. She was so cold.

Slowly, very slowly, Alexandra opened her eyes. She looked up at Riku, who was cradling her in his arms, and her eyes widened scarcely. She clenched her teeth, feeling nothing but ice.

"Where'd you go?" questioned Riku, pushing Alexandra's hair from her forehead, letting it fall back. "Why are you..."

"I am cold," she whispered, barely moving her mouth.

"I know, I know," Riku said in a gentle, soft voice. "Let me take you somewhere warmer—"

"No," Alexandra cut him off even in the low volume of her voice. "I mean... that I am _cold_."

"But I know that, Alexandra. We need to get you to the sun—"

"No, Riku. You do not understand."

"What do you mean? I understand fully. You're cold, and you need to get warm."

Alexandra's eyes were gleaming. "No—do you not see, Riku? I am cold blooded... I cannot feel the sun! I cannot feel anything! I can only feel the cold!" Alexandra struggled to stand, but fell weakly. "I... cannot..."

Riku helped support her. He tried to help her regain her balance. When they were both standing, Riku asked in a concerned tone, "What's wrong?"

Alexandra pursed her lips silently, shaking her head from side to side.

"Why can't you tell me?"

When Alexandra breathed, the oxygen that flowed through her lungs nipped at her. "It would interfere with my..."

"Your plans?" Riku's eyes suddenly filled with dissatisfaction. "Alexandra... I thought you wanted to be your own person! You don't need to listen to whoever's controlling you, whoever's telling you of _their_ plans. It's not _your_ plan. I thought you... I thought you wanted to be happy."

"I am not so sure anymore," Alexandra murmured, closing her eyes.

Riku reached out. "Alexandra..."

Alexandra lowered her head. "Please, do me a favor."

"What...?"

"Whatever happens, come what may—Riku, do not get too attached to me."

Riku was taken aback. But he didn't let his guard down. He shook his head. "What if I can't help it?"

Alexandra looked up. What did he just say? "Riku, you must not..."

"Why?" Riku asked, almost demanding. "What would happen if I got attached to you?"

Alexandra could not, would not believe the words she was hearing. It almost sounded like... as if... it seemed as though...

Riku cared?

Alexandra swallowed dryly. "Why must you be this way?"

"I'm not going to let you shove me aside, Alexandra! You're so cold—you need to get warm. You need help; you need someone to warm you. You don't have anyone to warm you—that's why I'm here."

Alexandra backed away. "I do not need you—"

Riku stepped towards her. "How do you know, Alexandra? You're very intelligent, I know, but there are some things that you can't understand unless you're warm. What's up? Back at Traverse Town, you were able to smile. I saw even the _slightest_ bit of happiness back there. But when we come here, you're all emotionless again. Alexandra, I want to help you."

Alexandra said nothing. She stared at Riku with wide eyes. _So... cold..._

"Alexandra, please... speak to me. Look at you—you're shivering."

Alexandra's head began to muddle up.

_Are you in doubt with your plans?_

_No, Master. Does it seem so?_

_... Remember what I forbade you to do._

_Yes. It is... forbidden._

_I know you will find a legitimate way to take care of them._

_I will do so, as you wish._

_Do not fail me, Alexandra._

Alexandra's eyes glazed over.

Riku's left hand found its way to Alexandra's right shoulder. "Alexandra? Say something!"

Alexandra snapped out of her trance, her eyes flashing, and then gazed towards Riku. She seemed to have been holding her breath. All at once, she exhaled heavily, her eyes closed, and she fell limp.

But Riku caught her.

* * *

Kairi looked out the window. The sun was slowly lowering. Slowly, like it was taking its sweet time disappearing behind all the trees. It graced the sky with fruitful colors, brightly iridescent. She lowered her gaze and sighed. She heard someone approach behind her.

"What's wrong?" said a voice, almost teasingly.

Kairi turned around and gently socked Sora in the stomach.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Kairi implied indignantly. The fact that she was now his girlfriend didn't mean that she had to swoon over him all the time. Nothing much had changed between them, and for some reason they were glad about that.

Sora shrugged. "It's just, you look pretty down."

Kairi faced the window once more. "Sora... we just... we left Trinity there... and all the other townspeople... by themselves. And Merlin... we don't even know what he's going to do to them. He nearly killed us with those flames... but we need to get Trinity and the others to safety..."

"I know." Sora stood at her right side, taking her hand. "I know, Kairi, but—"

"But what, Sora? Look." With her free hand, Kairi gestured to the breathtaking view outside of the window. "Can't you see? We're here, in a _beautiful_ world, practically enjoying ourselves... while poor Trinity is still in that dimension... unconscious... with Merlin."

"Merlin can't—"

"Can't what?" Kairi closed her eyes. "Can't hurt us? Don't you remember, Sora? He's a terribly powerful wizard. He can teleport, he has _magic_ that he can _abuse_, for all the wrong reasons. He lied, when he said he couldn't escape that place. He was following me, and making me feel drowsy and everything. It was a horrible feeling. What... what if he teleports _here_? I don't want to feel that way anymore, Sora—it hurts, and I hate it. What if—"

"Kairi," Sora's soft voice cut her off. "Kairi, look at me."

Kairi exhaled gingerly and opened her eyes, turning her gaze towards Sora.

"I won't let Merlin hurt you again. That's a promise." Sora somewhat smiled. "And speaking of promises..."

Sora let go of Kairi's hand, turned around, and walked across the room. He picked up his Keyblade, and then returned to Kairi's side. Sora reached down and lifted up the Oathkeeper. The charm caught the light and twinkled bewitchingly.

Sora's eyes lifted from the Oathkeeper to meet Kairi's. "I thought you'd might want this back, considering that I promised that I'd return it to you."

That caused Kairi to remember something. "How did you get the Keyblade back? Trinity told me that you had lost it."

"I guess I was taken to Traverse Town without it, and it was left with Donald and Goofy. They returned it to me when we met again."

Kairi was silent for a minute, maybe even two. Her eyes, filled with an inexplicable emotion, fell to the Oathkeeper. She stared at the glistening trinket in quietness. Gradually, her lips curved into a small smile. Sora handed her the Oathkeeper, but then Kairi shook her head and placed it upon his fingers once more.

"No. Not now. I want you to keep it—at least, for a little while longer. That is, you can return it to me when we're all safe. Technically, we're sort of safe now, but I mean... back-at-Destiny-Islands-safe. Once we're back home, once we're able to run along the ocean shore... only then, that's when you can give it back. But until then, keep it with you." Kairi blinked once, her eyes averting.

Sora looked at the charm resting on his hand, and then at Kairi. He seemed to hesitate. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, silly."

They smiled at each other.

Riku burst into the cottage, carrying Alexandra in his arms. Kairi and Sora turned to him, both with equally alarmed looks on their faces.

"What happened?" asked Sora, seeing no movement whatsoever from Alexandra. If possible, she looked paler than ever.

Riku bit his lower lip. "She's so cold." Then, urgently, he brushed past them and carefully placed her upon the set of blankets. He did it serenely and graciously, as to not disturb her in any way. He pulled a wool blanket over her faint frame. She looked seemingly bleached... a very worrisome sight, in fact.

Riku knelt next to her and sighed quietly.

Kairi and Sora stared. Never before had they seen their prodigiously masculine friend act so tender towards someone.

Riku's hands were clenched into fists. He did not remove his eyes from Alexandra. "Kairi, can you please run some hot water?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah—of course."

* * *

Alexandra awoke to a wet cloth being pressed upon her forehead. It almost felt... warm. She seemed to be covered in her thickest blanket. Alexandra could nearly feel the heat; perhaps just slightly, but she knew it was there.

Someone was giving her warmth...?

Her vision cleared. Her eyes shifted around the room. The only one there was Riku, who was sitting at her side. When he noticed she had awakened, Riku looked painstakingly relieved. He began to smile, but stopped himself.

"Riku..." Alexandra looked away.

Riku stared. "Alexandra... you can't keep pushing me away."

"I can try."

"I'll keep coming back."

"Why must you act like this?"

"I'm not acting. This is how I feel."

"What do you mean?" Deep inside herself, Alexandra felt instant confusion. "What are you feeling?"

Riku seemed to edge closer to Alexandra, not that she could tell. "I'm not entirely sure, Alexandra, but I have never felt this way before."

"I have never felt."

"I know." Riku reached over, and with a single finger, tilted Alexandra's chin so that her eyes met his. "But that doesn't mean you can't."

"What if I refuse to feel?"

Riku shook his head. "Don't lie to me now, Alexandra. I know there's something within you that _wants_ to feel. Maybe wanting to feel the way I'm feeling."

"You do not know me." Alexandra's eyes lowered, gazing at the fabric draped around her. She started to get up, but Riku stopped her.

"Please," Riku said, keeping a hand on her arm to stop her from standing. "I won't talk about this anymore, but—what's been happening to you lately, Alexandra? I know you know how to smile. You've barely smiled since we arrived here, in this forest. I saw some happiness in Traverse Town, but now you're back to being coldhearted. What's wrong? I just want to know—I'm worried about you, and people think I _never_ get worried."

Alexandra's eyes locked with Riku's. She swallowed hard. Her voice seemed distant and vague, "I do not... want her to see..."

Her mind throbbed. _Why am I saying this?_

Riku's eyebrows rose. "Who? Who's _her_?"

Alexandra shut her eyes closed and shook her head, refusing to say any more.

"The one who's been giving you orders? Who is she?"

Alexandra was silent.

"You don't want her to see you smile, or laugh? Or show any feeling?"

She still said nothing.

"Because she'll get angry? Will she punish you?"

No reply.

"Is it because your emotions would get in the way of your duty?"

No answer.

"Your job is more than finding Trinity's brother, isn't it?"

Still no answer.

"What else is your job, Alexandra? What were you told to do? What did she do to your emotions? I know for a fact you have developed feelings inside of you, but she did something to them, didn't she?"

Alexandra's eyes opened.

"She did, didn't she?"

Alexandra's mouth seemed stubbornly clamped tight shut.

Riku stood up. "I'm going to get your emotions back, Alexandra, I—"

Alexandra reached out, her eyes widening. She could not hold in her words any longer. "No, Riku—you cannot, you will get hurt—she will—"

"I don't care if I get hurt, you're freezing! I can't just stand here and watch you shiver like that."

"You do not know who she is—"

"I'm going to find out."

"You have done enough already, Riku!" Alexandra struggled to bring herself up, her hands slipping against the wall. "She was angered the first time—when you named me—but she decided to keep the name anyway—even so, we should not risk it—I do not need my emotions—"

"Yes, you do." Riku shook his head slowly. "You need them as much as you need me."

"No..." Alexandra dropped back into the blankets, temporarily giving up on her attempt to stand up. "I do not understand you."

"That's why you need your emotions. And that's why I'm going to get them back for you. Then maybe you'll understand how I feel about you."

* * *

Sora tossed a slice of peeled orange into the air. He lifted his head and it plopped into his mouth.

"You can choke like that," commented Kairi, glancing at him. She then laughed and threw her own slice of orange into the air, catching it in her mouth.

"What a hypocrite!" Sora teased, looking at Kairi, who was sitting next to him on the grass.

Kairi smirked and pushed Sora playfully, causing him to fall to his side and tumble in the other direction some. Sora got up and tossed an orange slice towards Kairi, but she ducked. As soon as Kairi began her gloating about her "dodging skills," an orange peel was chucked in her direction—this time landing in her hair. Disgusted, Kairi did two things: flicked the peel off her head, and then tackled Sora.

"Umph!" Sora was pinned. "Hey, let me go!"

Kairi giggled. "Not until you beg for mercy."

"Heck no!"

"I'll tickle you."

"You better not!"

"You're under my possession." Kairi grinned. Sora wasn't much surprised over the fact that Kairi had a good, strong hold. She was far from frail. Sora wriggled—not that it helped.

Sora opened his mouth to protest but something interrupted him. Seemingly from above, a loud rumble followed by a crashing noise sounded. The air seemed to vibrate.

Kairi released Sora, though she did not move from their close position. With her eyes wide, she whispered, "What was that?"

Sora took Kairi's arm and the both of them stood up. He shook his head, noticing that the sky had suddenly darkened. "I don't know." He gripped the Keyblade's handle in his other hand.

All the fun seemed to seep away, and another growl emitted from above, much like a roll of thunder. The couple both felt a wintry, chilly wave rush through them.

"Did you feel that?" asked Kairi, her skin prickling.

"Yeah," Sora replied, looking up. Without moving his eyes or his head, he said, "Kairi, get in the cottage."

"_What_?" Kairi raised her eyebrows. "Without you?"

"I'll follow you."

"Oh, please. I can't believe you. I'm not going anywhere."

Sora turned to face Kairi. "I knew you'd say that."

Kairi's eyes narrowed and looked as though she were about to shoot a comeback at him, but something light and wet fell against her face. Water, a drop of water... and then another, and another. Sora felt it, too. They looked up, and saw resplendent raindrops plummeting upon them.

It was raining.

* * *

Alexandra sat in silence. Her head lifted by the slightest, and her eyes shifted towards Riku—who was sitting at the other side of the room. She felt something far down within herself. She did not know what it was, but then she heard it.

The rumbles from above.

Alexandra gasped and quickly shuffled out of the blankets, stumbling towards the nearest window. Her hands clenched at the windowpane and she gazed in mute awe at was what happening outside. Water, lots of water, was pouring by fat drops from the sky.

What exactly was happening...?

"It's rain," explained Riku, who was now at Alexandra's side. "It's raining... in your heart."

Alexandra blinked. _Raining? So this... all this water, was rain?_

"Why here?" whispered Alexandra, finally recapturing her voice, her eyes widening. "Why now?"

"Alexandra," Riku's icy eyes looked up at the sullen sky, "have you ever cried?"

* * *

"It's just a storm," breathed Sora, pulling on his hood. His fingers left Kairi's arm and found her hand, and soon their shoes were slapping against the sloshed ground as they made their way towards the cottage.

A few feet away, Donald and Goofy ran to the house as well. Toshi was behind them, grumbling and complaining under his breath about how he'll never be able to get a tan now.

Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Toshi were all a drenched and dank mess when they entered Alexandra's house.

"I didn't know it could rain in a heart," muttered Toshi, looking ruefully out of the window at the water that pelted the ground.

"D'oh, apparently, it can," Goofy stated, pointing out the obvious.

Kairi shook her head, sending light sprays of water trickling in everyone's direction. Sora's hood dropped down to his shoulder blades once more. Everyone looked at Alexandra—practically frozen and staring blankly out of the window. Riku was looking at her, his eyes filled with worry. Suddenly, Alexandra's hands dropped from the windowpane to her lap, and at the same time Riku reached out and touched her shoulder. As soon as Riku touched her, a deafening clangor from the sky somewhat shook the small cottage.

"No," Alexandra murmured.

"What?" Riku asked, not quite understanding her one-worded statement.

"No," Alexandra repeated. "I have never cried, Riku. Not out of grief, not out of joy. I am not to feel those emotions."

Riku was silent for a few moments, and so was everyone else. Then, Riku turned to his group of staring companions.

"You guys," Riku said, glancing out of the window at the brewing storm before averting his gaze back towards them, "what do you think about when you see the rain?"

"Toilets," Toshi remarked, earning a few querulous glares.

"Waterfalls," offered Donald, ruffling his wet feathers in an attempt to dry them.

"'Hyuck, dripping faucets."

"Clouds," Sora said. He was eyeing the ashen gray clouds that heavily blossomed the pellets of rain.

All eyes turned expectantly to the one who had not given an answer yet.

Kairi was looking at the droplets of water twinkling and smearing against the window glass. "Tears."

Now every eye was on Alexandra. Her yellow eye was as dull as ever, while her green one twinkled emptily. "I shall get you all some towels," Alexandra finally said under her breath, and then departed from the room.

Riku slumped his back against the wall.

"Riku," Kairi smiled, though it was hardly noticeable, "you'll get through to her."

Riku's face showed nothing of his disappointment, or guilt. He still had that tranquil sort of look, but his best friends easily saw past that.

"Don't worry," chipped in Sora. "Alexandra will warm up to you."

Riku eyed the door from which Alexandra left through. "If only I had the ability to get her warm."

* * *

Outside, rain hammered at the ground.

Donald and Goofy were dozing in the corner. Goofy had his towel blanketed over his head, no one knew why but it was a matter not to be dwelled upon. Riku was by himself, silently contemplating over an unknown subject as he looked fixedly outside the moist window that was beginning to fog at the edges.

Kairi and Sora stared agape at Toshi, for he looked as though he was currently seeing into the future. When Toshi's eyes slowly reopened and he regained his normal breathing pace, the couple obviously wanted to know every little detail of what he saw.

But then they noticed his worried and anxious facial expression.

"What?" Kairi asked, her eyes getting a little wide. "What's going to happen?"

"It's bad, isn't it?" Sora's voice was disdainful.

Toshi shook his head and turned away. "Eh, it's nothing. Really."

"Really?" echoed Kairi, very much unsatisfied. "Doubt it."

"Tell us. Please, we really want to know," urged Sora.

Kairi and Sora tried not to be too pushy—because they knew how hard it was for Toshi to be psychic—but at the same time they tried to convince Toshi that if it were vital and worrisome information, it'd help if they were told about it.

Toshi stalled. He pointed to the window. "Hey, the rain is sort of cooling down a bit."

He earned two equally stern glares.

"Oh, God." Toshi rolled his eyes and stood up. "Believe me... it's nothing. Just, look out for yourselves, okay?"

Kairi blinked. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Toshi shrugged. "My vision was sorta unclear, anyway. Don't worry about it."

Sora sighed in aggravation. "How can we _not_ worry about it when we don't even _know_ about it?"

"You can't just hide something from us," Kairi added.

Toshi turned around so that his back was facing Kairi and Sora. "Why not? It's not like _you two_ are hiding something from _each other_." Toshi's eyebrows rose, and he turned around again to face the wide-eyed couple.

There was a thick silence, as Kairi and Sora knew how true Toshi was.

"I knew it. You guys haven't told each other." Toshi's eyes diverted to the ground next to them, rather than at them. "But I suggest you fess up soon—before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" Kairi asked softly, although suddenly distracted by Toshi's previous statement.

"You people ask too many questions," Toshi snapped in irritability. He then calmed down, and turned to walk away. But before he did, he said lowly, "And just as a friendly suggestion, Kairi—I wouldn't drink anything for a while if I were you, just so you know."

Kairi's mouth fell open. She wanted to ask him why not, but she couldn't for three reasons: she had momentarily lost her voice, she didn't want to annoy Toshi with any more questions, and their little psychic buddy had just wandered away.

And the worst thing was that Kairi suddenly felt _terribly_ thirsty.

"I can't figure it," Sora muttered, and Kairi looked at him.

_I knew it. You guys haven't told each other. But I suggest you fess up soon—before it's too late._

Their eyes locked and they suddenly knew what Toshi meant. They were sitting on the ground, against the wall in lulling quietude. They only heard the softening rain pitter-pattering against the soil and grass outside, but then again their hearts were beginning to fasten pace. Kairi felt her heart thumping against her chest and swallowed, losing her breath for a moment.

Sora bit his lower lip. "Kairi... I..." His voice faltered. His fingers felt numb. He could no longer hear the rain. The only thing audible was his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Kairi broke her gaze from Sora's and looked downwards. She reached for Sora's hand and held it. She could have sworn that at that very moment, when she lifted her eyes to meet Sora's again, they both flushed several shades of pink. _Before it's too late?_

Kairi felt her mouth dry up, adding to her crave for a drink. Though she did not ponder much about hydrating herself at the moment, for she noticed something reflecting in the deep turquoise ocean of Sora's eyes.

He had to tell her something, and she had to tell him something as well.

"Kairi..." Sora mumbled suddenly, as if trying to pick up where he had left off. His hand holding Kairi's tightened warmly. "I guess Toshi's right. I guess... I guess I never really had the chance to tell you..." He stopped. Both their hearts stopped for a split second.

Sora continued, leaving his previous sentence open-ended. "You saw what I added to the picture of us in the Secret Place... didn't you?"

Kairi nodded slowly.

Sora swallowed. "And in the Stained Glass Realm—you did the same thing, too...?"

"Yes," Kairi whispered, trying to deplete any tremors from her voice. "Sora, I..."

"So what I'm trying to say is that... the way I feel about you..." Sora paused, and looked the other way. He tried to breathe but was unable to. His eyelids lowered. He heard Toshi's words replay.

_Fess up._

With a deep breath, Sora quickly turned back to Kairi. "Listen, Kairi, I lo—"

"Excuse me," Alexandra appeared in the doorway. She ran her bare foot across the wooden floor. Her eyes were affixed on her clasped hands. "Kairi, may I see you in the kitchen for a moment?"

Kairi's mouth was partly open. She blinked, shut her mouth, and shook her head. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." She let go of Sora's hand and stood up, walking over to Alexandra. She turned around to look at a crestfallen Sora and said, "Uh—I'll be back."

Alexandra and Kairi disappeared into the kitchen.

"Stupid," Sora scolded himself, thumping the back of his head against the wall. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid me."

After a while, Toshi appeared at Sora's side, looking tired. "Hey, I can hear you inflicting pain upon yourself from the other side of the room." He snorted. "Trying to give yourself a concussion?"

"No," Sora said, stopping his head from banging against the wall for a moment. "But something like it." He groaned and closed his eyes. "Why? Why can't I say it?"

Toshi shrugged, taking a seat next to the one he was identical to. "Probably because you mean it so much."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sora huffed. "When did _you_ get so smart?"

"You learn a lot from seeing into the future."

"_You're_ capable of learning?"

"Haha. What a hoot. How witty of you." Toshi stopped himself. "So where'd Kairi go? Couldn't take the drama and fled?"

"No," retorted Sora. He gestured towards the doorway to the next room. "She went into the kitchen with Alexandra."

Toshi froze. "She _what_?"

"She went into—"

"I know, I know." Toshi looked the opposite way. "Never mind."

Sora gave Toshi a sideward glance. "Would that be a bad thing? Because if it is, I'm going in there and—"

"No." Toshi interjected. "Just... let's just hope she takes my advice."

Sora fell silent.

"Because if she doesn't, she might not come back, and if she doesn't come back, you won't be able to tell her that you love her."

* * *

Alexandra had the loveliest set of china, and Kairi enjoyed the way the little crystal and porcelain cups sparkled when they caught the light. Alexandra was mercurially swift as she held the large teapot in both her hands and poured a dark, sanguine scarlet sort of liquid into a tiny teacup. Miniature clouds of steam arose from the liquid. Kairi's eyes locked against the divine tea, genuinely mesmerized, and she was practically overjoyed when Alexandra pushed the cup towards her.

"I made you some tea," Alexandra said softly, her eyes not looking directly at Kairi. Alexandra held her own left hand in her own right hand, squeezing every now and then.

Kairi wet her lips, her vision blurring a little.

"It's my own recipe," Alexandra continued, as if she were a saleswoman and pressing Kairi to buy the product she was offering. "The tea is _eminently_ sweet, and the ingredients can only be found here, in this rain forest. My heart."

Kairi felt lightheaded, seeing nothing but the scintillating teacup with its lurid vermeil content, and hearing nothing but Alexandra's soothing yet monotone voice.

"But do you know what would make the tea taste _so_ much better?" Alexandra asked, not expecting an answer, and she did not receive one. Alexandra reached forward with a single pale finger, hovering it above the mouth of the teacup. In her other hand, Alexandra held a thin blade, and she ran the pointed edge of the blade against the very tip of her finger around to her cuticle.

"Heartless blood," Alexandra whispered, letting a tiny pearl of amethyst fluid cascade upon the tea and disappear within its charming depths.

Kairi shook her head, feeling as though she were in a trance. Her eyes were tinged with a captivated, spellbound emotion. In her mind, she knew that this was wrong. Somehow, it was just _wrong_... but why? Kairi sought back into her mind, trying to remember why.

_And just as a friendly suggestion, Kairi—_

Kairi's eyes squinted. There was more to it. But... she couldn't recall. She looked up to see Alexandra. Alexandra did not meet her eyes, but Kairi could slightly sense an enigmatical aura about her. Who was she kidding? That aura was always there. But now, it looked as though Alexandra was keeping an even weightier secret...

_—I wouldn't drink anything for a while if I were you, just so you know._

The line echoed in her mind. That was it. Kairi's heart sank. Why couldn't she drink anything for a while, especially if she was sitting in front of the most _adorable_ teacup with the most _charming_ looking tea?

Then Kairi laughed. She actually _laughed_. For what reason, she did not really know why, but she had the sudden urge to let out a silly giggle, as if she had gone absolutely drunk without being within a thousand feet of alcohol. At once, it came to her, that she had laughed because... because it was not like Alexandra was trying to _poison_ her!

Now _that_ was a laughing matter.

Alexandra raised an eyebrow, now looking at Kairi, who had regained a solemn attitude. "You may try it, if you desire to..."

Alexandra felt remorse slowly gravitating towards her, but she felt that emotionless veil act as a shield towards any feeling of guilt, or any feeling at all.

She had her orders.

_I know you will find a legitimate way to take care of them._

She had orders, orders that were meant to be obeyed.

Because she herself was meant for destruction.

_I will do so, as you wish._

_Do not fail me, Alexandra._

"I shan't fail you," Alexandra whispered so lightly that Kairi could not hear.

Kairi reached out with both her hands, slowly, her fingers capturing the cup. She smiled faintly at how wonderful the glossy porcelain felt at her skin, and lifted the cup closer towards her face. Kairi at once inhaled the sweet fragrance of the warm tea, as if it were perfumed with candied roses. The billowing puffs of steam hugged at her soft facial features.

She brought it to her lips and took a sip.

Kairi held the cup at her mouth for a while before lowering it a fraction. She began to feel rather drowsy, but the tea... the tea tasted oh, so lusciously delicious.

"Thank you," murmured Kairi, her eyelids feeling heavier as everything around her blurred. She still gripped at the teacup.

Alexandra turned away. She still felt no sense of remorse. It was meant to be, anyhow. "You are most welcome, Kairi."

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO...**

Sweet Raine, KairiGurlPaupo, carbuncle X3, sorakairi forever, kingdom219, Sora's GuardianAngel, Heavenly Demon, 3xodus, Haro-Haro, thesrazrbladekisses, daaku, Inuyasha-Fan012, Iridaceae, Ravey13, Mysterious Prophetess, Sorasgirl333, Kyotohruyuki, Shirozora, Sakura Kamiya101, 3viLBunni, BattleAngelKurumi, & Cherdafred.

_Happy Holidays. (:_


	23. x chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** It pains me to say that I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape or form...

**A/N:** Woot! It's time for the twenty-second chapter! Wow... it's sort of depressing—to me, at least—that this fic will be over soon enough. I mean, I think so. I know that when this is over I'll probably have that "accomplished" type of feeling, but still... this is, after all, the first fanfic I've ever made. Anyway, I guess a lot of you are wondering about what happened to Kairi. Read on and you'll find out soon enough. (; Oh, and I hope that you all had a wonderful Christmas—if you celebrated it, that is!

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Twenty-Two.**

Alexandra quietly slipped out of the kitchen through a door in the back that led outside. The storm had settled and the pounding rain lessened into a light drizzle. Alexandra paid it no heed. She did not glance back at the cottage. She already knew.

It would happen quite soon.

Alexandra stepped into the deep thicket of the forest and walked farther, and farther still. Her eyes shifted around by the slightest, her facial expression as blank as a white sheet of paper. Her feet were now covered in mud, but she hardly noticed. Her surroundings were darkening like a fast setting sun.

She began to run.

"Stop," hissed a voice.

Alexandra stopped.

"The girl—is she... gone?"

"Poisoned."

"How dreadful," said the voice, femininely, and its yellow eyes emerged from the seemingly infinite layers of blackness. The way she said it apparently showed how she thought it was absolutely _not_ dreadful at all. "Although, darling, I do hope you know that there is fault within that tactic of yours."

Alexandra seemed to hesitate for a moment, but one was unable to notice in the utter dark. "How so, Master?"

"You see... a certain heart is protecting her, acting as a barricade."

"I heard her heart was strong..."

"Ah, but look. It is not _her_ heart that is protecting her."

"No, Master?"

"No. I was watching, even before you entered the room to invite the girl in the kitchen. The wretched boy was trying to confess his _feelings_," sneered the voice, suddenly gaining a sour tone. "Thankfully, you interrupted before he could even say one single certain word."

"I... I did?"

"Oh, yes, very much indeed. That was fortunate. Do you know why, dear? Because that one single certain word... could change _everything_."

Alexandra did not understand for a moment. She stayed silent until she found something to say, or rather, ask. "So I have not killed her?"

"Not quite."

"Ah." Alexandra lowered her head, closing her eyes. "I have failed you, Master."

"Oh, no. Actually," the yellow eyes gave Alexandra a knowing look, "in fact, you have done something that has made my day. Rather humorous. Darling, you may not have been able to kill her with that poison—your blood—but oh, you seem to have given her something equal to a... curse, may I say?"

"I have cursed her?" Alexandra opened her eyes. "Instead of killing her, I have bestowed a curse upon her?"

The yellow eyes moved up and down, as if the one they belonged to nodded. "And you—being the one who set it upon her—are the only one who can free her from it." There was a pause. "I will trust that you won't."

"I will not, Master, but what exactly have I done?"

"You have cursed her with your curse."

Alexandra attempted to seem unfazed and unruffled. "She will become emotionless?"

"She _has_ become emotionless." There was a devious cackle. "Oh, how_ wonderfully_ exciting. Now she cannot feel. She cannot smile, nor laugh! Or cry. Or show any emotion, or any feeling. She will feel what you feel—nothing."

"Nothing..."

"Ah, but there is one thing, you see." The yellow eyes glinted. "Now that you two are linked with the same curse, if she falls out of it, you shall as well. But she will not, because you control that power. She will _stay_ in that curse. She _must_, and that is an order."

Alexandra's head lifted. "Yes, Master."

"But _oh_," a wicked sigh sounded, "what fun. The girl will not be able to confess her feelings no longer—that is what she was planning to do, you know. How completely _brilliant_ of you, my dear Heartless! And how brokenhearted the boy will be, to see the girl he loves _without_ any love within her at all."

"I agree, Master."

The yellow eyes looked grave, "Just make sure of this, Alexandra. I must say... in reality, due to some horrid happenings, there _is_ someone else who can take the girl out of the curse. I need you to keep that person from doing so."

"And that is...?"

"The boy, obviously! Sora!" The eyes flashed as she spat his name out. "Do not let him confess his feelings for her. If he does, as a result, she will be released of the curse and everything will be set right."

"Everything will be set right?" echoed Alexandra.

"Precisely." There was a beastly laugh. "It has become a game, do you not see? We have just added another obstacle—and we shall have a lot of losers. _They_ will lose, Alexandra. _We_ will win. _I_ will win. Darkness shall win, and we can completely obliterate the Light that is left. The Light, within their hearts."

"All hail Darkness," whispered Alexandra.

"Indeed, indeed." The eyes gave Alexandra a scrutinizing look. "Now, go. You have been gone for a while. You know what to do to them—where to bring them. They shall be eliminated at that path, now that I have come to think of it; I want to be there to destroy them... to destroy their hearts. But first, bring them to where they wish to go. It is only... _fair_." There was a sarcastic tone to her voice. "Be _fair_, for their lives are coming to an end."

"Yes, Master."

"And make sure the girl does not come out of her curse."

"Yes, Master."

"Watch out for the boy. He is stronger than he seems."

"Yes, Master."

"Now leave. But before you do... do one thing for me, darling."

"Master?"

"Refrain yourself from doing anything stupid. Just like that certain incident with Riku at the Path of Twilight."

"Yes... Master."

* * *

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Kairi saw nothing but a blurred version of the teacup in her hands; she tried to inhale but could not. She felt as though her lungs were constrained, like an iron fist had slammed against her ribs and crushed her bones. She coughed out—something within her seemed to be disappearing... something important. She tried calling out for help but was unable to. Kairi felt as though shadows were engulfing her body's interior. Kairi felt like something precious was being taken from her. Kairi felt all her emotions at once; she felt all her feelings at once. Kairi felt a force comparable to gusts of wind seizing her mind, her soul. Kairi felt her heart being wrenched out of her spirit's grasp.

And then...

Kairi felt nothing.

Kairi's vision cleared and she saw that she was sitting in the kitchen. Her fingers were like ice. All of a sudden, everything to her was just... _ice_. Her hands turned limp and the teacup fell to the table, rolled off the surface, and shattered into countless pieces on the hardwood floor with a high-pitched clatter. The shiny porcelain winked sadly as the light reflected against it. The magenta scarlet tea seemed like blood now, as it pooled at Kairi's shoes.

Sora came running in, with Toshi behind him.

"Kairi!" Sora stared at her, in shock. She looked... different, somehow. She looked exhausted, and dark red tea was dripping off the table and forming little miniature pools on the floor. He walked over to Kairi. She wouldn't look at him. She simply looked forward. Sora took Kairi by the shoulders. "Kairi. Kairi, what's wrong?" She felt frigid. She was unusually cold.

Kairi said nothing. Her eyes moved in Sora's direction but did not completely look at him. Sora stared at Kairi's eyes and saw it. Her eyes, her light cerulean eyes, they didn't seem so bright anymore. They looked vacant, bleached; like an unfeeling void.

Sora's hands left Kairi's shoulders and ran down her arms, grasping her dainty hands. "Kairi... say something..."

But she did not.

Toshi looked down at the blood red liquid. He shook his head. "Tea. Kairi drank tea."

Sora stared at Kairi, not knowing what do to, or even what to think. "Why did she? You told her—"

"I don't know why Kairi decided to _drink_ something when I advised her not to, but whatever. The only thing I saw in my vision was Kairi drinking something, and then something weird happening to her."

Sora looked around. "Where's Alexandra?"

"Who knows?" Toshi replied. "All I know is that we can't completely say that Alexandra did this to her."

"And why not?" demanded Sora.

"Look." Toshi pointed to the set of china, and at the teapot. "Maybe Kairi poured the tea for herself. Maybe Alexandra left before Kairi even drank the tea. Maybe neither of them knew. But we don't know whether Alexandra did this to Kairi or not. Ask her when she comes back or something."

Sora seemed at the peak of insanity. He rolled his eyes. "Oh, sure! When Alexandra comes back, I'll waltz right up to her and ask casually, 'Hey, did you happen to poison my girlfriend?' Toshi, get real!"

"Gee," Toshi let out an exasperated sigh, "and I was only trying to help for once."

Sora looked at Toshi, and his shoulders dropped in guilt. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just," Sora's gaze turned to Kairi, who was absentmindedly staring at Sora's hands holding her own, "Kairi seems almost..."

Toshi peered at Kairi over his shoulder. "Emotionless?"

Sora gulped. "Y-yeah."

"Aw, God." Toshi folded his arms across his chest, looking at the spilled tea on the ground. "I guess that means she won't be able to tell you anymore."

"What?"

"You know..."

"What?"

"Her feelings, you nitwit!"

"_What_?"

Toshi turned around to glare at Sora. "But seeing that she probably lost her heart or something, she won't be able to recall any feelings she ever had for you. Both the annoyed and affectionate ones."

Sora was at loss for words.

"Sorry," Toshi shrugged, "but that's the way things go sometimes. Not everyone gets a Happily Ever After sort of ending... or however that thing goes..."

Sora looked at Kairi. This time she looked back at him, but her eyes showed nothing of that thing she had felt for him earlier. And that certain thing was love, which she experienced no longer.

Kairi was as good as gone.

Sora cast his gaze downwards, looking at Kairi's hands in his, and then let go. "But I was hoping that we could have."

* * *

Riku's eyes opened. To his dismay, he found out that he had fallen asleep under the window. He lifted himself up and looked outside. The rain had completely stopped, but it was quite muddy out there. The leaves of the plants slightly reflected crystalline droplets of rainwater, those of which fell off and disappeared into the soil.

The front door, which was right next to the window, opened. Alexandra walked in, her feet coated in dirty brown mud. Her hair was moderately wet and dripped on the floor, leaving small puddles. Alexandra left thick footprints of mud on the floor as well as she walked across the room without a word.

"Alexandra?"

Alexandra stopped walking, but did not turn around. "Riku?"

"Where did you go?"

"S-somewhere."

Both Riku and Alexandra were a bit taken aback. Did she just show slight hesitation within a reply? It seemed unusual. And suspicious.

Riku stood up, his back leaning against the freezing glass of the window. His voice was soft. "You went to see her... didn't you?"

Alexandra still had her back facing Riku. Instead of answering his question, she said plainly, "We are leaving."

Riku turned to his side, raising his eyebrows. "Oh. Where?"

"It varies." Alexandra finally turned around. "Where do you wish to go?"

"The Stained Glass Realm," came a voice, and it belonged to Sora. He had been standing in the doorway of the kitchen, listening to what Alexandra was saying. "Where Merlin was—that bright dimension, where Trinity and all the other townspeople are."

No one said anything for a while. Riku looked at Sora. Toshi and Kairi were standing on either side of him. Toshi looked a little distracted while Kairi looked... Riku couldn't think of anything to describe what she looked like. That facial expression she had on... seemed like nothing, yet something at the same time. It almost looked familiar. Then Riku noticed, where he had seen that blank sort of look before.

Emotionless. Just like Alexandra.

"Is Kairi... okay?" asked Riku, stepping towards them.

Sora didn't say anything at all, so Toshi answered instead. "Kairi isn't okay. In fact, Kairi isn't anything at all."

"What?" Riku asked, aghast, beginning to feel tense.

"I told her not to." Toshi said disapprovingly, and everyone felt a rant coming on. "I told her not to drink anything. And what did she do? She _drank_ something. She did the total opposite of what I advised her not to do. Humph. I can't believe she _drank_ the tea! She made a mess back there, too. But still, she _drank_ it. I was trying to help her, but no. Kairi couldn't help herself, I betcha. And now look what happened. She's emotionless."

Riku stared.

Toshi crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "All in all, Kairi's lost her heart."

"But that means..." Riku's eyes wandered over to a dejected-looking Sora.

Sora looked away. "I don't want to talk about it," he muttered. He looked at Alexandra suspiciously, but said nothing of what he was thinking. He just said to her, "Let's go. Take us to the Stained Glass Realm." Sora paused. "Please."

Alexandra glanced at Kairi before looking at Sora. "And why do you choose that particular place as your destination?"

"Because that's what Kairi would have wanted."

"Excuse me?"

"Kairi wanted to save Trinity and the others. But now she doesn't want anything, because she doesn't feel anything. I do know that she wanted them to be safe _before_ she lost her emotions. So that's why we're going there. We're going to get Trinity and the others to safety."

"Do you know how you will accomplish that?"

"I don't really know, truthfully." Sora shook his head, looking downwards. "But I'm doing it for Kairi."

Alexandra raised an eyebrow. "Even though she will think nothing of it?"

"Yeah."

Alexandra pursed her lips and canted her head. "Suit yourself."

* * *

Donald and Goofy yawned.

"Where're we going?" mumbled Goofy, displaying his large, white buckteeth as he yawned once more.

Donald rubbed his yellow bill. "Do we hafta leave _now_? It's already dark out."

"It won't be dark where we're going," assured Sora.

Alexandra looked around. Everyone—everyone being Riku, Sora, Kairi, Toshi, Donald, and Goofy—was encircled around her.

"All right, everyone is here." Alexandra surveyed the others. "Now, I have already teleported from here to the Stained Glass Realm countless times, and as a result it gets more difficult every time I switch from place to place."

"So...?" asked Toshi.

"_So_," Alexandra said, eyeing everyone, "you all have to touch each other."

"_WHAT THE HELL_?"

Alexandra rolled her eyes. "No, you dunce. I mean—we must create a chain so that we are all connected. Hold hands, or something of the sort. It will be easier for me to 'carry' you across the dimensions and time and whatnot."

Eventually, everyone held hands. Alexandra, being in the middle of their circle, brought her hands up to her chin, laced her fingers together, and began whispering that familiar incantation Sora and Kairi had heard earlier.

Bursts of hot and cold air shot at the group in spontaneous directions, causing them to shut their eyes closed and lower their heads. A light humming noise was heard, and it strummed louder and louder until they felt it thundering within them. Beams of intense light exploded forcefully out of nowhere in particular. Then all at once, they were overcome with nauseous innervations that caused them to hold their breath, and caused Toshi to start wailing.

"HAVE MERCY!" Toshi screamed, but his voice was deafened as they were all whisked in a faraway, obscure direction. It seemed like only three seconds into the time that they were spinning in an outrageous speed until they all fell on a slick, cold floor, much like marble. Toshi groaned, having landed on his back. "Please call my chiropractor."

Sora blinked his eyes open, struggling to breathe from the impact. He turned to Kairi, who had landed next to him. "Are you okay, Kairi?"

"What...?" Kairi, not paying much attention, stood up, quietly dusting off her clothes. She didn't look at him.

"Never mind." Sora looked away and sat up. They were in the bright dimension.

Riku rubbed his bum uncomfortably, standing up and shaking his head. "I hate teleporting."

"It is because you are a mere mortal," commented Alexandra, eyeing him. Riku said nothing in return, although he shrugged as if to say he didn't really care about the pain.

Sora looked around. "Where's..." His eyes widened. "Where's Donald and Goofy?" His eyes wandered around the whitened dimension. They were nowhere to be seen. "Ugh, not _again_!"

"It seems as though Donald and Goofy have been... misplaced," Alexandra said simply. She looked as though she were about to say more, but stopped herself before she could have went on.

Sora felt worry seeping into him. "I just hope they're safe..."

Riku's pale aquamarine eyes scanned the area. "Why isn't Merlin here?"

Alexandra sat down next to him. "He must be teleporting... looking for all of you. But mostly, Kairi—he needs her heart. Then again... she has lost her heart."

"Just like you," Riku said under his breath. Alexandra went on, apparently not hearing him.

"You see—she was made of a heart, a body, and a soul. Since her heart was taken from her, she only has her body and soul left. Her body allows her to keep a physical state of being, whilst her soul allows her to keep her senses of what is going on. Her heart... is completely, utterly, absolutely..." Alexandra glanced at Kairi. "Relinquished."

No one said anything.

Finally, Sora looked at his hands, and in his hands was his Keyblade. "When will Merlin be back?"

Alexandra flipped her hair over her shoulder. "How would I know this? The best option would be to wait. Do not go gallivanting about this dimension—besides, you would not want to disturb the townspeople... am I right?" Alexandra's eyes flickered.

"No... I guess not..." Sora sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait..."

* * *

Sora sat talking with Toshi, while Riku sat talking with Alexandra. And Kairi? Kairi sat alone, in thorough silence.

Sora's eyes were fixed on Kairi, but he refrained himself from saying anything.

Toshi followed his gaze, and shook his head. "You're hurting inside."

"What's it to you?"

"I don't know. But, you should just forget the whole thing."

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that I should forget my feelings for Kairi, and pretend like nothing happened between us? Toshi, I can't just do that. Because something _did_ happen. It's not that simple."

Toshi shrugged. "She's forgotten everything she's felt about you. Why shouldn't you do the same?"

"Because I can't."

"If Kairi can, you can."

"She didn't do it by herself. She was poisoned—drinking the tea made her that way. Someone else made her emotionless."

"It might take a while, but you should just move on."

"My heart's telling me not to."

"Too bad, 'cause Kairi doesn't have a heart."

Sora's head bowed down. His shoulders dropped from the stiff position they were in. Fixing his eyes on the Oathkeeper, Sora's hands clenched into fists. "Over a year ago... when Kairi lost her heart to Ansem... her heart wasn't completely lost... because her heart was hidden within me." Sora looked up at an exasperated Toshi.

"That was _over a year ago_, FYI."

* * *

Riku was shaking his head. All of a sudden, he pounded his right fist into his left palm. To his ears, it made a satisfying smacking sound.

Alexandra, who was sitting a foot or two away from him, cleared her throat. In other words, she was indicating that she was wondering why Riku had done such a movement.

Riku looked at his hands. "My journey was a lie. It was all... a lie."

Alexandra did not turn to look at Riku, although she tilted her head towards him. "Meaning...?"

"Remember when I said that Merlin sent me to find Trinity and her brother? Well, it seems as though I've fallen into another villain's clutches. Merlin lied to me and said that I would be doing this for a good purpose... I was wrong to believe him... he's evil—he's turned evil. Like, it's happening, all over again, just like what happened over a year ago with Maleficent."

Alexandra stiffened. She did not say anything for a while, but when she did, she said, "Perhaps Merlin was right about one thing." And she made it sound as though she had actually been there while Merlin requested Riku's assistance.

"What?"

"That reuniting Trinity and her brother would restore Traverse Town." Once again, Alexandra could not believe that she was telling Riku this. She was getting closer and closer to what had been forbidden... but the thing she did not want most was the thing that seemed to be happening, very slowly—she was getting closer and closer to Riku.

"Really?" Riku asked, after a while.

Alexandra's only legitimate guess was that the Light within the dimension was making her more at ease. "I suppose," she answered shortly.

"Oh." Riku's voice lowered, and his head looked up at the rich hues of the stained glass. He let out a slow breath. "I just... I just feel used." Riku was shocked at himself. Did he just _admit_ that he was feeling inferior to someone? He was never one to say something like that, but then again, being with Alexandra made him say things he never thought he would ever, ever say.

"Used..."

Riku turned to face Alexandra. "I know you never really feel, Alexandra. But I know you work for someone, and that you have a master. A master, who tells you to do things all the time, and tells you to do certain things that may cause trouble... you must have felt _used_ at one point or another..."

Alexandra did not reply. She delayed not to reply because, not only for the reason of not wanting to expose her "deadly duty," which was that she was out to _kill_ them all, but also to hide the fact that Riku was completely... wholesomely... correct.

* * *

"She may never get her heart back, Sora."

"How do _you_ know?"

"I never said I knew. I'm just making guesses."

Sora's eyes narrowed. "Well, this _isn't_ the time for guessing games!"

Toshi folded his arms across his chest. "Did it ever dawn upon you, that Life might just be one huge _game_?"

"No."

Toshi rolled his eyes. "So there ya go! That's why you're losing."

"I think you're losing your brain, that's what."

"God, Sora! You're being so feisty, and moody, and all those other things girls experience when they're on their period."

"I AM NOT ON MY PERIOD!"

Ten feet away, Riku and Alexandra turned to stare with raised eyebrows and annoyed, wide eyes.

Toshi smirked, amused. "Not... yet?"

"Shut up, you idiot. I'm not even a girl."

"Jeez, forgive me for trying to lighten things up a bit."

"You are not forgiven." Sora huffed. "And as if it can get any lighter here."

Toshi looked at Sora for a moment before asking, "Was that a joke?"

"Yeah, sure it was. Now laugh like the idiot you are."

Toshi rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm going to tell you what I told Riku. It's plain and simple, really." He leaned forward and spoke slowly. "She. Does. Not. Have. A. Heart."

* * *

"It's weird," Riku said, under his breath though still very much audible. "How you think you know someone, and how you trust them, and then they betray you. Just a whole bunch of stupid betrayal."

_Betrayal_. Alexandra bit her lip at the word, and closed her eyes.

"I know I've betrayed others before. But someone was controlling me. I was being controlled."

_Controlled_. Alexandra couldn't help but think that this all seemed frightfully familiar.

"And before I knew it, I was just a huge mass of deceit."

_Deceit_. There was just something about that word that Alexandra thought it seemed... comparable to herself...

"I could have killed someone. I could have gotten away with murder."

_Murder._.. Alexandra thought about her job.

_I know that you will find a legitimate way to take care of them..._

"Then the only thing I felt inside was practically emptiness. Dead."

_Dead..._

"And the only thing I wanted inside was affection. Love."

_Love_. Alexandra's eyes blinked open.

"It's funny," Riku continued, now locking eyes with Alexandra, "that even though someone does the most horrible things—they still thirst for love. And Light."

Something inside of Alexandra crumbled. "I have no Light within me, Riku."

"There's always Light in the Darkness."

Alexandra kept her mouth shut.

"And in the darkest of Darkness, lies the brightest Light of all."

* * *

Toshi grunted. "Seriously, dude. You better forget, and forget quick, before it's too late and you regret the whole thing."

Sora stood up, looking down at Toshi. "It's always a 'before it's too late' case with you, isn't it, Toshi? What are you trying to prove, anyway? _You're_ the one who hinted the whole 'fess up' thing. To tell her how I feel. How I've always felt. Now you're telling me to _forget_ the fact that I—"

"It really isn't the time for rambling."

Sora's eyes narrowed. "You know what, Toshi? Whatever." He shook his head and turned away. He hesitated for a moment before approaching Kairi, who was silently sitting down on the pure white floor by herself. She looked onward emptily, and nowhere in particular.

"How are you feeling?" Sora asked kindly, taking a seat next to her.

Kairi didn't respond. Then Sora felt foolish. Why did he have to ask? Kairi could not _feel_ anything anymore.

But that didn't mean Kairi could not think. She was thinking, and she was thinking hard. She was wondering about... about...

Kairi finally opened her mouth, speaking softly, and neutrally. "What has happened to me?"

Sora was surprised at this question. Of course, Kairi had to be even the slightest bit of confused if she suddenly had her heart taken away...

"You drank the tea," Sora replied miserably.

"Oh, okay."

Sora watched as Kairi toyed with a lock of auburn, velvety strands that fell upon her shoulder. "You shouldn't have."

"But I wanted to."

Sora blinked in disbelief. "What?"

"The tea tasted lovely."

"Kairi..."

"What...?"

"You've changed." Sora swallowed, a thick swallow, a difficult swallow. That was what this entire predicament was—difficult. "You've changed, and you're not yourself anymore."

"So what about it?" Kairi asked easily. A bit too easily, for it made Sora feel even more troubled.

"You're in there somewhere," Sora said softly. He looked at Kairi, and Kairi looked back, but she didn't look at him how she had always looked at him before. This time, the look was vacant, and hollow. Sora's eyes were filled with so much more, though, something Kairi could no longer understand. "The real Kairi must be deep within yourself... she's there, isn't she?"

Kairi said nothing.

"Isn't she?" pressed Sora.

Kairi shook her head.

"I can feel her," Sora continued, faintly. "She's here."

"She's gone."

"No," Sora forced on a smile. "Bring her back."

"I can't."

"Kairi... please..." Sora bit his lip, and placed his hand on hers, which was resting on her knee. "I... really, really need her—I need you."

"Too bad," Kairi replied subtly, turning away. "Because she isn't coming back."

* * *

"It is happening, Riku." Alexandra lowered her gaze from his.

"What's happening?" asked Riku, completely befuddled.

"But I told you not to..." Her head bowed down.

"What, Alexandra?"

"Please, Riku." Alexandra's head snapped back up, looking him sharply in the eyes. "You have to stop. It must be hard for you, but you must."

"Stop what? Must _what_?"

"You are getting attached to me."

Riku fell silent. He looked down, exhaled, and closed his eyes. "Alexandra... I already told you... I don't care what happens to me if I feel this way. I can't help it. Things like this can't really be helped when you feel it, and I feel it so much. Even though you can't feel, I just know that we were meant for each other."

Alexandra seemed blown away by his reply, for her eyes widened slightly, and she stared at him as if he had just told her a horror story filled with an excessive amount of blood and gore, and more blood.

"I'm getting attached to you. So what? Big deal. It's not against the law. I'm not going to get convicted or anything, am I?"

"No," whispered Alexandra, averting her gaze. "Although something worse may happen."

"What? What will happen to me? What can _possibly_ happen that I can't _possibly_ handle?"

Alexandra kept her eyes away from Riku. "Death."

"Great," Riku looked at her in a way that showed he thought she was over exaggerating. "I feel affection, so I'm gonna die? Alexandra, where do you get this bull from?"

"My master."

"Your master is evil. Of course she'd say that."

"Please," Alexandra turned to Riku, her multicolored eyes suddenly piercing into him. "Do not say that. She will hear. I am not supposed to be sharing anything with you. I do not want to talk about this anymore, Riku. You have learned enough about me... please..."

Riku stared at Alexandra, seeing something quiver in her eyes. "Fine. But let me just ask you one thing."

"... Yes?"

"Did you ever feel the same about me?"

"No," Alexandra said softly, closing her eyes, and then sighing. But she said it in a way that made both her and Riku know that she was telling one, huge, gigantic lie.

* * *

It hurt Sora to see Kairi like this, but it hurt him more to hear the curt words come out of her mouth. So he sat, in complete silence, wishing Merlin would just show up already so that he could blast him into smithereens. Sora had never felt excessively violent, but this time Kairi had been messed with far too much, and even if she didn't care about him anymore, he still felt the same about her nonetheless. He wouldn't listen to Toshi and just let go of his feelings for Kairi.

His heart told him otherwise.

Sora gripped the Keyblade, his gloves against the metal creating a rubbing sound. It was the only sound he heard, except for Toshi's dumb humming and Alexandra's soft conversation with Riku. Then it quieted down, because Toshi spontaneously decided to stop humming. Soon afterward, Alexandra and Riku's little talk seemed to end.

Suddenly, the dimension echoed with hoarse, vigorous coughs. Everyone conscious turned to see where the coughs had come from, and saw Toshi doubling over with a hand to his chest, struggling for air. His eyes closed, and his head shook from side to side, slowly. Before anyone could do anything, Toshi's eyes blinked open and he seemed to blanch, his eyes reflected a little something called worry.

"Are you okay, Toshi?" Sora asked from his spot next to Kairi.

"Yeah." Toshi's eyes seemed to squint at the white floor beneath him.

"What happened?" asked Riku.

Toshi kept himself from replying. His eyes closed again, and his breathing grew ragged. It seemed as though he was feeling haunted by something. Perhaps he had seen something that struck him with terror. Toshi swallowed. "I... can't believe it."

Alexandra tweaked her head to the side. "He saw something. Something strong. And he _felt_ some of it as well, did you not, Toshi?"

Toshi fixed his gaze on Alexandra. "Yeah."

"It was terrible, was it not?" Alexandra questioned airily.

"Death is obviously terrible," Toshi retorted, suddenly being aroused with anger. "And someone's gonna get some terrible coming at them."

"Come again?" Sora did not quite get what Toshi was saying. "Did you get a vision or what?"

"That was no vision," Toshi said, his voice upset. He cursed under his breath. "It was much, much stronger."

Sora blinked in confusion. "Well, what happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me. It happened to someone else." Toshi bit his lip, and looked from Kairi to Sora, back and forth, then looked straight at Sora.

Before Sora could reply, a swirl of blackness appeared several feet away. Something similar to a blend of white and blue pixels danced and floated in the air before merging together. Everyone stood up, watching the pixels form a person.

Merlin was back.

As he completely solidified, Merlin quickly noticed the newcomers with devilishly impressed eyes. He bared his teeth.

"How wonderful, it seems as though I have company. I am surprised to see you all..." Merlin's eyes glinted mischievously before continuing, "... that is, conscious."

Toshi looked at Riku—Riku looked at Alexandra—Alexandra looked at Sora—Sora looked at Kairi—and then they all turned to stare at Merlin.

Merlin let out a low chuckle, locking eyes with Kairi. "Ah, Kairi. This is rather pleasant. Now, perhaps we should start where we left off." Merlin put his hands together. "I need that pure heart of yours."

"That's not possible at the moment," retorted Sora, though in a strangely soft voice. "And I won't let you anyhow." He raised the Keyblade defensively.

Merlin raised an eyebrow, eyed the Keyblade, and then smirked. "If you wish to have this done the hard way—then so be it." Afterwards he gave a deep bow, at the same time drawing his long wand from within his blue silken clothing.

In a swift movement, Sora reached out to the side, protectively leveling the Keyblade in front of Kairi. His hand tightly grasped the metal handle and his teeth clenched. He did not remove his eyes from Merlin.

"Give me one good reason," Sora's eyes narrowed, "why I shouldn't slash you to bits."

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO...**

daaku, KairiGurlPaupo, Cherdafred, Sora's GuardianAngel, Anonymous, sorakairi forever, Shirozora, Inuyasha-Fan012, Sakura Hanamoto, carbuncle X3, rockbeast212, angelady, Iridaceae, Mysterious Prophetess, Ravey13, kingdomhearts222, Sorasgirl333, Heavenly Demon, No Wonder, & Sakura Kamiya101.

_Thank you all so much, and have a safe New Years!_


	24. x chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts? Mine? Oh, heck no.

**A/N:** I spent almost all day yesterday typing this up! D: I hope you guys like it. Yes, it's growing nearer and nearer to the end. And yes, this fanfic _does_ tie in with KH2. I might not get all the details right, but in the end it won't really matter, because... wait, I'm not supposed to be telling you this! xD Just get on with the chapter, before I spoil the whole thing. Oh, and I _did_ change my pen name again. Ha! But I swear, this is most likely the one I'm keeping. Enjoy the chapter!

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Twenty-Three.**

"_Mirai wa..._" Her pale hands of milky skin set down a rectangular drawing pad with a transparent orange cover upon the surface of a white table. Her thin fingers loosely held a pencil. "_... doko made mo kagayaiteta._"

Everything around her seemed to be of pastel shades, but majority consisted of white and pearly blue marble and crystal. She shook her head slowly, a frown on her lips to indicate how upset she was. She stared down at her drawing pad and sighed—there was not much on it, except for a few intricately drawn lines and curves which true shape could not be identified.

Shards of glass and shattered white slivers of an unknown material were strewn across the bright floor and gleamed like wet ice.

She heard a light whistling sound, much like the wind, that grew louder and louder until it was deafened by two heavy thumps. She did not turn around to see who had landed behind her, for she already knew.

"Naminé...!"

* * *

"I am afraid I have no reason." Merlin's glowered. "Or rather, I highly doubt your capability of... slashing me to bits."

Sora knuckles whitened underneath his large gloves as he tightened his grip on the Keyblade. "I knocked you out before, didn't I? I can do it again."

"Ah, but you had caught me in a rare moment—that is, being off-guard." Merlin's eyes held a taunting look. "Your dear Kairi had my attention, causing my distraction."

Sora's eyelids lowered halfway. _That sounded just plain wrong._

Merlin scrutinized Kairi. "But it seems as though she will delay from being a distraction this time."

Toshi, looking a little flustered, turned to Alexandra and Riku. "Can't you guys do something? Riku, what about your weapon thingy?"

Riku shook his head. "Tell him, Alexandra."

Alexandra looked at Toshi sternly before looking back at Merlin and Sora. "This is Sora's battle."

Toshi fell silent. He shook his head. Then he looked up, his eyes scrutinizing Sora, and noticed in vague surprise that his look-alike seemed on the verge of tears. Toshi's eyes narrowed. _Be stronger, Sora._

Sora suddenly turned to face Toshi. "What?"

Toshi's jaw dropped. "_What_? You heard me?"

Sora squinted. "Yeah, but—"

He was interrupted when Merlin tapped his wand against the ground; it started glowing a chalky, crystal white light. A few seconds later, scaled-down splinters of icicles emitted viciously from the wand. Sora turned around, his eyes wide, just in time to notice the swarm of ice coming at him.

Sora ducked and rolled off to the side. "Aeroga!" A fierce veil of wind swirled around him, ready to absorb any future damage to come. As he started to stand up, he toppled over as Merlin assaulted him with another frosted attack. This time Sora felt the ice, but the barrier of wind he created kept the damage to a minimum.

Sora's teeth sank into his bottom lip. He quickly pushed himself up and blasted a similar tangle of ice towards Merlin, but it quickly ricocheted off his opponent.

Merlin sneered. "Give up, boy. I was the one who taught you how to handle your magic." He thrust his wand in Sora's direction. "There is no way you can beat me."

Sora shook his head stubbornly, not allowing himself to give in. The battle had only begun. Sora stared at Merlin unyieldingly. "The Darkness will only weaken your magic, Merlin."

"You're wrong," jeered Merlin, beginning to circle Sora. "The Darkness will give me substantial strength—strength that will overshadow yours and engulf every amount of Light within you." As his sentence finished off softly, the wind barrier around Sora died away. Merlin grinned sourly and unleashed a fatal spurt of twirling fire at Sora's body. Sora winced, but refrained himself from falling over. His afflicted skin tingled with numbing pain.

The fight wore on.

Toshi examined their tactics. _Merlin only uses magic..._ Then Sora glanced at him. Toshi's eyes widened, but did not let this newly found telepathy faze him. _Sora, stop using magic and get physical!_

Sora felt dumbfounded for a few seconds, but then gave a nod of determination and lifted his Keyblade. As Merlin approached him from the right, Sora spun around and furiously slashed at him. Merlin grunted and leaped to the left, but still suffered a fair amount of damage.

"Heal!" Suddenly, a pair of shimmering golden bells dangled above Sora, glowing green and a luminous yellow. A dust of glitter cascaded down and sparkled over him, restoring some of his energy.

Feeling better, Sora continued to strike at Merlin, whacking him this way and that, every direction—mercilessly, without delay, without stopping to take a breather. Merlin let out gruff shouts, backing away and doubling over, unable to make use of his wand.

Sora felt something within him explode, burning up, like an internal wildfire. "You hurt Kairi!" He yelled, bringing his Keyblade down for the hundredth time. "I can't forgive you for that—you betrayed us! You're a traitor, Merlin!" Sora began to breathe heavily. "Now Kairi can't feel _anything_! She's nothing without a heart, and I'm nothing without her." Sora crashed the Keyblade against the wizard once more, and Merlin fell to the ground.

Sora stopped, panting, his tense shoulders dropping. He turned around and swallowed hard. "Kairi..."

Kairi's head lifted. Their eyes met.

Then Sora blanched, his face carrying a sudden writhing expression, and he fell to his knees as he felt spiked, thorny ice penetrate and drill against his back. His gaze dropped to the white floor beneath him, an intense glacial wave washing over him. Never before had he felt such a strong Blizzard attack. He began to shiver with a stinging, chilled feeling. He heard Merlin's footsteps right behind him.

"You're going to die, right here, right now," hissed Merlin, his voice carrying a tyrannical tone. "And your beloved friends are all here to see it—to see your blood being shed."

Sora choked out a difficult breath. The frost was overcoming him. He tried moving, but failed.

"Imagine... I, Merlin, responsible for the death of a Keyblade wielder..."

Sora closed his eyes._ No..._

"Oh, but don't worry, for I'll make sure I'll kill off the other two wielders as well."

Sora's eyes reopened.

"Ah, yes." Merlin turned his wand over. "The other... two. Can't you see? They are in here right now."

Sora gulped. _One must be Riku, who's the other one...?_

Merlin shook his head. "But that is a matter to be left untouched, for now, that is." He gained a smug look when Sora tried to get up. "Gravity," Merlin spat.

Sora groaned as a crushing ball of darkness flattened him to the ground, feeling the oxygen being squashed from his lungs. He struggled for air but did not get any, and began to feel lightheaded. His eyes attempted to stay open despite being suffocated, though he saw nothing but swelling colors of purple and black. His body crumpled against the ground for at least ten more seconds before he was released from the force and regained the ability to breathe. He turned over to lie on his back and let out several violent coughs.

"Wasn't that fun?" Merlin demanded eagerly, and bitterly. "Shall we go another round?"

Sora didn't answer, but he knew what was coming.

Toshi, Alexandra, Riku, and Kairi watched the battle wear on for the next handful of minutes. Sora was unable to get up, and unable to cure himself. He seemed on the brink of losing consciousness... or worse. Once or twice, Riku felt the urge to step forward and do something, but he was held back, for he knew that it had to be this way.

Merlin lowered his wand for a moment to catch his breath. He was breathing hoarsely, sweat fringing the sides of his face. He had a twisted smile upon his face, obviously amused that he would be able to beat the Keyblade Master into a bloody pulp.

"Death awaits you, Sora."

* * *

Naminé showed her unfinished picture to Donald and Goofy.

"It seems all wrong," Naminé whispered, in her mellifluous voice.

Donald quacked. "Why's Sora so complicated?"

Naminé erased a stray line from the white page. "His heart... it's staying put. I can't just bring him back as easily as I did with you and Goofy."

"A-hyuck, but don't that mean you won't be able to finish restorin' his mem'ries?"

"Oh, I will," Naminé replied indignantly, her eyebrow arching. "Somehow. He trusted me, and I can't let him down."

"But he doesn't know about it!" Donald fussed. "He's practically forgotten everythin' that happened in Castle Oblivion. He still thinks he's on the journey."

"He thought that grassy area was real, just like we did," Goofy added glumly. "We'd no idea that place was a... uh... frog...?"

"Fragment of imagination," Naminé reminded him. "Where you three stayed momentarily, in your minds."

"We don't really get it," Donald and Goofy replied in unison, and in equally miserable tones.

"It's okay," Naminé assured them with a gentle smile. "Allow me to explain again."

* * *

Everyone held their breath.

Merlin readied himself for the final blow. And as he did, he started cackling savagely.

Sora murmured something.

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "What did you say, you imbecile?"

Sora lifted his head, "I said... Death can wait." He weakly lifted the Keyblade. "Stopga!"

Merlin gave out a vulgar shout and froze in his position as ribbons of dark strands encircled him. His face stayed in its contorted expression, and he stood stock-still as if he were petrified. Completely immobile, Merlin could not do anything. He could not say anything, or even think of anything. He had become a temporary statue, and a horrid one at that.

Sora took this opportunity to haul himself up and use Curaga to rehabilitate his tired body. Refreshed, Sora inhaled sharply and began powerfully swinging at Merlin with the Keyblade. He didn't hear himself crying out incoherently; he didn't hear the thick blows echoing across the dimension as he lashed and swiped this way and that way. He didn't hear Toshi suddenly cheering him on; he didn't hear Alexandra and Riku telling the psychic boy to shut up because he was making an idiot out of himself. He only heard his own thoughts, his own pained thoughts, and he instantly knew that his despair was causing him to fight so forcibly, and he began to doubt himself.

_She may never return my feelings..._

_We were so close... I was so close to telling her..._

_I'm losing her. Kairi's forgotten anything she's felt about me._

_How did she feel about me, anyway?_

_I don't know anything anymore..._

_So maybe..._

_Maybe this whole journey was a waste._

* * *

"There was an attack... I was knocked out unconscious, and I can't recall who caused the trouble. But when I awakened and checked your memory restoration chambers, your pods had been damaged terribly."

Donald and Goofy stared.

Naminé sighed. "Do you remember—at one point in the Grasslands—the sky turning very, very dark? Do you ever recall being taken to places by what seemed to be the Darkness?"

Donald and Goofy nodded at once.

"So there. That's because your memory pods were malfunctioning. You were sent to _reality_—away from the safeness of the Grasslands, where you were slowly regaining your memories."

Goofy rubbed his head. "Why didn't we get to go with Sora to Traverse Town?"

Naminé reached over and flipped to a certain page in her sketchpad. It showed a drawing of the Stained Glass Realm—the top of it—and two people looking about ready to jump right off the edge. "Because his heart was drawn to where he wanted to be, with his Light... and so he ended up where Kairi was headed—Traverse Town. You two weren't able to make it that far."

"Well!" Donald huffed. "Does this all mean that Sora still doesn't remember some things?"

Naminé nodded.

"Like... whaaat?"

"He is incomplete. He doesn't fully remember everything he's gone through, even though he doesn't show it. He doesn't show it, because he's not aware of it. He does not remember certain people. True, he almost completely forgot the events of Castle Oblivion, but he hasn't completely recalled the events of his past adventures—the ones he was supposed to remember."

"Oh..."

Naminé closed her drawing pad. "He's probably confused as to why you two keep disappearing."

Goofy's head bobbed. "We're sorry we didn't get to tell Sora 'bout the problem when we met up with him again, after you sent us back to the Realm when you brought us back here for a while."

"There never seemed to be a right time to break it to him," agreed Donald, solemnly.

"It's okay," Naminé replied pleasantly. "You probably saw how much he enjoyed being with Kairi again, and felt guilty about having to tell him, didn't you?"

"Exactly!" Goofy and Donald exclaimed at the same time, surprised at Naminé's extremely accurate statement.

Naminé smiled at them again, but it was a troubled one. She sighed softly. "There's so much to do..."

* * *

Toshi heard every word Sora thought. _No, Sora! This whole journey wasn't a waste!_

Sora was still taken aback at his ability to speak with Toshi internally. It was true—they were connected, somehow. There was something that linked them together... something, perhaps the same thing that made them share very similar looks.

But... what?

Merlin felt nothing, as if he was under anesthesia, and Sora continued to smash his Keyblade against him in an unstoppable manner. "I can't forgive you," Sora said again, though softer, drawing in nauseating breaths. His eyes began to rim red. Then he stumbled back as the dark hoops of the Stopga spell evaporated into the air and disappeared.

Merlin slumped to the ground, swaying back and forth, suddenly feeling the flurry and gales of attacks Sora had bestowed upon him just a few moments earlier. The wizard growled in pain, his hands pounded against the ground, squeezing the wand in his hands.

"Fool!" raged Merlin, his teeth rattling and his eyes boiling with ardent resentment. "You've infuriated me for the last time."

Merlin did not bother to get up, for he was far too weak, but instead lifted his wand as high as he possibly could so that it was practically touching Sora at the nose. Sora had no time to react before Merlin shouted in an echoing roar, "_THUNDAGA_!"

Everyone stared with widened eyes as a maelstrom of dynamic, electrifying lightning burst out of the open air—aiming precisely at Sora, and only Sora. It struck again, again, and again. Then again. The boy fell flat to the ground, shouting out in ultimately sufferable pain, feeling shocks of violently vibrating waves storm and convulse and charge through his entire frame. He shook uncontrollably, feeling as though deadly energy was eating and gnawing away at his body, his life, his heart.

Everyone held their breath again.

Then Riku stepped forward. "No! He can't—"

Alexandra took hold of Riku's arm. He looked at her, and for perhaps the first time, Riku noticed something within Alexandra's eyes. A mixture... a concoction of worry and sympathy and despair... then there was something else...

Alexandra _did_ have a heart...

It just took him a while to expose it...

To reveal it...

* * *

Naminé gasped.

"What?" Donald demanded, feeling a sudden tug of surprise, and his ruffled feathers showed it. "What's wrong?"

Naminé grabbed her sketchpad, hastily opened to a new page, and began furiously drawing. "He's in battle... he's losing... he's so weak..." A stream of lines now graced the formerly blank page. "I need to help him remember... because he's letting go... he's starting to give up—"

Donald and Goofy had absolutely no idea what she was speaking about.

* * *

_This is it._

Sora's eyes had closed, his body feeling tormented sorts of pain... physically, mentally, and emotionally. He suffered agonizing throes of aching wounds and mutilation. All in all, he was severely injured, seemingly hanging on to consciousness by a single worn-out thread.

_I can't do it._

Sora let out a moan, trying to move, but of course not being able to. The all-too-powerful Thunder attack paralyzed him, as if his nerves were fixed frozen. He felt like he was losing something within himself. Something he didn't want to lose. Faith? Bravery? Hope?

_I'm going to fail._

Deep down, Sora felt ashamed of himself. He could have done better. He made a mistake. He'd made too many mistakes now. He was unable to help Trinity, he couldn't get Kairi's heart back, he lost Donald and Goofy again, and he couldn't defeat Merlin.

_Everything's gone wrong._

A small, single glistening tear slipped from the corner of his closed eye, running down the bruises on his cheek, the ones he had gained during the fight. Wounds blemished the side of his now-dirtied face. Darkness seemed to be overcoming him. He was losing... he was losing himself. He was being engulfed. But at the same time, Sora heard the light sounds of pencil against paper, and everything in his head seemed to turn into a blinding white light as a memory flashed in his mind.

_"I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things—my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard a voice—your voice... you brought me back."_

_"I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora. I couldn't."_

_"That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale."_

_"Well, let's go."_

Everything turned dark again, but then Sora opened his eyes as he coughed out, and the brightness from the dimension blared right at him. Merlin's eyes bore evilly into him, disgusted.

"Still alive, boy?" Merlin scoffed.

Sora pushed himself off the ground, leaning on his Keyblade for support. Then, with a struggling swinging movement, the Keyblade rested against Sora's shoulder. "Let's go," he whispered, his voice raspy, his mouth panting. Then he raised his chin defiantly, repeating his previous phrase in a louder voice, "Let's go!"

It hurt to move, but he had to keep trying.

Merlin tossed his head back and laughed in entertained scorn. "Give in, you twit. Obviously, you are no match for—_UMPH_!" He staggered back as the Keyblade boomeranged around him, pounding hard against his stomach before whisking right back into Sora's weary fingers.

"No. I _won't_!" Sora shouted, and at once a surge of silhouetted stars and ethereal sparks emitted from the very tip of the Keyblade. Sora charged hurriedly towards Merlin, plunging his weapon into the gut of the wrathful wizard—the wizard he once thought was his friend. As he passed Merlin, Sora whirled around and again launched another attack, this time blossoming with a flush of light as he sprung up as high as he could, and bestowed upon his opponent a whirlwind of critical bashes.

As Sora's feet thumped against the ground, a pulsing tingle of pain drummed at his tired muscles, though he did not back down. Sora lifted his Keyblade defensively, taking time to take a few breaths to calm himself. _Breathe..._

Merlin was keeled over, creating drained hacking sounds from his throat. His wheezes were heard all over the dimension. The only possible beings that could not hear were the unconscious townspeople sprawled on the floor. Sora took several steps back, still gulping for oxygen, watching as Merlin suffered. He felt something running over his lip, slipping down his chin, dripping to the ground. Sora reached up with his free hand, fingering something moist and wet against his face. Looking at his fingers, he noticed that he was undergoing a nosebleed.

Blood.

There was a low, humming, rumbling sound. It got louder and louder, and everyone identified it for what it was.

Merlin was laughing.

* * *

Naminé looked at the picture she just drew—the picture that allowed Sora to regain enough courage and strength to continue fighting Merlin. It showed Sora's hand holding Kairi's hand, and in between their hands—as if their fingers were hugging it against their palms—was the Oathkeeper. It helped Sora by filling his mind with comforting thoughts of Kairi, when she had saved him a year ago by restoring his heart when he temporarily turned into a Heartless. It showed Sora some hope, some Light—his Light. And his Light was Kairi.

"He almost let go of that Light," Naminé said faintly, to no one in particular. She set down her pencil. "But he can never completely forget her."

"But..." Goofy began, leaving his sentence open-ended.

"But, he can convince himself that he'd forgotten her, even though he is incapable of doing so." Naminé closed her eyes, pushing her sketchpad away, and repeated something she had said earlier, "He's incomplete."

"We know," Donald told her. "That's why we're all tryin' our best to get Sora back here."

"No," Naminé replied, her crystalline blue eyes opening. "That's not what I meant. It's not only that. He must merge with his other self."

"Other... self...?"

"Yes," Naminé answered, her eyes almost closing again. She looked pained. "We are both mere shells."

"Sora? A shell?"

"No, not Sora."

Goofy tweaked his head to the side. "Who're we talkin' 'bout now?"

"I..." Naminé stood up from her white chair, shaking her head from side to side, backing away. Her hand rested at the edge of the table anxiously. "I'm afraid I can't tell you two any more. Everything I'm doing, everything I'm saying... it affects you, me, Sora... more people than you would know. It's not right."

"What...?"

"It's not the right time."

* * *

Sora wiped his nose with his wrist, not that it helped in the least. He watched with wide, questioning eyes as Merlin got to his feet—sluggishly. "Do you know how impudent you are?" badgered the wizard, growling underneath his breath, his random cackles dying away. "Being naïve will not get you anywhere. The Light will not get you anywhere. Darkness will always be the superior element. Am I right, Riku?" Merlin's eyes swerved towards the silver-haired male.

Riku drew in a deep breath before replying. "I'm not taking orders from you anymore." His aquamarine eyes narrowed. "You said I was doing it for the better when you sent me out to find Trinity's brother. I've lost my trust in you. I should have looked for the king instead."

Merlin's eyes palpitated. "You cannot escape the Darkness."

"I know." Riku's voice was tranquil, despite their situation. "The Darkness will always be a part of me—and I've accepted that. But I'm not completely of dark. I still have Light within me. I use the powers of Darkness to fight those who are against me, not to destroy the innocent."

Alexandra stepped forward. "Same with me."

Merlin gave out a crude hoot. "_You_? Alexandra? Oh, good gracious—is this some sort of awfully stupid joke?" Merlin shook his head madly. "You are a Heartless, you're worthless! You are a Nobody!"

Alexandra lowered her head. "I want to go back."

"Back?" Merlin sneered. "You can't go back. You do not even know where she is."

"I do not care. I will search every diner if I have to. I am tired of this. I have changed."

"I see," the wizard looked at Alexandra savagely. "Your heart has been touched—in the slightest bit."

Alexandra was silent.

"Romance is futile, Alexandra! You have no use for it! You have your demands. You have your duty. You were created for one thing and one thing only—the destruction of whatever Master deems unworthy."

Alexandra looked up. "I... I will no longer act as a puppet."

Merlin let out a steamed, aggravated breath. "That is not my choice."

"I want to make my own choices," Alexandra retorted, her hands clenching into fists. "I am sick of everything. I am sick of being toyed with. I am sick of being bossed around. I am sick of being lonely, sick of being unfriendly, sick of counting down, sick of being cold, and I'm sick of _you_." Alexandra's eyes lowered. "But what is most sickening is how Master treats me."

Merlin swayed his wand back and forth, apparently uninterested. "She will hear you."

"I could care less!" Alexandra fumed. "In fact, I _want_ her to hear me! She can summon me to her lair and punish me for acting this way, but I _refuse_ to be a slave any longer. She can very well brew up the Darkness and drag me over to—_mmph_!"

A thick curl of swarthy, blackish-purple smoke roped around Alexandra, cloaking her slender body and wrapping over her mouth. A wail sounded from her throat as her eyes widened. "_Mmrphh_!"

Toshi, Riku, and Sora gaped at the sight, turning to stare at Alexandra. She was being devoured and enveloped by strands of Darkness, sinking deeper and deeper into the ground. Riku bounded forward and reached out a hand. "Alexandra!"

Alexandra locked eyes with Riku, completely immobile. Her eyes... only her eyes were now visible in the clumps of muck. Within the murky substance, her fingers twitched slightly, wishing to reach out for Riku. Now that she wanted to, she couldn't. Refraining herself from closing her eyes, Alexandra watched helplessly as Riku tried grabbing a hold of her. A strange sensation bubbled through her as Riku's hand passed right through her without making contact, as if she had become a mirage.

Riku's fingers tried to take hold of what seemed to be Alexandra's arm, but as his fingers approached her sinking body, his hands seemed to skim through her frame as though she had become a hologram and lost all solidness. "No," he whispered, as Alexandra disappeared into the white floor. He looked at his pale hands. "I couldn't... Alexandra..."

Toshi and Sora exchanged worried glances, and then remembered about Merlin. They both spun around, but the wizard was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone." Sora looked down, his heart beating irregular beats. His voice got louder in fury. "He's _gone_." One last droplet of blood from his nose plummeted to the floor.

"I get it," said Riku, trying to keep his cool. "Merlin and Alexandra obviously have the same master. They're both being controlled by the same force. Don't you see a connection?"

Toshi and Sora eyed Riku. "Not really," they replied in unison.

"They both used to be good," said a voice.

They all turned to see that Kairi had spoken, after who knows how long.

Kairi continued, looking off into space emotionlessly. "Merlin and Alexandra used to be good people, but gave into the forces of Darkness for whatever reasons. That force, their master, took advantage of them... and used them to do bad things."

"How do you know this?" asked Toshi.

Kairi did not reply, falling silent once more.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Riku bit his lip. "We need to find a way to convert Merlin and Alexandra back to the good side, because who the hell wants to be controlled for the rest of their life? I can tell Alexandra obviously didn't want to... stay a puppet."

"What's a Nobody?" Sora said suddenly.

Toshi and Riku looked at him.

"Merlin mentioned something about Alexandra being a Nobody," Sora continued. "What did he mean?"

His companions looked at each other.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Naminé gave them a weak smile. "Sometimes I get too carried away. But really, you don't need to know everything at once. All this, it wasn't supposed to happen. Things can't be helped at times, though... not everything can go accordingly as planned. When the memory pods were damaged... I knew something like this would happen."

"Something like what?" questioned Donald.

"This whole... thing. Everything. Everything that's happened... everything from the very beginning... from when you all left the Grasslands and separated from Sora. It was all so unpredictable." Naminé then stopped. Something seemed to come to her, a thought, or an idea. She settled back down on her chair again. "Or... perhaps someone planned all this... someone constructed an intricately formulated scheme. Someone _wanted_ Sora to fall into reality, without him knowing it, so that they could take advantage of what he remembers and doesn't remember. Like, toy with his memory... just like I had..."

Donald and Goofy watched as Naminé put a hand to her head in deep thought.

Naminé furrowed her brow in contemplation. "It's because his memory is unchained. There are broken parts, and fixed parts." She looked up sheepishly. "I've managed to get the pods repaired, even though I left a huge mess. But we need to get Sora back into that pod. Can you understand that?"

"Strangely enough," Goofy blinked, "yes, we can."

"Speak for yourself," Donald snapped. He turned to Naminé. "What'll happen if he doesn't make it here?"

"Something bad." Naminé looked down, a look of sadness taking over her face. "He will remain incomplete... and confused... he may even feel the urge to destroy himself... either that, or he will not be able to fully 'come back.'"

"Come... back?"

"Yes." Naminé looked at her hands. "If he stays out there too long with an unchained memory... Life, and Light, will begin to drain from his heart."

* * *

"He simply meant nothing," Riku said. "Isn't that what a Nobody is? Nothing?"

"What else would it be?" Toshi replied in a slightly agreeable tone.

Sora seemed distracted. "Right..." He wiped at his face, and rubbed at his arms. He felt unbearably sore. It caused him to remember something. "Wait... if Merlin was saying, before, that it's hard to stay awake in this dimension... how come we're having an easier time keeping consciousness now?"

Riku looked down in thought. "I don't know."

They glanced at each other.

"Something's different," Sora murmured. "Something... isn't the same."

Toshi snorted. "Ha, it's not like anything or anyone—" He stopped midway as he realized something, and the joking tone from his voice disappeared. "Changed."

All eyes turned to Kairi.

"What do you want?" Kairi asked airily, looking away from their anxious faces.

Sora sighed.

"What makes Kairi so special?" Toshi asked, his voice sounding miffed. "How does she do it? How does she change things like this?"

"Some things are unexplainable," Riku told him. "Some things, they have no answer. Or, their answer is hidden. Then there must be a reason why they're hidden—a good reason."

"We're not supposed to know?" asked Sora.

"No." Riku's voice was flat. "At least, not yet."

"Why not?" Toshi inquired.

Riku shrugged. "It might not be the right time. Maybe we're not ready." Riku paused for a moment. "Maybe... _someone_ isn't ready."

They all fell into their own thoughts. Suddenly, Toshi and Riku looked straight at Sora.

Sora's heart skipped a beat, feeling unusually awkward. "What?"

"I know what's different now," Riku mumbled. He cleared his throat, so that they could hear him. "Not only Kairi, but you—Sora. She's not the only one who's changed. You're different, somehow, too."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Uh...?"

Toshi blinked, and something dawned upon him. "Things that happen to Kairi affect _you_. Vice versa."

Kairi looked at Sora silently. He did not know, for his eyes closed at that very second.

"It's because you two are meant for each other," Toshi continued, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. He didn't know he could get so unbelievably sappy. _This does not leave this dimension,_ he thought to himself; even though he was pretty sure Sora heard it, too.

Sora's eyes blinked open, and he looked up—at the stained glass. The picture it formed blazed colorfully against his eyes. That picture... it meant so much. And it meant so much to him. Without thinking, and without removing his eyes from the glass, Sora reached over and gently took Kairi's hand in his.

Toshi rolled his eyes.

Kairi did not know why, for she did not understand in the least, but something within her told her to allow Sora to hold her hand, and it also told her to give his fingers a delicate squeeze of assurance.

_Maybe everything will turn out right,_ Sora thought, almost smiling but not quite making it, his eyes traveling across the stained glass. _There are still some problems to be solved, but I have my Light._

Toshi heard, and gave him a nod of agreement. Something unknown made him mumble his next few words, "Your destinies are intertwined." Then he practically gagged, disgusted at himself for letting himself speak in such a way.

* * *

Angered, flaming yellow eyes.

"Alexandra has cracked." The regally foul, feminine voice echoed throughout her lair. "And, Merlin—you, you—pathetic fool! _I_ was the one who was supposed to dispose of him."

"Oh, but, I rather—"

"Shut up when I am speaking to you," she hissed. "Do you realize what is happening? I just had to lock the Heartless girl away a moment ago—she is a wreck. Do not force me to do the same for you, insignificant wizard." Hearing no reply, her eyes gleamed in satisfaction, then darkened once more. "I wanted to eliminate him at the Path of Twilight—but you did not know that, _did_ you? You thought it would be _okay_ to kill him off right there! Are you completely stupid? Have I made a mistake of choosing _you_ to control?"

"... I wanted to murder him."

"No! No, no, no! _I_ am the one who will kill him. _I_ am the one, who will feel that glorious heat of pride once I exterminate the Keyblade Master. _I_ planned everything, so _I_ will be the one who will feel eternal brilliance! You, on the other hand, are an inutile puppet—_inferior_ to _me_." Her voice rumbled with spite. "Relative to scum, you and Alexandra are merely my tools to get what I want. I trust that you understand that."

"I suppose so."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean—yes, Master. I understand."

"Good, because if I feel that I will no longer need your assistance, I will dump you out there as you used to be—only this time everyone will hate you for what you had committed." There was a vexed sigh from her mouth. "I must _tend_ to that unfaithful Heartless—and I need you to do _her_ job now. Bring the boy and his companions to the path, for that is the designated place of their death. Make sure they get there, one way or another. It is a simple task, really. Do not fail me, for I will not hesitate to have your head if you manage a fault. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Master." Merlin's voice said placidly. "Crystal."

"Fine." She turned around. "I will see to the Heartless girl now."

And with that, she swept up her layers of black, ripped silken clothing. She left the room, holding her head high, and stepped down the halls. She reached the dungeon chambers, and strode over to Alexandra's dark cell.

"Oh, Alexandra," she sang out, shoving the wall of bars to the side. "We need to talk, dear."

She looked around in realization.

"No..." The yellow eyes growled, pounding her staff against the cold stone ground in absolute fury. "NO!"

Alexandra was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO...**

Sweet Raine, Sorakey, sorakairi forever, Chibi Neko-Chan2, KairiGurlPaupo, thesrazrbladekisses, daaku, Sakura Hanamoto, Sakura Kamiya101, Cherdafred, kingdom219, Shasti, 3viL Bunni, Heavenly Demon, No Wonder, Inuyasha-Fan012, crazycutie2, Mysterious Prophetess, Ravey13, Iridaceae, Muffin, & KatarasHomegirl.


	25. x chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Seriously... I'm only fourteen... would I actually be able to own Kingdom Hearts?

**A/N:** I'm back! With a _really_ long chapter. It's like... eight thousand something words, the longest chapter so far. xD Anyway, sorry for taking practically a month to update, but I worked hard on this chapter, so I hope you all like it. (: It's really revealing. And... a cliffhanger at the end? Oops. Teehee, well, happy readin'!

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Twenty-Four.**

Merlin gave the contents in the cauldron one final stir before smirking.

"Good," he breathed. His cruel grin widened. "Have a nice nap, my dear _friends_."

* * *

Alexandra's eyes turned afire.

"I must stop him."

* * *

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star—_"

"Shut up, Toshi."

"_—how I wonder what you are._"

Riku put his hands to his temples. "Your singing is giving me migraines. Be quiet for once, will you?"

Toshi crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "_Up above the world so high..._" He blinked, looking as though an unknown force was suddenly overcoming him. His eyes seemed to darken. "_Like a... like a diamond... in the..._"

"Forgetting the words?" Riku asked scornfully. He brushed back a silver strand of hair and fastened his pace; they were walking across the dimension to look for a way out.

"_In the..._" Toshi stopped walking and rubbed his eyes.

"'In the sky'?" offered Sora.

"Right," Toshi mumbled inaudibly, his eyes closing, and then collapsed to the ground.

Riku, Sora, and Kairi stared with their own varying expressions. Riku looked relatively amused, Sora looked shocked, and Kairi looked uninterested.

Suddenly, Kairi brought a hand to her mouth and yawned. "Night," she whispered, and tumbled to the ground in the same manner Toshi had.

Riku and Sora exchanged estranged glances.

"What's up with them?" Riku asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Sora replied, scratching his head. "They didn't seem sleepy a moment ago."

"Who needs sleep?"

"Not me!"

Riku and Sora seemed to force out a few delirious chuckles before their eyes clamped down shut and their bodies crumpled to the ground, as they lost all sense of consciousness.

* * *

"Ow!" Riku reached up and swatted at whatever pinched him awake. He felt excruciatingly sore for some reason. Perhaps it was because he was lying on crisp, frigid pebbles. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them, sitting up and receiving an immediate head rush. Feeling grouchy, he searched with narrow eyes for the one who had pinched him on the shoulder so stingingly.

"Well, I am sorry," said an irritable voice. "But you would not awaken."

Riku turned his gaze to his left and his eyes instantly widened. "A-Alexandra!"

The Heartless girl cast her stare downwards. "You are a deep sleeper."

"No, I'm not," Riku retorted, flicking a bang away from his eyes. "I'm usually a light sleeper, for your information. I don't know what happened... it was like I was forced to fall asleep."

"You were indeed. And you fell for it."

"Fell for what?"

Alexandra delayed her reply. Then Riku decided that he didn't care so much, and a faint smile came to his lips. "I'm glad you're okay, Alexandra."

Alexandra lifted her chin and sniffed presumptuously. "I can very well take care of myself—thank you very much. You did not have to worry."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Well, forgive me for only wanting you to be safe."

"I am never safe, Riku. Never, ever think that I will be."

In a sudden change of mood, Riku laughed, and earned a scornful glance from Alexandra. "You're safe with me, you know," he told her.

"Oh, shut up already," Alexandra retaliated. "If you think your charm will work on m—"

Alexandra was urgently cut off when Riku cupped her chin in his fingers.

Then he leaned over and pressed his mouth to hers.

"Shield your eyes!" came a whine, "_Shield your eyes_!"

Riku and Alexandra quickly broke the three-second kiss the moment they had heard Toshi's voice. They looked up with wide eyes to see Toshi and Sora standing over them in thunderstruck astonishment. Riku's heart was racing. Alexandra wanted to kill him. Riku, that is. She truly wanted to kill him, but then again, that kiss was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Alexandra. Are you two... all right?"

"Are you two _right_ in the _head_?" demanded Toshi, pointing accusingly at them. "That was just disturbing! I'm scarred for life..."

"Grow up," Sora told his look-alike, an annoyed air about him. "If they want to kiss, then let them kiss."

In one fast movement, Alexandra swept herself to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest. "I did _not_ say I _wanted_ to kiss _him_!"

Riku smirked and stood up as well. "Liar."

"I am not a liar!"

"Yes, you are. Everyone's a liar. You're lying by saying you're not a liar. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't one, too."

"I'd like to see you say a lie," Alexandra quipped snappishly, her eyes narrowing.

"Fine. Alexandra," Riku looked her right in the eyes. "I hate you."

Alexandra's tense shoulders suddenly relaxed. Some of the ill temper within her seemed to evaporate. "Hmm." Her eyes squinted at him skeptically. Then she turned her back on him in a steamed manner, her bare feet pounding flat against the ground in slight vexation.

"I hate you, too, Riku."

A grin found its way to Riku's mouth all over again.

_I don't get it,_ Toshi told Sora telepathically.

_You're too immature,_ was Sora's inward reply.

Toshi snorted.

"Where are we?" asked Toshi, his eyes scanning the area around them. The only pieces of land they could see was the gray, pebbled road they were standing on. The rest was blackened... dark, clouded, empty, eerie.

"It does not matter." Alexandra's reply was fast. She bit her lower lip, turning her head a little, and that was when everyone first noticed how exhausted and worn-out she looked. It was one of the only times they had seen her look so tired. Although they saw her weariness, they did not say anything about it, for they knew it would only insult her if they questioned about her issue of being fatigued.

"What matters," Alexandra continued, "is that you all are not supposed to be here. Someone sent you here. Merlin. He caused your sudden unconsciousness. I need to get you out of here... before..." She stopped herself, as though she did not want to tell them too much.

"Before what?" urged Riku. "What'll happen to us?"

"Before _they_ find you, and..." Alexandra sighed. She might as well. "Before you all die."

Toshi's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. _I'm too hot to die!_

"How disturbing," Sora grumbled.

* * *

"We've been walking this path for hours!" Toshi complained, jutting his lower lip outwards in a sort of weird pout. He looked at the others in front of him. "You guys are too fast!"

"You are just too slow," Alexandra shot back. "Hasten yourself—we must get there quickly."

"Where were we going again?" questioned Sora.

"To see Naminé," the Heartless girl answered calmly, her dirtied feet crunching against the rugged, coarse ground. "She knows of what we must do next."

Sora turned his head and rubbed his cheek against his shoulder. He was still rather sore. "Who?"

"Naminé," Alexandra repeated.

Sora was silent.

"You do not remember her, do you?"

"I don't ever recall meeting a Naminé," Sora replied quietly, suddenly feeling guilty—for what if he really _did_ know a Naminé before? "But there's just something..."

"It is all right," Alexandra answered, her eyes focusing only on the stretching path in front of them. "You were supposed to forget her. You exchanged your fake memories of her for your true memories."

Sora blinked once, his eyes widening afterwards. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you know of Castle Oblivion?"

"No, but it sounds... familiar..."

"Well, of course you do not. Now, do you remember of anyone named Leon?"

"No."

"Aerith?"

"No..."

Alexandra gave one nod of affirmation. "Just as I suspected. You _are_ incomplete."

Sora rubbed his forehead. "What the... heck..."

"Your memory is unchained," Alexandra explained, not looking back at Sora, for he was still a few feet behind Riku and herself. "After being in Castle Oblivion, Naminé the witch altered your memories—changing them into something different yet similar. She made you think that you knew her since childhood. Which, clearly, is not true. She made you think that you had feelings towards her. That is untrue as well. Although, in the end, she disobeyed Marluxia and decided to give you the choice to either keep your altered memory, or regain your true memory—"

Sora stopped walking at once. His face held the emotions of an overly confused, bewildered person. And he was. "Alexandra! I don't understand all this! I don't remember... any of that. Some of it rings a bell, like the name Marluxia... but... I don't know. That's just it—I don't know! I don't know what you're talking about."

Alexandra stopped walking as well, and so did the others.

The Heartless tilted her head to the side, folding her hands in front of her. "I understand—for it has all been erased from your mind, your heart. Not completely erased, though, just being engulfed into darkness, into oblivion, so that it will seem as though those events may disappear. The links in your memory have been toyed with, yes, but they were in the process of returning to normal until... all _this_ happened."

"_This_?" Sora's voice was strained. "What do you mean by '_this_'?"

"All _this_, your whole adventure, from the beginning, when it started all at Traverse Town by meeting Trinity... was not supposed to happen."

Sora was silent.

"It was intended for you to stay at the Grasslands."

Sora ran a gloved hand over his face, shaking his head.

"Because the Grasslands were a figment of yours, Donald's, and Goofy's imagination. You three dwelled there in spirit, while you were physically in the memory restoration pods, regaining your memories... getting them linked together correctly."

Sora inhaled deeply.

"You remember things that happened quite a while ago, like Merlin teaching you to do magic... the battles you had fought, people you knew at Destiny Islands, but there were details that had not been given back to you yet. You just said you did not recall anyone by the name of Leon nor Aerith earlier—that is an example. You were meant to remember them, but something stopped the process of restoration—_someone_ stopped it. That person damaged your pod, and your companions' pods, before you could remember everything else. That was when everything started—that was when the sky darkened in the Grasslands and brought you to Traverse Town."

Sora finally exhaled the breath he had held, and began to nod slowly. "All right. Okay." He closed his eyes, waited a few seconds, and then opened them again. "I... I need my memories back?"

"You need them revealed again, recovered," corrected Alexandra. "You have them, but there are still some that are hidden within the darkest depths of your heart. Naminé can help you bring them into the light once more—to help you remember once more."

"I want to remember," Sora told her, his heart suddenly feeling a strong, virile surge. "If I wanted to remember everything else before, like those people... Leon, Aerith, whoever they are... then I trust my past self, and still want to remember all that."

"Good," Alexandra raised an eyebrow, turned around, and began walking once more. Everyone else followed her.

Now, Sora was behind the rest of them. He reached up and rubbed an eye, sighing. Toshi was only a couple feet in front of him, and arched his neck to eye him. _You okay?_

Sora gave a weak smile. _I'm not so sure._

* * *

Riku glanced back at Sora, who was walking with his head down, before averting his eyes back to Alexandra.

Alexandra's eyes locked with Riku's, and gave him a questioning look.

"Well," Riku crossed his arms over his chest, "did you tell him about how he...?"

"No," Alexandra replied, understanding Riku's half-question. "He should not know about that."

"Why?" Riku bit his lower lip and quickly released it. He felt pained of the thought—although he quickly hid it. Then he watched in slight awe as Alexandra's lips curved insubstantially—into a soft, meek, sympathetic sort of smile. He then instantly knew that she was aware of his pain, the thoughts of his best friend's fate.

Alexandra shook her head gently, clearly knowing his troubled thought. The least she could do was hold his hand for comfort—so she did. She reached out with her right hand and took his left.

"He should not know how it shall all end," Alexandra whispered.

* * *

"Are you sure it'd be such a good idea to just... walk in?" Toshi asked uncomfortably, eyeing the rustic appearance of the mansion before them. He looked to the upper left side of the house, at a large, musty rectangular window crossed with many panes. He shuddered slightly when he thought he saw a girl peering at them through the glass.

Toshi had begun to feel uncomfortable since they ended up in this town—a town Alexandra told them was called Twilight Town. Although the weather was pleasant and the scenery was of lovely afternoon shades, something didn't feel right. It was almost as if... they weren't supposed to be here. Then again, when they entered Twilight Town, Alexandra had ordered them at once to make sure no one would see them and to be as discreet as possible, so perhaps they were not meant to be in this town after all.

"Do not worry," Alexandra replied airily, taking hold of the knob and pushing the door open.

"Isn't there a doorbell or a knocker or something?" Toshi whined; but it was too late. They already had begun walking into the mansion.

Everyone cautiously followed Alexandra up a series of steps.

A few minutes later, they all stared at the room they found themselves in.

"It's all so _white_," Toshi breathed, his right eye twitching. "And bright."

There was a low _creeaak_ behind them as a door opened and softly closed. Toshi screamed and jumped behind Riku and Alexandra. Sora looked at Toshi, disturbed.

"Thank you, Alexandra, for bringing them here," a light voice said. Everyone slowly turned around to face a small, pale blonde girl. There was a tiny smile on her face.

Sora swallowed hard. "Who are—"

Naminé stepped forward and waved a hand in front of his face to silence him. When Sora did not say anything, she lowered her hand to clasp it with her opposite one in front of her. "Hello, Sora."

"Naminé, right?" Sora muttered, glancing at Alexandra.

Naminé nodded. "Alexandra must have told you about me. I'm sure you're very confused."

"Pretty much," Sora replied, as positive as he possibly could. "I never knew there was something wrong with my memory..."

"Neither did we," came familiar voices.

Sora whirled around and was overjoyed to see Donald and Goofy approaching him. "You guys! You're all right! You were here the whole time?"

Goofy nodded. "A-hyuck, we sure were. And dun worry, Naminé'll explain everythin' to ya. She's mighty nice."

Donald quacked in agreement. "It almost makes sense now, heh."

Naminé smiled again. "You might need to sit down for this."

* * *

Sora was gawking.

"It's true," Naminé said gloomily, her fingers curling in her lap.

"Who caused the memory pods to malfunction?" questioned Sora, leaning forward in his chair anxiously. "Why did they want to stop the process of regaining my memories?"

Naminé looked down, her bangs falling over her eyes. Her voice was quiet. "They must have been plotting against you... to destroy you—the Keyblade Master. But the thing is, I don't know who did it."

Sora sighed. "Oh."

"Although... I know someone who _may_ know."

"Who?"

"Alexandra."

Sora's eyebrows rose. "Well, why didn't she tell you? Why didn't you ask her who did it?"

Naminé looked up, her eyes staring to the other side of the room, where the others were sitting, minding their own business. "It's not that simple, Sora. You should know by now that Alexandra can't just _say_ certain things. It's hard for her. She wasn't meant to be good. In other words, she won't tell me."

"I can get Riku to—"

Naminé smiled and shook her head. "We shouldn't result to manipulation."

Sora thought about this for a while. Then, a remarkable thought struck him. "If Alexandra knew who did it... then she must have a sort of connection to that person. It could be," he paused, glancing at Alexandra without her noticing, "her master."

"You may be right," Naminé replied. "But we can't be completely sure until we're told otherwise. _Until_ then..."

"Naminé," Sora interjected, "do I have to go back into the pod so that my memory will be complete?"

"Yes," Naminé told him. "Absolutely. Having an incomplete, unchained memory can be dangerous. You know some of the things you should, but not all of it."

"How long have I been in that pod, before it was messed with?"

Naminé looked up thoughtfully. "Nine months."

"_Nine_?" Sora blinked in disbelief. "How can that be possible? It's been almost two years since—"

"Wait," Naminé stopped him, eyeing Sora suspiciously. "Two years? What are you talking about?"

"I thought it'd been one year, ten months—something, something..." Sora rubbed his aching forehead. "I thought... it was nearly two years..."

"Two years is a bit too much," Naminé said, shaking her head. "Where did you get that from?"

Sora looked back at Naminé silently. He shrugged slowly.

"It's only been nine months," Naminé told him calmly. "Whoever that time span had originated from was either a liar, or created by an overly imaginative person."

Sora rested his forehead flat on the surface of the cold, white table. "Ugh... I don't know anything anymore."

"Sure you do," Naminé said lightheartedly. "You're merely confused. At least you weren't as confused as before... right?"

Not removing his head from the table, Sora murmured, "I guess..." He sighed. "When do I have to go back? To the pod, I mean."

"Soon," Naminé assured him. "But you know what you have to do first."

Sora lifted his head. "Actually, I don't."

"You don't? You don't feel obligated to finish what you started?"

"What _did_ I start?"

"So many things, Sora," Naminé replied quietly. "And you can't come back to the pod until they are all completed."

Sora looked down. "I need help."

"It's okay," Naminé said comfortingly. "I'll tell you what you need to know."

Sora smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Naminé then lifted her chin. "First off, you _do_ need to help Trinity."

"Right. Of course." Sora knew that he had to find Trinity's brother. All he needed was to reunite the two siblings for Traverse Town to regain life again.

"You _must_ convert Merlin to good once more."

"But... he... um, okay." Being a little troubled by the idea of having to face the corrupt wizard again, Sora felt hesitation. But that hesitation was soon covered up by something he had a lot of: determination.

"And whoever brought havoc to the restoration chambers is obviously up to no good, therefore you must track that person down and _stop_ them from doing the dark wishes they desire."

"I will." Sora gave one nod of perseverance.

"There's one last thing." Naminé stood up, as if bracing herself to tell him truly troublesome news. "It may be hard to believe, but this one is the hardest of all..."

"What...?" Sora asked, his tone questioning; his breathing slowed. He looked up at Naminé from his seat.

"You need to get Kairi her heart back."

Sora blinked once.

He swallowed with much difficulty.

His voice was weak.

"Who?"

* * *

"How completely _fantastic_," jeered the majestically vile voice. "Finally. The spell has made him forget her, Merlin."

"I do hope I pleased you, Master."

"You have indeed. Now that the boy cannot recall her, he has become more vulnerable." Her yellow eyes flickered in the dark, a low, diabolical chuckle emitting from her throat.

"But Naminé might—"

"She will," the voice snapped back, though it held a glum tone. "The godforsaken blonde will help him remember her once more, but _you_ must remember what I told you."

"Yes, Master. It is to weaken the Keyblade Master's heart."

"Not just for our own amusement," the voice added coldly. Then the eyes swerved towards a redhead sleeping in the darkened cell next to them. "We have held her long enough."

Merlin looked at his master curiously.

"Release her; she will soon summon him," the yellow eyes hissed.

* * *

Naminé turned away, a slightly pained look upon her face. "I knew it. The spell Merlin cast upon you has made you forget her."

Sora stood up, his chair making a soft squeaking sound behind him. "_Who_ are you talking about?"

Naminé whirled around, her white-gold strands of hair whipping against her face and falling across her shoulders. "The girl you love!"

Backing away, Sora shook his head. "I... don't..."

"You still remember her, Sora," Naminé said, her voice steady, yet on the brink of trembling, "she returned to the dark part of your heart again, and I know you can bring her back, just like you did before. You can't completely forget her, _ever_, no matter what."

Sora stared at Naminé.

Naminé bit her lower lip, bringing a clenched hand to her chin, and let out a worried breath. "Sora... show me your Keyblade."

"Why?"

"Just... do it."

Sora looked at his right hand, and after his fingers glowed a warm, golden color, the Keyblade appeared in his hand. He lifted it up and showed it to Naminé.

"Look at the key chain," Naminé ordered, pointing at the curved, star-shaped charm.

_Remember, Sora..._

With shaking fingers, Sora reached out with his free hand and took the charm into his palm.

_I'm always..._

He drew in a strangled breath.

_... with you..._

Sora's fingers curled around the charm, exhaling deeply. "Kairi..."

Naminé smiled gently. "You remember now?"

Sora looked up. "... I'm going to get her heart back—whatever it takes... no matter what."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

_"If two people share a paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives... no matter what."_

* * *

"He's remembering already?" Merlin grouched. He was upset over the fact that Sora was regaining his memories of Kairi so rapidly.

"Silence, wizard. Of course he is remembering her quickly; the spell was not _that_ strong. You must admit that you cannot do tasks equivalent to Naminé's—you do not have the power to rearrange links. You must keep in mind the strength of his heart. He loves her. Quite disgusting, do you not think so? But do not dwell on the matter—we have had enough time."

* * *

"They took her," Naminé told Sora miserably. "They took Kairi while you forgot her, and made sure the others wouldn't notice. The others—were too distracted by other things _to_ notice. Riku's attention was caught by Alexandra, and vice versa, while Toshi is simply empty-headed."

"I need to get her back," Sora said urgently. "Where is she?"

"I don't know everything, Sora," Naminé answered, her voice torn. "But what I do know is that you have to... to..."

Sora waited in apprehension as Naminé struggled with her wording. "Naminé..."

Naminé wrung her hands. "Sora, you... have to fight for her! You're going to be in a battle, a huge battle, a violent one, a bloody—"

"Whoa, whoa," Sora reached out and put a hand on Naminé's cold shoulder as she choked in overwhelmed breaths. "Naminé, calm down."

Stepping back, Naminé nodded, putting her fingers to her temples. "Fine, I know, I will, it's just—" she sighed. "Do you know what you're up against?"

"No." Sora forced a smile.

Naminé stomped a foot on the marble floor. "Then listen up."

"I'm all-ears."

* * *

"You're going to die." Toshi glared at Sora.

Sora sniffed in exasperation. "You're such a pessimist."

Toshi shook his head. "No, you don't get it, I mean—I saw—"

Sora turned his back on Toshi. "Just stop already, okay? I'm tired of you bringing me down like this. It's not helping at all." He looked down. "I _have_ to do this... it's the only way, Toshi."

Toshi opened his mouth but nothing came out. _Well, fine, be that way._

_Fine, I will,_ Sora shot back.

Goofy and Donald's faces were struck with dejected expressions as they trotted over to Sora. Goofy honked his nose on a tissue while Donald did not remove his eyes from his flat, orange-yellow feet.

"Naminé told us," Goofy mourned.

Sora looked at them, pained by their sadness, his eyes almost tearing up. "She also told you that you guys can't help me... right?"

Donald's eyes darkened, and afterwards sharpened. "It's too dangerous, Sora."

Sora looked up, having to force another fake smile on his face. "Hey, I've at least got to try!"

Goofy and Donald tried reasoning with Sora, but only received optimistic replies in return. They knew Sora's mind was fixed on the battle. And it was no ordinary battle—it would be most likely the most challenging one he'd yet to encounter. Goofy looked at Sora, sadly.

"Okay, Sora," Goofy mumbled sorrowfully.

"If you won't change your mind..." Donald sighed, finally looking up at Sora. It was then that the duck realized—as well as Goofy—how much more mature Sora looked... when they had first met him, he was just a happy-go-lucky boy, but now... he was more dignified, more confident... stronger, wiser, braver. They quickly recognized the newfound valor within him, and knew: Sora was practically worthy enough to be a man.

He had grown up; he truly had.

Sora took a step nearer to his companions, his mouth parting slightly, appalled, that _they_... Donald and Goofy... were beginning to shed a few tears.

"No..." he breathed. This was worse than he had thought... Naminé was right; he didn't know what he was up against. And even after she had explained to him the throes of his future challengingly immense feud... a practical war... Sora tried his hardest not to doubt himself.

But he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, you two." Sora gulped, his eyes closing. His eyes reopened when he heard their next words.

"G-good luck," his two friends choked out in struggled unison.

He saw both Goofy and Donald extend towards him a hand, a wing. He shook his head at the offered handshakes. Sora closed the gap between his long-time companions and hugged them tightly.

"Same 'ol Sora," Goofy sniveled, feeling the jagged brown hair flick lightly against his snout.

"Always will be," Sora grinned, letting go of the two. "Don't worry, really! I'll be fine."

Goofy and Donald just stared at him wistfully.

Sora's smile weakened a bit, but was still noticeable. "Okay? I'll see you two soon—believe it. Trust me, I'm not going to... to... you know."

Nodding, Donald and Goofy each delivered him a thumbs-up. Sora's eyes brightened. "You two'll be safe here with Naminé."

As if called upon, Naminé approached them from behind. "That's right." She chimed, "Donald and Goofy, you both will have to return to your memory pods in a few moments."

"But," Donald began, "won't that mean our memories'll be finished before Sora's?"

"Yes," Naminé replied. "Don't worry, though. It will all work out—in the end. You'll see."

Donald and Goofy nodded, and then took one more look at Sora before departing to their chambers. They were filled to the rim with worry, though they hid it.

_All for one, and one for all,_ Sora thought solemnly.

This time, Alexandra and Riku walked up to Sora.

"We're coming," Riku told his best friend.

Sora smiled again, a true one this time. "But you know you can't help me."

"We know, we are both aware of that," Alexandra answered promptly. "Just in case—we shall be there. Plus, I can take you there in a quicker way."

"By teleporting?" Riku asked her.

"Yes."

"But you're too tired... you might—"

"I have enough strength to do one, mere teleportation. It will only be the four of us, anyway, including Toshi."

"_I'm_ coming?" Toshi gawked, pointing at himself, practically stabbing himself in the chest with his index finger.

"Why, of course," Alexandra remarked. "Your visions are vital to these types of matters."

Toshi knew he had no choice—especially by the look the Heartless girl gave him. And it wasn't like he wanted to get bitten by her again. Realizing this, Toshi noticed how long ago that felt. Being in the alleyway, meeting Alexandra, meeting Sora, and then Riku. He had met a lot of people along the way here... and for that, he was, well, _slightly_ glad.

It was almost like he had friends.

"We shall be departing soon enough," Alexandra informed him, and she took a firm grip on Riku's arm as the two walked away.

"Sora."

Sora turned around to face Naminé again, and smiled at her. "Naminé, I want to thank you. It's a big shame that I can't remember you, though. But thanks, really, for helping me with my memories. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, it's the least I could do." Naminé looked away, but quickly jerked her eyes in the direction of Sora again, giving him a strong look. "Sora—_mirai wa, doko made mo kagayaiteta._"

Sora took a moment to ponder the phrase over. "The future's shining endlessly...?"

"Something like that," Naminé giggled softly.

Sora cast his gaze downwards, a smile beginning to form on his face—one that showed remembrance. "Your laugh sounds just like Kairi's."

"There's an explanation for that," the blonde replied kindly. "One day, in the future... you'll see."

Sora's smile widened, and then he heard Alexandra clear her throat behind him. Then he knew; it was time to go. He stepped back from Naminé.

"Thank you—so much." Sora turned around. "I'll see you after the battle."

Naminé did not reply, and at first Sora failed to understand why, completely oblivious to the fact that Naminé was clear to the results of his fate. And so, he refrained from questioning her.

Alexandra was impatiently tapping a foot on the floor. "Ready? Of course you are ready. Let us go. Toshi—get over here."

"Damn my psychic powers."

* * *

Everyone was staring at Sora in horror.

Riku knelt down, giving his friend several firm pats on the back. "Man, are you... okay?"

"Does he _look_ okay?" demanded Toshi, a disgruntled expression on his face as he turned away from the scene before him. "He's coughing up blood, for Pete's sake!"

Riku glared daggers at Toshi before averting his eyes to Sora once more. "You've been losing a lot of blood lately. Like that nosebleed—"

Sora wiped his mouth with his wrist. "It's no big deal." He looked as though he were about to hack up some more blood, but forced himself not to. He wrinkled his nose. "I'm fine."

"It is a warning," Alexandra explained, watching Riku help Sora up. "Your earlier nosebleed was a warning, and you have just received another warning. That nosebleed Kairi had underwent a while ago in the Stained Glass Realm was a warning for her as well."

"Warning?" Sora swallowed hard, his mouth filled with a bitter taste. His shirt was splattered with blood—then he remembered, it was not actually _his_ shirt. But rather, belonged to Akuji, Trinity's brother. His whole outfit had belonged to Akuji. He also remembered how uncomfortable he had felt at the thought of wearing a seemingly deceased person's clothes, but now he didn't care for that matter anymore.

Sora's somber eyes swept over their surroundings, the place that Alexandra had teleported them to. In a sudden wave of realization, he saw that this was the same path they were walking on before ending up in Twilight Town. It was the path they had awoken upon before they were forced to fall asleep earlier. At first, everything seemed unclear, but then more dawned upon him.

This was the Path of Twilight.

Sora was beginning to catch on. Alexandra had not simply teleported everyone to Twilight Town and made them walk instead because she was saving her wavering strength for _this_ certain teleportation. She knew it all along. She knew _everything_ all along.

Things were not always what they seemed.

Sora's thoughts were cut off when he thought he'd heard something echoing in the distance. It sounded like a light, low hum. It was fluid, yet chopped. The sounds grew louder, and Sora felt familiarity—but what was it? Along with that familiarity came more confusion, mixed in with jumbled memories.

His unchained memories.

Toshi began to whimper. "Is it just me, or... do I hear... laughing?"

Riku stepped back, closer to Alexandra and Sora and Toshi. "No, it's not just you," then he added, "for once." Riku felt Alexandra tense up next to him. He heard her draw in a deep breath; he felt her shoulder rise slightly as she did so. Then, he knew, that everything he had predicted was true: Alexandra was very much aware of what was going to happen.

The cackles grew louder, villainous chuckles that would instantly weaken one's heart and damage one's pride. They were laughs that could intimidate the bravest of the brave, and the most fearless beings of all. It was a sound so loathsome, so full of sin, that you would immediately receive that feeling in your gut sensing that something was terribly, terribly wrong. It was simply morbid.

And it was simply, female.

Riku then understood, and at the same time the laughing faded away—for now. He turned slowly, facing Alexandra. He didn't think it was possible for someone to get so pale—but he now stood corrected. Just like earlier, when he had kissed her, his heart began its marathon. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a steady look in the eyes. He made sure the gaze was locked before speaking. "Alexandra," he said, his voice holding a sincere tone, "I need you to tell me who your master is."

Alexandra found it hard to even blink once. "F-forbidden—"

"No," Riku interjected, "it's not forbidden. Not anymore. You want to be your own person, right? Come on, you don't have to do this. You don't have to be a slave, a puppet. You can break free. But you have to tell the truth first. We have to stop being liars for now."

"I..." Alexandra tried to move her shoulders, but Riku showed no signs of backing down, or withdrawing his hands. "I... cannot!" She shut her eyes, being rid of Riku's icy aquamarine gaze. "R-Riku, I am not supposed to—I just—you should not—it is not safe—"

"I told you before," Riku said softly—so softly, in fact, that it led Alexandra to reopening her eyes. "You're safe with me."

Alexandra lowered her gaze, sighing shakily.

"Alexandra..." Riku dropped his hands from her shoulders. At that moment, Alexandra lost her balance and weakly fell to the pebbled ground. Riku rushed to bend down in front of her and take her hands. "Please..."

Sora's mouth almost dropped open. He had never seen Riku like this before. Never. Not with any girls he'd ever encountered. But then again, Alexandra wasn't just a girl.

She was a Heartless.

Alexandra's eyes shifted upwards, meeting Riku's. This time, his eyes did not seem so frosty. Now, they were much more like glimmering pools of warm, island water. She felt an unfamiliar sensation within her, seeing how close Riku held his face to hers. Riku clasped her hands in his tighter, his breathing now tranquil. Her own face inched towards his, but suddenly she remembered the words Merlin told her not too long ago.

_Romance is futile._

She turned away.

But then there were the words that mattered more to her.

_You can be your own person._

Alexandra quickly moved her head towards Riku again, fixing her eyes with his again, feeling an almost-warmth inside of her again. She approached his lips with her own.

Sora reached over and covered Toshi's eyes with a hand.

Alexandra broke away from the kiss to murmur something.

"What?" Riku breathed, still catching his breath and still overcome with surprise.

"Mew," Alexandra whispered, looking around cautiously.

"_Mew_?" Riku echoed, his voice loud, but toning it down at the last second. "_She_ is your _master_?"

Alexandra diverted her gaze. Riku took this silence as affirmation.

"Well, this is ironic," Sora said, trying not to fall into the crevice of awkward silence.

"_WHAT_?" Toshi raged, pulling Sora's hand away from his eyes. "That stinkin' jaguar is your _master_? You take orders from a _feline_?"

"No," Alexandra hissed, scrambling to her feet, trembling awfully. "She—"

**_BOOM._**

Everyone jumped in staggering panic at the ear-piercing, echoing jolt.

Everything turned pitch-black.

Sora held his breath as the wraithlike laughing returned.

"... Is here," came a voice, in the same feminine tone as the chuckles.

Sora could not see anything. He felt his eyes strain, searching for any source of light within the dark. His throat tightened, but he forced oxygen into his lungs to keep himself as calm as possible.

About twenty feet away, blazing yellow eyes flashed in the blackness.

_Those eyes..._ Sora recognized them from somewhere, but he could not recall...

"It's Mew," Riku murmured.

The air was filled with thick presentiment.

Sora blinked hard, his eyes soon adjusting to the dark a bit. He noticed the faint silhouette of a large, charcoal feline. He knew it was Mew, but where else had he seen those eyes? Those unforgiving, malicious pupils... somewhere... months ago...

_**CLACK.**_

Something similar to a bolt of thunder—only neon green—struck against the ground and left a fairly sized, illuminated circle... much like a spotlight. There was a shape lying in the middle of that glowing circle... something...

Sora inhaled heavily, holding the air in his lungs. _No. Someone._

There was another bone-chilling chuckle. "Ah... it may seem, my dear Sora, that I have something precious towards you." There was an eerie pause. "Why don't you come and check?"

Sora stared at the circular radiance on the ground. He exhaled. He took a step forward.

"Be careful," Riku said in a low voice.

Sora took another step, and then another. In his caution, his right fingers flushed with rays and his Keyblade appeared in his hand. He stopped for a moment, hesitating, squeezing his weapon tightly. Then he resumed his slow walk towards the circle. Sora lifted his Keyblade, resting the metal against his collarbone, feeling its contour resting at the back of his neck.

He took two more steps. The grainy rocks crunched under his shoes.

Sora's eyes began to sting. "Kairi..."

Another laugh from Mew echoed, but the jaguar made no move.

Knowing the chances he was taking, Sora made the Keyblade disappear, and went to his knees, putting a hand on Kairi's shoulder. She was still so unbelievably cold. "Is she...?" _No,_ Sora thought, his heart racing, _she's not dead. As long as I'm here—_

"Why must you bother, anyway?" Mew mocked, beginning to purr. "_She_ does not return your feelings."

Sora shook his head. He gently ran his hand from Kairi's shoulder, down her arm, finding her hand. "I just want her to be safe."

"There we go." Mew's yellow eyes sparked. "Now, _that_ is a reason why she resents you. _You_ never let her do what she wants. _You_ just want her to stay in one place, waiting for... let's see? Hmm. Precisely: _you_."

Mew then hissed, sending hair-raising vibrations through the air.

Sora's eyes widened, turning his head to see Kairi again, feeling her hand in his move. "Kai—"

"Ugh..." The redhead that had been sleeping shifted her head to the side, her crystalline blue eyes slowly blinking open, her pupils dilating. Her eyes met Sora's.

Sora did not say a word. He helped her up instead, grasping both her hands.

In a rather daring moment, Riku, Alexandra, and Toshi all ran up to the two.

"We don't have much time," Riku said under his breath.

"My true master will arrive soon," Alexandra murmured, her green eye darkening and her yellow eye flickering.

"_What_?" Riku, Toshi, and Sora warbled in unison.

Alexandra looked away. "You will see."

Kairi reached up and rubbed an eye with her wrist. "Where am I?"

"The Path of Twilight," Sora informed her. "But, everything will be fine."

"Oh yeah," Toshi said sarcastically. "_Everything_ will be fine, sure. Sora's about to fight one hell of a bloody battle—but yeah, _everything's_ fine."

"This isn't really the time for sarcasm," Riku snapped. "Pipe down, idiot."

"Whatever," Toshi retorted, his snide attitude arising. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned on his heel. "Humph."

**_BOOM._**

"_Waah_!" Toshi's hands went over his eyes. "What was that?"

Everyone turned to the opposite end of the path, seeing that yet another green bolt had left yet another spot of light on the ground. There, looking vulgar... was the once-great wizard.

"Merlin," Sora whispered.

"Well, well, well," mused Mew, padding over to Merlin and joining him in the spotlight. "Now, isn't this lovely? We would both like to thank you—Riku, Alexandra."

"We wish to thank you two wholeheartedly," Merlin jeered, a smirk twisting across his face.

Sora whirled around, facing an equally shocked Alexandra and Riku. "What are they talking about?"

Riku opened his mouth, and then shut it, not knowing how to explain. He tried again. "No, wait, it's not—"

Alexandra reached out a hand. "We are not against—"

"Against _them_?" Mew quipped, her lip curling. "Of course you two are against them. Why else would you obey me, Alexandra? Riku, why else would you obey Merlin?"

In confusion, Sora shook his head again, his gaze switching from Mew, to Alexandra, to Riku. "It can't be true," Sora said, staring at Riku. "You wouldn't..."

"No, I wouldn't," Riku interjected, his eyes wide. "Don't listen to her! Don't listen to _them_."

Sora stepped back, his shoulder brushing against Kairi's.

"Sora!" Riku shouted, "Do you really think I'd betray you two?"

"Oh, but you did before," Mew's voice taunted. "Nine months ago. Don't you remember? You opened your heart to the Darkness, Riku. And forever the dark shall stay."

There was a thick, difficult silence as everyone was suddenly filled with doubt. Mew and Merlin eyed the group nefariously.

Merlin's dirty grin widened in satisfaction. "There is another matter we must thank them for, Master."

"True," Mew replied haughtily, her eyes like slicing glaciers.

"What now?" growled Riku. "_What_ more could you want?"

"Ah, no, you see, Riku... you have already given us what we want." Mew's mouth lifted revoltingly in a vain snarl. "Both you and Alexandra have given us... _exactly_ what we want."

"_What_?" whispered Alexandra in disbelief. "No, we have not—"

"My dear! You do not have to act any more!" Mew exclaimed smugly. She brought a large paw crashing to the tiny stones underneath her, almost causing everyone to lose their balance. "Come. Here."

Alexandra shook her head, backing away.

"I said... come _here_," Mew spat demandingly, her eyes widening.

"No," Alexandra muttered. Then, she raised her voice. "No! I will not!"

Mew reclined on her haunches, her long tail waving behind her. "Fine. If you shall not come here yourself..." Her eyes were burning in fury. "Then I must make you come here... by _force._"

Alexandra began shivering, squeezing her eyes shut tight. She squirmed in place a little, before grunting lightly and straining as she took a step forwards. "No..." Her feet would not listen. Her body would not function to her own will now. "I cannot..."

"Resistance is useless," Merlin hooted.

"Alexandra!" Riku reached out, trying to catch up with Alexandra, but something stopped him. His hand brushed against something glassy in front of him—like a wall. Glossy, watery substances, standing vertically in front of them. Like some sort of... force field, a barrier. Riku let out an anguished shout, slamming his fist against the seemingly invulnerable wall, his eyes fixing on the Heartless girl, who was being forced to walk towards Mew and Merlin against her will.

"Don't be so foolish," Mew scoffed. She bared her shiny white teeth as Alexandra approached her side, looking dejected. "You, as well as Sora, should not bother. The girls you hold feelings for no longer have hearts."

_So it's true,_ Riku thought, _Alexandra truly used to have a heart._

"I am sorry," Alexandra choked out, not opening her eyes, not lifting her bowed head.

"She really isn't," Mew said to them scornfully. "I thought you all might have found out by now—_she_ has been betraying everyone all along. All she has been doing was precisely what I wanted her to do: following my orders." Mew's nose twitched. "It has all been an act."

"No," Alexandra said, her eyes finally opening, although she did not remove her eyes from her feet. "Not _all_ has been an act."

"So you admit," Mew hissed, getting up on all fours and lifting a paw in her slave's direction. "You have been acting." Mew turned her massive head towards Riku. "I have my proof—and she has just admitted it."

"Wait—" Alexandra looked up, staring right at Riku. "It only started out as an act—"

"But..." Riku gazed at her in disbelief. "It was still... an act..."

"You do not understand," Alexandra pleaded, "I did not mean—"

"You meant everything," Mew snapped, inching towards Alexandra. "You meant to fool everyone that you are just some unfortunate Heartless girl who yearns only for love and 'to be her own self.' You meant to bring everyone to your so-called 'heart' rain forest to 'hide away' and build their _trust_ in you. You meant to lead them to Twilight Town. You meant to bring them here." Mew's eyes narrowed, bringing up a paw and examining her fatal, glimmering claws. "... And you meant to poison Kairi."

Alexandra's hands clenched into fists.

Every eye was on the Heartless girl.

"You..." Sora stared fixedly at Alexandra, "did it? It was because of _you_ all along?"

"Alexandra," Riku whispered. He glanced from his two best friends to the girl he felt affection for. "Why...?"

"You took Kairi's heart?" Sora's voice was filled with anxiety and dismay. "You made her like this?" He took a step forward, his eyes wide with torment. "You made her emotionless?"

"It _is_ her fault," Toshi grumbled, thrusting his hands deep in his pockets. "I knew it."

Mew and Merlin smirked at each other.

"It seems as though Riku and Alexandra have _both_ fulfilled their duty," Mew drawled, running her pointed claws across the rough ground.

Alexandra and Riku exchanged pained glances before looking at the jaguar. "What are you talking about?" they asked in unison, both their voices showing confusion.

_"Alexandra... What's your duty?"_

_"... My duty is to find that person..."_

_"Who?"_

_"The brother of the young woman whose name I believe is Trinity..."_

_"Oh, this just isn't fair. That was my job."_

_"What?"_

_"Merlin sent me to look for, not only Trinity, but for the possibility of her brother being around. But most likely Trinity..."_

"Trinity's brother...?" Riku's voice was barely audible. He knit his eyebrows together.

Alexandra looked down. "She..."

"Yes," Mew stated simply. "Trinity's brother."

_**BOOM.**_

About ten feet from her right, Mew caused another pool of light to take residence in the path. Everyone stared at the blonde-haired woman who dozed unconsciously in the middle of the bright circle.

"_Her_ brother," uttered Mew.

"Trinity!" shouted Riku and Sora. They both put their hands flat on the transparent, liquid-like glass, wishing to get through, but having no result except for the ripples they sent wiggling through the towering, wide wall that separated them from the other side.

"But," Alexandra began; her eyebrows rose, "we did not find her b—"

"You really think so?" Mew droned disdainfully. "Look around. Her brother is indeed here."

Silence.

"Akuji is in your midst."

More silence.

Mew's eyes scanned everyone in dissatisfaction. "Are you all complete _morons_?" She growled. "It is not complicated, truly. He has simply taken another shape... and another personality. With some side effects."

_Side effects..._ Sora bit his lip.

"You see," Mew declared, padding over to Trinity's spotlight, "when her brother died and she tried to revive him with a magical spell—it did not work properly. But he still came to life—in one certain way... loaded with flaws and side effects. He remembered nothing of his past when he came back to life, but instead found himself washed up on a shore. What shore? Ah, the shore of an island... an island no other than Destiny Islands."

No one said anything.

Mew beamed foully and brutally. "And what shape did he take, might you ask? Quite easy, my darlings... he took the shape of the one most longed for. You see... Trinity longed for the return of her dead brother with all of her heart. But somewhere, out there, was another girl... who longed for the return of the one she cared about most with all of _her_ heart. Her pure heart. Everyday, she would stand at the shores, waiting... waiting... and did he ever come? No. Nine months passed... was there any sign of him? No. Was her memory faltering? Perhaps. Was her heart? No. But what she did not know was that her special someone was stuck in a town, in a mansion, in a pod... remembering _her_. Regaining memories. I thought it would be rather fun to toy with his and his companions' restoration chambers... I left quite a mess. That had resulted an unchained memory. Back to that longing girl and those nine months—she encounters a boy. And just _whom_ does he resemble?"

Sora felt his heart being wrenched at. He felt his lungs fail.

Kairi looked at Sora... expressionless.

"Two girls," Mew's voice rang fiendishly, circling the sleeping Trinity, "longing, waiting, and unwavering faith with some doubt mixed in. When Akuji was reborn... _he_ looked like _him_." Her yellow eyes swerved towards Sora. "Our _precious_ little Keyblade Master."

Everyone looked at Sora.

Then, soon enough...

All eyes were on Toshi.

"So thank you," Mew announced, eyes flickering, "Alexandra, Riku. For bringing Trinity's brother to me."

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO...**

Yume-Yume, carbuncle X3, kingdom219, Shelly, No Wonder, KairiGurlPaupo, paopu, Sorasgirl333, daaku, Mysterious Prophetess, Cherdafred, Ravey13, KatarasHomegirl, crazycutie2, Sora's GuardianAngel, Shirozora, the angel ninja, Iridaceae, Heavenly Demon, Sakura Kamiya101, Raiie, & Aiko Moonchild.


	26. x chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Yeah. I own Kingdom Hearts. Psyche! xD

**A/N:** Ahhmahhgawd. New chapter! This is the longest one... even longer than the previous one. This might even be the most dramatic chapter so far. Ohshizz. Did I just say that? Never mind. Forget that. Anyway, one more chapter after this to finish things off, and then an epilogue to wrap things up. Intertwined Destinies is indeed coming to its end. Oh, by the way, if you ever find anything too confusing, I'd be glad to explain it. Ask in your review and I'll reply... or e-mail me if you wish. Yeah. I'll answer you, no doubt. Just don't ask any spoiler-ish questions. (: AND, I have a _few_ one-shots up that you could take a peek-see at if you wanna. Okay, okay. There's seven. Um... on with the chapter!

**xoxo Bianca.**

**P.S;** To clear some confusion, there will be some weird  
'**KSsHsk**' sounds... that's to represent the sound of  
white-noise. You know... that strange fuzzy, stuffy sound  
you get from the TV or phone sometimes. And there will  
be "random" numbers... erm. I guess you'll really find out  
what those things mean if you get to play KH2. Yeah...

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Twenty-Five.**

"Here's your pay for this month, Miss Trinity."

"Oh—thank you... so, so much..." There was a pause. "Why, I don't believe I've earned _this_ much, sir—"

"Believe me, you have. I reckon you got enough to bring that brother of yours to the doctor now."

"I... I do!" Trinity's eyes lit up with merriment, nearly welling up with tears of joy. "Finally, he'll get better... I know he will." A bright smile spread across her face as she captured her manager in a suffocating embrace.

"Eh—now, none of that mushy stuff. You best go now... erm, take care, you hear?"

Trinity nodded eagerly, her honey blonde curls bouncing over her shoulders. She could not speak—overtaken with bliss. She tightened her grip on the satin bag filled with munny, and whisked around to flounce upstairs where her younger brother, Akuji, should be awaiting her.

"Finally," Trinity breathed, pushing her way up the stairs and breezing through the hallways, taking care not to shove anyone to the side in her haste. "Finally... finally..."

Trinity fumbled with her keys, her hands trembling ecstatically. At last, the door swung open. "Akuji!" She rushed to her brother's bedside, her grin genuine, giggles bubbling in her throat. She took hold of the sleeping boy's wrist, gazing fondly at his mop of blonde hair—much like hers. "Akuji, I have... enough... um..."

… … …

"Akuji...?"

* * *

"The truth? I'll give you fools the truth. I would not want you all to die in such a confused state."

* * *

"He died—" Trinity brought her hands to her dampened, bloodshot eyes. "I was too late, sir—"

"Shh, it's... quite alright." Merlin reached out and assisted Trinity in standing. The dark, amiable eyes behind his spectacles glistened. "I am positive I can help you, dear Trinity."

… … …

"Oh, Merlin... how can I ever, ever thank you...?"

* * *

"When Sora lost his memory," Naminé sighed, her hand running along the slender windowpane, gazing dolefully through the glass, "everyone he forgot—forgot _him_ as well."

She did not know whom she was talking to. Perhaps she was speaking to herself. Perhaps... she was explaining to the empty air.

"When Sora regained his memories, bit by bit..." Naminé turned around, her back flat against the cool glass. "Everyone who he was remembering... began to remember _him_, too."

Naminé shifted her gaze sideward, seeing a glimpse of the orange-tinted Twilight Town scenery behind the glass she leaned on. "Until recently, _everyone_ had forgotten Sora. Even Kairi."

She reached backwards, pulling at a thick string, allowing a set of white curtains to swish in front of the window, concealing her from view. But it was not like anyone would want to peer into this house of hers. Many thought this mansion was haunted. Deep in thought, Naminé took a few steps forward, her right hand clasping her left forearm behind her. She reached the pristine table, where her pencil and open sketchpad sat.

"But now—now that he can remember them... _they_ can all remember _him_."

* * *

_Hey... Kairi!_

"Miss—Miss Kairi?"

_Did you forget me?_

"Wha—?" Kairi brought a hand to her forehead, feeling the layered bangs brush against her fingers. Her eyes closed in pain as she clenched her pencil tightly, and she shifted uncomfortably at her desk. "That voice..."

"Miss Kairi, are you well?" The teacher crossed his arms in concern, wishing he could just resume the ever-so complicated lecture on Destiny Island history. All the other students turned to see, in aggravation, what was wrong with the strange redheaded girl.

_That's mean, Kairi!_

"_Ah_!" A jolt of remembrance thundered past Kairi's heart, and her eyes flashed open as she quickly rose from her seat. "That boy..."

* * *

**"Retrieval level at 79 percent."**

_

* * *

_"The truth... is something no regular person could have the capability of understanding straightforwardly. But—until about a week before the fateful day everything changed," Mew's eyes shimmered in negative mirth, "everyone who held a connection to Sora could not remember him... at all. Of course, no one is very aware of that. It was all so sudden." Her claws pawed at the pebbles underneath her. 

_I _can't_ be..._ Toshi closed his eyes, bringing his hand to his opposite shoulder, as if he were suddenly overcome with torturous feelings. _It's... impossible. I don't have a sister!_

"It was the same day Akuji was reborn as Toshi." Mew flicked her long, coarse pink tongue over her maw. "Akuji believed, not recalling anything from his past, that he was dubbed Toshi because of its obvious meaning."

Kairi, although in her state of being emotionless, lifted her head—remembering. She recalled the moment she was speaking with Selphie, conferring about the newcomer on the islands.

_"Very funny." Selphie placed her hands on her hips. "I'm just really excited..."_

_"You mean like always?"_

_Selphie paid Kairi no heed. "... about that new boy. I never got his name, but it's all right because you're going to tell me _all_ about him."_

_Kairi sighed. "Actually, I didn't get that much out of him. He was really secretive. He wouldn't even tell me where he was from. His name is Toshi, though."_

_"Toshi?" Selphie's eyes brightened. "You know, that name means 'Mirror Image.' Maybe that has something to do with him looking so much like Sora?"_

And Kairi realized—if she had forgotten Sora until that certain day at school when she began remembering him, then Selphie and the others must have lost all inferences of Sora, too.

Sora then suddenly gave out a difficult grunt, wincing as he felt an aching pang flow through his head.

"Ah," Mew noticed Sora's movement in interest, "so it begins."

"_What_?" Riku shouted—anguished, confused, and not confused all at the same time. It was not a pleasant combination. "What begins?"

Sora caught himself from falling forward, reaching out and flattening the palm of his hand against the solid liquid wall in front of him.

_Sora..._

"Kai..." He winced, his eyes shutting closed. Mew smirked.

_Whoa!_

_Gimme a break, Kai—_

**C _2_ **D** _9_ A _8_ **9** _9_**

**K_SsH_sk …**

_What's wrong, Sora? Giving up already?_

**_7_ _1_ **8** 6 _E_ **3** _2_ **_2_

**KS_sHs_k …**

_If there are any other worlds out there..._

_Then ours is only a piece of something much greater._

**KSs_Hsk_ …**

F** _3_ **_6 _9** _4_ **D1 _4_

_This world has been connected._

_Wh-who are you?_

_Tied to the darkness..._

**_8_ **9_0_** 7 **—_ **KSs**_**Hsk …**

**_- _—** _4_2** _2_ **9** _5_ **_6_** 0 2 **2** _8_**

_Sora, don't ever change._

_The door... has opened._

_Riku..._

_You understand so little._

1** 5 **_1_0** 3 _4_ **3_5_** 1 _6_ _4_ **2_7_

**_KSsHsk_ …**

_... Sora..._

"Sora!" Riku turned to his friend and seized him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly in an attempt to return him to reality. "Sora! Sora!"

About eight feet away, Kairi reached up and felt her cold forehead. As Riku kept yelling Sora's name, she couldn't help but think... how familiar it seemed...

"Sora! Sora! Just... open your eyes!" Riku's voice was strained.

Kairi's fingers ran down her cheek, her empty blue eyes suddenly filling with realization—a jingling of chains... a slight feeling of warm, gloved hands at the base of her neck—at the side of her waist. Someone... shaking her, gently, trying to beckon her to reality... trying to awaken her heart. Someone... a voice, a familiar voice, saying her name... needing her to regain life once more.

It was at Hollow Bastion.

_"Kairi... Kairi! Open your eyes...!"_

As Sora struggled, as Riku let him go and watched as his best friend slid against the force field-like wall—Kairi's eyes shifted towards... _that_ boy.

"Sora," she murmured.

And, slowly, gradually... Sora's eyes opened.

* * *

Trinity gulped, steadying the large spell book in her arms.

"I _must_ do this _now_."

She couldn't wait. She needed her brother. She needed his smile, his comforting jokes, and his crazed riddles. She needed his weak but assuring embrace. She was too alone. She couldn't take it anymore—

"_Et very miun verellä_..." Trinity's fingers trembled terribly as she cleared her throat, her hazel eyes widening and slowly pronouncing the words on the page. Her heart's pace increased rapidly... pounding violently in her chest. "_Et liho miun lihalla_."

**Never shall my blood refresh you,  
****nor my flesh sustain your body.**

After that previous incantation, something in the air started to whistle. A tremor ran down Trinity's spine, her frail shoulders shaking. "_Mäne metsähän mäelle, pakene pajun vesoille. Luikerra kivien kolohon._"

**Find a hillside in the forest,  
****hide amongst the tender willows.  
****Slink into a stony hollow.**

"_Vie vaiva männessäs_—"

**Take my affliction with you—**

"_Kipu kova kulkeissas_—"

**Carry off the pain I suffer—

* * *

**"Kairi, please, take your seat." The teacher's eyes narrowed. "You are disrupting the class."

Kairi's teeth bit into her lip in embarrassment, her eyes wandering around the room, taking in the image of all the annoyed faces. Her cheeks flushed pink, and she lowered herself to her seat, her head throbbing.

_I'll give you a hint, if you want._

"Agh...?" Kairi clamped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Everyone had heard the strange sound drawl past her lips. She sank lower into her seat. "Sorry," she whispered, and the teacher raised an eyebrow before turning back to the chalkboard.

Kairi dropped her hand to her lap, grasping the hem of her white and blue school uniform skirt. It resulted to wrinkles on the fabric. She felt her heart heat up—an outrageously odd sensation. Now, she heard a new, different, unfamiliar voice echo in her mind.

_Naminé...? Naminé!_

Kairi felt her nostrils flare. "My name isn't Naminé!" she blurted out, and soon enough, once again—all eyes swerved to glare at her.

"Miss Kairi, if you cannot control yourself, I suggest you step out of the classroom. Do you need to see the nurse?"

* * *

Sora inhaled nimbly at the sound of Kairi's voice whispering his name. It caused his throbbing head to clear; it caused his nausea to lessen. She, _she_ was trying to communicate. _She_ was still here—her heart could still be here. Maybe. Perhaps there was a chance. Perhaps she could break through this newfound heartlessness—

Sora shook his head. _Who am I kidding, anyway?_ He looked at Kairi, a grave expression on his face. No. She's lost her heart. She had lost her heart before, and now she has lost her heart for the second time. Maybe she wasn't _meant_ to regain it.

Maybe they weren't _meant_ to be together.

Maybe everything was _supposed_ to be like this.

_Wait, that isn't true._ None of this was supposed to happen. Nothing. He was supposed to stay in the capsule, Kairi was supposed to stay at Destiny Islands, and Trinity should never have made the mistake of trying to revive her dead brother. Alexandra should not have been created, Mew should not have gallivanted at the memory restoration chambers, and Merlin was never meant to be in the dark side.

Their destinies were simply... tangled.

And it was up to _him_ to fix it.

"Tell me," Sora whispered, to no one in particular, his gaze shifting towards the darkened sky. His voice was pleading—everyone watched as the Keyblade Master yearned for explanations... for rationality. Even Mew and Merlin paused in their diabolical manners to eye menacingly at the boy. "Tell me... how to fix all this! Tell me how to undo all these mistakes. Tell me... someone, tell me—give me a way—just _one_ way... to set everything _right_. I can't think... of _anything_ anymore. I want to fix all these problems so much—but I don't know how!"

Sora slowly sank to his knees, forcing himself to hold back any tears he might have. He shouldn't be crying. He couldn't let anyone see him shed a single tear. He let out a soft breath, moving his eyes from the heightened areas he was looking at—locking his eyes with Kairi. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Silence.

"Fight," said a voice.

* * *

"_Mors mortis..._"

**Death...**

Trinity paused, hesitating, her eyes blurring. For a split second, she could not see the spell written on the parchment of the spell book. Her cold fingers grasping the book shook uncontrollably as she attempted to pronounce the next few words of the spell. It seemed so hard now—with her vision clouding over in misery.

"_Resurrectio, suscitat...?_"

**Awaken, awake—**

Trinity gasped and dropped the massive spell book, hearing some pages rip in the process. She whirled around, facing the window, watching in sheer horror as the glass shattered forward while gusts of violent winds swirled into her room. She backed away, stumbling over the dropped book, collapsing to the ground. Her ankle seared with pain, her amber eyes widened as the vicious winds nipped at the curtains draping near the broken window—tearing degradedly at the fabric and shredding it to the floor.

Trinity struggled to push herself up, only to be shoved back down by the furious blasts of air. She shielded her eyes as the bits and pieces of glass rose from the ground and flew all over the room—and then... fog. Mist erupted out of nowhere and crept across the floor, swallowing Trinity in its murky, dense dampness. Trinity kept reminding herself to breathe—_What is happening?_

Everything turned black.

_So... dark._ Trinity felt her eyes grow heavier. She didn't hear herself drop backwards towards the floor. She didn't hear the impact of her head against the carpet. She didn't hear anything... nothing, at all.

* * *

Kairi's cheeks tinged pink. "No—it's okay—I don't have to see the nurse—"

_Are you _sure_ you don't need a hint?_

Kairi gulped, once again bringing her palm to her forehead. Too familiar... who's voice was it? Why couldn't she remember? Was it someone dear to her? If she cared about the person who was trying to reconnect with her, then why couldn't she recall... _him_? She felt herself tipping over, drowsiness overtaking her, confusion building within her heart—

_The first syllable is 'So.'_

Realization hit her—and it hit her hard. It was almost as though it were a physical impact, for she gasped and fell to the cold classroom floor. She rubbed her head, which had bumped against her desk during the fall. Then she felt her eyes heat up, tingling, as she remembered. She smiled softly, looking like a lunatic to her teacher and fellow classmates. She... had found her best friend.

"Sora."

* * *

Sora felt someone hauling him up forcibly, strongly. He looked up and met Toshi's eyes. They were filled with something that was definitely not there earlier. Determination. Confidence. Strength.

Toshi was grabbing Sora, rather hurting him a bit as he helped his look-alike to his feet. Sora gave him a puzzled face, and Toshi glared at him. With a thrust of his hands he released Sora, almost pushing him against the abstruse wall. He snapped his words out one by one, each syllable dripping with absolute fierceness. "You are _not_ just going to give up. You're not _that_ dumb. Get your head in the game, Sora! It's not supposed to end like this—you're supposed to _fight_. What else is the Keyblade for?"

Sora stared back in mild shock.

Toshi did _not_ just make sense. Oh, but he _did_.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw something beside him glow an ethereal tint. He felt the warmth at his hand and looked to his right, seeing the Keyblade appear in coruscating shimmer. His lips tightened and constricted his grip on the Keyblade. He lifted it up and swung it in the air before him, sudden perseverance appearing upon his face.

"I have to fight," Sora murmured, resting the Keyblade against his shoulder. "I have to make everything right again."

Toshi stepped back, hands folded over his chest, grinning—almost as if he were proudly examining his handiwork. "Now that's what I wanted to hear!" Then his grin faltered a little, remembering that he—himself—was not who he had thought he was. He wasn't Toshi. He was... _Akuji_.

_Why can't I remember?_

Sora whipped around, lightly scowling at Merlin and Mew. "Are we going to have a battle or not?"

"Or not," whispered Alexandra.

"Shut up, Heartless," snarled Mew. She veered her repulsive gaze towards the Keyblade Master, taking a few steps forward so she left the spotlight and disappeared into the darkness—her black coat merging with the lightless shades. "Step into the Darkness, boy—when you feel _ready_ to die. You shall meet your _fate_."

* * *

Merlin tweaked a small grin, looking amiably at his curled handwriting. Then, a look of concentration appeared on his face as he scribbled some more elaboration into his small journal. He was writing about Trinity—Trinity, and her progression as to learning about necromancy and conjuring up the dead. He _truly_ wanted to help his young lady.

The ink of his pen flowed fluently across the yellow-white pages.

_Which also reminds me, she needs more practice in pronunciation_—_she is rather inexperienced in that area._

_Enough about that. I shall review more about pronunciation in enchanted articulation and quiz her on ensorcelled prestidigitation tomorrow._

Merlin expelled a sigh and looked up curiously, sensing the slightest bit of a strange aura. He raised his tufted white eyebrows when he saw billowing white substances barely outside of his cave. He immediately looked down at his journal, continuing his writing. He might as well record this strange event.

_Right now, as I look through my little window and across the water and out through the opening of the cave, it seems as though it is getting rather foggy outside._

A rush of cold air assaulted him, but Merlin kept writing, his fingers madly scrawling the pen through the paper.

_The fog is entering my cave now._

Merlin glanced up, and glanced down every now and then. He kept adding more and more words.

_Hmm. That is strange. Usually, Traverse Town is not one to be covered in fog and it makes me feel very_

Something stopped Merlin from continuing his writing. He was frozen. He could not move. He could not even twitch his fingers in the slightest. His pen and journal dropped limply from his rigid hands. Only his eyes could roam around—roam around the fog-covered room and, suddenly, meet a pair of foul yellow eyes.

_Such yellow eyes...!_

"Why, dear Merlin. I don't suppose we have ever met." The eyes filled with a satisfied emotion. "I believe I need your help. Mandatory help, I suppose. Not that you can... decline. Or, rather—this matter involves... _absolute_ acceptance."

The poor, old man could not breathe.

"Congratulations, wizard. I have picked _you_ to control—with _you_, I will be able to unleash powers so damnable that Darkness shall reign... and _all_ Light will be extinguished..."

* * *

Trinity stumbled unsteadily out of the Inn. She coughed, waving some unknown type of smoke away from her face. Light traces of fog were still resident on the ground. She rubbed at her eyes, looking around the desolate area. No one was in sight. It was completely... relinquished. Where had all the citizens of Traverse Town gone?

"Hello?" Trinity called out, having difficulty raising the tone of her weak, tired voice. But it still echoed—in the silent alleyways of the town. She walked around, seeking for anyone... anyone at all. "Hello? _Hello_, is anyone here?"

She felt her eyes well up with tears. _No. It can't be... I can't be only one here!_

But it seemed as though she _was_ the only person in Traverse Town. Everyone was gone. She was the only one left. It was _her_ fault. She _had_ to do the spell. And... it had resulted in _this_.

She had removed everyone, but herself, from Traverse Town.

She was guilty as charged.

* * *

_When you feel ready to die._

For some reason, the words had absolutely no effect on Sora. He stared past the transparent wall, his eyes gleaming and deep with an intense combination of every emotion possible. It seemed so unlikely to have the capability of containing so many feelings within one's eyes, but Sora was able to do so. He reached out, lightly touching the glass with the tips of his fingers, once again sending fluttering ripples throughout the stiff liquid-like substances. But this time... his fingers merged with the material and passed through the wall, so that his hand ended up reaching to the other side.

Sora slowly withdrew his hand, realizing something. He took a step back. No. He wasn't ready. He couldn't just leave like this. Something was unfinished. Something was _still_ undone. He couldn't go on with the battle—he couldn't walk into the dark until he did one last thing.

Just one thing. Before leaving. Because he might not have any more chances after the battle. After the battle... he did not know what would happen. He wouldn't know how everything would end up—how _he_ would end up. If he would die—or not. If he truly... _really_ did have the strength to take on three opponents without any help whatsoever.

If he was sincerely meant to be the Keyblade Master...

He knew it; he was.

He _had_ to do this... but he had to do something _else_ first.

Before it was too late.

"Frightened, imbecile?"

Sora paid no heed to Mew's jeer. Instead, he pulled at the key chain on his Keyblade and turned around—drawing in a soft breath, feeling his heart throbbing with every step he took... towards Kairi. He met her light royal-orchid eyes, taking in the tinges of crystal ultramarine blue. He only saw emptiness and perhaps the slightest bit of inquisitiveness.

With his right hand, Sora took the redhead's right fingers. "Kairi—" He winced, the iciness from Kairi's pale hand penetrating his. She was too cold; so cold, in fact, that she seemed to have a temperature comparable to a being of hypothermia. He continued, his voice undeniably strained and partially tortured... but completely genuine. "Kairi, before I leave, I just have to tell you something."

He heard a grunt behind him, and soon realized that Mew might not approve of his current doings. Actually, it was not like she _ever_ approved of his good-doings, so he brushed the thoughts of the wicked villain away. A few feet away, Toshi and Riku stared with equally large eyes. But Toshi's were most likely wider.

_Dude, what the heck are you doing?_

Sora smiled weakly, immediately answering Toshi's telepathic message.

_Confessing._

Kairi raised an eyebrow, switching her glance from their entwined hands to Sora, and back again. She finally decided to keep her eyes locked with his. There was just something... captivating... about those eyes... something... but she couldn't recall, she couldn't find anything to explain, she couldn't think of a reason why his eyes seemed so... _no_. She was incapable. She couldn't. All certain thoughts of certain feelings were unable to connect with her. Kairi was not supposed to feel it. But she could not help but think...

"Kairi," Sora said again, his voice lower in tone this time. He didn't want Mew to hear. "I..."

Toshi's eyes narrowed. Time was running out. The guy had to hurry and fess up.

Sora felt an aching whirl pulse through his head, feeling as though a couple of daggers had left scrapes upon his brain. _Something_ was happening—

_You understand so little._

1** 5 **_1 _0** 3 _4_ **3 _5_** 1 _6_ _4_ **2 _7_

**_KSsHsk_ …**

"SORA!" Toshi yelled, his fists clenching. If Sora wasn't going to say it, he was seriously going to pummel the dude into a bloody pulp.

Sora glanced back; eyeing Toshi strangely, and quickly whipped his head in the direction of Kairi once more. He nodded, slightly ashamed at himself for stalling. He let go of Kairi's hand and stepped back, biting his lip. He felt his shoulders rise and drop with his uneven, yet oddly calm, breathing. And he smiled a broken smile, searching for _anything_... anything in Kairi's eyes that would somehow prove that she felt the same way. He didn't find anything. He looked down... but suddenly whisked his eyes to level with Kairi's gaze. Just as Kairi had once drowned in the dark cerulean blue of_ his_ eyes—it was his turn to drown now.

…

"I love you."

**_KSsHsk_ …**

With steady, barely trembling fingers, Sora reached out and pressed something into the palm of Kairi's hand.

The Oathkeeper.

**_KSsHsk_ …**

"I really do." Sora struggled to feign back tears, suddenly overwhelmed with a violent surge of rushing heartfelt honesty. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He had to say it—he had to spill _everything_ out. He had to tell her _everything_. Words tumbled out of his mouth, not even sure if it made sense, not even sure if he was still among rationality and logic. He just had to tell her... _now_. "I always have, Kairi. I always will. Every day—I didn't understand, really—but I slowly realized—my feelings. I never knew it could get this strong. But it did. It doesn't seem so simple—I always thought everything was simple. So simple... clean." Sora shook his head, not noticing Kairi's darkening pupils. "I always thought life _was_ simple. Before everything started... I wish I could find better ways to prove I love you—but I can't. I can't... walk on water. I was only a little afraid of the future." A tear slipped down Sora's cheek, colliding with the coarse ground beneath them. "But then I got scared. I became afraid of losing you. That's when I knew—I loved you—and the intensity of those feelings weakened me and gave me strength at the same time..." Another tear dropped and plummeted to the pebbles, disappearing. "Maybe... maybe some things _are_ that simple."

Sora looked away. "It's... hard to let it go."

Then his eyes met Kairi's again. Something seemed different about her eyes...

Sora couldn't bear it anymore. He saw the evident space between them—and quickly eliminated it. His hand gently touched Kairi's cheek before his mouth met hers—his lips gracing her own with a kiss so soft, so gentle, so passionate. It rendered everyone else around them absolutely speechless. He ran a hand through Kairi's luxurious cranberry locks, like it was his last chance to do so. He felt the porcelain-toned, smooth skin of her shapely chin, like he'd never see her again. He put his arms around her—embracing her—his hands nestling against her backside—holding her... like it was the end of the world and that he never wanted to leave her side ever in a thousand, million years.

_**hold** me…_

"I love you," Sora whispered again, imperceptibly bringing her closer, warming Kairi's layered strands of magenta with his breath.

_**whatever** lies beyond this morning…_

His fingers brushed against Kairi's cheek again... but this time, it was... warm?

_**is** a little later on…_

"Sora."

_**regardless** of warnings…_

Sora's eyes widened as he drew back in the slightest, staring into Kairi's eyes in sheer, utter shock. And before he knew it, she... _she_ was _smiling_ at _him_.

_**the** future doesn't scare me at all…_

"Kairi...?"

_**nothing's** like before._

Kairi practically seized Sora in a death-like crushing embrace as she rounded her arms around his midsection—almost causing him to reel back in surprise and very much knocking the air out of him. She breathed deeply, feeling slightly unused to the feeling of her drumming heart—her _regained_ heart.

"This isn't a dream," Kairi murmured, shutting her eyes, her voice echoing, her tone reflecting a thousand emotions. A thousand heartfelt emotions... devotion, cherishment, affection... _passion_. Then she repeated the phrase to herself, at the same time inhaling Sora's wonderful scent. "_This isn't a dream._"

"It's not." Sora smiled down at her, his eyes filling up with tears of relief—excruciatingly overjoyed that _she_ had her _emotions_ back. "It's not a dream."

Kairi squeezed Sora tighter, and felt his warm hands at her back.

Mew was enraged. Her citrus eyes narrowed to slits—but she contained herself. No matter. They had their fun with the whole emotionless scenario. Their love would not prevail. Darkness shall reign. It was too late now—too late for Light and Love to conquer.

Much too late.

Sora's grin faltered. He let go of Kairi and stepped back. A flash of light brought the Keyblade to his fingers. He watched, torn, as a glittering tear cascaded down Kairi's cheek. And he knew—that she knew. That he had to leave. That he had to _fight_.

For everyone's sake.

Kairi felt the need to reach out, to scream, to yell out her feelings for him—but she did not. She was not fully recovered—she still felt remnants of the curse lingering... drifting around her heart. She opened her mouth... and closed it. She shook her head, only finding herself saying, "Promise me one thing, Sora." When Sora gazed at her questioningly, she looked away and continued. "Promise... promise me you'll come home."

"I... promise," Sora whispered, his voice cracking. He turned around. "Riku, Toshi, Kairi... goodbye."

_**when** you walk away…_

This time, as Sora's fingers breezed past the liquid wall, so did the rest of his body. He felt a rush of freezing air twirl about him. Darkness curled at his ankles. He gripped the Keyblade harder. Kairi followed, but when she reached the wall, it did not allow her to pass through as it had let Sora. It became rigid again, like glossy, transparent stone. Her fingers pressed against the liquid-like, glassy wall—her eyes welled up with tears.

_**you** don't hear me say…_

"Please," Kairi's voice was completely inaudible to everyone but herself. Her volume remained hushed.

_**oh**, baby…_

"Don't go," Kairi mumbled, her hands slipping against the crystalline barrier. More tears fell. It never reached the pebbled ground. Instead, silver-tinted shimmer enhanced the liquid as it floated to merge with the pellucid wall.

She did not notice, and another tear fell—once again being pulled towards the wall and creating sparkling sensations, with the owner of the crystal droplet unaware.

Sora took another step forward, a step that showed no hesitation.

He did not even flinch when long, cold, hateful fingers grabbed his neck and tightened a deathly clutch. For he knew—he had figured it out. The yellow eyes...

"Mew," Sora choked out, lost in the shadows, feeling it engulf him. "You're..."

"The face of Evil," came the maliciously devilish voice, heated with desire for blood. A sickly green, sphere-shaped orb attached to a staff glowed in the middle of Sora's face and the yellow eyes. Sora's guesses were proved right when he did not see a jaguar's face... but instead... _different_ but _familiar_ feminine features. Sora held his breath, not that he was capable of breathing at the moment.

"... Maleficent," his voice hacked out again, his blue eyes squinting.

"Maleficent," whispered Riku, eyelids lowering in recognition.

"Maleficent," Alexandra said lowly, knowingly, "my true master."

"Merlin," Maleficent snapped, whipping her head in the direction of the wizard, "fetch me Akuji."

Toshi grew rigid.

"As you wish... Master," Merlin replied grandly, bowing deeply as his blue silken robes brushed against the ground. He strode into the Darkness and disappeared from everyone's sight.

"I won't... let you," Sora growled breathlessly, lifting his arm and swinging his Keyblade at the wrist that grasped his neck. Maleficent, taken by surprise, staggered backwards and shook her hand in the air as it burned with a hundred tiny explosions. She had forgotten the burning, agonizing power of the Keyblade. She had to remain even more cautious as ever.

All at once, the Twilight Path regained some of its luminosity, clearly displaying Sora, Merlin, Alexandra—and Trinity, who was still lying off to the side—so that the spotlights were of no further worth.

"Defiance?" raged Maleficent, raising her glowing staff in petulance. "I'll teach you how to defy Darkness!" She let out a roaring snarl as her staff glared purple and green—releasing deathly ribbons of shadows spinning in Sora's direction.

Sora stumbled to the left, barely dodging the dark attack. He fell to the rugged ground, tumbling a bit and hitting someone's leg. He gulped, his eyes trailing up the leg and meeting Alexandra's multicolored gaze. Alexandra gave him a sympathetic look.

"I am sorry," she whispered—then she squeezed her eyes shut before clasping her hands and bestowing red-tinged thunderbolts upon Sora. Her arms shook against her will, ignoring her wishes to stop hurting the boy. Sora grimaced in pain, turning over, feeling as though his bones were rattling uncontrollably—and maybe they were. Alexandra's thunder attacks were twice as powerful as Merlin's, he noticed with aching thoughts.

Kairi slammed a fist against the opal-tinted barrier, shouting Sora's name, her throat tightening and her voice slicing across the air. Riku approached her from behind, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder. He looked at Sora in equal misery, yet had determination on his face.

"He'll be just fine," Riku said softly, only for Kairi to hear. He himself was not completely sure, but Kairi was going into shock.

Enough shock to kill.

Toshi was biting down on his lip so hard he could taste the smallest amount of blood seep into his mouth. His eyes bore through the wall, watching Sora's every move. Sora wasn't getting up. He wasn't attacking—he was not making any progress whatsoever. Alexandra and Maleficent were continually attacking him, thrashing at him in a rapaciously menacing manner.

_Get up!_ Toshi urged Sora. _Don't be such a retard, dude! Get up and—_

Someone tapped Toshi's shoulder. Toshi turned around, a yell stuck in his throat as he came face to face with _Merlin_.

He had no time to make a full reaction before he was veiled in Darkness.

Sora struggled to get up, but was assaulted by another fiery attack. His skin prickled and singed. He clenched his teeth. _They're too strong._

He was about to close his eyes—but stopped himself midway. His heart pounded in his ears, echoing viciously. Then he listened to his heartbeats... straining his ears, focusing his mind on nothing but his heart. He forgot the pain for those few seconds, and heard exactly what he needed to hear:

_Come on, lazy bum. Get up._

And he did.

"He's up," Kairi whispered, although her tears ceased to halt. The redhead still hadn't noticed that her tears seemed to gravitate towards the wall—no one had. Riku and Kairi exchanged glances and gave each other a nod of reassurance.

Maleficent gave out a shrieking howl as the Keyblade came in contact with her stomach, her black and purple ensemble partially ripping. She gripped her staff and deflected Sora's next blow, with a high-pitched _shiiing_ issuing the contact between dark weapon and light weapon. Sparks flew as, again and again and yet again, the Keyblade struck against the neck of Maleficent's staff.

Sora looked up resentfully at the towering witch, ducking once and slashing at her legs—hidden beneath layers of black cloth. He breathed raggedly, reminding himself to keep breathing, keep _breathing_. As he quickly backed away and pivoted his stance, he once again encountered Alexandra.

"I'm sorry about this, too," Sora said with a deeply troubled tone, and cast Stopga on the Heartless girl. Alexandra froze for about two or three seconds before the spell wore off her, breaking off in black shards of glass-like material.

Alexandra screamed, "Run! Get away from me!"

Sora blinked, hesitating, before turning around—he very much felt the scorching blue flames at his heels. His head arched to look at Alexandra again. The tips of her fingers were glowing a scalding sapphire, threatening to throw clusters of intense, pestilential blaze at him.

"Move," Alexandra hissed through a pained expression.

Sora dodged the agile, rotating azure fireballs that were aimed towards him. He immediately pushed himself off the ground and into the air, twisting his body once in Maleficent's direction, attempting to send a tangle of pirouetting ice at the enraged woman—she easily blocked the arctic attack with knots of darkness emitting from within her staff.

Sora's feet collided with the ground, and at the same time, he felt a long piece of wood jab him sharply in the back. He froze for a second, delaying to turn around, before whirling to meet the owner of the wand. _Merlin._ Sora backed away, eyeing his three opponents: Maleficent, Merlin, Alexandra.

He drew in a vexing breath, invisible thorns piercing into his lungs.

"That isn't fair," Kairi fumed, her eyes narrowing, "three against one—"

"It's not supposed to be fair," Riku interjected, shaking his head. "Nothing is ever fair, when you're trying to set things right. It's supposed to be like this." His aquamarine eyes gazed in Alexandra's direction, watching in disappointment as she continued to attack his best friend.

_It's supposed to be like this._

Kairi's right fingers curled even more—and she noticed, a sharp presence in her hand. Taken aback, she veered her vision downwards and saw the Oathkeeper practically pinched into the palm of her hand. Her eyelids instantly lowered as she tried to hold back any more tears, her left hand quivered lightly as it covered her mouth to muffle her dry sobs.

_"Once we're back home, once we're able to run along the ocean shore... only then, that's when you can give it back. But until then, keep it with you."_

He said he'd give it back when they were all safe at the island.

And it was then that Kairi knew—Sora was aware that this might have been his last chance of returning the charm to her... that he might not be able to return to Destiny Islands after this. She closed her fingers, tightening her grip on the trinket. But he promised—he _promised_ that he would come home.

Some promises were meant to be broken.

"This battle will be short," Riku mumbled.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Kairi breathed, jerking her head to quizzically focus her eyes on Riku's mystique expression.

"Nothing," Riku retaliated, diverting his gaze.

"Ugh!" Sora grabbed his shoulder as it panged with sufferable twinges after slivers and splinters of glacial ice punctured through his shirt. A drilling, penetrating chill gusted throughout his insides, but the coldness immediately left as soon as it was covered by an intense, stinging resonation of smoldering flames. His knees met the ground, the small stones crunching underneath his pained weight.

Sora's hand shoved against the ground, careening him back, sending him off into a swift flip and letting him land safely on his feet. He whipped around, raising the Keyblade, turning it in front of him in an arch, and extricated a fluttering fluster of implicated ice towards his three opponents. The ice seemed to expand, like a diamond web, stretching through the air and showering powerfully over Maleficent, Merlin, and Alexandra.

While the trio struggled to recover from the pinching sensation of icicles, Sora took this as an opportunity to electrocute them with a mighty multitude of flaxen gold thunderbolts—thundering down at them in caramel brilliance. A strained noise sounded from Sora's throat as tresses of purple, red, and blue-silhouetted threads purled towards him. It roped at his shoes, toppling him over mercilessly, then proceeded to wrap around his legs, midsection, and upper body.

Sora could not move. His right hand twitched, still clamping the handle of the Keyblade—but the strands of Darkness constricted him so tightly that he could barely lift a finger. His blue eyes swiveled in the direction of his three oppositions. He took a single moment to scan their faces.

Maleficent. She looked rather high and mighty, enjoying the glorious splendor of weakening the young Keyblade Master. A twisted smirk smeared across her pale face, looking more like a bitter gash. Her bright, deep bisque-yellow eyes stared hatefully at him—yet had a glint that showed he seemed to become a prized possession of hers... relevant to a trophy.

Merlin. He shared the same sneer as Maleficent. He pointed his long wand at Sora, ready to deliver another violent attack. His darkened eyes reflected nothing but desire to kill—except for one thing... one shining glimmer in the corner of his left eye, framed with glasses—there was _something_ there. Sora could not truly depict what that eye held, but it held... the truth? And he knew: Merlin was being controlled. He had known that for a while. Was the real Merlin trying to break free?

Alexandra. She had clearly cracked. She had no control over herself—all her shouting and indignant comments did not stop her from blasting horrid attacks upon Sora's body. Her eyes finally held something—sympathy, wishing to be her own self. She had always wanted to be her own self. But she was a _nobody_...

Then something rushed into Sora's mind.

_If everything could be set right..._

He swallowed, squirming under the layers of murky string-like substances.

_Then the mistake that started everything... must be fixed..._

Where were all these statements coming from? Sentences with clear meaning erupted into his mind, but he could not find the source of it. But the voice was familiar. That one voice—the same voice, the voice that had so seriously informed him that _he_... he was the one who would open the Door to Light.

_The mistake... the flaw..._

At once, Sora recalled something he had read in Merlin's journal—a snippet of a line... something... in another language. Something Trinity was unable to say—that _certain_ something being the _certain_ part in a _certain_ spell that caused _everything_ to happen.

The words hurled into his head.

_Resurrectio, suscitatio._

The words blurted past his mouth.

"Resurrectio, suscitatio..."

**Awaken, awaken.**

Maleficent stepped back.

Alexandra held her breath.

Merlin's eyes narrowed, and drew closer to Sora. "What did you say, boy?" When Sora did not answer immediately, Merlin spat, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Sora, slightly blown away by Merlin's outburst, shouted, "_Resurrectio, suscitatio_!"

Plenty of feet away, the blonde lady stirred.

**Awaken, awaken.**

"She couldn't say the line." Sora found himself yelling. "Trinity couldn't pronounce that part correctly—that's what screwed everything up! That's what made all this happen! She did so many things at once—not only did she _awaken_ her brother, she _awakened_ trouble... she _awakened_ Darkness. Resurrectio... suscitatio."

Hazel eyes flashed open.

"Where am I...?" Trinity whispered, attempting to sit up. She brought a hand to her forehead, her eyes barely open.

Everyone, taken aback, turned their heads to stare at Trinity.

She had awakened—for Sora had awakened her with the single ensorcelled phrase that she had difficulty saying herself.

With the trio distracted, the ropes that bound Sora slowly dissipated, fading as black pixels and disintegrating as white dust. Discreetly, Sora lifted himself up, wobbling, squeezing the handle of the Keyblade in his gloved hands. He inhaled deeply, reaching into his pocket, taking something out, and tossing it at Merlin's feet. Hearing the grinding sound of paperback against stone, Merlin took his gaze off the newly conscious Trinity and eyed the journal below him. His brows knitted, he bent down and picked up the small book.

_Property of Merlin the Great Wizard._

"It's..." Merlin stopped himself from continuing, and glanced at Trinity. "I... I was helping her—"

"No," Maleficent cut him off, "you no longer serve for the good... do you hear me, slave? You sold your soul to eternal evil. You left the Light. You have _nothing_ to do with the pathetic girl."

"But it says here—" Merlin was looking at a page in his journal. His eyes clouded over. Maleficent instantly snatched the book from his wrinkled hands, heartlessly flinging it up into the air and zapping it with a neon green ray—it immediately disappeared, nothing but ashes floating to the ground.

Merlin stared at Maleficent in shocked stupor.

"I suppose," Maleficent growled between her teeth, "that you serve no purpose to me any longer. You are _worthless_, Merlin. You have _no_ purpose. I have had _absolutely_ no benefit of choosing an old man like _you_ to control."

With a careless flick of her wrist, Maleficent released an invisible aura of power vibrating towards Merlin. It hit him, hard and quick, knocking the wind out of the poor wizard. Merlin clutched at his chest, near his heart, stumbling backwards, almost falling—until Sora helped him regain a straightened posture.

Merlin looked confusedly at Sora... the wizard saw in awe as he received a weak smile from the boy. His eyes brightened, and he grumbled, "Thank you... Sora."

"Oh, shut up," Maleficent snapped, and brought the staff crashing upon the wizard's cranium. Merlin's eyes rolled back as he fell limply to the ground—Sora hurriedly bent down next to the wizard, knowing at once that Merlin had lost consciousness.

But not only that: Merlin had lost consciousness... forever.

"Riku," Kairi whispered, her eyes wide, her hands clenched at the wall, "Maleficent—she... she killed..." Her vision blurred, unable to take in the image of the river of blood that spilled down Merlin's temples.

"Don't look," Riku told her, taking her by the shoulders and drawing her back.

"No," Kairi gently pulled away, returning to the wall, "I _have_ to."

Sora shook his head, feeling for a pulse... a heartbeat... _anything_. He felt nothing but cold within Merlin's skin. The wizard was gone.

Trinity was up to her feet, running in Sora and Merlin's direction.

"_No_!" Trinity screamed, her voice shrill, panting worriedly as she rushed to see what had happened to Merlin—the kind, kind wizard. "He can't be—"

Trinity stopped dead in her tracks. Someone blocked her way. Her eyes drifted upwards to meet a glazed yellow gaze. Maleficent glared down at the blonde, hatefully, and turned her head to the dejected Alexandra.

"Alexandra!" Maleficent beckoned, her voice shaking with bloodthirsty vengeance. "Kill this woman. Right now."

"What?" Trinity gasped, her fingers flying over her mouth.

"Wh-what?" Alexandra stammered, blinking.

"What?" Sora inquired in disbelief, stepping away from Merlin's corpse.

"You heard me, Heartless. Obey."

Alexandra's fingers began to glow that unearthly blue, heating up with deadly grim flames. She gulped and began shaking her head. "No—"

"_No_?" Maleficent echoed, almost mimicking, almost mocking.

Riku rushed to the wall. "Don't do it, Alexandra! Don't do it. Don't listen to her." His heart skipped a beat as Alexandra's eyes met his own. "Please, just... don't. You know better. You're not a killer anymore. You _can't_ just kill Trinity."

"Oh," Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "She _will_." Her head jerked at Alexandra. "Do it. Now."

Alexandra's hands rose, blue fire spinning around her wrists. She looked away, whispering a light apology. Maleficent was too strong for her. _Darkness_ was too strong for her. She had no choice. There was nothing left to do... but listen—listen to the orders that were bestowed upon her.

_Kill this woman. Right now._

And Alexandra's hands swung down, slashing through the air, the fireballs detaching from her arms and spinning... _aiming_ for Trinity's head.

"Don't!" Sora shouted, running towards the hurling flames, his shoes pounding hard against the ground—he reached the space between Alexandra and Trinity, barely blocking the attack with the Keyblade. It ricocheted off the Keyblade, spiraling skywards, dispersing in particles of glitter.

He looked up again, bewildered, as—in an electric-blue curve—balls of flame spewed past Alexandra's fingertips and rounded Sora... completely missing him. Instead, it looped towards Trinity and hit the young woman viciously, knocking her to the ground and burning her skin. Sora was about to run to her side, but Maleficent smacked her staff—_hard_—against the boy's back, causing him to wince and fall to the ground as well.

"Kill them both," Maleficent drawled simply, as if she were ordering a mere puppy to sit for her. She cackled cruelly, her bone-chilling laugh echoing across the path.

"No!" Kairi yelled, her left fist pounding once against the wall. "Don't, Alexandra!"

"Alexandra!" Riku shouted, touching the wall. "Please... not Trinity, not Sora. Not _them_."

Alexandra's raging eyes emptied of all emotion. She was left with a blank stare—the blank stare she had in the beginning of _everything_... the blank gaze that she had had from the start. She turned her head in the direction of Kairi and Riku, and monotonously whispered just one, single word.

"... Sorry."

And as that word left her lips, Alexandra clasped her fingers in front of her, mumbling an incantation under her breath. Suddenly, as Alexandra whispered the spell, Trinity screamed and rushed to stand up, scrambling to get away—to _leave_, to run _anywhere_ but _here_.

She didn't get that far.

Golden spikes injected her from the back. She collapsed to the ground.

Her cherry, cardinal blood stained the pebbles.

Sora urgently shuffled to his feet, an unbearable weight of pain pulling him down. He tripped uneasily, falling at Trinity's side, watching as her hazel eyes closed, watching as her blood soaked the ground. He did not feel any oxygen whatsoever fill his lungs. He took Trinity by the shoulders, shaking her, shouting her name, his voice breaking each time. "Trinity... _Trinity_... Trinity!"

Maleficent laughed, tainting the air with her devious chuckles. "Well done, dear Alexandra."

Alexandra's head was bowed down, whether in shame or not—no one knew.

Kairi closed her eyes, biting down on her lip, turning her head. She couldn't bear to watch such a kind person bleed to her death. That person... that generous woman... Trinity—who had once provided her hospitality when no one else would answer their door.

"She did it." Riku dropped his gaze. "She... killed her."

Sora carefully set Trinity's still body down. No life remained within the lady. Overwhelmed with the two sudden deaths, Sora used the Keyblade to help push him up into an upright stance. His nose flared as he looked at Maleficent—his eyes afire, broiling with frantic tears.

"I can't believe you," Sora fumed, directing his words to Maleficent. He shook his head once. He then let out a low grunt before charging towards the sorceress at light-speed, feeling a warm aura form about him. The Keyblade bashed against Maleficent's arm, causing her to shrill at him and thrust her staff against his already-aching shoulder. Sora groaned, but refrained from collapsing. Instead, he high-jumped, casting Firaga and soon afterwards delivering a numerous amount of swatting blasts upon Maleficent's tall frame—swiping this way, striking that way. Maleficent doubled over, breathing heavily, hoarsely. She refused to let it end like this.

Besides, she already had the end planned out.

A large bubble-shaped force field formed around Maleficent, pushing Sora out of the way. As the Keyblade made contact with her transparent-purple shield, it caused no effect whatsoever to Maleficent. It only weakened Sora, which led him to drawing back the Keyblade and panting tiredly.

"I won't... let you kill... anyone else," Sora heaved, gulping for air.

"It is not me who has killed Trinity," Maleficent mused carelessly.

"But _you_ forced Alexandra... to... to do it," Sora shot back, his breathing wheezed. "_You_ were behind _everything_!"

Maleficent sniffed pretentiously. "I have no time to be dealing with this pointless matter—it is not like you have much longer to live to dwell upon the situation."

"I'm not going to let you kill me," Sora countered, pointing the Keyblade in her direction. "I'm not going to let you kill Riku, Toshi, _or_ Kairi. I'm not going to let you kill anyone else I care about. And I'm _definitely_ not going to let you kill the girl I love."

Like a habit, Maleficent examined her manicure. "Oh?" An amused look played on her features. "Well. Here's one question..." she paused, sighing with full-on exasperation. "Does she love you back?"

"She—" Sora stopped himself. In fact... he didn't really know...

Kairi's eyes heated up, another reason to shed tears. She had never told him. She had never told him her feelings. She had never said she loved him. She never kissed him back. She never, _ever_ spoke of her affection for him.

And now he was in doubt.

Slowly, Sora turned his head to find Kairi behind the glassy wall. He tried to read her facial expression but failed. Sora looked away.

"I don't know."

"Exactly," Maleficent taunted. "And so, how can you be so dependent of love that is not purely requited? _How_ can you live on love that is not returned? _How_ can you _expect_ to have so much faith in a girl who cannot even reveal her true feelings towards you?"

Sora's defenses shot up. "She doesn't have to say it." He shook his head. "She doesn't have to tell me if she doesn't want to."

Kairi opened her mouth... but it always seemed as though something was in the way of letting her open up. Something was _always_ stopping her from telling Sora how she really felt. Her feelings. Her confession. The _truth_.

The curse had not fully been depleted.

Riku's hand was on Kairi's shoulder again. "Say it," he urged her. "Fix it."

Kairi did not turn to look at Riku. She couldn't. "I can't," she whispered.

"You do not have to live!" Maleficent shot at him scornfully. "No matter how hard you try to deplete Evil, you will remain _incomplete_. Your memory will remain _unchained_."

Sora's knees suddenly gave way as he crumpled to the ground. A surge of nausea swept over him, terminal numbers flushing his mind, faded flashbacks eructing his mind.

_Tied to the darkness..._

**_8_ **9_0_** 7**—_ **KSs**_**Hsk …**

"Face it," Maleficent sneered, looking down at the suffering boy. "You were _never_ of any worth. Give yourself up to the Darkness."

"Never," Sora breathed, veering his gaze upwards to meet Maleficent's leer.

"Fine," Maleficent shot back simply. She reached to the side with her staff—it began glimmering with the familiar radiating purple. As if summoning someone, the outline of a being slowly began to appear—a human being. Everyone watched as the identity of the person became clear.

Toshi.

_Akuji._

"If you will not give your soul to the Darkness, then I'll have to take _his_ instead." Maleficent laughed contemptuously, ridicule evident in her voice. Her eyes pierced into Toshi's face. "Ready to die, _Akuji_?"

Toshi looked straight at Sora. No feeling came from his face. For once—he was pure seriousness. He was solemn. He slowly shook his head, refusing to look anywhere else but the Keyblade Master. "Whatever happens, Sora," he said monotonously, "don't let her kill you."

"I won't let her kill _you_, either, Toshi!" Sora growled stubbornly, struggling to lift himself up. When he returned to his feet, Sora swung the Keyblade once in determination. "You won't die, I promise."

"Stop promising," Toshi replied, his voice strengthening a little, but he stayed relatively stern. "It doesn't matter what happens to me. _You're_ the one who's supposed to survive." Toshi finally looked away. "Let me die."

"Shut up!" Sora scolded Toshi. "I'm keeping _all_ my promises."

"Impossible," Maleficent quipped, eyes flashing. "Now, if you excuse me, I must exterminate Akuji." She turned to face Toshi.

"No!" shouted Sora. He raised the Keyblade, flicking his wrist and letting it leave his fingers in a propelling manner—his weapon catapulted and dashed in the direction of Maleficent. It was too late for the elevated enchantress to move out the way. The Keyblade revolved and rapidly circled her, swiping and slapping against her body. She let out a vulgar groan when it blitzed against her stomach. The Keyblade recoiled, and with a flitting skim it swiftly maneuvered its way back to its owner.

"Alexandra!" shrieked Maleficent.

Sora ran forward and grabbed Toshi, shoving him out the way as Alexandra's blue coruscating flames sailed past their bodies. They both tumbled to the ground, earning small grazes and little cuts on their cheeks and arms from the skidding fall. Sora felt a light amount of blood trickle down the side of his neck as a larger rock gashed slightly through his face.

He jostled to his feet, pulling Toshi up with him. Practically dragging his look-alike, Sora led them farther away from Maleficent and Alexandra. Sora directed the Keyblade at his two opponents, glancing at Toshi and saying, "Get back."

Confused and rather flustered, Toshi backed away.

Alexandra's hands glowed that lethal blue as Maleficent's staff reflected its savage purple. Their powers seemed to merge together in an interlacing entanglement, weaving within each other and soon enough launching towards Sora. Eyes wide, Sora stared at the mesh of azure cords and plum wisps, creating a substantial vein-like streak of amethyst. It continued to advance Sora in heated pursuit, rocketing with a strange aura saying that it would not miss.

And it didn't.

The force blasted and erupted against Sora, hitting him and hitting him _hard_. Sora let out a lament, tumultuously lurching back and crashing to the rough ground. He felt his skin searing, scorching, incinerating with both sensations of glacial surges and fiery swells. He did not get up. He lay still, staring emptily at the dark shadows above him.

"_Sora_!" Kairi cried out, feeling stupidly helpless as she saw the practical explosion that had taken place. As she saw that Sora was no longer moving, the life practically drained out of him, his face and arms and legs covered in dirt and blood... tears streamed down her cheeks. "Sora..."

"Sora," Riku whispered, looking away. He closed his eyes. He wanted to help. If there would be just a single thing he could wish for, he'd wish to take everything that had happened and _rewind_.

Alexandra and Maleficent readied themselves to repeat the icy-flared attack of fulmination.

They both knew the same thing.

One more delivery of this attack would finish him up.

And Sora knew it, as well.

"Toshi," Sora coughed out, his voice ragged. "Run... _away_."

"What?" Toshi said in disbelief, taking a step towards Sora. Sora glared at him, and something within Toshi told him to listen. Still not completely sure if it was the right decision, Toshi turned on his heel and ran off into the distance. Maleficent let him go. They would make do with the Keyblade Master and the Keyblade Master alone.

_Sora..._

_Whoa!_

_Gimme a break, Kai—_

**C _2_ **D** _9_ A _8_ **9** _9_**

**K_SsH_sk …**

The vessel of orchid-amethyst began to take shape once more, looking stronger than the previous one. It sizzled and popped with a nearly uncontrollable power, darkening and strengthening within every second. It finally formed to its fullest, looking like a buoyant and hovering river. Simultaneously, Alexandra and Maleficent lifted their hands gracefully and then waved their power in Sora's direction. The force began to soar towards the boy once more.

Kairi and Riku knew that it had the very capability of killing their best friend.

"No—" Kairi screamed, her voice wearing out. "Sora—"

…

The last thing Sora saw was the spiraling vortex of Darkness oscillating towards his paralyzed body...

The last thing Sora tasted was his own blood, leaking past his soft, pale lips...

The last thing Sora heard was Kairi... her voice, crying his name out in misery... saying his name over again, her voice evident that she wished only for _him_ to survive.

The last thing Sora felt was a whirlwind of severe, tempestuous energy... blasting into his body and ripping past his muscles and broiling his blood and skewing at his bones.

Kairi's yell was cut short. Her eyes grew wide as the second explosion took place, erupting as viciously as a volcano minus the lava. Soon, all of Twilight Path except for the area behind the force field wall clouded over in smoke and billowing spurts of vapor. The path became eclipsed and bathed in a foggy mist-like substance.

No one could see a thing.

But something within Kairi disappeared.

Something within Kairi told her something had ended.

And she knew...

"**_SORA_**!" Kairi's voice rang out throughout the muddled path like a clear, yet broken, bell. Now, it seemed as though her tears would never come to a finish. Her cheeks soaked with tear stains and her eyelashes shimmering with tears yet to shed, Kairi shook her head vigorously and refused to believe that Sora had come to his death.

Suddenly, she felt her body falling forward... falling, falling. She caught herself from landing on the ground, awkwardly regaining her balance—watching through a bleary vision as the wall she had been pressing herself against decided to shatter in a million liquid droplets, winging into the air and cascading downwards like crystalline droplets of watery-opal rain. _Rain_. Kairi's geranium hair quickly lay flat against her forehead, damp and moistened. Kairi could not see a thing as the fog enraptured her, almost clawing at her, wishing to engulf every inch of her being. Kairi heard Riku's voice behind her, calling her, but she refused to go back—she refused to turn away from the direction she was facing—the direction towards Sora.

Although the dense mixture of fog and smoke prevented her from seeing anything, she sought out navigation from within her heart to lead herself to where the boy she cared about so much laid. Her shoes scuffed against the pebbled ground, stumbling past the smog, tears still flowing from her ultramarine eyes.

Finally, at her feet, she saw the blurriest glimpse of jagged sienna hair. Kairi fell to her knees at once, feeling Sora's shoulders, bowing her head and pressing her cheek to his chest. She held her breath, waiting, waiting—_yearning_ for a sign of a heartbeat, even the slightest, tiniest _thump_.

But she heard nothing.

Kairi pulled Sora's body to her, drawing him close, sobbing into his limp shoulders, still in deep denial. _Sora can't be dead._ It wasn't supposed to end like this. It wasn't supposed to. As she held him, her garments beginning to stain with his scarlet blood, she thought he had never looked so determined, innocent, strong even in death. With the tears still twinkling in her eyes, she pressed her lips to Sora's still-warm, soft mouth.

…

"I love you."

She always seemed to be too late.

She loved him.

She always had.

The kaleidoscopic water still showered down from the sky, somehow clearing some of the smoke and fog—but not all. Kairi gazed, heartbroken and torn, down at Sora's forever-closed blue eyes. She could no longer drown in those passionate, tender eyes. She could no longer see the upward curve of his handsome lips, delivering her a smile, a smile just for _her_, sending a wonderful flurry of shivers down her spine. The rain seemed to transform Sora, drenching his hazelnut spikes, flattening his hair down to cover his forehead, his eyes. Kairi reached out with trembling, cold fingers, pushing his wet hair away from his closed eyelids. She shivered, the rainwater leeching through her clothes and reaching her skin—still holding Sora close to her own body.

Clenching the Oathkeeper in her fist, Kairi weakened her clasp on the charm and felt for Sora's cold hand. She pressed it into the skin of his palm and curled his fingers around it with her own hand.

"_I'm always with you,_" she whispered, her warm breath brushing against his ear.

... Something started to glow.

Feeling something warm beside Sora and herself, Kairi expelled a shaky breath, gently setting Sora down against the ground. She squinted in confusion, seeing that the Keyblade in Sora's right hand was flushed with golden radiance—it grew brighter and brighter until... it disappeared in a blinding flash. Kairi's eyes widened, wondering in a flustered state of mind as to where the Keyblade had gone.

She felt a metal-like texture suddenly gripped into her right fingers.

She felt her heart skip a beat.

She looked down.

_She_ now held the _Keyblade_.

And Kairi stared in awe, using her left wrist to thrash away her tears in order to clear her vision, as the Keyblade began to take a different shape. The handle curved into a more feminine arch, part of the gold disappearing and fading into a sky-blue, curling slightly comparable to the outline of a cloud. The other side of the handle grew longer as a soft honey color, partially wrapping around the base of the weapon. The neck of the key turned red, symbolic flames appearing in a twinkle, dashing vertically through the Keyblade's frame. At the top of the blade, several well-polished summery flowers blossomed, the petals appearing razor-sharp and ready to slice anything in its way. A long, red ribbon strand was attached to the end of the weapon, and Kairi fingered the saffron-yellow charm that dangled there—the shape of a single luminous star.

Her eyes shifted from the Keyblade in her hands to Sora, and back again. Part of the sorrow from her face melted away as it was covered with perseverance and bravery. She leaned down and embraced Sora once more, savoring the touch of her body against his. She pressed her mouth to his one more time, holding his hand one more time, gazing at the Oathkeeper in his fingers _one more time_.

Then she let him go, and pushed herself up to her feet. Her shoulders tensed as she looked around, finding the crude silhouettes of Maleficent and Alexandra, their dark figures only barely visible through the shrouding—yet slightly subsiding—mist and smoke. Her clutch on the Keyblade tightened, feeling her cold fingers pinch into the palm of her hand. She lifted her new weapon, somehow familiar with the feeling. That's when she figured: Sora was _here_. In her heart. Fighting with her. Because he would always be with her.

Always.

Kairi swallowed hard, _one last_ crystal droplet slowly running down a pink-tinged cheek.

She gazed fondly at Sora before looking onward, blinking the fluid raindrops out of her eyes... and only four words passed her lips.

"This time, I'll fight."

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO...**

Sweet Raine, Sorasgirl333, paopu, Shelly, Daaku, thesrazrbladekisses, Shirozora, sorakairi forever, Aikokanei, rockbeast212, Mysterious Prophetess, KairiGurlPaupo, Aiko Moonchild, heartsoblivion, the angel ninja, Iridaceae, KatarasHomegirl, Ravey13, Heavenly Demon, kingdom219, Shugotenshi Sakura, Kanbashii, HeartlessSanuka, Cherdafred, FernClaw, firemagnet, YOURxLITTLExNINJA, & Chibi Neko-Chan2.

_Please don't hate me._


	27. x chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I asked Testuya Nomura and he said no.

**A/N:** So here it is, guys. Finally, the last chapter to Intertwined Destinies. I can't believe it! My first fanfic ever, _almost_ finished. I had so much fun writing the battling scenes... I'm just weird like that, mmkay? Poot. This chapter is rather long, I suppose you could say that. xD Anyway, I'm going to type up the Epilogue as soon as I can... it's going to be _fairly_ short, I think, just like the Prologue. And I can't help but keep thinking about the sexy music that inspired this chapter. Chyeah-yuh. Oh, did you hear? There's an Intertwined Destinies Soundtrack, yo. That's _right_. It's titled 'Whatever Lies Beyond This Morning.' If you want it, tell me in your review and I'll send it through e-mail. There's twenty-five songs, and it even says which song corresponds to which part of the story. You probably don't want to hear it, but I'm just saying.

So... _on with the final chapter of Intertwined Destinies._

**xoxo Bianca.**

**Intertwined Destinies**

**Chapter Twenty-Six.**

_Falling... falling... into Darkness..._

**KSsHsk …**

"Merlin...?"

**KSsHsk …**

"Yes, Trinity...?"

**Et very miun verellä...**

"We are dead... aren't we?"

**Mors mortis...**

"Yes, dear. We are dead."

**Vie vaiva männessäs.**

Trinity lay sprawled in the dark, pushing herself to a sitting position, reaching up and wiping her eyes. She was dead... yet she had tears to shed. She was still crying. Trinity sniffled and felt around in the lightless void for the wizard. Her quivering fingers finally came in contact with familiar cloth-like material. She had found Merlin—she quickly buried her head into the old wizard's chest and sobbed violently.

"It hurt so much—"

Trinity choked on her tears, feeling a snowy feeling overcome her.

"I saw my _b-blood_—" Her cries were wrenched and struggled, echoing throughout oblivion. "The spikes—so bright—through my heart—I couldn't breathe—so cold—I couldn't feel myself hit the ground—" Trinity was shaking uncontrollably.

Merlin had become used to comforting the blonde woman, but he had also become rusty at kind mannerisms after his ordeal with Maleficent. Nonetheless, he rounded an arm around Trinity and whispered soothing thoughts to her.

"Be calm, dear," Merlin murmured. "It is far from over."

Trinity instantly pulled away. "How can you say that?" she demanded, for once showing a fierce side despite her usually proper demeanor. "The Heartless girl killed Sora, didn't she?"

Merlin did not answer.

"Sh-she did... _didn't she_?" urged Trinity, her voice higher in volume, feeling bitter tears stream down her cheeks. She shook the tears off her eyes, bringing a fist to the cold surface they sat upon. "Answer me, Merlin! P-please—"

"Sora _is_ dead."

Trinity cupped her hands over her mouth, unable to control her crying spell. She squeezed her eyes shut, her intense sobs turning silent, but still existent. She trembled, her teeth chattering in her skull, not having the capability to take in all of the mess of tragedy.

_Everything is a tragedy now._

As Trinity set her hands to her lap, breathing deeply to contain herself, she felt a wrinkled hand slip something small and cylinder-shaped into her slender fingers. Her breaths ragged, Trinity lifted the object, hearing a sparse amount of liquid substances shift and splash within what seemed to be a vial.

"I had concocted that the day after Akuji died," Merlin grumbled softly, his voice barely reaching Trinity. The woman stayed silent, clenching the tube in her fist, unable to open her swollen eyes, waiting for more explanation. "It was for you. If you had caught the disease from Akuji, that would cure you. I had created a cure—a moment too soon, for if Akuji had still been alive you could have used that instead of the spell to turn him well again."

A few tears managed to slip past Trinity's closed eyes. "Th-thank you... Merlin."

She edged towards the wizard again, putting her arms around him in need of comfort, in need of warmth that wasn't there. She cried; in his arms, she continued to sob her heart out. Merlin shed a few tears as well.

And so, they sat in shadowed oblivion... waiting.

Waiting for Darkness to swallow their souls and make their death definite.

**_KSsHsk …

* * *

_**Rain pounded against the ground.

"Princess?"

Kairi's skin prickled and burned at the sound of Maleficent's voice. She shook her head to clear her eyes of the soaked geranium bangs that blocked her view. Her eyes narrowed sequentially as Maleficent's outline grew clearer, closer, striding towards her. The Keyblade in her hand felt unusually warm—unusually comforting...

"Princesses are not meant to fight," drawled Maleficent, stepping through the enigmatical—almost unhealthy—mixture of smog, smoke, mist, and fog. She laughed softly to herself, her eyes penetrating through the murk and casting a competitive gaze towards the slender, fragile-looking redhead. "You may damage your tiara."

Kairi looked right back at Maleficent, her chin tilting upwards, her eyes revealing no emotion she felt inside. Her expression was quite blank. "Does it look like I'm wearing a tiara?" she replied calmly.

Maleficent looked marginally amused, resuming her mockery. "You may break a nai—_AGH_!"

The sorceress staggered back after being whacked in the right cheek by the tip of a metal vermilion flower. She put a bony hand to her face, drawing her fingers back a bit to notice a fair amount of blood. Her eyes widened in shock—but the girl was only a _beginner_!

"I just lost the one I cared about most," Kairi swung the Keyblade in front of her, breathing heavily. She felt the Keyblade heat up with a golden aura as her fury began to build up inside of her. "Do you _think_ I'd care about my damn _nails_?"

Maleficent sneered, raising her staff. "So be it, Princess!"

Her staff came crashing down, but the Keyblade surprisingly deflected the fatal blow.

"Shut up!" Kairi retorted, drawing back the Keyblade, letting the head of the staff slip and hit against the ground. "Stop calling me a Prin—"

Kairi was cut off when Maleficent lifted her staff once again. The redhead flinched slightly, stepping back, hearing the ground beneath her crunch and squish, hearing her pulse echo within her ears, feeling her heart throbbing in her chest—

Her heart.

_Kairi..._

All at once, Maleficent swung her staff brutally while Kairi gasped and ducked. She toppled back but caught herself before collapsing to the ground. She looked around in confusion. It couldn't be—how could it—why was she hearing—?

"Sora?"

_Kairi!_

In her distracted state, Kairi was hit with several vibrating forces emitting from Maleficent's weapon. She bit down on her lip, not letting herself cry out, trying not to show any signs of obvious pain. _Just one hit._ It was just _one_ hit! If Sora was able to endure thousands of heavy blows, then certainly _she_ could survive _one_ dire hit.

_You can do it._

Kairi's lily-frosted eyes narrowed up at Maleficent.

"Bring it," the princess whispered.

With a rather anguished roar, Maleficent charged towards her unexpectedly new opponent, leaving a trail of green fire tailing behind her. "I shan't let you interfere with my plans!" she thundered, nose flaring. "Darkness shall _reign_!"

At the last minute, Kairi swept herself to the side in one graceful movement, catching Maleficent by surprise and thwacking her across the back. The Keyblade warmed up again into a toasty temperature, as if praising her for the precise bash. Kairi swallowed hard, inhaling loudly as she dodged another physical attack, her wet hair whipping over her face by the wind from the violent swing.

Shaking her head to rid herself of her long tresses, Kairi sprinted towards the foul witch.

_Thunder—_

"Thunder!" Kairi cried out, automatically, feeling both her arms raise the Keyblade towards the rumbling dark sky—experiencing a rush of tingling sensations when uneven streaks of saffron-chrome suspended and plummeted from a void above... somehow missing the one who had summoned their wrath and deliberately electrocuting the enemy.

Maleficent shook with rage, shouting out from the impact of thunder and cursing at the girl for daring to challenge her mighty, _superior_ powers. Her upper lip lifted in a snarl, a threatening snarl. Kairi scrutinized the vile expression on Maleficent's face, realization coming to her crystal eyes.

"You're practically heartless..." Kairi murmured, her voice almost kind, "... aren't you?"

Maleficent looked taken aback for a moment, but her vengeance immediately returned. "Fool," she spat, "I need no heart to overpower _you_."

Kairi stepped back. "You can't _smile_... you can't _laugh_—not in the way people with hearts can." She protectively lifted the Keyblade. "You can't _love_."

"Useless," Maleficent growled, "everything you have just said is useless. Smiling. Laughing. Loving." Her yellow orbs shook in a hateful manner, as if she were disgusted at herself for even uttering those words. "That is _exactly_ what your beloved _boyfriend_ had done—and where did it take him? Only so far. It lead him to his _death_."

Kairi stood frozen.

Salt had just been added to her fresh wound.

"I suppose you want to die as well," Maleficent's foul scowl intensified. "I suppose you _want_ your soul to be seized by Darkness."

_Don't listen to her, Kairi._

"No," Kairi replied in a hushed tone. "He wants me to stay alive."

Maleficent hooted, as if the words coming from Kairi's mouth were pure entertainment—like watching a sitcom. "_He_? How could you possibly know _that_? _He_ is _dead_, Princess! _He_ has lost connection with reality, with the human world. _He_ is of no existence any longer! _He_ is gone. _He_ will _never_ return."

Kairi stared.

"The boy _lost_," jeered Maleficent. "He lost his life, he lost his heart, he lost his soul, and he lost all traces of love. Death cannot interpret love, Princess. Death knows nothing but Fate—and Fate knows nothing of Life and Death situations—henceforth, his _life_ was cut off and _death_ took over."

Kairi said absolutely nothing, refusing to let her eyes brim with tears.

_Please don't cry for me, Kairi..._

"And _you_ want to _live_," continued Maleficent. "Move on, I suppose? Grow up, get married, have children? Well. That will have to go along with forgetting about _the boy_."

"I'll _never_ forget him," snapped Kairi, finding her voice, bringing it home.

"You will."

Kairi shook her head, refusing to believe the words Maleficent was saying. "How would you know? How can _you_ tell? I can control my own future."

"No. Fate does. And Fate has shown me," Maleficent spat, bringing the base of her weapon pounding against the pebbles. "No one can defy Fate's choices."

"What about you?" Kairi questioned harshly. "What does Fate have in store for _you_?"

"Plenty of things," Maleficent replied simply.

"I'm not going to believe you," Kairi retorted, her left hand clenching into a fist. "Fate can't control _everything_."

"Believe what you want," Maleficent sniffed spiritlessly. She swung her staff, surprised when it did not meet contact with the girl. Kairi avoided the attack and pitched back. Her eyes quickly scanned the smoke and fog. _Where's Riku?_ Maleficent growled in dissatisfaction, it should not take _this_ long to dispose of such a frail girl!

Snarling, she cried out, "Alexandra! Come and finish the princess off."

Kairi turned her head to hear footsteps coming in their direction. Seeing her opponent distracted, Maleficent heaved a breath and struck the redhead's legs, causing her to lose balance and crash down on the ground with a terribly hard impact. Kairi gave out a small groan and pushed herself up into a sitting position, feeling her stinging backside. She felt the contour of her spine under her flesh, and shivered, her insubstantial muscles shifting under her whitened skin.

Alexandra emerged from the murk, her eyes sorrowful. She raised her two hands in front of her—fingers beginning to glow fiery azure. The blonde gulped.

"Don't," Kairi whispered, currently unable to stand.

Alexandra shook her head. "I... _have_ to."

As she was about to lift her hands in a jerking motion to deliver the fatal attack—a dark, handsomely curved and jagged Keyblade blocked her view, positioned _right_ in front of her shapely nose. Her mouth dropped open, recognizing the blade immediately. She mumbled, "The Souleater."

"The Way to Dawn," a deeper voice corrected, the haze subsiding a bit and shifting to the side to reveal Riku's well-built frame.

"Riku," Kairi blurted out. "What—?"

"Get up, Kairi," Riku commanded. "Fight. I'll take care of Alexandra."

Kairi opened her mouth to say something else, but then realized there was nothing left to say. She had to fight now. Talking was no use anymore. Her top and bottom molars grinded together in numbing pain as she shoved herself up. She trembled for a moment, trying to keep her balance. It seemed like she wouldn't be able to retain that balance—until Riku spoke.

"Do it for Sora." He smiled.

"Mmm hmm," Kairi returned that smile, although it seemed faint. She nodded determinedly. She swung the Keyblade in front of her, glittering orbs glaring at Maleficent, but still directing her next words towards Riku, saying it in an almost seemingly disdainful manner. "You know, Sora's completely _hopeless_ without us!"

_Very funny, Kairi._

Kairi paused in thought to blink for a moment. Then she shook her head and readied her posture, tilting her chin upwards as she tackled the sorceress with her icy gaze once more. Maleficent gave out a high-pitched roar and gave a violent stroke of her weapon, only to have it thwart against the flowered Keyblade. Being most frustrated by her incapability of succeeding with physical attacks, Maleficent released spews of Darkness from the head of her staff that reached out and grabbed Kairi's ankles.

Kairi gasped and, unfortunately, fell to the ground again. She thrashed her legs in an attempt to shake off the thick, dark shadows coiling at her feet, successfully managing to let loose her right foot. With her Keyblade, she slashed at the purple-black strands and cut herself free. Leaping up, Kairi lurched her weapon at Maleficent like a boomerang as she had seen Sora done. The Keyblade swiveled in midair, twirling gracefully and swiftly towards the enemy, lashing against the witch's body. The Keyblade seemed to whistle airily as it fluttered back to Kairi, slapping back into her skinny fingers.

"I do not want to kill you, Riku!" Alexandra cried out, but nonetheless directing a heated blaze of fire in the silver-haired male's direction. She flinched, almost relieved, when Riku blocked the attack with his weapon, sparks flying against the metal of his Keyblade when the fireball ricocheted off.

"Alexandra, I don't want to kill you, either, but..." Riku shook his head fiercely, deflecting another attack from the Heartless girl. "You need to stop this! We can't go on like this."

"I apologize—there is nothing I can do..." Alexandra pointed a quavering finger at Riku, almost like a gun, as it began to glow aquamarine. "I cannot do _anything_."

"You know you can," Riku shot back, ducking for a second or two as a brutal ribbon of oceanic tint swept past his head. "_I_ know you can. Believe yourself! There must be _something_—"

"Just _hate_ me already, Riku!" Alexandra screamed, backing away as her hands radiated green. "I have done too much to be forgiven. _Why_ must you _always_ insist on converting me to good? I do not deserve to be..."

Riku halted for a moment, lowering his weapon, his eyes watching as Alexandra struggled with her words.

Alexandra closed her eyes. "I do not deserve to be—loved."

Riku's eyes widened in the slightest bit when Alexandra's shoulders began trembling—through the rain it was completely unnoticeable, the raindrops masked it. But he could tell. With the pink tinges staining the whites of her eyes and her quivering body... Alexandra was crying.

_But Heartless can't cry._

Can they?

"It's over," threatened Maleficent, though still doubled over from the blow by the Keyblade. She pushed herself upright, using her staff, a contorted smirk curving across her lips. Blood trickled down the side of her jaw. "Your heart may have an advantage, but you'll _never_ amount to the fighter your _beloved_ Sora had been. He had months of training and you—_you_ have only held the Keyblade this twilight. You are _weak_. You cannot avoid my attacks forever, it shall have to end somehow."

"You're right. It's going to have to end somehow," Kairi retaliated, but her voice remained in one easy tone. She stepped forward. The rain intensified, droplets beating upon her head and pushing her hair over her eyes. Kairi looked down and wiped at her face with an arm, and spoke, keeping her head bowed. "But I'm not going to let it end like _this_."

Further angered by Kairi's confidence, Maleficent's throat thundered with a booming outcry, letting go of her staff and letting it float midair in front of her. Her yellow eyes flashed neon tinges, using a single index finger—tipped with a horribly long nail—to control her weapon as it danced freely on its own, suddenly turning horizontally and ready to spin in Kairi's direction.

"I have had enough of you, Princess," Maleficent bellowed. "So just DIE."

The dark staff sliced through the air, thrumming as it spun its way towards Kairi. It aimed right at her lowered head, a perfect way to instantly end everything. A perfect way to kill her off, to send her soul into everlasting Darkness... and that was _exactly_ what Maleficent desired.

It would have been the perfect way to end everything.

If only it had reached Kairi's head.

The princess let out a light breath—almost equivalent to one you'd use to blow through a bubble wand—and bent down, fingertips brushing against the wet ground. _Time seemed slower._ She pushed hard once and arched her back, casting herself off into a delicately easy back flip—and within the one split second that she was positioned horizontally in midair, Maleficent's weapon breezed right above the tip of her nose... and missed her completely.

Kairi's grayscale shoes pounded against the miniature rocks, no sound coming from her as she straightened her posture and eyed Maleficent stubbornly.

"_No_!" shrieked Maleficent. "How—"

"I won't die that easily," Kairi interjected steamily, protectively raising her weapon. "Besides, do you know what really helps?"

Maleficent stood rigid, chin quivering as she fumed, "And _what_ may that be?"

"Gymnastics."

* * *

Toshi's fists pounded against aged double-doors. He was only slightly damp from the rain now, for the whole while he had raced to Twilight Town he had time to dry.

"Naminé! _Naminé_!"

One of the doors pulled open and Toshi fell forward, catching himself as well as catching his breath. A pale hand touched his forearm in concern, but not in surprise. Toshi looked up and gulped in air, his dark blue eyes searing into the light blue of the blonde's.

"Hello, Toshi," Naminé greeted softly, solemnly. She let him go and proceeded her way up the stairs. Toshi stood there a moment, dumbfounded, wondering why Naminé wasn't shocked that he had returned. He then rushed to catch up with her, skipping steps as he bounded up the staircase to reach Naminé.

"Sora's in trouble—" Toshi was cut off when Naminé turned around at the top step, with him only three steps below her.

"No," Naminé said, looking at him directly in the eyes. "He's not."

"But he was figh—"

"He's dead."

Toshi balanced himself against the railing of the staircase, staring right at Naminé's calm facial expression. He then narrowed his eyes, shaking his head ruefully and clenching his hands into fists. "How can you say that? Sora's not supposed to die! He's... _you know_."

"I know." Naminé turned around and resumed walking, this time opening a door leading into the whitened room that consisted of a lengthy table, a large window, and differently drawn pictures taped to the wall. This was the room where she usually spent her time in, drawing. "He _isn't_ supposed to die."

She sat herself on one end of the long table, and gestured for Toshi to sit opposite her. The bewildered Sora-look-alike dropped himself upon the cold white chair, rubbing his arms and gazing towards the window. Curtains covered majority of the glass, except for a small slit running down the middle, some orange Twilight Town sunlight leaking through.

"That doesn't make sense," Toshi mumbled, not sure if his voice had the capability of reaching Naminé, but it did, because of the quietness of the mansion. "If he's not supposed to die... then why is he...?"

"Do you believe that everything is over?" Naminé questioned. "Do you believe, that after Sora's death, everything will cease to be right again? Because even though Sora isn't here physically doesn't mean he's not here in spirit. It doesn't mean he's completely gone, Toshi."

"My head," Toshi mourned, reaching up and slapping his forehead, as if that would halt the oncoming migraine.

"He's still here," Naminé whispered. "In the hearts of his friends. Riku, Kairi..."

Toshi paused, grimacing. "Is he... in _your_ heart, too?"

"My heart?" Naminé looked away, sadness overtaking her eyes. "I suppose you could say that. My heart... _Kairi's_ heart..."

"Hold up." Toshi blinked in realization. "Kairi's heart... and _your_ heart—the same heart? Your heart is Kairi's?"

Naminé said nothing. She smiled weakly, her gaze still focused on nothing in particular. Toshi took this moment to scrutinize her. He tilted his head to the side a bit, and squinted his eyes. Naminé's hair flashed rosy auburn, then instantly returned to its white-gold color. Toshi's eyes widened.

"Holy mother—" he choked, utterly spooked. "You _do_ look just like her."

There was a still silence.

"You do know," Naminé began, "that everything that had happened in the past while, was never meant to happen... right?"

"Right. But if it wasn't supposed to take place, then _I_..."

"Yes, you're not supposed to be here." Naminé's smile lessened when she saw Toshi's dejected expression. "I know how you feel, believe me. I'm not supposed to be here, either. Sometimes I feel—like an extra. And I am. Sora and Kairi made me. I know that sounds weird, but I was one of the results of their previous adventure. And you... you're supposed to be a diseased blonde boy who lives in Traverse Town with your older sister Trinity. I'm supposed to be Kairi. You're supposed to be—"

"Akuji," Toshi finished for her. "Because there really isn't a Toshi..." He closed his eyes, lowering his head and straining his voice, an obviously hurt tone reflecting in his words. "Just... just a _mirror image_."

"Don't worry," Naminé assured him, and Toshi looked up. "Everything will be set right. It won't be too long now."

"What's going to happen to me?" Toshi asked miserably. "Am I going to disappear? Am I going to die, too? I'm not in anyone's heart, Naminé. I won't be alive spiritually, like Sora. I'm not Sora. I'm not anybody. I don't have any real friends... I... never... I was never really..." He stopped himself, slightly aghast as a tear slipped down his cheek.

He didn't bother to wipe the wet trail caused by the tear.

Crying felt...

Naminé noticed the single shed tear immediately. She sighed with another weak smile, and stood up, walking to the other end of the table where Toshi sat. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be just fine, Toshi. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise."

Toshi's shoulder tingled with warmth. Naminé's hand hadn't been warm earlier, but now it was. Another tear escaped from one of his azure eyes. "I feel so sorry now." He chuckled disdainfully to himself, shaking his head and looking straight forward. Another tear fell. "I've been such a... jerk. To everyone." And another. "I've only caused trouble. And now everyone'll remember me as the annoyingly-flawed boy who looked just like their oh-so-awesome Keyblade Master."

One more tear.

"No, not everyone," Naminé kneeled down next to Toshi's chair and rested her cheek against his right thigh. She squeezed her eyes shut. "I'll remember you as the perfectly-flawed boy who tried his best to help people with his visions."

Toshi stared down at the top of Naminé's blonde head that gently pressed against his lap. Now that he thought about it, he and Naminé were more alike than he thought. Now that thought about her sympathy towards him, her relation to his tribulations, he didn't feel so isolated. And before he knew it, his lips moved in the slightest, forming the faintest smile.

He reached down and touched her smooth, sandy-champagne hair.

And now that he _really_ thought about it, he wasn't exactly alone after all.

* * *

"Alexandra..." Riku whispered, reaching out. Alexandra shook her head and backed away. "Alexandra, please. This isn't easy for myself, either. Sora and I... we were like brothers—and him dying—it's just... watching him die wasn't _right_. You know he's not supposed to be dead right now, Alexandra. You _know_ we were all brought together for a reason. To fix this. To make it right again. To take it all back. If we're not here because of destiny... then everything I've believed in is a lie."

Alexandra stared at Riku through the raindrops and tears in her eyes. Her hands stopped glowing.

"I've been through too many lies already," Riku continued, his posture rigid, looking at the blonde Heartless with full-on seriousness. "Too many. Please, just don't make this another one."

Alexandra looked away. For about five seconds, she was dead silent. Then she finally whispered, "Fine." She closed her eyes, biting her lip as she struggled to keep her hands from regaining its glow. Her head suddenly snapped up. "Get Maleficent away from Kairi."

Kairi gasped and ducked as Maleficent's hovering staff swung hysterically at her. She flinched when it whizzed past her, only to return aiming at her back. She twisted herself to the side to avoid being smashed into a mangled mess. Her eyes grew wide as it continued to follow her in an extremely rapid manner, striking here and blitzing there. It had not hit her—yet. She was on a roll—for the moment. Maleficent growled, her finger sending her staff whirling in every possible direction in an attempt to destroy the princess.

"_Augh_!" Kairi gave a strong leap as the staff tried slashing at her legs. When that failed and Kairi's feet landed to the ground, it tried swinging at her head. Kairi dropped down, falling back but not falling all the way. The flats of her shoes and the palms of her hands rested against the pebbles and kept her back parallel to the ground, breaking her fall. When she had no time to push herself upright, the staff swiped at her right arm—which Kairi lifted and used the Keyblade to clash against the opposing weapon, the impact creating a sharp _shiing_ slicing through the moisture in the air.

The staff backed away a little and Kairi used that opportunity to lower her body and tumble to the left once, and soon enough letting herself push off the ground into an upright stance. She panted heavily, reaching up with her free hand and wiping her wet bangs to the side before gripping the Keyblade with both hands. Maleficent seemed far away now, but her weapon definitely wasn't. It began hurling at Kairi's body, leaving a trail of green fire—equivalent to Maleficent's—flying behind it, though soon dissipating.

Kairi lurched herself down for a moment as Maleficent's weapon swerved at her. When Kairi stood up, she did not notice it boomeranging towards her back.

_Look out!_

Kairi let out a cry, feeling a heavy and awfully painful impact against her upper backside, a loud slapping and snapping noise as the final confirmation that the redheaded princess had _indeed_ gotten hit. She broke her straight posture and instantly plummeted to the ground in both utter pain and flat-out exhaustion. She griped and winced to herself, biting down on her tongue as she tried to contain all the aching agony pulsing throughout her body. She couldn't stay still and felt her knee brush against her stomach, feeling one of her hands ball into a fist and clench so hard that her fingernails made miniature crescents in her palm. An uncertain amount of tears squeezed past her shut eyes, and Kairi finally opened her mouth to cough out the blood from her bitten tongue. Now that her mouth was open she could not help but cry out again, only able to contain so much of the throbbing, bitter, stinging pain.

"_Ugh_!" Kairi rolled once to her stomach, for it hurt too much to lie on her stricken back. She felt as though her spine were split in two, that her shoulders had cracked and shattered, that her whole skeletal system had completely crumbled and had gotten fractured just by that one, single fatal blow. She should have jumped to the side—ducked—turned—_anything_, anything but letting herself get hit. Anything but not paying attention.

Maleficent cackled at her success, striding majestically towards the princess. Kairi didn't bother to look. She didn't bother to see Maleficent's glowering features, most likely harboring a proudly vile look in her demonic eyes, most likely ready to finish her off. Kairi kept her eyes shut, waiting... for the final blow that would end everything. She wanted so much to stand up, fight again, make everything right again, be with Sora again, take everything back and be safe at home with her friends again, but now... she was just... a beaten-down princess... a girl sprawled on the pebbled ground... who was failing. Kairi cried dry sobs—and she didn't want to cry anymore, either. She had always wanted to be known as someone strong, not someone who stood at the sidelines while watching her two best friends battle the day away with their wooden swords.

She wanted to be... strong...

_You ARE strong, Kairi._

"But not as strong as you."

_You're stronger than me._

"No, Sora..."

_Yeah, huh. You always have been._

"I wish you could help me fix all this. I wish you were here."

_I already am here. I love you, remember?_

"I love you, too, but..." Kairi felt her eyes heat up all over again. Her heart was pounding. She had better not be delirious. No. She wasn't. Sora was speaking to her, through her heart... because he had assured her, that he was always with her.

_Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too._

And that he'd come back.

_I'll come back to you, I promise!_

And he would.

In her wildly drowning thoughts amidst a one-sided conversation, Kairi almost forgot about the pain. But she certainly did not forget about Maleficent, who was _supposed_ to have reached her by now, but why...?

"Back off, Maleficent."

_Riku?_ That was Riku's voice. Kairi groaned softly as she turned her body on the ground to face the direction of Maleficent. There was where Riku now stood, blocking Maleficent's way with his own weapon. She smiled slightly through her tears. _No, it's not over yet._

It was _far_ from over.

But if Riku was _there_, where was _Alexandra_?

Kairi felt someone nudge her shoulder. In irritation that someone had dared to touch her sore spot, Kairi reached over and smacked whatever had nudged her. Her hand came in contact with a cold leg. She paused, gulped, and cursed to herself. She had just slapped Alexandra's leg! Now she _really_ was going to get it.

That was what she had thought, anyhow, until Alexandra bent down and helped Kairi into a sitting position. Kairi looked at Alexandra in sheer confusion, wondering what was happening, why Alexandra wasn't attacking anyone, why Alexandra had suddenly overcome Maleficent's reigning power on her.

"We can fix this," Alexandra hissed, her yellow and green eyes piercing into Kairi's. "But... we _must_ hurry."

"Riku, Riku. Dear Riku," drawled Maleficent, stepping towards the young man. This was the same boy she had control over quite a while ago, until that wretched Keyblade Master had gotten in the way. She smirked gruesomely. "Are you _sure_ you should be doing this?"

"Sure as hell," retorted Riku, looking up at the sorceress. "I'm not letting you kill any more of my friends. And you're not fully going to get away with Sora's death. You can't just kill a Keyblade wielder and shrug it off and be done with it, Maleficent. It doesn't happen that way. It just _doesn't_."

"Clever boy, you are," Maleficent commented, reaching down and touching Riku's chin with a single lengthy nail, chuckling when he pushed her hand away. "I've always thought of you as a son to me, Riku. Just as if _you_ were _my own child_."

"Shut up," Riku shot back. "You're nowhere near as motherly as my mom. If you're not going to back down, I'm going to have to fight you."

"Oh, if you _insist_," said the witch, and she reached to the side, the staff returning to her hand in one swift movement.

Riku's eyes narrowed, and he quickly turned around to glance at Alexandra and Kairi. "Alexandra!" he called out. "Hurry!"

Maleficent's eyes wandered over Riku's silver-topped head and soon enough began to shake in anger, seeing her Heartless slave kneeling next to the enemy, the princess. "NO!" she cried out foully. "ALEXANDRA!" Maleficent fumed, readying herself for destruction, and pushed Riku to the side as she made her way towards the two females.

Riku wasn't going to let this pass. He chased after Maleficent and struck her in the hip, and as she keeled over to howl in pain, Riku continued to deliver ultimately strengthened batters and beatings against the witch's lanky body. He attacked like there was no tomorrow, like he wasn't going to let Maleficent get up—and he truly did not want to let her get up. He was buying Alexandra and Kairi more time—he _needed_ to make more time for them...

"What do we need to do?" Kairi asked, hushed, her tone almost miserable.

"I cannot tell you in exact terms," Alexandra replied, a sad smile upon her face. "I am incapable. You must think about it yourself—how to make everything _right_ again. How to restore everything again."

"But," Kairi looked down, an immediate head rush assaulting her. "I can't come up with anything, Alexandra! Don't you think I've thought about it countless times before? I have _no_ idea what to do—I can fight and fight all I want, but it really won't solve anything, would it? Just _fighting_ Maleficent won't reverse all our problems. It won't reverse Sora's death. We could be here forever, battling forever, for as long as we possibly could survive—but _someone's_ going to have to die at one point."

"Precisely," Alexandra whispered.

"What?" Kairi asked, confusion flooding her eyes. "What do you mean, 'precisely'? That someone's going to have to die?"

Alexandra nodded.

"... Who?" Kairi almost choked on her voice.

"Sora."

"Sora's already _dead_," Kairi practically snapped, her own words hitting her like a frigid glacier. She did not want to say it, refer to it, or admit to it in any way, _but it was true_. It was the truth. Kairi could only communicate to Sora through her heart—

—her heart?

"You truly think Sora is dead?" questioned Alexandra, fire dancing in her eyes. "Have you learned nothing during this journey, Kairi? Do you know why you are here? Not just because of the mistakes, but because you needed to learn something. To prove something. You may say he is dead, but he is not. He is still the answer, Kairi. He is still here. If you believe that he is utterly gone, that he is no longer of even the slightest bit of existence, then you are wrong. Then you have learned nothing. When you do not learn from history, you are doomed to repeat it."

_Doomed to repeat it._

Repeat what?

"He's still here, isn't he?" Kairi murmured, her soft voice breaking. "Because my heart..."

Alexandra had that sad smile on her face again. "I just _knew_ this whole journey was not a waste for you." She whipped her head in the direction of Riku and Maleficent. The witch was in desperate anger to reach them, while Riku was doing a superb job keeping her back. But she knew her master wouldn't tolerate such distractions for too long. She bit her lip and turned back to Kairi. "We cannot talk much here, Kairi. You have to do it _now_."

"I'm sorry, I don't... I don't know what you mean."

Alexandra's green eye flashed brilliantly. "Take us halfway there—and I shall fix everything."

"Halfway there?"

"I told you, I am incapable of being specific in what you must do. Please, think. You should know what to do, Kairi. Is it not clear to you?" Alexandra shook her head. "How can you not know? What happened all those months ago, Kairi? Where was your heart?"

"In Sora's... it was with him all along," whispered Kairi, suddenly having a slight idea as to where this was going. Was everything repeating again, only in a different form? Was it just... _her_ turn this time? Her own version of the adventure that had taken place nine months ago? Were the worlds you had to overcome was instead replaced with multiple, tangled tribulations? How was she supposed to end it, as Sora had done before?

"And now Maleficent has taken Sora's heart from him, but it did not fall into Darkness like Trinity's and Merlin's," Alexandra told her. "It went somewhere else. His heart found _refuge_ somewhere else instead of Darkness. In Light."

"Light...?" Kairi soon realized what Alexandra meant. Her bruised hand found its way towards her chest. "My heart. Of course... my own heart went to his when I lost it. It wasn't taken by Darkness, because I found refuge in _him_."

Alexandra nodded. "It is happening all over again, only it is your turn to prove yourself. Are you willing to sacrifice...?"

Kairi returned that nod firmly. "Yes," she replied in all seriousness, using her weapon and the assistance of Alexandra to stand up. She swayed uncertainly for a moment, swallowing hard when the pain vibrated and rushed through her body, but she continued to stand in sure perseverance. Alexandra backed away a few steps, and clasped her hands in front of her as she waited. Because she was sure now, that Kairi knew exactly what to do.

Riku glanced at the redhead's direction, struggling as he deflected an attack from Maleficent. His aquatic teal eyes widened when he watched as Kairi turned her Keyblade towards her chest. He demanded, "What do you think you're doing, Kairi?"

Kairi turned at the sound of Riku's voice, grinning at her friend even though a smile was completely uncalled for. It was just like saying, 'Hey, it's all right, I'm going to stab myself, but I'll see you later.' Riku shook his head, mouthing a 'Don't you dare,' and Alexandra shook _her_ head at Riku, mouthing, 'Just let her do it,' and Maleficent became much too fed up with the nonsense she couldn't handle, for she let out a frustrated scream and bashed Riku against the back with her staff, letting him collapse to the ground. Riku growled under his breath and swung his Keyblade at Maleficent's legs causing her to lose balance and topple over to the ground with a large _thump_.

Time seemed to stop.

"Soon, Sora..." Kairi breathed, grasping the handle of her Keyblade with her outstretched arms, the vibrant metal flowers pointing towards her heart, ready to pierce into her soft flesh. She held her breath, looking up at the dark sky, blinking the descending raindrops from her light eyes.

In a sharp jerking movement, it happened.

**o m o i** _d a_ **s e _b a_**

A whimsical chiming sound vibrated and pierced into the air as the tip of Kairi's blade came in contact with her chest. The area she had struck herself was instantly bathed in a blinding light, radiating with shimmering stardust, gleams comparable to blood red rubies and pink diamonds shooting past her brightly-lit wound. Her eyes slowly closed as her head tilted limply to the side, her body slowly hovering an inch off the ground, her hands leaving the weapon and resting at her sides, her Keyblade floating away from her luminous body... away, away, until it reached Riku and laid in his hands for a moment before disappearing in a flash.

And the silver-haired male knew, that it was _he_ who had to keep guard of this weapon until the time came for the princess to partake in battle once more.

Alexandra laced her fingers over her face, shielding herself from the eye-damaging light, while Riku watched in worry and awe as Kairi began to fade... _fade_. Maleficent reached out a clawing hand, not ready to admit defeat, immediately beginning to feel drowsy just by the sight of such an amount of light. The witch bared her teeth... _No! I am not through with you!_

"What kind of fool turns the Keyblade on their own self?" screeched Maleficent, her voice drowning out from everyone's ears as everything became blanketed in a blizzard-diamond white. All senses, sound, sight, touch, taste, hearing, smelling—all seemed to vanish in one instant when they felt as though they were being taken somewhere far, far... _far_ away.

**h a r** u k a … h a r **u _k a_**

The spinning sensation was equivalent to _nothing_ they had ever experienced—and _everyone_ felt it. They felt the resonating rush, the thrilling twirls, like they were suddenly placed in an amusement park where carousels spun mercilessly and rapidly, where roller coasters ceased to stop its undying wrath on your consciousness and nausea, where haunted houses refused to let light in and insisted that you forever be tortured by their so-called "demons" and "ghosts," while you fall for the act and fall for misery as well. And that was what was happening. They were falling—falling—somewhere... and they didn't like the feeling at all.

The light shooting at them in all directions seemed too bright, too much to handle—too strong for them, except for one girl. Instead of blinding her, Light warmed her, embraced her, and whispered to her... that everything would be all right... and that she was _safe_. That she was taking everyone halfway there... somewhere, to a refuge. Somewhere—where _fears_ and _lies_ could _melt away_.

m i **r a i** … _wa_

Intense... brilliantly scintillating... like a thousand city lights... like a zillion glaring stars...

_**d o k o** _made_ m o_ kagay**aite_ta_**

Kairi felt as though her heart were intoxicated with an all-too-familiar feeling. It was as if she could not feel _safer_... and her heart told her, Light told her, that there was one special place where she could feel _eternally_ safe. A place where she need not worry, where she needn't fear a thing, where she could always depend on _him_ and not be concerned about betrayal.

"Kairi—"

Someone was calling out her name. The voice reminded her of the _sky_.

**k i r e i** na aozora no shita _de_

And Kairi knew...

b o k **u r a** _wa_

... she was halfway there.

**suko**shi d a **k e** o**biet**e i_ta_ …

… …

"_Oof_...!"

Kairi let out a strained sound from her throat as she felt herself _thump_ against something warm and glossy. She held her breath... and opened her eyes to a kaleidoscopic array of hues, captured in abstract shapes curved in thick glass. She slowly brought herself up to her feet, surprised at how comfortable and relaxed she felt—shocked at how her pain and wounds from the battle had disappeared from existence. She had somehow changed from her blouse, capris, and sneakers to a simplistic white dress and bare feet. Her arms and legs were free of scratches and cuts, and she felt her face for blood... but there was none. Everything except the ground was pure white, radiating as white as the moon, the edge of a diamond, and the tip of a unicorn's horn.

She realized where she was.

The Stained Glass Realm.

Only, when it was normally dark on top of the stained glass, this time everything was bright and white excluding the floor. Kairi still held her breath as her gaze wandered over the yards of glass that depicted the picture of her and Sora extending paopu fruits to each other. She looked down and smiled when she saw that she was standing on her own face.

"Well done," came a soft, feminine voice from behind Kairi. The redhead whipped around, her eyes growing large when she faced Alexandra. The Heartless girl had lost her complex outfit and was now wearing the same white dress as Kairi. Everything seemed so pure...

"Alexandra," Kairi whispered, looking directly at the blonde, "where am I?"

"Your sanctuary," Alexandra replied calmly. "You have taken everyone halfway. For that, I am thankful. We can finally fix everything. But answers always come at a price. Not everything will end happily."

Kairi found nothing to say. A small, light hum of sadness came from her mouth, but that was it. She looked down.

"You battled wonderfully," Alexandra continued. "After all you have gone through, you have changed. You are _different_ now."

Different?

"You _are_ different, Kairi," said a heart-wrenching voice, a familiar male voice that made Kairi want to start sobbing all over again. She froze up in a second, gulping hard, unable to turn around and face the owner of the voice. Her breath was caught in her throat. It couldn't be... no. It wasn't. But she wouldn't know for sure unless she turned around to look.

So she did.

And tears sprung to her eyes.

There he was, dressed in all white, standing at the part of the picture where his own face lay. He was far away, but Kairi knew it was him by the smile he had on his face, and she knew it was him by the way his eyes lit up when he saw her... because her eyes did the same when _she_ saw _him_. And when the redhead knew that this wasn't a _dream_, that this was _real_—she broke into a sprint and ran and ran with all her might towards—

"_Sora_!" Kairi cried out, finally reaching him, breathless. She stood about two feet in front of him, scrutinizing his flawless figure in bewilderment, her heart throbbing achingly, pounding frenziedly in her chest.

"You _are_ different, Kairi," Sora repeated again, still grinning. "But I'm just glad you're here."

"I thought you were gone," Kairi answered softly, the smile disappearing from her lips. She was pure seriousness now. "You were with me all along, when I thought you'd left me."

Sora's own smile faded from his face. His eyelids lowered half-mast and he looked down, turning his head to the side in sadness. His eyes closed, but reopened when he murmured, "I'm sorry."

Kairi didn't say anything. Instead, something swelled up inside of her and she quickly ran forward, capturing his waist in her arms, almost pushing him over by the overwhelming force coming from her relief. She embraced him tightly, beginning to tremble. Sora stood there in surprise, his arms out and slightly unknowing as to what he should do. Kairi nestled her chin against the front of his shoulder, breathing softly in the opposite direction of his collarbone.

"This is real," she sighed out, her voice hushed and slightly muffled by Sora's shoulder. She blinked as she closed her eyes when she said those words. This _was_ real. This was _Sora_. He was _here_.

Sora blinked once, looking down at the top of Kairi's scarlet head, his face solemn and affectionate. His arms closed in on her slender body, drawing her closer to him ever so slightly. He said nothing. Words were not needed, not necessary. All they needed was an embrace, and that was enough, and everything had already been said _unspoken_.

_In_ **you** _and_ **I**, _there's a_ **new land**…

Periwinkle and sapphire orbs clashed, identically strong hearts reflecting in their irises. Periwinkle began to well with tears, and sapphire widened.

"What is it?" Sora asked quietly, when they finally let go of each other and stepped back.

"It's nothing," Kairi couldn't help but let herself sniff, bringing up a wrist and rubbing an eye. "But it's like you're back from the dead. Don't you understand, Sora? Seeing you die... and _now_... you're _here_. Do you have _any_ idea how it _feels_?"

"Yeah," Sora replied, still unsmiling, reaching out and removing Kairi's wrist from her face, holding her hand in his fingers. "When I turned the Keyblade on myself to give you _your_ heart back."

Kairi stared at Sora. So it really was her turn now.

She heard someone approach her from behind. Sora released his hold on her hand, and let her stand next to him shoulder-to-shoulder as they looked at Alexandra.

"Kairi," the blonde said, "we cannot be here for long. I am going to have to take us back."

"Take us back? Back _where_?" Kairi questioned, not sure if she liked where this was going.

"Remember, you have taken us halfway to our destination. I must complete the other half. I must reverse all this."

"You mean," Sora cut in, "you're going to wind back time?"

Kairi's eyes widened. So that while ago, in the Traverse Town Inn, time _had_ gone back. She hadn't gone delusional _or_ experienced déjà vu. Alexandra was the one who had brought back time. But if solving everything that had happened meant winding back time, then all _this_...

Alexandra nodded. "It will be best if we take everything back."

"But," Sora argued, "there's too much—too much has happened, and it's been too long—isn't it harmful to you to bring us back such a long time? Would you even _survive_?"

"Do not worry about me," Alexandra replied, almost sadly. "I was never _meant_ to be, anyhow."

"We're going to forget, aren't we?" asked Kairi, her voice hurt. "We're going to forget everything that we've been through on this journey... _won't we_?"

Alexandra did not answer immediately. She looked at the deep, hurt tones in Sora and Kairi's eyes. And she knew, if Sora and Kairi were forced to forget everything they had been through together on this adventure, then they would continue to harbor locked feelings and unrevealed love. They would not remember any conversations, any laughs, or any romance that had happened... but it _had_ to be done.

Too many things had happened that were not supposed to happen.

**Angels** in _flight_…

"You _will_ forget," Alexandra finally said.

Kairi looked away. Sora looked at Kairi, and understood. It was only right to turn time back. It wasn't fair at all, but if things continued like _this_, then no good could possibly result in it. It wasn't right. It wasn't rational, logical. Lives were taken, _lives_ that were not supposed to have been ended yet—Merlin, Trinity, himself. There were people who were not meant to be created—Alexandra, Toshi. Too many tribulations, too many complications... too many destinies intertwined.

So they had ended up here.

_My_ **sanctuary**, _my_ **sanctuary **_yeah_…

"Kairi," Sora placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "We may forget about everything that had happened, but that doesn't mean it never happened. It won't be deleted, just hidden. The adventure will still be in our hearts, _our heart_, only deep inside, deep in the shadows. Forgotten, but not lost. Bringing everything back won't change the way I feel about you."

Kairi turned and looked at Sora in silence. Her face was slightly vacant, slightly hurt.

"I'll still love you," Sora leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "And you can remember _that_, can't you?"

Kairi finally nodded and closed her eyes, her throat too tight to speak. She buried her head in Sora's chest and forced her voice to work in order to tell him, "I love you, too, you bum."

Sora smiled slightly.

"There's one thing," Alexandra began to add. "When I turn back time, you will not remember each other."

"_What_?" Kairi and Sora exclaimed simultaneously, their eyes widening.

"Your memory is unchained, Sora," Alexandra said sharply. "Naminé will have to reprogram your memory restoration pod and restart the process of refreshing your memory. Once I take time back you will physically be in your memory restoration chamber, Sora, but mentally you will be at the Grass Plains. Do not make a fuss, because even though you will momentarily forget each other, once Sora regains his memory of everything, you both will recall one another again. So do not _fret_."

"But I _need_ my memories of Sora, Alexandra," Kairi spoke in a dejected tone.

"You forgot about him once before when Sora lost his memory, and you were able to withstand. Three months from now, it will all come back to you, I promise."

Kairi was silent. She had to wise up. She was only thinking of herself, and that wasn't right. Both Merlin and Trinity were dead. Sora was actually still quite dead, only _this_ was her sanctuary, her _heart_, where he continued to live. There were much too much problems, and Darkness was getting stronger by the moment. Traverse Town could no longer be restored with Trinity's death and Toshi gone missing. And Sora's dangerously unchained memory...

"Fine," Kairi whispered at last, struggling to feign back tears that threatened to fall. This was not going to change how she felt about Sora, and vice versa. Their feelings would still be alive in their hearts. They would be alive in _each other's_ hearts, always. Their confessions of love would not be erased, only shadowed. Their first kiss would not be inexistent, just frayed. And every smile and laugh and embrace... would be drifting around their hearts and soul, _somewhere_.

She loved him.

And he loved her.

And that was enough.

They were going to meet again.

She'd wait forever for that moment.

Sora and Kairi watched solemnly as Alexandra brought her hands together and began whispering an elaborate incantation. The couple turned to each other, beginning to feel vertiginously nauseous, with head rushing sensations overflowing their minds and waves of dizziness flushing across their bodies. Kairi could not take it all in and fell forward into Sora's arms, looking hazily up at his equally groggy-growing eyes. They both weakly forced a smile on to their faces, and Kairi leaned up to touch her lips against his.

_Where_ **fears** _and_ **lies**, **melt** _away_…

Their eyes closed and they were enveloped in a persistent emission of light, burning and radiating blinding white, phosphorescence swallowing them in some sort of churning vortex leading them elsewhere, anywhere but where they currently were. Their brains felt drained of all thought, emotion, feeling... as if numerous important things were being injected by an anesthetic, forcing them to forget, forcing them to rid memories from their heart and mind and soul. Everything seemed to be in a rewinding motion, spinning back, hurling them far away like a dove taking flight into the horizon, like a little girl accidentally letting go of her balloon and watching sadly as it drifted away, away into the pretty blue sky...

**Cruising** _through_ **time**…

**x**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**xx**

"But I need my **memories** of Sora, Alexandra."

"This is **real**."

"You are **different**, Kairi."

"Soon, **Sora**..."

"Take us **halfway** there—and I shall fix **everything**."

"I'm not letting you **kill** any more of my friends."

"I'll remember you as the **perfectly-flawed** boy who tried his best to help people with his **visions**."

"I've been such a... **jerk**. To everyone."

"I won't **die** that easily."

"Just **hate** me already, Riku!"

"I'll never **forget** him."

"**Fate** can't control everything."

"He wants me to stay **alive**."

"**Princesses** are not meant to fight."

"Th-thank you... **Merlin**."

"It **hurt** so much—"

"This **time**, I'll **fight**."

"I'm **always** with you."

"Shut up! I'm keeping all my **promises**."

"Let me **die**."

"Face it. You were **never** of any **worth**. Give yourself up to the **Darkness**."

"**Kill** this woman. Right **now**."

"It's... I... I was **helping** her—"

"_Resurrectio, **suscitatio**_..."

"That isn't **fair**, three against one—"

"Maleficent, my **true** master."

"**Promise** me one thing, Sora. Promise... promise me you'll come **home**."

"This isn't a **dream**."

"I **love** you. I really do. I **always** have, Kairi. I always **will**."

"Tell me... how to **fix** all this! Tell me how to undo all these **mistakes**. Tell me... someone, tell me—give me a way—just **one** way... to set everything **right**."

"**Sora!** Sora! Just... **open** your **eyes**!"

"So **thank** you, Alexandra, Riku. For bringing Trinity's **brother** to me."

"You took Kairi's **heart**? You made her like this? You made her **emotionless**?"

"Wait—It only **started** out as an **act**—"

"Don't be so **foolish**. You, as well as Sora, should not bother. The girls you hold **feelings** for no longer have **hearts**."

"That stinkin' **jaguar** is your master? You take orders from a **feline**?"

"I told you **before**. You're **safe** with me."

"F-**forbidden**—"

"Thank you—so much. I'll see you after the **battle."**

"**Sora**—_mirai wa, doko made mo kagayaiteta_."

"**Same** 'ol Sora."

"... I'm going to get her **heart** back—whatever it takes... no **matter** what."

"I **never** knew there was something **wrong** with my **memory**..."

"Alexandra! I don't **understand** all this! I don't **remember**... any of that. Some of it rings a **bell**, like the name Marluxia... but... I don't know. That's just it—I **don't** know! I don't know what you're **talking** about."

"I am never **safe**, Riku. Never, **ever** think that I will be."

"Your **destinies** are **intertwined**."

"Some things, they have no **answer**. Or, their answer is **hidden**. Then there must be a **reason** why they're hidden—a **good** reason."

"If he stays out there too long with an **unchained** memory... Life, and Light, will begin to **drain** from his heart."

"I do not care. I will search every **diner** if I have to. I am **tired** of this. I have **changed**."

"Being **naïve** will not get you anywhere. The Light will not get you anywhere. **Darkness** will always be the **superior** element. Am I right, **Riku**?"

"Still **alive**, boy?"

"He's in **battle**... he's **losing**... he's so **weak**... I need to help him remember... because he's **letting** go... he's starting to give up—"

"Oh, but don't **worry**, for I'll make sure I'll **kill** off the other two **wielders** as well."

"You're going to **die**, right here, right now. And your **beloved** friends are all here to see it—to see your **blood** being **shed**."

"You **hurt** Kairi! I can't **forgive** you for that—you **betrayed** us! You're a **traitor**, Merlin! Now Kairi can't feel **anything**! She's nothing without a **heart**, and I'm **nothing** without her."

"You're **wrong**. The Darkness will give me **substantial** strength—strength that will **overshadow** yours and engulf every amount of **Light** within you."

"**Naminé**...!"

"Give me **one** good reason, why I shouldn't **slash** you to bits."

"Alexandra... I already told you... I don't **care** what happens to me if I feel this way. I can't **help** it. Things like this can't really be helped when you **feel** it, and I feel it so much. Even though you can't feel, I just know that we were **meant** for each other."

"Too **bad**. Because she **isn't** coming back."

"It's **always** a 'before it's too late' case with you, isn't it, Toshi? What are you trying to **prove**, anyway? You're the one who **hinted** the whole 'fess up' thing. To tell her how I **feel**. How I've always felt. Now you're telling me to **forget** the fact that I—"

"It's **weird**. How you think you **know** someone, and how you **trust** them, and then they **betray** you. Just a whole bunch of **stupid** betrayal."

"Did it ever **dawn** upon you, that Life might just be one huge **game**?"

"My **journey** was a lie. It was all... a **lie**."

"What are you **talking** about? Are you saying that I should forget my **feelings** for Kairi, and **pretend** like nothing happened between us? Toshi, I can't just do that. Because **something** did happen. It's not that **simple**."

"Sorry, but that's the **way** things go sometimes. Not everyone gets a Happily Ever After sort of **ending**... or however that **thing** goes..."

"Oh, **sure**! When Alexandra comes back, I'll **waltz** right up to her and ask casually, 'Hey, did you happen to **poison** my girlfriend?' Toshi, get **real**!"

"**Kairi**... say something..."

"It has become a **game**, do you not see? We have just added another **obstacle**—and we shall have a lot of **losers**. They will lose, Alexandra. We will **win**. I will win. **Darkness** shall win, and we can completely **obliterate** the Light that is left. The Light, within their **hearts**."

"Oh, how wonderfully **exciting**. Now she cannot feel. She cannot **smile**, nor **laugh**! Or **cry**. Or show any **emotion**, or any feeling. She will feel what you feel—**nothing**."

"You see... a **certain** heart is **protecting** her, acting as a **barricade**."

"The tea is **eminently** sweet, and the ingredients can only be found here, in this rain forest. My **heart**."

"Just... let's just **hope** she takes my **advice**. Because if she doesn't, she might not come **back**, and if she doesn't come back, you won't be able to tell her that you **love** her."

"So what I'm **trying** to say is that... the way I **feel** about you... **Listen**, Kairi, I lo—"

"I guess Toshi's **right**. I guess... I guess I never **really** had the **chance** to tell you..."

"And just as a **friendly** suggestion, Kairi—I wouldn't **drink** anything for a while if I were you, just so you **know**."

"What do you **think** about when you see the **rain**?"

"Alexandra, have you ever **cried**?"

"That's why you need your **emotions**. And that's why I'm going to get them **back** for you. Then maybe you'll **understand** how I feel about you."

"**No**. Not now. I want you to **keep** it—at least, for a little while **longer**. That is, you can **return** it to me when we're all **safe**. Technically, we're sort of safe now, but I mean... back-at-Destiny-Islands-safe. Once we're back **home**, once we're able to run along the **ocean** shore... only then, that's when you can give it back. But **until** then, keep it with **you**."

"Sora... we just... we **left** Trinity there... and all the other **townspeople**... by themselves. And **Merlin**... we don't even know what he's going to do to them. He nearly **killed** us with those **flames**... but we need to get Trinity and the others to **safety**..."

"Alexandra... I **thought** you wanted to be your **own** person! You don't need to **listen** to whoever's **controlling** you, whoever's telling you of their **plans**. It's not your plan. I thought you... I thought you wanted to be **happy**."

"No—do you not **see**, Riku? I am **cold blooded**... I cannot feel the **sun**! I cannot feel **anything**! I can only feel the **cold**! I... cannot..."

"Ninety-nine, **ninety-eight**, ninety-seven..."

"Do not **fail** me, Alexandra."

"**No**. I think I'm your **girlfriend**."

"Kairi, you're sounding **parental** again. Who do you **think** you are, my **mother**?"

"It doesn't seem **fair**, Sora. I don't want to seem **helpless** because I have to **wait** for you to come back to me. Waiting is **fine**, but sitting back and **knowing** that you're in some **unknown** place **battling** some unknown **thing** is really nerve wracking."

"I **don't** want to **lose** you again, Kairi. That's what I **meant** about you **fighting**."

"He thinks I'm **weak**! That I can't **fight**!"

"Then don't **look** when I fight."

"Seeing you in **pain** is the **last** thing I ever want to **see**."

"I suppose there's **love** in everybody... in you, in me, in Riku, in **anyone**."

"What **matters** is that we're **together** now."

"One, you be a **good** little boy and roll your pants up so I can **see** your knee. Or two, I become very **hostile** and rip those pants off of you and **not** give it back **afterwards**."

"**Mew** was only **wondering** who you were. She is **harmless**... most of the **time**... when she is not **hungry**... and when you do not **aggravate** her... or make faces at her... or **harm** her—"

"It's **all **because of **me**. It's my **fault** for leaving Destiny Islands... it's my own fault for ending up **here**. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have to **risk** your life trying to **save** my own all the time. It's **already** happened before, Sora. I can't keep letting you put your life in **danger** because of me."

"I do not **whine** like a girl, FYI. My whine is quite **manly**, thank you very much."

"Don't let **go**."

"**Face** it, Merlin. You've been **found** out."

"Sure, Sora's my **weakness**. I know he's responsible for some of the **pain** I have been going through. It's not his **fault** I think about him. It's my **own**. My fault. It's **all** my fault. It's all my fault and I'm **sorry**. I'm... sorry."

"How... do you **know**... about all these **things**..."

"When will you **EVER** learn, Kairi? **WHEN**? Are you becoming as **foolish** as Sora?"

"You should very well **know** that everyone would do a **great** deal better **without** you."

"What's up, **Merlin**? Feeling... **unbearable** pain?"

"The... **Light**..."

"My **visions** don't **lie**."

"You're **right**. He's **here**."

"I am not... going to **cry**... and... and you **can't** have my heart, **either**!"

"Kairi, **Kairi**, Kairi. I **want** your heart. I **need** your heart."

"Who is the one you **cannot** stop thinking about? The one that **haunts** your thoughts, the one you **long** for, the one who is **closest** to your heart?"

"We might **die**, but we have to **save** Kairi!"

"WE'RE GONNA **DIE**!"

"**Keyblade** or not, **Oathkeeper** or not, whether she's **here** or not... you and Kairi are going to meet **real** soon."

"What I would **give** to... to **just**..."

"**Laaadies**. Where'd jooo go?"

"Anyone **here**? Trinity? Kairi?"

"It's **forbidden**. I will never tell anyone. Especially not to **someone** like you, Riku."

"And then I'd **wish** for world **peace**."

"I didn't know **time travel** could be so..."

"BUT I **ALREADY** SAID THAT, **LIKE**, HALF AN HOUR **AGO**!"

"Life. It is very **enigmatical**. It is a **labyrinth** and a **puzzle** yet to be solved. Some people find the answer, some people **die** without even knowing it had been right in **front** of their noses. Kairi... this is your **life**. This is your labyrinth, your puzzle. It's up to you to **solve** it. It is up to you to find the **answer**."

"I keep thinking that there's a **solution** to all this **mishap**... and that if you believe all **wrong** will end, if you use your **heart** and **soul **and **mind**, if you love **passionately**, if you **apologize**, if you **forgive**, if you **refrain** from **betrayal**, if you play your **cards** justly... Then everything will be set **right**."

"SHE'S **NOT** MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Da-ang. Dude looks like he's gonna have an **ulcer**."

"Hi, people of the **world**! I'm Riku and I think I'm so very **strong** and cool and awesome and **sexy**! Oh, greetings, **random** passerby! Will you do yourself the **honor** of complimenting my firm **muscles**? You know you **want** to!"

"Ninety... eighty-nine... **eighty-eight**... eighty-seven... eighty-six... eight-five..."

"I **mean** it, Kairi. We'll go Sora-hunting **later**."

"An **hour** ago... you weren't like this. You were... **different**, okay?"

"I really do not want to **bite** you again. You taste **bad**."

"Get **out** of Traverse Town! **Now**!"

"**RIKU**?"

"What are you **saying**? All I said was, 'You **heartless** fiend.'"

"I have **characteristics** of a system of philosophy emphasizing the **intuitive** in **empirical **and material."

"No, Toshi. I **don't** have a heart."

"But he **knows** you're here, Kairi. Why would he **leave**? He said he **misses** you so much as well."

"Because you, Toshi, are **capable** of extraordinary **mental** processes, such as **extrasensory** perception and mental **telepathy**."

"But... Sora is so much more **important** to me than a lucky **charm**. I wouldn't even be **angry** at him if he happened to walk in at any **moment**."

"I'm so **stupid**. I can't... **Kairi**... there's no **chance** I can go back to her now."

"He **didn't** tell me much about it, but Sora said he **lost** his... Key-thing-a-majig..."

"**Hah**! 'That would be Toshi'? I deserve a much **better** introduction than that. With **spotlights**. And my theme song. And streamers and **balloons**."

"You're **right**... Trinity. I guess we're both just too **impatient** to see each other. If we can't wait, then we might as well not **see** each other. But we do want to see each other, so we should have **waited**."

"He has your **face**."

"YOU MEAN SORA WAS **HERE** AND NOW HE'S NOT AND I POSSIBLY **MISSED** HIM JUST A FEW **MINUTES** AGO?"

"I **REBEL** AGAINST THE **SHOES**!"

"**Sorry**, Trinity, but I can't take this **anymore**. I've got to **find** her."

"She **longs** to be with you again. She **misses** you, Sora. She misses you **so** much."

"Does the name Kairi sound **familiar** to you?"

"**Aw**, come on, Trin. Tell me, I'm not good with **guessing** games."

"An **artifice** in order to enshroud and **dissemble** the substantiality of my existence and to be a **hindrance** of the indubitable fact that you would **elude** in order to reveal my presence in this **domicile**, which would cause total **catastrophe** and calamity upon the **prepossessing** Traverse Town."

"**Excuse** me, but I'd **appreciate** it if you would stop **checking** me out."

"You **could** say that I lov..."

"Sora... It's like **Fate** doesn't want us to **meet**..."

"Wait, did you say **brownies**?"

"**Akuji**."

"You **idiot**. You've gotten so used to **following** Kairi all this time, now you don't even know how to bring yourself **somewhere** else."

"I'm **Kairi**. And... I **need** your help."

"**SORA**, you're ba—"

"I mean, **really**. Why wouldn't an **inn** have people in it?"

"Stay **awake**, Sora. **Stay**. Awake."

"OH-MY-**GOSH**-TOSHI-ARE-YOU-**DEAD**?"

"**Traverse** Town?"

"My **Keyblade**! My Keyblade, it's **GONE**! GONE, GONE, **GONE**...!"

"It was the brownies' **fault**."

"Gee, that really **struck** a nerve. So, have you **finished** being such a **lunatic** yet?"

"Yes. Because, **deep** down, his **heart** would be the **same**."

"**Merlin**? The powerful **wizard**?"

"Because it was all my **fault**."

"If you stop **glaring** at me, Toshi, you'll see that we're out of that **bizarre** place and in some sort of **garden**."

"Riku, **Riku**, Riku, Riku, **RIKU**!"

"**Brownies**..."

"All **powerful**? No way, Mr. 'Mommy, Mommy, get me out of this **dark** pit,' and 'I'm too **sexy** and **beautiful** to die at such a young, **tender** age.'"

"Are you **afraid** of **heights**?"

"I... oh, no... my **friends**! Donald, **Goofy**... they—"

"YOU **HORRIBLE**, INCONSIDERATE, PATHETIC **IDIOT**! HOW COULD **YOU**?"

"TOSHI! **WAKE UP**! WAKE! UP!"

"That **reminds** me, you haven't met my good old **buddies**, have you? They're **awesome**. The Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause, and the Easter Bunny... oh, I really **hope** they can come, considering how tight their **schedule** is all the time..."

"So, the **weather**. Yeah. It's **great**."

"**Then** let's be off, **guys**!"

"I don't know, maybe we should look for a **gigantic** green sign that says '**Exit**.'"

"So this is the sleeping **true** light, Sora? Right **here**?"

"How is it **possible** for you to be so **dumb**? Look, that just means the true light is **hidden**. And I think it's **here**. Or down **there**."

"Is this the **light** in the **darkness**?"

"We're **definitely** not in Destiny Islands **anymore**."

"You couldn't even spell '**intelligent**' or even '**vocabulary**' if the words were right in **front** of your face."

"**Get**. Your. Leg. Off. My. **Butt**."

"**Kairi**...?"

"**SORA**!"

"Kairi? What's **wrong**?"

"Where's the **drawing**?"

"You'll be **alright**, Kairi. We can talk **later**, okay? See **ya**."

"Sorry to **break** your heart, Selph, but he's **far** from a **sweetie**."

"**Selphie**! Normal people **knock** before going into someone else's bedroom. You should **try** it sometime. It's not that **hard**, really, and at times it could be **fun**—"

"Has it only been that **long**, Sora?"

"I **dunno**! But by the looks of things—we're going to have to **prepare** ourselves for the **worst**!"

"I'd **starve** without you, **Donald**."

"Sora has **always** been a **simple-minded** boy."

"That **dream** again..."

"Mmm, **big** words, Kairi. Big **words**. But see if I **care**."

"So, about that Sora **guy**..."

"My **name** is Toshi."

"Don't be **like** that, all **right**? Just **don't**. I'm having a **good** day, an almost **perfect** day, but it won't be perfect **unless** my friend Kairi is **happy**. Now, **strike** that Kairi-**pose** of yours and give me that **well-known** Kairi-**giggle**!"

**x**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**xx**

_What's left of _**me**_, what's _**left**_ of me_ **n o w** …

"Well! Would some good, old fashioned jokes cheer you up?"

_Huh?_

"Heeyy!" Selphie's high-pitched voice sliced into the humid Destiny Island air. "Can'tcha _hear_ me?"

Everything was... spinning... twirling... Kairi's eyes zoomed in and out of focus... she couldn't breathe... her rib cage felt crushed... her head whirled with a million terrible sensations... what was happening? Why was she feeling this way? Why couldn't she remember... _why_ was she here? _Why am I here?_ This didn't feel right... this _didn't_ feel right at all. Kairi looked at Selphie through a blurred vision, her eyes completely bleary and bleak... drenched in confusion, filled with anxiety... _why_ did she feel like _crying_?

Why did she feel like there was something... _missing_?

Because there wasn't anything missing. Nothing. Everyone was here.

Everyone...

"His voice—" Kairi instantly let go of consciousness, or rather, _it_ let go of _her_.

She let out a strained, struggled sound from her throat, her knees giving out beneath her, her slender body crashing upon the sand. Her head hit the base of the paopu tree, but blackness had already overtaken her beforehand.

"Kairi! Kairi! Like, _oh_ my God. Tidus, Wakka!"

Kairi wasn't breathing.

"You loserfaces! Put down that stupid blitzball and help Kairi!"

xx

_my _**f e a r s**_, my _**l i e s **…

xx

"Riku."

A sterling-haired male with a well-built frame coughed out, planting both hands against the pebbled ground, struggling to push himself upwards. His bangs fell over his eyes and the sides of his face, acting like a shoulder-length curtain of silver string. His turqiouse orbs blinked repetitively. What just happened? Well, nothing, of course. He'd probably just fainted. Traveling with the King was no piece of cake.

"Riku," King Mickey said again, helping his fellow companion up. "Are you all right? You collapsed, just like _that_." He snapped a gloved finger at the end of his sentence.

Riku rubbed his forehead, squinting an eye. "Yeah, I'm... fine."

So why did he feel like something was amiss?

Something cold, sleek, and black was pushed into Riku's large hands. Riku looked down, eyeing a long overcoat with glinting gray zippers running along it. He smirked, unfolding it and holding it at arm's length to scrutinize it. Perfect.

"Put it on," urged the mouse king. "It's a gift."

"Thanks, Your Majesty." In a swift flicking movement, the overcoat was on him and he was pulling up the large zipper that ran across the middle. He pushed his silver bangs away from his eyes, and at the same time, Mickey handed him a black piece of silken cloth.

A blindfold.

"You'll need it," King Mickey piped.

Riku didn't hesitate. He simply reached up and wound the blindfold around his eyes. Darkness overtook his sight. He was smirking again, but he didn't know why. And so, that smirk soon disappeared, replaced with a doubting frown. Even in the Darkness of the black cloth, he couldn't be rid of the vivid image of a blonde and the vermilion Heartless sign.

_Who is she?_

Riku shook his head. _Nobody, probably._ He then heard the King beckoning him, so the young man followed the voice of His Royal Majesty.

xx

_melt_ **a w a y** …

xx

"Akuji," a young woman with blonde locks whispered into the warm ear of her brother as she knelt at his bedside. She was holding his frail wrist in one hand, and in the other hand she held... something... cylinder-like... something shaped like a vial... Trinity lifted her clenched hand towards her face and uncurled her fingers, revealing a vial with a clear, crystalline substance shifting around inside the glass. Where had _this_ come from?

Oh, it _must_ be for Akuji.

What else would it be?

Without delay, hesitation, or further ado, Trinity uncapped the vial and gently pushed it towards her brother's pale lips. He half-consciously managed to take it in, swallowing hard, the soft skin on his neck rippling slightly. He made a puckered expression, like he had just swallowed pure lemon juice, or something citrus-like. Perhaps he had.

The blonde boy named Akuji suddenly opened his hazel eyes wide, irises flecked with gold and silver. "Hey, that stuff seriously sucks, Trin."

_Oh, my!_ Tears began to border the edges of Trinity's eyelids. She sniffed in relief, reaching out for her brother. He looked so much better... _already_?

"No, yuck, _seriously_! Where's my toothbrush?" Akuji demanded softly, a joking tone coming to his voice.

Trinity squeezed her brother tight. "Oh, Aku! You're all right! You're _all_ right!"

"Air, please. Oxygen. I beg of you."

Trinity drew back and laughed. "I am so, so glad... you're okay. You're healthy again. After all this time... ever since you were a little boy, Akuji! How long has it been? A decade? Ooh, a decade sounds too ancient. Let's say ten years. It's the same but it sounds less... oh, dear, Akuji, whatever is the matter? Are you... crying?"

Akuji immediately dove under his sheets. His muffled voice replied, "Nuu."

Trinity placed her hands on the bump in the comforters that so happened to have her younger brother beneath it. "Aku... what is wrong? I can hear you sniffling under there. Fess up."

"_What_?" Akuji's head suddenly poked up from behind the hem of his bed sheets. Those words... why did it seem—

"I said, _fess up_."

The fifteen-year-old blonde boy rubbed his eyes against his thick comforter. Where did these tears come from? Akuji shook his head. "It's nothing. It's just, I think I had a dream... a dream, about some blonde girl." He smiled weakly, looking down at the classic floral pattern gracing the material of the sheets. "She was _real_ pretty... and nice. She made me feel... pretty good." He nodded to himself.

"A blonde girl, hmm?" Trinity laughed. "Was it, oh, your dear older sister?"

Akuji rubbed his eyes again and fell back towards his pillows, yawning. "Maybe it was you. Depends." He looked up at the cracked ceiling thoughtfully, trying to make out any possible shapes. "Do you like to draw?"

"No, not particularly," Trinity mused, not remembering the last time she had doodled anything.

"Then that dream... that blonde girl," Akuji sighed, beginning to drift off into slumber, the pace of his breathing beginning to calmly slow down, "probably wasn't you."

xx

_a_ **dream** _of_ **y o u** …

xx

"He ain't gonna give up?" Donald quacked unhappily and waddled over to the pond's edge. "SORA!"

"Wha...?" Sora blinked the freshwater out of his eyes, suddenly feeling gravity pulling down on him. A violent rush surged past his body, and he toppled over into the water, creating a large splash, arches of water sprays immediately flying into the air overhead. And there he stayed, in the water, no signs of consciousness. Donald let out a worried quack while Goofy let out an equally anxious "hyuck," before they both hurried to assist their dear Keyblade Master. Sora had always been a simple-minded boy. Perhaps catching fish was too complex for the young man, poor Sora.

Sora found himself sprawled on the grass about half an hour later, the smell of deliciously crisp fish arising into his nostrils. He weakly blinked his eyes open, feeling utterly crummy indeed. But a soft smile came to his lips nonetheless as he saw Donald push a cooked fish towards him, resting on a clean slab of wood he had found somewhere on some day.

"I'd starve without you, Donald."

Donald quacked disdainfully and proceeded to warble on about Sora's lack of "fishing" skills, and so on and so forth. Sora poked and prodded his meal, the small grin disappearing from his face. _This doesn't feel right..._

Sora leaned back, resting the fish on top of his rising and lowering stomach, crossing his arms behind his head casually. A sad look came upon his features as he gazed towards the sky. This felt familiar. The only, single way that would make it seem even more familiar would be if the sky instantly darkened.

But the sky was as blue as ever.

And it did not darken.

_Maybe it was a dream._

A scattered dream ..

_that's like a far-off memory._

A far-off memory ..

_that's like a scattered dream._

I want to line the pieces up—

xx

**yours** _and_ **mine**.

xx

_"Promise... promise me you'll come home."_

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO...**

Patricia Nguyen, Yume-Yume, Iridaceae, thesrazrbladekisses, Shirozora, Diehard SxK Fan, sorakairi forever, KatarasHomegirl, KairiGurlPaupo, Daaku, Mysterious Prophetess, paopu, Aikokanei, Kanbashii, YOURxLIDDLExNINJA, Sorasgirl333, Moski Oko, crazycutie2, Eragon Shadeslayer, Fern Claw, Aiko Moonchild, Chibi Neko-Chan2, Shugotenshi Sakura, kingdom219, Chocolate Moooilk, Ravey13, Cherdafred, RaiLei, & Authoress-of-Doom123.

_Thank you all so much. You're all lovely. This story is dedicated to all of you._

And yes, this IS the prequel to Kingdom Hearts 2.

**Epilogue coming soon ;;  
3 months later.**

"I'm writing a letter… I don't know exactly why… but my heart is telling me to."  
Thinking of you, wherever you are.

_I think I hear the cries of a sequel._


	28. EPiL0GUE: splendor

**Disclaimer:** Gah, leave me alone already.

**Intertwined Destinies**

**× E P i L 0 G U E -- »**

_three months later._

Waves crashed upon the shore. The ocean, it was very much comparable to a person. It mirrored the characteristics of a human being. It gives, and it takes. It gave the sand moisture, causing a reflection of glittering wetness cast upon the creamy beige sand. It even graced the shores with a single starfish, perfectly arched into a dream nova, seemingly studded with soft, tiny pomegranate garnets—as if it were embedded with cherry-tinged diamonds. But then, there was the taking part. No matter the amount of beauty it delivered to the shores, it always had to take something back. It could not be satisfied with _itself_ giving the gifts. And so, it swallowed the twinkling, pastel-shaded seashells, churning it backwards into the sea, gulping in the innocence of something so fragile and dainty.

Innocence. Fragility. Daintiness.

Those traits… they disappeared from that particular shore, that particular island. They evolved, transformed, changed over time. Metamorphosis. They were different, and they weren't _there_ anymore. The waves could have just as well taken the children along with the seashells. Because it was the same thing. Just the same thing. The purity of the seashells had disappeared, and the smiles of the children had gone missing. That was it. They were _missing_.

The _children_ were missing. But they were _still_ there. Two spiritually, one physically.

Two on an adventure, and one un-destined to await them upon the beach.

She knew she was waiting for someone. She knew she was waiting for _two people_. But she only remembered one, the silver-haired adolescent with turquoise orbs. And somehow, it felt like she wanted to see the _other_ one even more. It didn't seem right when she couldn't remember even the _face_ of the _other_ boy, but she could not help but keep waiting for him. She knew it had been a while. In fact, she knew the exact measure of time she had been on her own without these two boys beside her. She sat in her room, alone in front of her desk, a pencil in hand and a clean sheet of paper resting on the surface before her. The reason for doing this had escaped her, but sometimes you just had to listen to what your heart told you to do.

**x**xxxxx**x**xxx**x**x

I don't want to go back.

That island… where we used to play on… together, all together… I'm not going back until I remember _you_. I _refuse_ to. It's _wrong_, I feel so _guilty_. It wasn't _right_ to forget _you_ when I know you're someone really, really _special_ to me. Your _voice_ has left me, your face, _everything_. Who are you? I wish there was a way—_some_ way for you to _tell_ me who you are. And what we _mean_ to each other. Because the thought of _you_ has been _haunting_ me to the _max_ lately. I _know_ I know you, and that you know _me_. It's just… these _shadows_ in my _heart_ aren't letting me _remember_… and I _hate_ it. I _hate_ not remembering you. I _hate_ having to keep thinking, "Who _is_ this boy?" and "If we _cared_ about each other so much, why did you _leave_?"

Why did you let me go, _Sor_—?

It's like I've _excluded_ myself from society. My social life has been _devoured_, but I really wouldn't have it any _other_ way. I know you'll come _back_. Right? For some _reason_, you're giving me more _hope_ than I've _ever_ had. For some _reason_, I feel as though… that _all_ my _life_, you've been the person who'd constantly _assure_ me that everything would be all _right_, and to face the _bright_ side… and that I was never really _alone_… and that—

Your name. The first syllable. It's 'So.'

Hey, you know what? I think I'm crazy. But… I asked Selphie something a while ago that I think you should know. Never name your child Akuji. I don't know. The thought just came to me, it happened last month. That _name_ appeared in my mind, and I just couldn't help but ask Selphie what it meant, because she's an expert at those kinds of things. She looked at me weirdly, most likely because of the meaning. It wasn't like I knew, though…

She said it meant _dead and alive._

Yeah, I _am_ crazy.

I'm writing a letter… I don't know exactly why… but my heart is telling me to. And I only have the first sentence. Pathetic, huh? But the weirdest thing is… I think it's for you. In fact, I _know_ it's for you. I just _know_ I'll be able to recall you soon. One day. Maybe tonight. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe the day after, or next week, or even next month. But I keep thinking… _tomorrow_.

Because tomorrow, it would be _one year_ since I've seen your face, held your hand, shouted you something until we let go and broke apart.

Why did we let go, _Sor_—?

Wait. I think you promised me something. I think there's a promise that we've yet to fulfill. I think there's a promise that I'm supposed to _believe_ in. I think I'm supposed to _believe_ in _you_. And that's why I'm writing you this letter. _That's_ why I _feel_ this way. You make me feel… really…

I inhaled deeply and began to write.

**Thinking of you, wherever you are**

My fingers reached up and breezed past my ruby-stained hair before lowering and smoothing out my blue and white skirt. I was still in my school uniform. My eyes, my crystalline periwinkle eyes, they wandered over my room and caught sight of a pink outfit, with a dark hood and lined with zippers, hanging in my closet. It was new. I picked it out because it gave me a wonderful sensation of adventure drawing near. Maybe, just maybe…

_Maybe… waiting isn't good enough._

**We pray for our sorrows to end,  
****and hope that our hearts will blend.  
****Now I will step forward to realize this wish.**

If only there was a way, for me to find you. Maybe you're not supposed to find me. Maybe _I'm_ supposed to get out there and seek you out. Maybe it's supposed to be like _that_, instead of _this_. Just waiting isn't right. Because if I wait for _too_ long, maybe it'd be _too_ late for things to be normal again… or too late for my _memory_ to be normal again. I _know_ you exist. I know you're not some dream boy I fantasize about.

You're not a _dream_.

This is _real_.

I don't know if I think of you romantically, or as just a friend. But what I _do_ know is that you're important to me. You're… one of the most important people in my life. I just need to know who you are… oh, God, I don't even know who I'm talking to anymore…

I need to get out there. Find you. Bring you back.

Bring you back _home_.

**And who knows.  
****starting a new journey may not be so hard  
****or maybe it has already begun.**

I don't want to go back.

I don't want to go back to that island.

I won't let myself, and I'm not going to.

Not _until_ I remember you. Not until I find out who you really are, and what you mean to me, and what our true relationship is, and why I feel such a surge of emotion just by the thought of you.

**There are many worlds.  
****but they share the same sky **

**one sky, one destiny.**

I couldn't think of a right way to end it. Sincerely? Yours truly? Your _friend_?

I shook my head, printing my name firmly and neatly at the bottom right hand corner of the paper.

**K a i r i**

… I wish I could send this letter to you, wherever you are. But I just wish you were here, so I wouldn't have had to write this at all. Your absence… and the impact it has on me… it's brutal. I wish you could stand next to me. I wish you could _be_ here, walk me to school. See, I have so many… _plans_ for us… I've dreamt about you _that_ much. But never have I seen your face. Amidst those reveries, fantasies… you'd come to my house for breakfast, suffer sophomore and junior year with me, take the long way home with me, sit at the docks and talk about life, race across the sand, draw on the walls using rocks, blossom secrets and just _be there_ for each other.

I want you to be here for me. But most importantly, I want to be there for _you_.

I miss you, _Sor_—

And I wish I knew your name. I wish I could hear your voice, see your face.

Because I think I love you.

**x**xxxxx**x**xxx**x**x

_Ching-a-ling-ling. _

"Riku, order me a cheesecake, will ya?"

I nodded, moving my head in a motion that would rid the front of my face from my silver bangs. I could tell that His Majesty had already left me to find the restroom that was probably placed way on the other side of the diner we'd just entered. I guess even a mouse has to use the bathroom at one time or another. I sniffed to myself, not in any particular type of thought, inhaling the delectable mixture of diner foods drifting amidst the air.

I felt around and swiftly dropped myself onto a tall, circular swivel chair, feeling the cold metal counter in front of me. I couldn't see anything of course, because of the blindfold I've always felt obligated to wear. I don't like speaking about the blindfold, so whenever someone asked about it, I always have to refrain myself from bashing their face in.

All right, that seemed too cruel.

Over the past months, I've sort of… changed. It's weird. The changes started when I "fainted" at the Twilight Path. King Mickey gave me this black, leather overcoat along with the blindfold. God, I'd never thought I'd see the day: "Riku changes personality because of new accessories!" Well, it's not really like that. Maybe it was this blindfold, being shielded from certain things, in which the experience has _changed_ me. To make it clearer, after I was sealed behind Kingdom Hearts, conceitedness and cockiness started building up inside of me.

I became self-absorbed.

I was like that for a while, until I fainted. I don't know how some stupid _faint_ could make my personality different. Maybe it was the dream that went along with it. I don't remember much of it, but I remember an _adventure_… a whole new journey… and this _girl_. Some amazing girl. I don't know who she is, and that was the part that miffed me. It _ticked me off_ that I couldn't remember her face, or her voice, or her name, or _anything_.

I usually just shrug those types of things away. Then I found out that I couldn't.

My God. What's taking the King so long? He'd better not be constipated. _Heh_, that would be a laugh.

The King's stuck on the throne.

_Damn, did I just crack a joke to myself?_

Oh, the cheesecake.

_Mice._

I absentmindedly drummed my fingers on the tabletop in front of me, wondering if I should call an attendant or wait for some employee to ask if I wanted anything. That didn't matter anymore when I heard a bone chilling voice before me. Not the _creepy_ bone chilling kind of voice, but some sort of _familiar_ bone chilling voice. It was strange. Really. That voice…

**"What can I do for you?"**

Yeah. Definitely bone chilling. So bone chilling, in fact, that I reached up and slipped off my blindfold to scrutinize the waitress in front of me. I tried not to let my teal eyes show any surprised emotion I felt. Because I _never_ really did that.

She had her blonde hair up in a casually relaxed high-ponytail, some stray strands falling over her jade-lime eyes. _That hair._ I looked at her hair again. It was almost stained with some sort of blood-red tinge at the tips._ Those eyes._ I examined her eyes again; so _green_, almost reflecting yellow in one eye, but not quite. Her uniform was sleeveless—a slightly loose apron with simplistic lace bordering the hem, and a tight-fitting black dress that reached above her knees that had a green neckline. Her eyes glittered with some sort of mysteriously blissful look, and her vibrant fuchsia lips stood out from the rest of her pale features. A corner of her mouth curved upwards, forming something between a smirk and a grin.

I guess I was staring too much, for she cleared her throat and placed a hand on her hip, tilting her head at me and blinking twice.

"You want cheesecake?" she offered, now setting both her hands, palms down, upon the counter she stood behind—the same one I sat in front of.

"How did you know?" I questioned easily, showing slight interest.

"I saw you walking in with the mouse."

We both laughed. And then I realized… I actually _laughed_. When was the last time I'd done that with someone? Because _this_ was a _real_ laugh. Not one I had to force out because of King Mickey's "humorous" story about a steamboat named Willie.

We looked at each other for a moment, before I nodded to her, wetting my lips.

"Riku," I said plainly, introducing myself.

The blonde waitress leaned back, her hands resting at her sides. Something glinted in her eye. She looked at me in some enigmatical way, as if she was trying to recall something. She was examining, staring, and studying me. It wasn't even that "checking-out" sort of way, because she was all seriousness. Was there something familiar about me that she couldn't recall?

Because there was something familiar about _her_ that _I_ couldn't recall.

I waited for her to introduce herself, and she simply pointed at the nametag pinned to her apron. I felt like an idiot. How hadn't I seen that before? Sure, Riku, pay attention to everything but the nametag…

My eyes shifted in the direction of the plastic rectangle that shone slightly in the diner lights.

**Alex.**

_Alex?_

I swallowed hard and found myself reaching out a hand. "Nice to meet you… Alex."

Alex smiled at my uncertainty and took my offered hand. She had a firm grip, not like any other girls I've met, because she had a good hold instead of some weak oh-can't-break-a-nail characteristic. And her hands weren't ultimately soft, like the _other_ girls, who hadn't worked a day in their life. She had working hands, experienced hands that knew how to tackle chores.

And when I somehow expected her hands to be cold, they were _warm_ instead.

We held hands longer than we needed to. Our eyes locked. Oh, it's that bone chilling feeling again.

_Alex…?_

"Hey, Riku! Got my cheesecake?"

I frowned, startled when I heard the King's voice behind me. Alex and I immediately let go of our hold on each other's hands, and I turned in my swivel chair to face King Mickey. I looked straight forward and didn't see him until I cast my gaze downwards. He beamed at me, his hands jammed into the pockets of his own overcoat. He didn't seem to mind that I had my blindfold off.

"Sorry," I mumbled in reply, smirking a little. "I forgot… about the cake."

"Oh, it's all right. Forget it. We need to get going, anyway," King Mickey piped, beckoning me with a gloved hand and walking in the direction of the swinging, _ching-a-ling-linging_ doors. I frowned again, glanced at Alex, and then looked back at His Majesty.

"Gotta go," I told her, hesitating, standing up and reaching for my hair. I pushed it back. "It was good meeting you—Alex."

Instead of returning the words, Alex nodded in the King's direction before looking at me. "You follow him all the time?"

"Well—for now, yeah, pretty much."

Alex stuffed her hands into her apron pockets. She shrugged, smiling brilliantly at me. "Don't you ever just want to be your own person?"

Taken aback, I blinked repetitively, forgetting to lessen the emotion in my eyes. "Wh-what?"

Did I just… _stutter_? Getting out of character, Riku…

"Being your own person." Alex closed her eyes and breathed in, stretching her arms overhead, her body almost cat-like. "It's an awesome thing, I _love_ it."

I was quiet for moment. I looked down, biting my lip. I heard Alex drop her hands to her sides and felt her emerald gaze piercing into me.

"Was it… something I said?" Alex asked, a sorry tone in her voice.

I lifted my head and forced a smile. "No, of course not. It's just—I don't know, I think someone special to me had something to do with that."

"Oh." Alex looked away. "Someone special to you. Okay."

We stared at each other. I broke the gaze first and lifted my hand in a semi-wave, and that's when I turned around to follow the King. Mickey had already made his way outside, looking up at the dark sky, as if he were contemplating on our next destination. I wondered, too, where we were headed off. The purpose of this journey had still yet to _truly_ dawn upon me. All I knew was that—we were looking for someone. _I_ was looking for someone.

And King Mickey warned me: someday soon, I'd be battling an Organization member.

_Ching-a-ling-ling._

I pushed at the glass doors and stepped out of the diner, paying no heed to the violent breeze that assaulted me, tousling my hair and causing it to whip around my face as well as the tops of my shoulders. I was about to reach up and tie on my blindfold, until I heard—once again—the annoyingly shrill clinging of the bells attached to the diner doors behind me.

_Ching-a-ling-ling—_

"Riku—"

I whipped around, confused. "Alex…?"

The blonde rushed up to me, biting her lip. She had let loose her hair so that it tumbled past her shoulders. _Now_ this _really_ looked familiar. Her platinum blonde hair tipped with vermilion… I just couldn't forget how much it mesmerized me. I looked at her, trying to drain the flooding bewilderment in my eyes, but the anxious thoughts kept coming and coming.

"I just wanted to… thank you." Alex averted her gaze, deeply inhaling once. "I don't know why. Call me crazy—but, thanks."

Chills ran down my bones.

"You're welcome…?" I stopped myself, and prepared myself to repeat the phrase so that it didn't sound so much like a questioning statement. I leaned down and gently pushed my lips against her wind-bitten cheek. "You're welcome."

I stepped back and Alex's eyes widened, her hand immediately going to her cheek in shock. I was shocked at myself, too, for doing that. So, we _both_ stood there in pure shock, the frigid breeze spinning around us. Three, five, seven seconds… and we ended up smiling at each other.

"See you… someday," Alex chimed simply, again shoving her hands into the pockets of her apron.

I laughed, giving her a single nod, tossing my silver bangs upwards. I turned around to follow King Mickey, not wanting to keep him waiting.

"Someday, maybe—"

I paused, knowing that I was out of earshot.

"—Alex_andra_."

**x**xxxxx**x**xxx**x**x

The wind played with the blades of grass jutting out of the fertile soil. They did a dance, causing the slivers of green to whip and tangle against each other, as if they were doing a rapid tango. The wind was strong—strong enough to knot the blades together, hopelessly stuck, mercilessly intertwined. Wind was like Destiny. Wind was like Fate. Always, always intertwining things. Creating a dance. Coordinating life. But can one ever coordinate one's _own_ life? Make their own dance, with their _own_ moves, _own_ choices, and _own _decisions?

Could you really help whom you forget?

Or is it just a matter of Fate's plan for you?

The wind settled down into a caressing breeze, and the tango slowed to a waltz, no longer a whimsical whirlwind. It ended its mysterious twists and splendor. It softly pirouetted, and allowed the grass to detangle and separate. Fate could be flexible. Fate knew, the full capacity of a person. Maleficent was wrong. Fate knows not of only Life and Death. Fate knows of more.

Fate knows of Love.

…

The Keyblade Master slept peacefully on the grass, dreams gracing his mind, his heart.

_Sora, remember your promise? I've been waiting… _

_Bright, delighted blue eyes. _

_Shimmering, just like the water surrounding the beautiful island. Her laugh… it was so charming and friendly. Oh, and the way she'd get frustrated at me for being a "lazy bum" or a "silly procrastinator"… all those times she'd find me dozing at the island shore… that look she'd give me! Her dark red hair would get in her face and brush against her eyes whenever she was overwhelmed with any sort of feeling… but then she'd smile… oh, how that smile warmed my heart. You could say that I lov—_

My eyes slowly blinked open. I sat up and whispered quietly to myself.

…

"You could say that I love her."

…

…

**_fin._**

x x**xx**xxxxxx**xx**x x

**A/N:** Waah. It's finished. I don't want to have to explain who's point of view is who's. Pretty easy to guess, huh? I'm seriously going to miss writing this. My first piece of fanfiction. It was _so_ fun, despite lack of sleep and lack of nourishing myself. Boo, now I don't have any more chaptered fics to work on. But hey, that's what sequels are for, right? Ooh, a sequel to Intertwined Destinies? How interesting… not. Too bad it's not coming until a month or two from now. You thought _this_ plot was complex? Hah, get ready for round two. A sequel to Intertwined Destinies _and_ Kingdom Hearts 2 better be a whole other whirlwind of mysterious twists and splen—

Yeah, I'll shut up about _that_ now. I'm just going to say, it'll be called 'Dive Into Destati,' and it's going to take place two years after ID and KH2. And yes, I know I told some people that it would be titled 'Destati' but I changed my mind.

Anyway, I just want to thank you all so much. Without my readers slash reviewers, I don't think I would have really gotten through writing all this. It takes a lot of hard work, and you guys fueled that hard work. For that, I'm seriously grateful. This story goes out to all of you awesome people, and ya deserve it, _fasho_. :B You have my gratitude and eternal gratefulness.

FEEL THE LOVE.

And that finally concludes…_ Intertwined Destinies_. :D

**xoxo Bianca.**


End file.
